Twist of fate
by shoppe69
Summary: Megan has always been mentally gifted. She runs into Eleazar and Edward, turning out being the singer of one and the mate of the other. What happens when she learns another secret about herself? Romance/Mystery, rated MA for sex in later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Prelude

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 1 - Prelude (M POV)

Uncle Timothy looked at me, expecting my answer. „The blue bear loves blueberries," I said. He smiled, „Exactly, Meggie. And now we try the opposite: You close yourself up and I tell you what your wall looks like, okay?" I almost yawned. I knew this exercise already. „Yes, Uncle Timothy," I replied. I thought of a wall made of flowers and trees and a lot of birds sitting in it, tweeting and chittering a lot. „Hm," he said, „I see flowers, a lot of roses, and trees. They look like birch trees and maples, right?" I shook my head, but I was not playing fair. I changed the appearance of my shield meanwhile. He laughed, "That's not fair, Megan, you've changed it!" I snickered. „It's a plain brick wall now," he stated and wagged a finger at me. Uncle Timothy was fun. He was teaching me for five years now. The first time when he had tried to look into my head I had been scared, but Mom and Dad had been there and explained to me that it was important for me to keep my talent a secret and to learn how to control it. "Okay, Megan, it's enough for today. Tomorrow summer vacation starts and we'll meet again in September. Are you visiting your grandma again this year?" „Yup," I nodded. "Okay, before you go: What is our most important rule?" he asked. It was a ritual at the end of each lesson. We held our right hands up for a vow and said in unison, "I swear not to let anyone know, that I can read minds!"

Twelve years later, I found myself on a cemetery, not far from where my parents lived, watching Uncle Timothy's burial. "… Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil; for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me…," I listened to the priest reciting psalm 23 while the coffin bearers lowered him into his grave. I couldn't help crying. He had been my mental teacher for 17 years, he had been an important part of my life and I still couldn't believe he was dead now. I felt so awkward, as if he was playing peek-a-boo with me and would re-appear any moment. I smiled at the thought. We had not been a related by blood, but by spirit and through all those years he had been my confidant for all my worries regarding my special 'gift', as I had come to call it. Now, I was alone. I still had my parents, but as much as I loved them, and no matter how understanding they had been when the 'gift' showed for the first time, I could not talk to them about it in detail. I remembered his last words to me, when I had visited him in the hospital one week ago. He had taken my hand and looked me deep into the eye, "Don't be sad, Meggie, I will die in peace and I am convinced I will return. Maybe we will meet again somewhere, someday. Death is not the end," he had smiled a weak smile. The cancer had already taken its toll on his strength. He had taken a deep breath and pulled me nearer to him. "Megan, listen to me. I know there is something special coming up to you. You will need all your talents, all you strength and all your courage, but the reward will be eternal love …," he had started coughing. I had felt that he was exhausted. The nurse and the doctor had come in because his heart monitor had started beeping and they had asked me to leave. It had been the last time I had seen him alive.

"… Amen." The end of the sermon brought me back to reality. Timothy hadn't left any family behind so there was nobody I could have offered my condolences to. The small group which stood at his grave were some of his students and friends. There was a little girl, she was with her mother obviously, and she could not be older than ten. She reminded me a lot of myself at that age. She looked at me and I could feel her reaching out for my mind. 'Can you hear me?' she sent. I nodded, but I kept my walls shut. 'Don't you know it's disrespectful to stumble into one's mind?' I asked her. 'I know, but Uncle Timothy is gone, who will teach me now?' She had a sad look on her face. 'I don't know, darling,' I answered. 'Can't you help me?' she returned. 'No, I'm moving away tomorrow. Practice what he taught you and remember our most important rule: I swear not to let anyone know, that I can read minds!' She smiled at me. 'Okay,' she said. I nodded at her and left the graveyard. I sighed. Timothy had been a psychologist, specialized in helping so-called psychic talents to cope with their daily life. He had taught them how to control their 'gift' by using his own talent as a mind reader. I remembered when he finally had stopped our lessons. "There's nothing I can teach you anymore, Megan. I know you have a hidden potential, but it is beyond my abilities to awaken it." That had been half a year ago and a few days later he had been diagnosed with lung cancer.

The wind got chillier as I walked on to my car. November had just started and today was my birthday. However, I didn't feel like celebrating and I had no time for it. I had graduated from Seattle Community College this summer and tomorrow I would move to Sequim, on Olympic peninsula. There was a large bookstore specialized in historic and scientific books and they had been looking for someone with experience. I had already jobbed in a second-hand bookshop near the college, hoping to find a job at a library but at the moment the market seemed to be sated. When I came back to my parents' house it was odd to see all my things stuffed in packing cases. A few clothes in a backpack and my laptop case were the only things left. My apartment in Sequim would be ready-furnished and I had been there a couple of times during the last few weeks, preparing everything. My mother came down the stairs with another bag of clothes. "Megan, how did it go?" she asked. I shrugged, "He's had a decent burial, I guess." She put her hand on my arm. "I'm really sorry, dear." I shook my head. "It's okay, mom. I gotta look ahead, not back. Let's get this stuff into my car."

Almost one year later, I looked through the windshield of Tom's car up to a wooden arch crossing the small road we were driving on. "Welcome to Northern Cascades National Park" The sign above the road greeted us before we entered the camping ground. Two of my colleagues from the bookstore had planned a trip to Cascades and had invited me to come along. I had gladly accepted, because it was my first vacation since I had moved to Sequim last year. It was mid-August and the nights were pretty cold already, but Tom and Jenna were experienced campers with the right equipment. We unpacked quickly and settled the tent. The next morning, we decided to split up. Tom was going to do a survey in the woods while Jenna and I would go to the local store for some supplies. The landscape was impressive. The camping ground lay between two huge mountain-sides and a small river ran through the bottom of the valley. Jenna and I got everything we needed in the little store. A few hours later Tom came back from his survey and we planned the trip for the next day. Tom and Jenna wanted to do some geocaching. I had no experience with it, but they instructed me on how to use the GPS receiver and we agreed on a route of five miles for the next day.

In the morning each of us walked alone for a while. We had decided to split up and to meet again five miles north of our current position. I had followed a small rivulet below a ridge for a few hours and finally decided to go up the hill. While crossing the water I balanced on some of the bigger stones. Suddenly my right foot slid down. I tried to hold myself up but my ankle twisted and I had to step down. "Ouch, that hurt," I exclaimed. My receiver fell into the water and drowned. "Shit!" I was angry about my own clumsiness and hobbled a few steps to get out of the water. Sitting down I looked at my ankle. It hurt but I could still walk, so I decided to try to get to the meeting point. Without the GPS I didn't have a clue where to go. I only knew I had to go north. I continued limping up the hill, but it hurt like hell whenever I tried to put weight on my right foot. After a while I heard a noise behind me. I turned around. A woman appeared from behind a tree. She had long blond hair, kept back in a braid, and incredible golden-orange eyes. The hiking clothes looked as if she had stepped out of a fashion magazine. I was surprised to see someone out there, but I had to get some help. "Hello, can you help me please?" I called out to her. She came a little bit closer. "What happened?" she asked. "I twisted my ankle while I was crossing the water." I replied. She looked me over with scrutiny. "I could take you to my place, if you don't mind, and I can look after your ankle there," she said. "That would be great," I answered, "I think it's just twisted. I can still hobble around." She looked at my leg. "Ok, let's get you there. What's your name?" she asked. "I am Megan." "I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Kate," she said and offered me her shoulder to lean upon. I was glad that she would help me. We slowly moved up the hill to the top of the ridge. "Thanks a lot," I said, "I just lost my GPS receiver in the creek. I don't have a clue where I am right now." "No problem," Kate replied, "it's not far. We only have to go up this hill. There is a service road on top of it. What were you doing out here with a GPS?" she asked. "I was geo-caching with two colleagues," I answered. "Can you contact them?" she inquired. "No, I left my mobile phone in our tent, but if you would take me back to the camping ground later, I can tell them not to search for me." I answered.

It took us about an hour to climb up the hill and I was exhausted already. Finally we could see the road. "How far is it from here to your house?" I asked. "Well, we will have to walk another two hours up the road. With your ankle it's probably three more hours," she answered. I couldn't help a groan. "Let me call my sister at home, okay?" Kate pulled out her mobile phone. I could hear her talk. "Tanya, are you home already? I have found a young lady hiking in the forest and she twisted her ankle. I would like to bring her to the house, but she can barely walk anymore. Could you take the pick-up and fetch us?" She waited for an answer. "Okay, we will wait here, just come down the road." she said. Then she turned towards me. "Okay, let's get you down on that rock over there and we wait for my sister. She should be here soon," Kate smiled reassuringly. I limped to one of the big rocks next to the street and sat down. "You know, I'm glad you found me," I said. "How did you do it anyway?" "Oh, I heard you swearing," she replied with a grin. "No, I'm just kidding. I happened to be hiking nearby." After a short while, a car arrived and Kate waved at the driver as the pick-up pulled over. I had to catch my breath. Her sister was as stunningly beautiful as Kate. They almost looked like twins. "So, what did you pick up this time, sister?" she teased as she hopped out of the pick-up and came up to us. "I have a soft spot for lost hikers, you remember?" Kate replied with a sheepish smile. "Megan, this is my sister Tanya." I took her hand. "Thanks for helping me," I said. She waved her hand aside, "No problem, let's get you into the car," she said. They both linked arms with me and helped me into the pick-up. They climbed in and Tanya drove up the mountain.

As we came near their house I could see that it was a huge log-cabin with a porch all over the front. A massive stone chimney, probably from a big fireplace, protruded from the right side of the roof. The sisters helped me out of the car and a few stairs up into the house. The interior was very rustic, all wood with a lot of leather furniture and furs or hides on the walls and floors. They finally placed me on a low couch, so that I could put my foot up on a cushion. I sighed. I was pretty exhausted and my ankle was throbbing. Kate brought some dressing material and a cool pack. While she was tending to me, the front door opened and a third beautiful woman came in. 'Am I in fairy land?' I thought. "Hi Irina," Tanya greeted her, "how did it go?" She frowned at my sight. "Good. What's going on here?" Tanya introduced her to me. "Megan, this is my sister Irina. Irina, this is Megan. She was hiking in the forest and twisted her ankle in the small creek just below the ridge. Kate happened to stumble over her." Tanya grinned at me. "Where are the others?" she asked Irina. "Oh, Carmen and Eli should be here in a few minutes," she answered.

I had just turned to Kate and her efforts again when suddenly all hell broke loose. The front door slammed open and a man bolted into the living room, followed by a dark-haired woman. His face was distorted with rage, his teeth bared and he snarled at me. His eyes were dark with bloodlust and he moved so fast, it was all a blur. I couldn't help screaming. Kate leaped in front of me and shielded me with her body while the others tried to retain him "Shit, she's a singer," she yelled, "hold him down!" Tanya and Irina pinned him down, together with the other female. I was scared to death. "Eli, listen to me, stop it. I know you can stop it!" The third woman urged him, still clinging to him. He growled and desperately tried to break free. "Tanya, Irina, hold him. Don't let go," the woman said and got face to face with him. She took his face between her hands and tried to fix his gaze. "Listen to me, Eleazar, you don't have to kill her. Stop it, NOW" she demanded. There was a certain tone in her voice. "Fight it," she said, "you have to fight. Think of the consequences. Stop it, Eli," she urged him, "stop it - NOW!" Slowly his gaze focused on her and he stopped struggling. Yet he still growled deep in his chest. I cowered behind Kate on the couch and was trembling. I couldn't stop sobbing, he really scared the shit out of me. "Get him out of here," Kate hissed, "make sure he stays away until he's thinking clear again!" The three dragged him through the front door. Kate turned around and had a sad look on her face. She tried to calm me, "Hush now, he's gone. He won't hurt you," but I flinched when she raised her hand to touch me. "W-w-what the hell was this?" I croaked. I didn't recognize my own voice. She sighed, "Listen, I'll explain as much as possible, but you have to calm down first," she patted my arm reassuringly. She got up, "Would you like some tea?" I nodded, but I was still shaken to the core. I nervously looked around in the room. 'What the hell are they?' I thought. 'There has to be an explanation for all this!' Kate brought me a cup of tea. It smelled very soothingly of herbs and flowers. "It smells good," I sighed, "what is it?" I slowly sipped at it. 'Valerian, licorice and rose petals,' I recognized that I heard the answer in my head before Kate spoke. 'It's great,' I couldn't help answering the same way while taking another swallow. However, I wasn't prepared for her reaction. Kate fell into the armchair. She looked at me incredulously. "You are a mind reader?" she gasped. My head came up. "Sorry, it only kicks in when I am in emotional turmoil. I didn't mean to bother you!" I apologized. Kate stared at me. Then she burst out laughing. "One of us just tried to kill you and YOU apologize? You are a strange one!" she laughed. "Yeah, um, I guess I am," I nodded. "Could you please enlighten me what kind of creatures you guys are?" I asked, peeking over the rim of the cup. Kate got serious again. "We all will have to decide on this. It's not that easy." I was confused. "What do you mean?"

There was a knock on the door frame. The dark-haired woman stood there and looked at us. "Eleazar has it under control again. He would like to talk to her and explain it," she stated. "Oh, that's a good idea," Kate chimed in, "Megan, may I introduce? This is Carmen and the unfortunate guy who tried to kill you is her mate, Eleazar." I gulped as I looked at her, "Are you sure he's not going to freak out on me again?" I was still afraid. Carmen nodded and Kate turned to me, "Believe me, if Carmen says he's okay, he will be. I trust her. I will stay next to you just to make sure, all right?" She put a hand on my arm. "We will all be there," Carmen added dryly. "This is important for us all." I looked from her to Kate and back. Both seemed calm, but determined, so I resigned. "Okay, let him in." I took a deep breath and braced myself. Irina and Tanya flanked Eleazar as he stepped into the room. He didn't look at me and Carmen stayed at his side, always touching him. They were watching him closely. Finally, he turned towards me and stood with his back to wall farthest from me. He was tall, with dark short hair and golden eyes. He looked stricken as he cleared his throat, "Listen, I'm really sorry, but I have it under control now. Believe me." I narrowed my eyes and tried to detect if he was lying. I could see that he was in great turmoil. His bloodlust wafted like a red cloud in his mind, but he had capped it with a barrier that looked like a steel plate. Suddenly I felt that he noticed what I was doing. "How did you do this?" he inquired with bewilderment. I tried to lie, "I don't know what you're talking about." He shook his head, "You just read my mind!" I gave up. "Yes," I sighed in resignation.

The women gasped. Eleazar's eyes widened in surprise 'A human mind reader!' he thought. "Yeah, don't fuss about it," I said out loud, waving aside with my right hand. "I rarely ever use it. It only breaks through when I am in mental turmoil, like now," I looked him directly in the eye. Suddenly I was not as afraid as I should have been. I was angry about his attack and the whole situation so I decided to confront him directly, "Would you please start explaining what happened? I want an answer!" I crossed my arms in front of me. Eleazar cocked his head and smiled at me. "You are quite brave, you know that? Other humans would babble incoherently and beg for their lives." As he smiled a feral smile at me, my hands started trembling again. "Well, since you have such a gift, you are probably aware that there is more between heaven and earth than school wisdom can ever teach us, right?" "Yeah, I noticed it," I gritted my teeth. He continued "Believe me, I would love to leave you in darkness, but I can't. You've seen too much. I want to make it short: We are vampires." I caught my breath. "Vampires – you all are vampires?" I whispered and looked horrified from one to another. Each of the women nodded in response. "Normally we would not present any danger to you, because we live on animal blood, but…" Eleazar hesitated for a moment. "But?" I insisted, relieved that they didn't want to drain me at once. He looked a little tantalized. "Mortals are our normal 'prey', if I may say so, and your blood 'sings' to me, Megan. Its pull is so strong I can hardly keep myself from biting you and sucking you dry." He lowered his head. "If it hadn't been for Carmen's influence on me, you would be dead by now. I should have had more self-restraint, but the scent of your blood simply overwhelmed me, so I followed my basic instinct."

I closed my eyes. If this was all true, I had stepped into a fairy-tale, or rather a nightmare. I had trouble breathing. I realized that I shouldn't know anything of what I had just learned. Opening my eyes again I fixed his gaze. "What now? I assume you cannot just let me go, right?" Kate moved in front of me as if to protect me again. "Eli, she is not responsible for being here. Can't you see if she is strong enough to withstand any inquisition?" She was pleading. Eleazar closed his eyes for a moment and I could feel that he really didn't want to kill me. When he opened them again, I could see that he had made a decision. His eyes narrowed as he addressed me directly "Could you prove that no one can look into your mind? Are you trained on keeping it shut?" 'What a question!' I had to swallow. I was nervous. "I've had some training, but my life has never been at stake before," I trembled slightly when I continued, "I could try it, though." Eleazar nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'll try to break into your mind and you'll concentrate on shutting me out as strongly as you can, got it?" That sounded like the old games with Timothy and I nodded. Closing my eyes I started breathing deeply in and out, relaxing my mind. I was nervous and raised my mental barriers. All of a sudden I felt a pressure on it as if someone was trying to rip pieces out of my protection walls. He was strong, stronger than Timothy! I focused on the form of my barrier, imagined it as a wall made of steel and his attacks intensified. I was desperate and felt an anger rising inside me. It was not my fault that Kate had brought me here! Why should I pay for it? I wanted to live! I concentrated on using my anger as a means to fend him off and let it strengthen my mental wall. His attacks got even stronger now, but I did not waver. Suddenly, he stopped. I kept my shield up and opened my eyes. Eleazar sat on a chair and looked worn.

Carmen bent down to him. "Are you okay?" she asked him, her brows furrowed. "Incredible," he murmured. "I'm fine. I believe we can let her go. I was not able to get through her barriers, she is very strong," he stated and looked at me with a strange expression. "Who taught you to do this, child?" I took a deep breath. "My psychologist had trained me since I was five years old," I answered. He gave me a questioning gaze. "What's his name?" he asked. "Timothy Webb," I replied. "Tim Webb, in Seattle?" he exclaimed. I was taken aback. "You knew him?" I asked incredulously. Eleazar nodded, "I was introduced to him five years ago when I visited a friend in Seattle. I was surprised how strong his mental abilities are and I admire him for helping mortals like you." Then he frowned. "You speak of him in past tense," he noticed. I nodded, "He died of cancer last October." He face took on a sad expression and he shook his head. "I can't believe it. It always takes the best away." Suddenly Timothy's last words to me came to my mind. Maybe he had foreseen this encounter? Eleazar got up. He looked dead serious, "Take an advice from me, Megan: I am not the strongest mentalist of my kind. Keep practicing your abilities, you may need them one day." His face got softer. "If you stay away from this area, it is very unlikely that we will meet again, but if you ever need help, use this number. I'll help you in Tim's remembrance." He gave Kate a small card from his pocket for me and left. Carmen followed him.


	2. Chapter 2 New acquaintances

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 2 - New acquaintances (M POV)

'Monday morning,' I groaned inwardly, as I watched a bunch of freshmen storming towards my desk. They were all hormone driven and would plague me with millions of questions during the next six weeks, throwing their disgusting thoughts about just everything at my head, most of it being of graphic sexual content. I sighed. I would have to go to the pharmacy this afternoon to get some tranquilizers! Sometimes it really didn't pay off to be a mind reader! I turned around to my computer to check for their names. I checked what classes they had and what books they needed for the semester. I winced when I 'heard' someone think something very graphic about my behind being too big. 'Shut them out, Megan, it's no use getting angry,' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and slammed my mental walls shut. 30 minutes later lunch time bell rang through the corridors and all students were running out of the room. Thank goodness! I turned to my colleague: "Janice, do you want to join me at the cafeteria for lunch?" "No thanks, Megan. I brought something with me today and want to spend some time outside while it's not raining." Well, the weather here in Forks could really cause a depression on a sensitive soul. It was almost always cloudy and the sun barely showed during summer time. I decided to pickup something at the cafeteria. Placing my keys into the locker I grabbed my handbag and jacket and headed out of the office. I had moved to Forks about a year ago. It always made me shiver when I thought about the circumstances which had brought me here. After the 'incident', as I called it, I had quit my job and moved away from Sequim. I had tried hard to push every detail from my memory. Meanwhile, I was pretty good at suppressing it. I loved my new job, even though college kids could be a pain in the ass. Most colleagues and teachers were friendly, there were forests all around this nice little town, no place was crowded with people as it had been in Sequim, I had found a lovely house for rent – what more could I want? 'Yeah, sure, who are you trying to fool, huh?' I asked myself while I kept walking towards the cafeteria. I was 23 and apart from some weird dates back in Sequim I hadn't had a boyfriend yet. Somehow I was missing company, but it also gave me the freedom to do whatever suited me. There were always two sides to a coin.

When I finally entered the cafeteria I could see that most of the students had taken their meals outside and there were a lot of free tables. I walked along the food counter and got me something light. After paying at the cashier, I turned to look for a table. There was one next to the large window with a view into the parkway. I passed by a group of students still sitting inside and I wondered if they were related somehow. They were three boys and two girls, all of them with beautiful faces and lean bodies, all engrossed in whispering to each other, but I could clearly hear a thought from one of them 'Oh my, what a big fat ass!' I cringed inwardly and shouted 'Idiot' in my head. I adjusted my walls once more as I reached the table. That was the moment I heard glass shatter.

I spun around to see what happened. One of them had shattered a glass of water in his right hand and the others were staring at him. My green eyes met a set of golden-orange ones which expressed surprise. I literally fell into my chair as I caught my breath. 'Oh no, not again,' I thought. A question made it into my head. 'Who are you?' he asked. 'Stay away!' I shouted mentally. 'Please, you have nothing to fear,' he replied with a soothing tone, as if he was trying to calm me. How the hell did he do this? Were all vampires mind readers? "I can't see her," the small girl at this side said. "Can you read her thoughts?" She said it all in a very low voice but I heard her nonetheless. She was practically yelling her thoughts at him, but he didn't answer. He just stared at me and I panicked. I left my tray on the table, grabbed my bag and stormed out of the cafeteria into the parkway. I had to get away from them! I looked for Janice and found her sitting on a bench under a tree. As I approached her, I heard the cafeteria doors slam behind me, and gulped. "Hi Janice," I called to her. "Hi Megan, you look bad, is anything wrong?" she said. "Yeah, well I think I ate something wrong for lunch, my stomach is cramping. Would you mind if I head home?" I looked pleadingly at her. "Sure, no problem, I can take on the afternoon alone," she said. "Thanks so much, Janice, see you," I threw at her, turning to see if anyone was behind me. Then I headed towards the parking lot.

I fumbled with the keys to my car. Damn, they didn't seem to fit! I finally managed to open the door, jumped in and headed home as fast as speed limits allowed. I didn't want to risk being stopped by a Forks' police officer. I stopped the car right in front of my house, without pulling into the drive and closed my fist around my door keys. I darted out of the car to my front door and practically crashed through it, locking it behind me. Then I slumped to the wall and slid down to the floor. My legs trembled. Vampires, again! Five of them at once! Why were they here? Did the others send them to find me? I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I recalled the scene, seeing the young man watching me as if he was mesmerized. He had never taken his eyes off me. Then I remembered his voice in my head, it had been soft and full of surprise. But he was a vampire, damnit! I had never seen them before, so I assumed they must be freshmen. Their eyes were all the same tone of saturated gold-brown with a hint of orange glow and they reminded me of the 'incident' a year ago. I shook my head vividly and shooed the image away. I took a deep breath and got up. I had to get some tea to calm me down and then, I had to think of a reason for quitting my job again.

I finally paced through my kitchen and my living room. I was ranting at myself for throwing away the newspaper this morning. Now I would have to wait for tomorrow's paper to see the job ads. My internet didn't work since there was construction going on at a road nearby, they had probably cut some cables. I was cut off from the rest of the world. I stopped pacing and sipped at my peppermint tea. I took my cup into the living room and sat down on my couch, putting my feet up and tucking it under a blanket. Closing my eyes I tried to steady my breathing. I had taken yoga classes earlier this year, so I started one of the relaxation exercises to release some of my tension. Most of it was breathing and focusing the mind. I could feel the strain in my neck muscles and concentrated on loosening them. 'Breathe,' I thought. 'Nothing has happened so far. You can still leave and hide somewhere else.' But what if they found me again? I had met five of them near the Canadian border, now five others living west of Seattle. Who could guarantee that there weren't more vampires out there? Or was the state of Washington some vampire reservation? The next question coming to my mind was why me? What in the world did I have that tugged vampires to me or me to vampires? Was it my special "gift"? I snorted. If anything, it had only brought me trouble so far. I had managed to meet a vampire in the middle of some forest. Not to mention how beautiful she and her sisters had looked, as if they had stepped out of a magazine. And then the other guy had jumped at me, literally. If the girls hadn't stopped him, I would not be alive anymore. Okay, I had to give him credit for regaining composure in a very short time, but from what little I gathered, he'd had hundreds of years of practice. And he had trusted me enough to let me go again after he'd found out about Timothy.

Tired from trying to focus my rambling thoughts I got up and emptied my cup into the kitchen's sink. I went to the bathroom. Maybe a hot bath would help relaxing. I poured some lavender oil into my bath tub and opened the faucet. When the hot water mixed with the bath oil, it smelled very soothingly. I removed my clothes and let them fall to the floor, closing the bathroom door. I stepped into my bathtub, stretching out and letting my head sink back onto the towel placed over the edge of the tub. Ah, this felt good. I reveled in the feel of the hot water on my skin. Now I started to think the whole situation over again. I was working at the library and they were college students. I assumed that there was no way they would attack me in the middle of a crowd of human beings, it would destroy their cover. I just had to ensure, I didn't meet them alone somewhere. If they wanted to stay at this college, we had to find a way to avoid each other or we had to figure out some truce. I somehow had the feeling that they would be willing to not harm me. They wouldn't risk their true identity being revealed, would they? Their eye-color had been the same like those of the other vampires, so I assumed they also lived on animals. At least one of them was definitely a mind reader. Maybe I could pass a message to him, so that he wouldn't freak out again. Why had he done in the first place anyway? I closed my eyes and pulled out the memory. I was amazed at how young he looked, he could not be older than twenty, maybe even younger. His voice had made me shiver, it had struck a chord inside me. And his glance had been so intense, as if I had looked right into his soul. My head shot up. Can vampires have a soul? I had never given the whole idea of souls going to heaven or hell much thought. I believed that after death the soul ascended into another sphere. Some call it heaven, some call it paradise. But what if the soul is grounded to this level because the body is not dying but transformed into another form of existence? I sighed, this was definitely not going to lead me anywhere. I reluctantly lifted me from the tub and stepped onto a small towel on the floor. I rubbed myself dry and slipped into my bathrobe. In my bedroom I put on some jogging pants and a shirt.

I went down into my living room. Music always helped me feeling calm so I pulled my favorite CD from the shelf and inserted it into the player. Putting on my headphones I turned up the volume and closed my eyes to let the music wash over me. I listened to Nocturne, by Secret Garden, and feeling the rhythm in my body I moved along with it. Dancing was my favorite hobby and I had spent years in dance schools and clubs back in Seattle. I had even learned how to teach dancing. Suddenly I felt something scratching at a corner of my awareness and my eyes flew open. I ripped the headphones from my ears and turned around. He leaned on the door frame and didn't move. Clad in dark jeans he wore a white shirt with sleeves rolled up half his forearm. He slowly held out his right hand to me. "I'm sorry, I knocked a couple of times, but you didn't hear me. Um, you forgot to lock your backdoor." He smiled a sheepish grin and ran his hand through his hair. I backed away two steps and almost tripped over the cable of my laptop. 'I know what you are,' was all I managed to think. I wasn't even able to speak out loud. He pondered on it for a moment. "What do you want?" I croaked. "I was curious," he answered. "We had a bad start at the cafeteria and I thought it would be better to talk to you somewhere more private." I shook my head wildly. "Not a good idea," I murmured. "My name is Edward Cullen." He smiled at me, but I stood there frozen to the spot. "You work at the library. I figured out that much while talking to your colleague. I hope you're not mad at me?" He raised an eyebrow and took one step closer.

I still couldn't move. "Megan?" He looked me directly into the eye. "Megan, trust me, I will not harm you. There is no need to fear me." His face took on a concerned look. My whole body was trembling, but not only with fear. There was also anticipation mixed into it. Edward stood there and watched me closely. Finally he backed away a little and turned towards the shelf. "May I listen to the music you have been hearing?" I nodded jerkily. He moved very slowly as he pulled the headphone's transmitter from the stereo and set the volume a little lower. Starting the CD again, the Scottish bag-pipes sent an eerie sound through my living room. He closed his eyes, listening. "Beautiful," he murmured. Then he looked at me again. "You love dancing, don't you? Shall we?" He smiled and held his left hand out to me. I found myself automatically raising my right hand and placing it into his. He slowly pulled me into a closed dance position. I swallowed hard, my eyes fluttered but I kept breathing. He started swaying to the rhythm and I went with him, as if on autopilot. He started turning slightly since there was not much space, but still, I felt like I was floating. Relaxation spread through my body while we moved and a tentative smile appeared on my face. When the music faded, he still kept me in his arms. "See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he whispered. "You are an excellent dancer, you know?" he smiled.

I finally managed to get my wits together again and pulled away from him. He let me go and turned to my shelf. I sat down on the couch and watched him looking at my music collection. I was mesmerized by his presence. "You have quite some material here, Megan. Are you a dance teacher, or something?" I looked him over, studying his beautiful face. "Not exactly," I replied. "I love to dance, so I collect a lot, and yes, I do have some teaching experience." I suddenly found him standing right in front of me. He had moved within the blink of an eye. "How did you do this?" I gasped. "Vampire speed," he grinned. "Can we talk now?" he asked and sat down at the other end of my couch. I took a deep breath and nodded. Unfortunately, my couch wasn't big enough, so our knees almost touched while we sat facing each other. I searched his face and his movements for the slightest hint of danger, but there was none, so I remained as relaxed as I could. "I have two questions. You said you know what I am. How did you get to know about our kind? And how did you manage to shut me out from your thoughts?" I pondered my possibilities to lie to him, but I recalled my encounter with Eleazar and decided to tell the truth. "I left Sequim a year ago after I had run into some vampires during a hiking trip at North Cascades National Park."

Edward looked at me with astonishment. "How did you survive?" "They let me go after finding out that I would be able to keep their existence secret," I answered. He looked puzzled. "What do you mean 'they found out'?" "Eleazar tested my mental barriers," I responded. "Wait a minute, the vampires you have met were the Denali clan?" he exclaimed. I was confused, "A woman named Kate found me in the forest. You know them?" He nodded with bewilderment. "Now I know why you are still in the same room with me instead of screaming your lungs out for help," he murmured, rubbing his chin. "Believe me, under normal circumstances I would be screaming, but I noticed your eyes have the same color as their eyes had, so I assume that you are also living on animals, right?" I cocked my head. His eyes narrowed. "You are very observant, but you're right." I let out the breath I had held. "A lot of things happened back then. This could take some time." I leaned back into the cushions. He leaned back to and smiled at me, looking me over with scrutiny. "I have all the time in the world," he returned. I met his eyes and suddenly there was this strange feeling of being connected again. A thought crossed my mind and I hoped I wouldn't regret acting on it. "Would you mind seeing it all in my memory?" I knew it was a risk, but I somehow I felt I could trust him. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "You would let me inside your head without knowing me?" He was almost upset at my carelessness. I took a deep breath and looked him straight into the eye. "I don't know why, but I trust you. You said you won't harm me, right?" His face softened. "I promise, Megan. You are safe with me," he nodded. "Okay, then close your eyes and look." I started reaching out for his mind, carefully but determined.

He met me half way and his presence filled my mind with a soft glow, growing stronger and turning into a bright light. The connection caused a strange tingling on my nerves. I showed him every detail I remembered and at the memory of how Eleazar had tried to kill me, Edward shot up from the couch. "You were his SINGER and you're still alive?" he asked incredulously. "I didn't know what was going on," I sighed. "Hell, I didn't believe until then that vampires even existed!" I almost shouted. Edward shook his head and muttered something under his breath which I didn't understand. He looked at me with an indefinable expression and sat down again. When he took one of my hands, we both jumped a little at the touch. It felt as if an electric shock had jolted through our hands, but I couldn't pull back. I closed my eyes again and let him see the rest of the story. I could feel him wince when he saw how I had fended Eleazar off. When I was finished, he didn't withdraw at once. Instead he lingered in my head as if he was waiting for something. Suddenly warmth spread through my whole body along my nerves, it tickled a bit but it wasn't unpleasing. Finally he retreated slowly and left a void in my head. I gasped a little and opened my eyes again.

He had a wary look on his face, but his eyes had an intense orange glow. When he spoke again, I could hear a slight tremble in his voice, but only for a few seconds. "You must know, the Denalis are the closest thing to relatives my family has. Eleazar and Carmen have joined them quite a while ago. It must have cost him all of his will not to kill you." He shook his head again. "I can't believe they let you go like this. Your knowledge about us is a threat to us all." I raised my eyebrows in surprise, "Why?" He looked grim now. "There are others of our kind who rule our world and keep our only law: Humans are not to know of vampires. Eleazar must have seen something in you or your gift, that made him abstain from killing you or changing you into one of our kind." I shuddered at the thought. I remembered Eleazar's words '…you may need it one day'. "Now I understand the advice he gave me," I whispered. I hadn't been aware of any threat. "So, what do I do now?" I asked. "When will they come after me? I mean, I was able to withstand Eleazar." Edward looked sad. "One of them is very powerful. He has the gift to see everything a person has ever experienced simply by touching. I don't think you can withstand him." Then he suddenly looked at me with scrutiny. "How about question number two?" he insisted.

I chuckled. "The mind reading appeared when I was five years old. It was a shock for me to 'hear' what others thought about me. Children and fools speak the truth. It caused a lot of misunderstandings. My parents were shocked, too, but my mom said there had been rumors before that a great-great-grandmother has had clairvoyance. My gift is probably derived from there and it just skipped a few generations. In the end, my parents were very understanding. They found a psychologist, Tim Webb, who trained me to use my abilities and how to protect myself. I've also had training in relaxation and concentration exercises. That's why I can control my barriers, but I cannot always project thoughts, only when I'm in great emotional turmoil. Like at the moment," I added hesitantly. He looked mesmerized. "You know, this gift is pretty rare even among vampires," he said. "Megan, my family wants to know about you. The fact that we are not the first vampires you've run into changes everything. I will get back to you tomorrow at the college. Will you be there?" He had a tense expression on his face. I sat there for a while and lowered my head. I was fighting with myself which decision to make. "Do you want an honest answer?" I returned. "Yes," he replied and I looked up. "I thought about running away the moment I realized what you were," I answered. "But?" he asked with an expectant expression on his face. "There's something about you... I trust you. I won't run this time," I added and let out the breath I had held without knowing. He smiled again. "Okay," he stood up. "I have to leave now." I jumped up, too. "I'll take you to the door, to the _front_ door," I shot at him. On my doorstep he turned to me once more and held my gaze. "Good night, Megan. Try to get some sleep," he said with a crooked smile. I just nodded and waited as he went to his car. When he pulled out of my drive I closed the door and locked it. I made sure that all doors and windows were locked that night and went into my bedroom. Crawling under my sheets I flipped on my back and stared at the ceiling. I tossed and turned for hours while trying to find some sleep, but the whole evening was playing in my mind over and over again. Adrenalin was still pumping through my veins, but at some point my body finally gave in and claimed its badly needed sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Insights

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 3 - Insights (E POV)

Driving back to my family's house I contemplated on what I had just learned from Megan. I kept shaking my head. A singer and still alive! I knew that Eleazar was a strong old vampire. He had been part of the Volturi centuries ago. I really wondered what he had seen in Megan that made him not change or kill her. He knew the law. He must have seen a way around it. Maybe it had something to do with Megan's mental teacher? We would have to talk to him, to all of the Denali clan. Then I thought about how much of tonight's events to reveal to my family. They would be curious as hell! Especially Alice, she would sneak around in my head trying to find something she could bug me with. I had to smile as I remembered the dancing. Despite her lush outline Megan was dancing gracefully and as light as a feather. I had watched her through the windows since she had come home. I didn't need her colleague to find out where she lived, but it had helped to know that her house was near the forest line. I had seen how upset and nervous she had been. At the cafeteria she had definitely been scared when she recognized our eye-color and had nearly panicked. At home she had relaxed a little, as if she had assumend she was safe there. If she only knew! It had amused me to see how she had tried to calm herself down with tea, breathing exercises, a bath and music. When she'd seen me in her living room, her fear had returned, no doubt, but somehow she had managed to overcome it. Turning the music on had just been a vague assumption of mine on how to relax her, but it had worked and she had calmed down while we danced. Being connected with her mind had almost blown me out of my shoes, it had been very easy and comfortable for me, as if she was no stranger at all. I had seen what Eleazar had tried and how she had fended him off and it seemed to me she had no clue on what she was capable of. The pain she had caused him had felt excruciating. 'Amazing,' I thought, 'she didn't run from me after realizing who I was. Not that she could have escaped at all,' I snorted. I felt the sudden urge to protect her. I would not let anyone harm her! My hands tightened around the steering wheel and I gritted my teeth.

As I pulled into our drive I could already hear Alice calling me. I couldn't help smiling. My little pixie sister was so excited, she could hardly stand still, but I concentrated on keeping calm. My goal was to find a solution to this weird situation and not to reveal too much of what I had felt while being with Megan. As I came into our living room they were all standing there. "Hey, brother," Emmett shouted, "what's going on?" Rose stood at his side, waiting. "Yeah, tell us," Alice squeaked. I looked at Carlisle and Esme. They were all waiting for some answers. I decided to make it short and fired the core facts at them. "Okay, her name is Megan and she works at the college library. About a year ago she happened to meet the Denalis during a hike in the Northern Cascades. She is a mind reader and she is Eleazar's singer." For a moment they all stood stunned in silence, but eventually they all spoke at once. "She's a singer? How did she survive? She can read minds?" Everyone threw questions at me and talked at the same time. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. "HEY! If you promise to keep quiet, I will show you what I saw in her memory," I finally shouted. "She let you inside her head?" Alice was amazed. "Yeah, she did," I said with a strained expression. I wasn't delighted to do this, but sharing my memory was the only way to answer all their questions at once. I concentrated and let them see only what I thought was important for them to know. When I finally finished, Emmett gushed at me with disgust on his face "Man, this sucks! You're a real emo-kid! Why didn't you bring her here?" Jasper looked at me and then started to smile. What was that for? My brows furrowed. He turned to Alice and her eyes went wide. Carlisle and Esme smiled at each other. I frowned. That was not the reaction I had expected. Rosalie's reaction however was one I had anticipated. "So," she said, "how do we solve this problem? She knows about vampires, now she's had contact with us. If the Volturi find out, they will not only go after her and the Denalis, they will also go after us!" Carlisle raised his hand. "We will have to talk to the Denali coven about her. Eleazar must have had a reason to let her go," he said calmly. "I will go there personally." "I will join you," I said. "Alice, can you check if the Volturi plan something about her or the Denalis?" Carlisle asked. Alice's eyes took on a distant look. Then she blinked and shook her head. "No, I can't see anything like this," she replied. "Okay, keep looking from time to time, please?" She nodded. Carlisle turned to me. "Edward, would you like to go for a run with me?" He smiled. I was surprised, but I agreed. "Hey, what about me?" Emmett yelled while we already rushed outside. Jasper grabbed his arm."You stay here with me. You owe me some arm wrestling," he said with a determined smile.

Carlisle and I ran through the forest at our usual speed. Running always calmed me and took the steam out of my system. When we reached the top of the ridge behind our house, we went slower. "Tell me, Edward, what was it you didn't want to share with us?" Carlisle asked me. "What do you mean?" I stopped dead in my tracks. "Well," he said, "your memory was blurred at some spots. Is there something you don't want us to know?" I turned to him. "There may be memories which I would prefer not to share," I snapped. "Peace, Edward!" He held up his hands. "From what you showed us, I could see that you felt very comfortable around her. I didn't mean to pry." I thought about his comment for a moment. "That's true. I wanted to calm her down, so I tried to be as friendly as possible and it worked," I replied. "I can't explain it." I ran a hand through my hair. "When I heard her thoughts at the cafeteria, and when she looked into my eyes, I felt an instant connection between us. As if someone had turned a switch," I looked at him. He smiled at me with an almost boyish grin. "And now you're confused, right?" he said. "You're so used to being the only mind reader around that you were shocked by her reaction," he stated. I nodded. "When she showed me her memory, it felt so… _natural_ to be linked with her. It was so easy to let her into my head and so hard to leave hers." He laughed. "You like her, Edward!" he smacked me on my shoulder. "Now, one more thing." I rolled my eyes. What else would he want to know? "If this is too private for you now, you don't have to answer, okay?" I pondered on it for a moment. Carlisle could be very direct, but he had always been a source of support and comfort. "What _exactly_ did you feel when your minds were intertwined?" he asked. I tried to recall it. "I felt … at peace and…" suddenly a realization overwhelmed me and I looked up shocked. "...complete," I whispered.

I must have looked panicked, because Carlisle took my arm and said "Calm down, son." He looked serious. "No harm done so far. I admit, it is very rare for our kind to feel like this for a mortal, but it surely is not a first time." I felt dazed. This had to be wrong! I couldn't let myself feel like this for her, it was too dangerous. For both of us! "Edward? Edward, would you please listen to me?" I heard Carlisle's voice, but it sounded distant and muffled. I couldn't see him anymore. "No!" I whispered. I paced on the spot with fists clenched. Suddenly I couldn't take the pressure anymore. I bolted into the woods and just ran. I didn't want to face that I was about to find my mate in a mortal! I couldn't stand the thought, not because I didn't like her, but because of the implications. She would eventually die of age and I would be alone again. Or she could get killed by some other vampire. Our world was not peaceful at all. We had to watch out for transients in our territory, who could blow our cover, and we had to watch out for the Volturi who were jealous of the talents Carlisle had collected in his coven. She could not live in our vampire world. It meant she needed to be changed into one of us one day and I didn't want that for her! I shook my head, trying to shoo away the memories of her green eyes looking into mine, her voice in my head, her body close to mine ... It didn't work.

"Aargh!" I exploded and stopped running. I was on top of a ridge northeast from Forks and could almost see Lake Crescent in the distance. I climbed up one of the tallest trees in order to be completely left alone and sat in the treetop, letting my mind wander. I had never met anyone who had been able to share my talent to the full extent. This was the first time I had the chance to make such an experience. She had been brave, just as Eleazar had pointed out before, and yes, I liked her. I wanted to see her again, wanted to spend time with her and to find out more about her skills, even if this implicated deepening the contact with her. I hesitated, I would have to keep a certain distance. I could not let myself become attached to a mortal in this way, it would only cause us both harm. But could I really stay away from her? I sighed. It had felt so easy to be with her, I didn't have to hide my identity. Contemplating my possibilities, I remained sitting there, watching the sun go down.


	4. Chapter 4 Dissonances

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 4 - Dissonances (M POV)

"Good morning! How do you feel? Is your stomach better?" Janice was truly a morning person. She looked so cheerful when I got into the office the next day. I was tired to death, plus I was having a major headache. "Bad – and, yes," I answered as I put my jacket on the hanger and tossed my bag under my desk. "You look like you have stayed up all night," she teased. I sat down and put my head into my hands. "I didn't sleep well, give me a few seconds, will ya?" I started to do some breathing exercises which I knew would help me. I could feel the tension in my head release slowly. "Oh, by the way, there was a freshman looking for you yesterday afternoon." Janice said. My head came up. "Tall, brown hair, lean figure?" I asked. "Yes, exactly. He looked gorgeous, if I may say that. Do you know him?" she inquired. "Not really, just some acquaintance." I evaded her questioning gaze. "I need more coffee," I muttered. I got up and walked behind the big filing shelf which separated a small kitchenette from our desks. Janice had made coffee this morning and I knew that hers was always very strong. Normally, my stomach would only allow me a tiny little cup, but this time I pulled one of the big mugs from the shelf. I filled it with coffee and put some more sugar into it than usual. I added some milk from the fridge and went back to my desk.

I spent the whole morning being pretty quiet and checking all freshmen files. Sometimes there were errors regarding the books that had been requested for classes. With the semester proceeding, it would be almost impossible to retrieve the books. The newbies would give them to other students who needed them and so on. We had a lot of senior citizens using this college for further education, but there were also the yearly alumni from the local high school. They either preferred to stay here at their home town or took classes in preparation for one of the bigger colleges or universities throughout Washington. It was 11:45 a.m. when the bell rang for lunch break. I sighed. I had come half way through the files and already found 3 students with wrong books. I would have to write a list to be posted at the bulletin board in the cafeteria. Janice came up to me. "Are you well enough to come to cafeteria with me?" My head snapped up. This reminded me of something. "Um, no thank you. I would rather stay here, if you don't mind. But could you do me the favor and hang up this list?" I gave her my printed version and smiled at her. "Okay, no problem. See you later, Megan!" I looked after her. I thought about going outside or staying here at the library. I didn't look forward to meeting Edward again within a crowd of students. Too many thoughts would disturb my concentration and I needed a clear head. I decided to stay here. If he really wanted to talk to me, he could as well meet me here. I continued with my file checking.

About half an hour later, I suddenly felt a tingle inside my head. It grew stronger each second. I knew what this was - Edward. I had felt the same thing last night. I got up and walked to my counter. We had sliding glass doors at the main entrance, so I saw him coming in. He walked down the short hallway towards our lobby and looked as if he was in turmoil. He had a grim look on his face. 'What's going on here?' I thought to myself. I took two steps back from the counter and looked around to see if I was alone. There was nobody except for me which made my heartbeat increasing rapidly and my breathing faster. It must have been my flight instinct. The way he was sliding up to me scared me a little, but I decided to face whatever came next, so I squared my shoulders. "Are you here because you've decided I do present a threat?" I said. "No, you said you would be at the cafeteria today," he answered. "I didn't," I returned. "I agreed to come to campus today, that's all. Remember?" I made a circling move with my index finger in the air next to my temple. "I was worried when you didn't show up!" he snapped at me. My eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry, but I don't think you have a reason." He sighed with exasperation. "Listen, I don't want to fight, okay?" He pinched the back of his nose. "I don't mean to control you, but I need to know you're safe," he blurted. 'I bet that came out unexpected,' I thought to myself. "Wow, you know, I have worked here for almost a year now, but I never recognized that this college was a dangerous place, until I met you!" I didn't let go, "So, what _did_ you decide yesterday?" He tried a different approach. "I would like to get to know you better." I stared at him, "Please?" I rolled my eyes. "Does this mean you are going to follow me around like a puppy or what?" He grinned. "Yeah, I think I'll stick close and see what happens." I pondered on it for a moment. "Okay, I tell you something. I cannot keep you here without giving my colleagues a good reason. Let's pretend you have been ordered to help me by some teacher as a sort of punishment. That will sound reasonable, okay?" I hoped he would play along. "Agreed," he nodded. I grabbed a stack of books with the corresponding list and asked him to do the same. "Let's go then," I said. He followed me into the bookshelf jungle. When we finally reached the shelves I was looking for, we started stacking the books into their right places.

"How old are you, Edward?" I inquired with a hushed voice. "Well, at the moment I'm 19," he smiled. "That's a bit too young for my liking," I snipped playfully and turned to the other side of the shelf, stacking some books away. Suddenly I could feel him close behind me. My heartbeat thrummed loudly and I had to breathe faster. "Why does this happen every time you are close to me?" I murmured. The air between us seemed to be filled with electricity. "It's a natural instinct. Your body _knows_ that I am a predator, Megan," he whispered into my ear. A shiver went down my spine. "How old would you like me to be?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Mid-twenties?" I answered. He chuckled, "I am _much_ older than that." I could feel goose bumps rising on my neck just below the hairline. I felt the cool air from his mouth blowing slightly over that spot and I had the overwhelmingly strong urge to be kissed by him. Never before had I felt so gravitated to a man. He pulled away from me. "I think, I got to go now," he whispered. "Can I meet you later tonight?" I shook my head and turned to him. His eyes were dark pools of golden orange. "I have an appointment tonight, I'm sorry," I whispered. "You are having a date?" he looked surprised. "Yes," I answered. "Who is it?" he demanded. The fierceness in his voice shocked me a little. "I think that's none of your business," I replied. I could see him clenching his fists. Why was he so upset? "I take it you don't need me here anymore?" he raised an eyebrow at me. "Edward, don't do this," I hesitated. "Do what?" he whispered. We heard voices and footsteps and looked towards my desk. The delicate tension between us faded. "You're right," I could hear my disappointment showing. "I don't need you here at the library anymore," I nodded and my face surely showed my frustration. He turned around and left me standing there.

I had gotten a phone call yesterday from a former college fellow named Joshua Banks. He was on vacation hiking through Olympic national forest, and had found my name on the college's website. We had decided to go out for dinner at Forks' Chinese restaurant tonight. When I was finished working, I left the library and got into my car. The restaurant was not far away and I could see Joshua standing in front of it. After parking my car I went to greet him. "Hey Joshua, how are you doing? You look great!" I hugged him quickly. "It's good to see you, Megan. What are you doing here in this remote area?" he asked. "Let's go inside," I suggested, "I'm hungry." When I followed him I looked around quickly. I had a strange feeling, as if someone was behind me, but I shook it off. When we had selected our meals, we talked about a lot of things. Who had gone where after college, who got married, who got which job and so on. Joshua was going for a teacher degree, so he had stayed longer than anyone else in Seattle and switched from community college to university. "Why did you move out here, Megan?" he asked. I took a deep breath, I knew I had to persuade him. "The surroundings are pretty, as you may have noticed on your trip, and I've always liked nature and wild animals as you may remember. It's quiet, the infrastructure is good and it's not crowded. It was an experiment and I decided to make it my permanent residence." He nodded. "Yeah, I wish I could be so bold. It was quite a risk with our economy going the way it does." I shook my head. "People will always need books and teachers, so we are both on the safe side, right?" He laughed, "Right!" We raised our glasses for a toast.

It was getting late and we had been the last guests at the restaurant. When we left, I asked him if I should drive him to his hotel, but Joshua declined. "It's only a few minutes away. I would like to walk there." I agreed, "Okay, but the next time you come here, you are staying at my home. Just give me a call, you know?" "That's very generous, Megan. Take care!" he said and hugged me once more. "Take care yourself, Joshua!" I returned the embrace. I watched him walk away before I got into my car again. I started it, but nothing happened. I tried it again, but there was no sound from the engine. I swore loudly. Damn that car! How was I supposed to find a cab that late at night? Suddenly I felt a tingle in my head. Edward? He sauntered around the corner as if he was completely unaware of his surroundings and I got out of my car. I could see he pretended to be surprised to see me. "Hi Edward, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" I asked. "I'm taking a walk through town," he replied, but I didn't buy his explanation. "Did you follow me?" I looked at him with disbelief. He raised his hands as if to fend something off. "Of course not," he played being indignant. "But you seem to be stuck here. How about I give you a ride home?" he added. I hesitated for a moment. I didn't like it, but it was a chance to get home without waiting for a cab or playing hitchhiker. I dove into my car and grabbed my stuff. I locked it and turned to him. "Okay, but to tell you the truth: I don't believe you." He shrugged and led me to his car. It was parked quite a few streets away. We walked in complete silence and I decided to keep my walls shut.

As he pulled into my drive, I started to dart out of the car. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "Megan, for heaven's sake, would you please listen to me for a second?" he pleaded. My anger was bubbling under the surface. "I am sorry that I followed you, it was a stupid idea," he said. "I can't really explain it, but I have the urge to protect you. I know this sounds daft, but it's how I feel." I fought with my anger, he could see it. "Edward, I appreciate your attention, but I do not tolerate stalking. Is that clear?" I put a determined look on my face. He looked at me and nodded. "Yes, I got it. But I want to clarify something, too, Megan: Whenever I feel that a situation is dangerous to you and you assess it wrong, I will be there and I will not ask for permission." I wasn't surprised. He wouldn't give in easily, I knew that, so I contemplated on his answer. I knew he was going overboard but it was nice to know that he would be my guardian – if I ever needed one. I had made my point clear, so I could as well give in a little to calm the waves. I decide to surprise him and smiled impishly. "I can live with that," I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The look on his face was priceless. I hopped out of the car and vanished into my house. I could see through the window that he was still sitting in his car, shaking his head. I had to chuckle at the sight.


	5. Chapter 5 Reconciliation

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 5 - Reconciliation (M POV)

The next morning I woke up with a strange feeling. I had dreamed a very intense dream last night. I had been doing my normal daily chores while a bright ball of light hovered around me and it didn't seem to bother me. Suddenly the doorbell rang and before I could answer it the light ball had vanished through the front door. I had opened the door and saw a corpse lying on the concrete. There was no blood. The corpse had been shredded into pieces which looked as if they were fabricated of cardboard. The head was lying on my doorstep and I could see that the eyes had a bright red color. Edward was standing over it and looked at me. I heard him say 'I told you they would come', and all of a sudden he vanished. Then I woke up. I sat up and felt dizzy. "Coffee," I muttered. I had never been a morning person and I couldn't get started without a cup of coffee. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom for my usual morning routine. When I came into the kitchen I started my coffee machine and threw some pop-tarts into the toaster.

I reflected on last night. I had been surprised when I had gotten the phone call from Joshua. We had done literature classes together and it had been fun to meet him here. Fortunately, the Chinese restaurant in Forks was pretty good and not too expensive. We had chatted about all kinds of things and people and I had enjoyed his company. And then Edward had been there. What the hell was he thinking? I had been right, he had followed me last night. The strange feeling I'd gotten in front of the restaurant surely had been his presence. And that odd statement: '_I have the urge to protect you'._ Did he really think I was buying this? I had made my point clear: I didn't want to be stalked. It was nice to know that he was worrying about my safety but this was going too far, there was no need for him to leap in front of me all the time. I had caught him off guard though with my reaction to his promise to watch over me and I still had to chuckle at the memory. For now I had another problem. I had to get to my car which was still in front of the restaurant. Looking at my clock I realized it was still early enough to call a cab and go there. I cleaned my dishes and went to get dressed for the day. When I came down again, the doorbell rang. I was surprised because I didn't expect any visitors so early. At the same moment I realized the tingle in my head – Edward again. I groaned. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I went to the door and opened it. "What?" I fretted at him. "Well, good morning to you too," he said cheerfully. "I took the liberty to bring your car back here. If you want I can take a look at it." He pointed towards my drive. I rubbed my eyes as I gaped at my car. "How did you…?" I muttered. "I towed it early this morning and Jasper helped me. Do you want me to look at the engine?" he asked. I realized how nasty I must have sounded. He really cared about me! I turned to him with a remorseful look. "Edward, I'm sorry for being such an ass!" "No problem," he laughed at me. "I realized I had overreacted last night, so I thought about how to make it up to you. Then I remembered your car broke down," he smiled at me. "I would really appreciate if you could take a look at it. I need my car," I asked him.

I unlocked it and we opened the front hood. Edward secured it and leaned into the motor compartment. "Can you please try to start it?" he called. I did what he said, but nothing happened. "Again," he said. "Can you see something?" I asked. "No, it must be the starter itself. It doesn't even click inside. Everything else looks fine," he answered and closed the hood again. "Great," I swore, "means I got to go to a garage." "Yeah, I think so. It could be a problem with the trigger or the electrode," he said as he came around the car. I leaned back in my seat. "What's up, Megan?" he asked. "Well, I have a problem. I got to go to work during the next days and tonight I have to give a dance lesson for the local sports club. How do I get back and forth?" I sighed. "I could give you a ride, if you let me," he offered. My doubts towards his generosity must have shown on my face. "Listen, why don't you go inside and call a garage. We could tow your car there and I drop you at the library. If the garage has not finished the job this afternoon I can take you to your appointment and drive you home later." It came out good-natured. I wasn't sure if I should accept it, but it seemed to be the most reasonable solution. "It really doesn't bother you? Are you sure?" I inquired. "Of course not," he answered. "Remember? I said I'd stick close and see what happens," he grinned. I rolled my eyes and threw my hands up. "Alright," I resigned, "let's get on with it!"

I had convinced the garage that the repair was urgent and we had towed my car there. Afterwards Edward dropped me off at the library. He had to go to his lessons but we agreed to meet at lunchtime. I slipped out of my office in the morning to get me a bagel. I didn't want to spend lunch time in the cafeteria. I wanted to talk to him outside, where nobody could hear us. The sky was cloudy, but I hoped it wouldn't start raining. It was hard to wait until the bell rang. I felt giddy and nervous at the same time and tried to concentrate on my work. Janice looked at me. "You seem to be nervous today, Megan. Is something wrong?" she asked. "No, all is fine. Only my car broke down last night and I had to get it to a garage this morning." I responded. "Oh, how did you get here?" she inquired. "A friend offered to drive," I said. She narrowed her eyes. "Megan Harris, would you mind telling me who that friend is?" she insisted. "Don't be so curious, Janice. It's not important," I quipped and lowered my head into the papers. "Yes it is. You have never mentioned _any_ friend since you moved here. This is the first time I heard this word from your lips." She didn't let go. I sighed and looked at her. "Okay. I met someone and he turned out to be nice. But I don't want it to be spread around, okay?" Janice grinned at me. "Got it," she said. "Are you going to introduce him to me?" she asked a few seconds later. "You know him already," I mumbled. Janice fell silent. "You mean the freshman?" she hissed, looking around. "He is too young, don't you think?" I looked straight at her. "His name is Edward and he is much older than he looks, Janice!" I returned.

The discussion was over because the lunch bell rang. I got up and grabbed my bagel. "I'm going outside, Janice, see you later!" I waved at her and took my jacket. She stared after me. I saw him standing in front of the building and slowed my steps to get a chance to look him over. His brown hair was unruly as always. He wore a grey shirt underneath his brown leather jacket. Dark jeans and a pair of brown balmorals completed the picture. I felt the familiar tingle in my head and a new fluttering in my stomach. He turned around and smiled at me. My heart jumped. "Hi bookworm," he greeted me. "Hi cabman," I returned playfully. He grinned. "Want to go to the cafeteria?" he asked. "Nope, got me something already," I waved my bagel bag at him. He looked surprised. "Does that mean you want to be _alone_ with a you-know-what?" "Yep!" I stated. "Don't you know that's dangerous?" he whispered. I grinned. "Yes, but I assume you've had lunch before, right?" I whispered back. He burst out laughing and I chimed in. It felt good and I didn't care for the strange looks we got from a passerby.

We headed for the little park between the buildings, looking for a quiet place to sit. There was a bench under one of the trees which was half shielded by a few bushes, so we sat down. I pensively played with my bagel bag. "Don't you intend to eat this?" he asked. "Huh?" My head came up. "Megan, what are you thinking at the moment?" he looked at me. "Um, I shouldn't be here with you?" I tried. "Why?" he returned. I sighed, "Janice has just reminded me of our apparent age difference. I know you are much older, but nobody else does. You can imagine what it will look like to the rest." I hung my head. He put one finger under my chin and lifted it until I could see his face. "I couldn't care less what others think. And you?" "Normally I don't," I replied, "but I work here. I don't know if it will have consequences for me when I date a student." He frowned. "I didn't think of this complication," he said. He suddenly smiled and took my hand. "Then we will have to meet outside school," he said. "If you want," he added.

My heartbeat increased. Our faces were only inches apart. "Let me try something," I murmured. I looked into his eyes and tried to touch his mind. I could feel him open up for me. 'Can you hear me?' I thought. 'Yes!' his answer was crystal clear. 'How is this possible? I normally cannot project like this,' I wondered. 'There is a bond between our minds. Can you see the bright glow?' he returned. I recognized that there was a brightly glowing string between our mental barriers. I tried to zoom in on it before my inner eye and it appeared to be a mesh of fine glowing lines. 'Amazing,' I thought, 'what is this?' I felt him retreat. 'Edward? Don't go, what's wrong?' For a second I thought I saw fear flashing in his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked out aloud. He closed his eyes for a moment as if he needed to regain his composure. I was really concerned now. He opened his eyes and looked at me with a wary expression. "I'm okay. It was just too much for a moment," he answered. I cocked my head. "Are you sure?" I insisted. He smiled at me. "Yeah, everything is fine. The break is almost over. What are your plans for tonight?" He brushed my concerns aside.

The local sports club had asked the director for help, looking for someone to give dance lessons to senior citizens and I don't know who had dug out the little detail about my dancing abilities. "I have to be at the high school gym at six tonight for a dance lesson," I said. "'Oh, that sounds interesting. May I come watching?" he asked. "Or would you prefer I pick you up afterward?" he continued. "You can watch if you don't mind sitting around for an hour," I answered. "Okay, I'll meet you at the gym at six and drive you home later. Have a nice afternoon, Megan." He got up. I stood up and touched his arm lightly. He didn't flinch, but he didn't return the gesture. "See you later, Edward." I said. He turned and went to the building. I sighed. Something had gone wrong, I knew it. I just didn't know what had happened. I returned to the library.


	6. Chapter 6 Passion

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 6 - Passion (M POV) – Warning: no explicit sex yet, but things get a little heated. Don't read if you don't like it!

"Ladies, keep upright and tuck your tush in. Gents, you lead!" I called out to the dancers. Five couples, all above sixty years, were moving to slow foxtrot music. Actually, they were pretty good. The club had been offering lessons for quite a while, but now their teacher was sick. I had given lessons to fellow students back at the college of Seattle and it must have been in my records somewhere. "Ok, stop now. Gents, I want you to keep upright and step forward with the right foot, between the Lady's feet. Ladies, counter this by going backwards with your left foot and lean your upper body away from him." I decided to show them the move. I stepped towards one of the dancers. "Jim, can you please help me with this?" I requested. He looked a little insecure, so I reassured him. "You're doing wonderful, don't worry." He smiled thankfully. I let him go after we demonstrated the move. I let them repeat the figure a couple of times and moved on. "All right, the whole sequence one more time from the top. Take position." I started the music, "Now, go!" The couples moved gracefully through the hall.

Edward had been sitting near the entrance for the whole evening and I could feel him watching me. He seemed to have a good time. I was a little bit distracted by the constant tingle in my head, but I managed to ignore it by closing my barriers tightly. I waited until the music faded. "Okay, well done, good dancing!" I clapped them. "I'll see you again next week, have a nice evening." The dancers gathered their stuff and said good-bye. When the last dancer had left, I turned and collected my music. Suddenly I felt him standing behind me and turned around. He smiled at me, "That was impressive. I've never seen anyone teach with so much patience. Can I also have a lesson?" He grinned. "Too bad you didn't bring a dance partner. How am I supposed to teach you?" I replied with an impish smile. "I hoped I could dance with you," he returned in a low voice and held my gaze. I caught my breath and turned towards my CD player. I held up a disk, "Do you know tango?" I asked. He picked the CD from my fingers before I realized he was moving. "I'd rather like to do some waltz with you," he answered with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He rummaged through my CD case and picked one, sliding it into the player. "I'd love to hear Nocturne again. The term fits my world, don't you think?" he grinned. He took my right hand and we stepped on the dance floor while the music started. I smiled as we danced through the room, but we didn't stay on the spot like on a crowded party, no. Edward was swaying and turning with me through the whole hall. What a rush! He was dancing like a professional, so I stopped thinking. I concentrated on feeling his moves and followed them. Left, right, left, turning and spinning – heaven! Soon, too soon the music faded slowly. With the last beat he pulled me close to his chest and our faces were only inches apart. I was breathing faster, not only from the physical effort but also from the sudden tension between us. The air sizzled. It was the perfect setting for a kiss so I tilted my head a little and lowered my eyes to his lips. When he didn't move, I looked up at him. "Anything wrong?" I whispered. "No," he murmured, "I just don't know if I should." "Yes," I whispered before his lips closed over mine. He kissed me tentatively at first. Soon his kisses grew more eager, more passionate. I moaned softly as I opened my mouth under his fervent onslaught. His lips were strong and cool and his strong hands wandered over my back. It felt as if I was drowning. I didn't want to, but at some point I had to withdraw a little because I needed to breathe. He looked at me, his eyes dilated. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "No," I put one finger to his lips, "don't. It was wonderful." "Dancing or kissing?" he raised an eyebrow. "Both," I gasped. "Would you like to repeat some of it soon?" he asked. "Both," I repeated. He chuckled. "You are insatiable, you know that?" he grinned at me. "Hey, I'll take what I can get," I laughed at him.

He let me go and asked, "Maybe we could continue this conversation somewhere else?" His voice trembled for a split second. I packed my stuff and pondered my possibilities. Could I risk it? I only knew him for three days now and I didn't want him to think poorly of me. "We could always go to my place," I returned and held my breath. "Your wish is my command," Edward swooped my bags over his shoulder and I followed him out to the car. I could feel strong emotions emanating from him and I found him being nervous with anticipation but also insecure. Now, this was a surprise! I thought I was the daredevil here! We got to his car. Mine was still at the garage because they had to order a part. It had indeed been the starter electrode. While he drove to my home, I decided to ask a few questions. "How old are you really, Edward?" I asked. "Is it important?" he returned. "No, but I wonder how much time it took you to be such a fantastic dancer." I smiled at him. He looked at me as if he had to think twice if he should answer my question. "I was born in Chicago in 1901. I was seventeen when I was changed into what I am today." He kept his eyes on the road. "Fascinating," I said. I couldn't take my eyes off him. "A hundred years of life experience. Where did you learn to dance?" I inquired. "Would you buy that I got to know Arthur Murray?" he said. My mouth fell open. He grinned at me. "Watch out, you're going to catch a fly!" He laughed out loud as he kept driving. My thoughts were racing like a carrousel. "Wait a minute, you're old enough to... no," I bit my lips. He laughed again. "To what? Cough it up, Megan?" I took a deep breath, "Did you know Astaire and Rogers?" Amused silence. "Aw, come on, Edward!" I pouted. With a nod he said, "No," and I could see his mouth twitching. I leaned back in my seat and pretended to be offended. Suddenly we both giggled at the same time. We had just managed to stop bantering when we reached the house.

It was a smooth late August night and a mild breeze from the ocean waved through the trees. It was not cloudy for a change and the moon was almost full and its silvery light set a glitter on everything. He pulled into my drive and we got out of the car. I was unlocking the door when the moonlight suddenly fell on him. I had to catch my breath at the sight. His fair skin seemed to reflect the silvery light and he looked as if he had stepped out of a fairytale. I tore my eyes away and opened the door. We left my bags in the hallway and went into the living room. He followed me silently and placed himself next to me when I sat on the couch. All of a sudden, I was so nervous I couldn't look at him. "Megan?" There was a slight tremor in his voice and he took one of my hands. I felt an electric shock jolting through it and twitched at the feel of it. I looked into his eyes. "I have never felt like this before for someone," he whispered. "Me neither," I replied. He gulped, "Do you trust me, Megan?" I nodded. "I want to try something," he returned. "Anything you want," I answered. I could feel his mind reaching out for mine. I opened myself to him and let him explore as much as he wanted. 'Let me see your memories,' he pleaded. He went back until my childhood days and came to the point when my gift had appeared. He could feel the turmoil it had caused and the emotional pain when other kids harassed me upon it. He saw the love of my parents for me and how it had formed the basis of my self-esteem. He lingered a bit longer on my memories of Timothy's teaching. Following my life into the presence he saw my encounter with the vampires. He felt my fear when Eleazar tried to kill me, my anger at being a victim to circumstances and my will to fight for my survival. He gasped at the feel of my mental defense, as if he would experience what Eleazar had felt back then.

I couldn't help being drawn into his mind too. There were so many memories of all the things he had seen, all the places he had been to. I traveled deeper into his depths and saw pictures from his childhood. His home, childhood friends, his teachers, little things which made him happy back then. I felt his love for his parents and his agony when they died of the Spanish flu as well as his fear when he was fatally ill himself. I could see that he had buried all those strong feelings deep inside him over the decades. I found the breakpoint when he was changed into a vampire. He was dying and he didn't see or feel much of the preparations which his 'creator' Carlisle had made. I felt the turmoil in his soul while he was going through it and the physical pain of the change burned in my own body. It was horrible! I had come too close and opened my mouth for a scream. "Megan," he shook me, "Megan stop!" My eyes flew open. I hadn't realized that I had closed them. I felt tears flowing down my cheeks and raised a hand to caress his cheek. "So much pain," I murmured. "Why did you go there?" he said and pulled me to his chest. "I need to understand you, Edward," I whispered. "Why would you want to know anything about a soulless monster like me?" he asked softly. I pulled away from him. All of a sudden, I was furious. "Never ever say that again, I have just been at the core of your soul! Don't ever dare to deny its existence!" I glared at him and clenched my fists. He stared at me with amazement. I was not sure what effect my outbreak would have on him. He took my hands, "I feel very deep for you, Megan, as if you were my complementary twin." He pulled me close and I sank into his arms again. Placing a kiss on my forehead he held me tight. I sighed, "I feel the same for you, Edward. Such a thing has never happened to me before."

We remained on the couch and his arms held me close to his chest. I had wrapped mine around him and it felt so right. I was content and held my eyes closed, reveling in the feel of his hard body against my soft curves, of his cool skin against mine. I was so relaxed I almost dozed off. His fingers ruffled my short hair. "Megan?" "Hm?" I murmured. "You are tired, you should go to bed," he stated. "No, I want to stay with you like this," I protested softly. "I could stay like this all night, but it would not be comfortable for you," he said. "I don't care," I mumbled. "No way, Ms. Harris, you are going to bed, now!" he laughed and lifted me up into his arms. I shrieked a little, embarrassed at the thought that he would feel my weight. "Let me down, please!" I insisted. "Nope," he grinned and started moving up the stairs. He seemed to have no trouble at all carrying me. 'Must be the advantage of vampire strength,' I thought. He carried me to the bedroom and carefully placed me onto my bed. "Oh, I think I like this even better," I smiled and tugged at his shirt. I could see that he fought the impetus to follow my advances, but I decided to try my luck. I raised myself up and put one hand behind his neck, pulling him down with me in a kiss. He finally gave in and tumbled onto the bed with me. Our kisses grew more intense. He was nibbling along my jaw down to my collarbone. My hands wandered over his body and found their way underneath his shirt. He hissed at the touch of my warm hands on his cool chest and pulled me even closer. I raked my fingers through his hair when our lips mingled again and I felt his hips grounding against mine. He suddenly moaned as if he was in pain and pulled away. "Stop, please," he sighed. "What's wrong?" I tried to focus my hazy eyes on him. "I can't," he whispered and sat up. "It's too dangerous," he looked straight at me. I sat up, a bit dazzled. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked. "No, not at all," he smiled. "Believe me, I would like to try this, although I don't know if it's possible," he replied. "You mean vampires can't have, um, sex?" I blurted. He started laughing. "No, that's not the problem." He got serious again. "It might just be dangerous for you. If I lose control while I'm in frenzy, I could easily kill you." I gulped.

"Don't worry," he pulled me into his arms again. "I would never risk harming you, Megan." he said. "It's just, ...tonight is not the right time. I don't want us to rush through it." "Would you please enlighten me?" I asked quizzically. He took both of my hands. "I need to go away for two days and I have to leave tonight," he looked at me with a serious expression. I felt alert. "Where are you going?" He sighed. "I have to meet with the Denali clan in Alaska." "I thought they lived in the Northern Cascades?" I asked bewildered. "No, that cabin is just a back-up for hunting tours. Their home lies north of Anchorage." My eyes narrowed. "This meeting is about me, isn't it?" Edward sighed. "Yes, and no. I need to know what Eleazar's reason's were for letting you go, and we have to talk about an exit strategy if someone comes after you or us," he ruffled my hair again. I pouted. "Hm, not fair without me there, isn't it?" Now he smiled at me. "Yeah, but less straining for him and for me," he bantered. I wrapped my arms around him. "Don't get yourself into trouble, okay?" I kissed him. "I don't intend to," he whispered. "I plan on coming back," He lowered his head. As our lips met again I put all my craving into it. At the end, I was breathless. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and got up, walking to the window. "What are you doing?" I looked puzzled. "I'll take the window, so I can directly run into the forest. Don't want to wake you neighbors." He gave me a crooked smile. "I'll leave my car here for you to use. Here are the keys," he trew them to me and I caught them with one hand. "See you Friday night, Megan." "Be careful", was all I could say before he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Denali

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 7 - Denali (E POV)

When I arrived at our place that night, Carlisle was already waiting for me. "Did you lose your car?" he asked. "Nope, I left it for Megan to use," I answered. He raised one brow, but didn't continue asking. "Everything is prepared, we can leave right away," he stated. "Then let's go." I headed to Carlisle's car and we drove to Forks airport. Carlisle had ordered our private jet. "Are we having a pilot?" I asked him. "Yeah, I thought it would be nice to have some time for talking," Carlisle answered. I nodded. After we were finished with all formalities we entered the plane and took our seats. When the plane had reached flying altitude, Carlisle turned to me. "How was your evening, Edward?" I had to smile. "Interesting, I'd say." Carlisle gave me a questioning gaze. "She substituted a dance teacher from the local sports club and I watched her teaching. She can be very patient, but she's also a leader personality when it comes to things she knows. I asked her for a dance and she followed my lead as if she'd done nothing else in her life. It was incredible," I answered. Carlisle smiled, "From the permanent grin on your face I can tell that you two did more than dancing?" He cocked his head. "A little," I nodded and he changed topics. "What do you think was Eleazar's reason to let her live?" I pondered on it, remembering how she'd strolled through my mind. I knew I would've let her see everything, it had just felt right having her inside of me. "I'm not sure," I said. "She is very strong in her mental conduct. She managed to shut me out completely on one occasion and last night she wandered through my mind without a hassle." He looked puzzled. "Would you mind explaining?" I hesitated. "I asked her if I could explore her mind a little. I wanted to see how far she'd let me go and somehow she was also drawn into mine. She flipped through my memories like turning pages in a book, but then she got too close," I evaded his gaze. "Too close to what?" he insisted. "To my memories of the change. She felt what I had felt." Carlisle whistled. "I broke the contact and asked her why she'd gone there. She said she needs to understand me, to understand what I am. I told her I was just a soulless monster, but she got very upset and denied it. She was so _fierce_ in vindicating me." I shook my head with a sad smile. "And what is your conclusion, Edward?" he asked. I firmly looked into his eyes. "I've never felt like this before and I can't stop it anymore. She will be my mate, whether it's wise or not." He nodded. "I assume she already knows?" he dug deeper. I closed my eyes for a moment. "We haven't talked about it yet, but … the bond is already established and she returns my feelings." I looked at him. "You love her," he softly stated. I sighed. "Yes, I'm afraid I've fallen for her already. I know, it's breaking all rules, but right now I would rather die than letting anyone harm her," I added. "What's most confusing to me is that it all happens in such a rush. I still can't believe it." Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "I am very glad that you finally found a mate. You have been alone too long, son." he said. "I just hope this won't cause any problems with Eleazar," I returned, 'or Tanya' I added without letting Carlisle know. Tanya would have loved to become my mate, but it just hadn't happened. The last time we had met, I had left after a fight with her.

We landed in Anchorage the next morning, about an hour before sunrise. The rental car already waited for us at the airport and we drove all the way to Denali State Park. Carlisle turned into a road which led up into the mountains. We passed log cabins and camping resorts, lakes and small creeks, going up higher and higher until he turned into a small service road. It was almost noon when we arrived at the house. I recognized the surroundings immediately. The place was very remote and the house looked like a combination of a log cabin and a stone mansion. I could see Kate and Tanya standing on the front porch. They had expected us. "Carlisle, Edward, it's so nice to see you again. Where is the rest of your family?" Kate asked. "We came here alone for a short visit," Carlisle said. "Aw, that's too bad. I would have loved to see Emmett again," Kate sighed. I had to laugh. She and Rosalie had fought over Emmett the last time, but of course Rosalie had won. Emmett was her mate, and she would never let go of him. "Where are the others?" I asked her. "Irina is inside. Carmen and Eli went hunting this morning, but they should be back soon," Kate answered. We walked up the stairs and I had the feeling that Tanya wanted to say something. I glanced at her, but she didn't respond and kept going. We entered the house and Irina got up from the couch to greet us. "Welcome," she said, "it's been a long time." "Indeed," Carlisle answered. She hugged me and all of a sudden she stiffened. "I know this scent," she murmured. Kate and Tanya came up to me and sniffed at my clothes. "Now I recognize it too," Kate said. Tanya nodded, "Yes, it's Eli's singer" "Is she here?" Irina asked. "No," I answered, "but she's the reason we came here." Kate frowned. "Did something happen to her?" Carlisle stepped in. "No, but we would like to talk to Eleazar first, if you don't mind."

"Who wants to talk to me?" a voice from the door called. Carlisle turned around. "Eli, it's good to see you," he said and grabbed Eleazar's forearm. "Carmen, you look better each time I see you." Carlisle turned to her. "Don't be such a charmer, Carlisle," she said. "Let me hug little Edward here first," and she stepped towards me. "Um, Carmen..., " I started, but a second later she spun around and grabbed Eleazar's arm. "Stop, don't come near him!" she called to him. "Carmen, what's … "he couldn't finish. He caught Megan's scent and growled deep in his chest as he came towards me. I took a defensive stance and tried to calm him. "She is not here, Eli," I said. He stopped. "Where is she?" he snarled. "Far away!" I hissed, baring my teeth. Carlisle stepped between us. "Stop it, Eleazar. The girl is not here and we know she is your singer. That's why we need to talk to you, to all of you," he said with a glance at Carmen and the sisters. Carmen dragged Eleazar to the couch and we all sat down to listen to Carlisle.

Eleazar had regained his control again. "What happened, Carlisle?" he asked. "Not much so far, Eli. We know what occurred to Megan a year ago when she met you at Northern Cascades. Edward saw it in her memories. She fled from her town afterward and lives on our territory now. Edward met her and …, um, things developed between them." He hesitated a moment. "What do you mean?" Eleazar looked puzzled. I took over. "It seems that she will be my mate," I said. Carmen gasped and I heard Tanya's feral hiss in my thoughts. Eleazar said nothing, he just studied my face. "Are you sure, Edward?" he inquired. "Yes," I nodded gravely. "How?" he insisted. I searched for the right words, "I felt the connection immediately when our eyes met for the first time. Her mental abilities are similar to mine. We…" I paused. "Tell him," Carlisle reassured me. "First, she panicked, but soon she started to trust me. We explored each other's minds and the bond goes very deep. So do our feelings. It is mutual, although she doesn't know the concept yet."

Eleazar looked at Carlisle. They smiled at each other before he turned to me again. "This sounds like what your father experienced with Esme," he stated. My mouth fell open and I turned to Carlisle. He just nodded and started laughing. "Don't look so baffled, Edward. It happens from time to time, but it is rare." Eleazar chimed in, "Plus, I have never heard of a mortal being the singer to one vampire and becoming a mate for another. This _is_ a first," he smiled. "What about her gift, Eli. Why did you let her go?" Carlisle turned to him. "I don't know what she told you, but when I tested her resistance to my mental powers she fended me off without any difficulty. I am convinced that her teacher, Timothy Webb, knew exactly how strong she would become one day, and if she's ever changed into one of us she will become at least as strong as the old ones." I jumped up and clenched my fists. "I will not change her!" I snarled. "Edward!" Carlisle exclaimed. Eleazar raised one hand. "Let him, Carlisle. Edward, I'm sure that Tim _knew_ that Megan would meet a vampire one day. His own mental abilities were extraordinarily strong, although he tried to hide them. He asked me a lot of questions when we met at my friend's house in Seattle and looking back, it's the only reasonable explanation for his curiosity." I shook my head, "Does she know?" He fixed my gaze. "No, not from me. I understand your resistance, Edward, but if you want her to stay in your life you will have to face the fact that sooner or later you will have to make a decision. You know how dangerous our world can be for mortals." The others nodded in agreement.

I fell back into my chair and listened to my dead heart crackling. I knew he was right, but I couldn't stand the thought that she would become like me: A monster, thirsting for blood. I hung my head and covered my face with my hands, but Eleazar tried to encourage me. He put a hand on my shoulder, "Listen, Edward, take your time. You don't have to tell her anything yet. Get her acquainted with our world, see how she reacts. Be careful when you tell her about mating. Most humans perceive the concept of 'forever' as a threat to their individuality. But I'm sure that she will understand it because she already loves you. It will make things a lot easier, but you have to have courage." I shook my head. "What if the Volturi step in?" I demanded. Eleazar got serious, "Then you will have to decide quickly. At that point all our lives are in your hands, Edward." I looked from one to the other. They all looked dead serious at me. I was beaten.


	8. Chapter 8 Absence

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 8 - Absence (M POV)

I couldn't believe how fast and hard I had fallen for this man. When he'd left me last night, I hadn't been able to sleep. I thought I was going crazy, I went to work as usual, but I couldn't keep my wits together. It gave me a lot of time to think about the past three days and I wondered if meeting him had been my destiny. Timothy had mentioned an extraordinary encounter in my future. Had he seen _him_ in his vision? Possibly, and it would make sense because I've never before trusted anyone so much. Remembering last night's events made me almost feel like a loose woman: Day three and we had ended in bed together! I hadn't planned it, but if he'd gone further I wouldn't have resisted. Well, in the end nothing had happened, but still there had been so much passion underneath the surface! I shook my head and smiled at the memory. Being together with him had felt so easy as if we had known each other for eternity. My whole world had been turned upside down and sometimes I thought I was in the middle of a fairytale or some fantasy novel, but it was all real. I still couldn't believe I had fallen for a vampire!

Looking into his memory had made it easier for me to understand him. He denied he had a soul, but what else than the total of all intellectual and spiritual experiences and emotions is a soul? All those assets were still there inside of him. Christian dogmas were still undecided whether the soul exists independently from the body or if it is inextricably connected with it. The only explanation for his denial could lie in his upbringing in the early twentieth century, when living and acting upon Christian values had another meaning than today, especially for a seventeen-year-old. He had a dark side, oh yes, there was no doubt. I'd seen it in his memories, the time when he'd separated himself from Carlisle and hunted criminals. It hadn't helped him to know that they had all been murderers or rapists, he still blamed his 'nature' and saw himself as a monster. What monster would love the way he did? What soulless murderer would show so much compassion about human beings than he did? His conscious decision not to kill what would be his normal 'prey' more than counterbalanced the deadly potential of his existence. I hoped that one day he would come around and accept his nature instead of punishing himself for it.

I wondered what the outcome of his meeting with the other vampires would be. Would they try to convince him not to stay with me? Would they decide that I presented a threat which they could no longer ignore? I shuddered at the thought if they would recommend him to change me into one of their kind. The implications appeared to be unbearable. Not only would the physical pain of the change be excruciating, but also the consequences for my life and my family would be tremendous. How should I explain the change in eye-color, the fact that I was not ageing, the craving for blood… I would have to move every few years. I would have to watch everyone around me dying of age. I would be frozen at my current age. Well, giving it a second thought, this was not a bad thing at all, so I began to list positive aspects. I would have an eternity to learn new things, to travel around the world, immunity against illnesses, to live with him forever if he wanted me to… I sighed. There were always two sides of the coin. I realized it would be a tough choice to make if it ever came to it. But I knew already, I would chose it instead of losing him forever.

Lunch time bell rang and threw me back into reality, so I left my office to go for a walk outside. I wandered between the buildings until I came to the bench. I remembered yesterday's conversation with him and sat down, getting lost in my thoughts. After a while I recognized a lean figure standing next to me and looked up. "Hi, I'm Alice, Edward's sister. May I sit down with you?" She wore a fashy jeans and leather outfit in modern colors and almost hopped up and down with excitement. "Um, yeah, I guess so." I swallowed nervously. "You look a little jittery, Megan. Is anything wrong?" she asked. "No, it's just… being with a vampire is still new to me." I lowered my voice at the word 'vampire'. "Well, you seemed to get along pretty well with Edward?" she grinned at me. I couldn't help blushing to the roots of my hair. "Yes, indeed." I mumbled. Alice started laughing. It sounded like the jingle of tiny silver bells. "Don't worry, Megan. We all are glad he finally found someone to love. He had been a real brooder over the past eighty years, you know!" Now I had to chime in laughing. "I can imagine that!" Alice beamed at me. "He talks about nothing else but you since Monday. You've given his life a new direction within three days, that's amazing!" I wondered how much she knew. "What exactly did he tell you?" I inquired. Alice curled a ringlet of her shining black hair around a finger. "Well, Monday night he told us that you're a mind reader and an excellent dancer and that you are a singer to Eleazar and that's it basically." "Excuse me?" I looked astonished. "It's more what he _didn't _tell us, Megan. I can see clearly that he got closer to you than he wanted to admit to us or himself. Jasper could tell at an instant that his feelings for you run very deep." I was confused. Then I remembered that I had heard her thinking on the first day. "Oh, I remember. You have some mind reading abilities too?" Alice shrugged. "It's different from what you and Edward can do. I can only see the result of the decisions somebody makes. Jasper can read emotions and if necessary, he can also influence them." I was taken aback. "Wow, this sounds interesting. Does everyone of your kind have some special gift?" I asked. "No," she said, "some talents are common to all of us, like extraordinary speed and strength or our physical appearance in order to attract our prey. Not all of us have mental powers," she answered. I must have looked aghast because she patted my arm quickly. "Don't worry, you are not on my list of favorite meals, Megan. We live on animals, remember?" I let out a breath I had held without noticing. Suddenly she shot up from the bench. "Oh my, I have to go back to class. Would you mind if I visit you tonight?" I shook my head. "No, that would be great. You could pick up Edward's car. My own has been repaired, so I don't need his anymore," I returned. "Great, I see you around six then?" I nodded.

I was really looking forward to meeting Alice. I felt intrigued by those perfect but dangerous creatures. It was like watching sharks in a fish tank. They were fascinating but deadly creatures. During my afternoon duties, I had given the Cullen kid a lot of thoughts. Alice reminded me of some hyperactive teenage girls from my high school times, as if she had never gotten past that age. I wondered how old she'd been when she was changed. When I went home that evening, another thought came to my mind. What should I wear? Alice always looked so fashionable and my underdeveloped ego kicked in. I finally told myself that she was visiting me at _my_ house, not the other way 'round. At home I made myself dinner, but I suddenly wasn't hungry at all. From what I remembered from my last encounter with vampires, they didn't eat human food which saved me from preparing something. I went to the bathroom and took a short shower, blow-dried my hair and had just put on my clothes when the doorbell rang. Shit, I was late. "I'm coming, hold on," I yelled through the house, jumping into my shoes and went to the door.

Alice had brought Jasper with her. "Hello Alice," I greeted her, "And you are Jasper?" He nodded, but he didn't aim at a handshake. "I'm pleased to meet you. Come inside," I said and held the door open. I noticed that he avoided to touch me, but Alice hugged me nonetheless and wandered into my living room. She seemed to be very interested in my interior while Jasper remained standing at the door frame. "Please, take a seat," I offered to them. I sat on the couch and waited for Alice to finish her tour. I had to look at Jasper. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "Oh, that's okay," Alice chimed in, "he's had a different background. For him it is more difficult to be near mortals." I looked at his eyes. They seemed to be much darker than Alice's. Suddenly I had an uneasy feeling in my gut. "Alice, I'm usually not that straight forward, but can you please explain why his eyes are so much darker than yours?" I requested. Instead of Alice, Jasper answered. "She's right. She needs to know if she's in danger or not." We both looked surprised at him. "Our eye-color is the result of our feeding on animal blood, Megan" he continued explaining. "The darker the color gets, the more urgent we need to go hunting. If a vampire's eyes are red, he feeds on humans and you'd better not met him." I swallowed nervously. "So you haven't hunted for a while, right?" He smiled a feral smile, "You are very observant, Megan." "Jasper, don't scare her off!" Alice said. She pouted, but I turned to her. "Listen, I would lie if I said I was not scared, but the more I know about your world the safer it will be for me. What if I would be bleeding right now? Could you stop him from killing me?" I raised an eyebrow at her and she didn't answer. Jasper laughed out loud and came towards her. He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Darling, she's much smarter than we all thought – and she's right. I am a danger to her tonight." Alice sighed. She turned to him. "Okay, why don't you go home and do some hunting? I can take Edward's car later, _and_ I can have some girl talk right now!" She grinned at me. Jasper nodded in agreement. "That's a good idea. See you soon, I suppose?" he said with a glance at me. I just shrugged. Alice kissed him good-bye and he left the house.

She hopped back to the couch and turned to me with sparkling eyes. "Now, give!" she said. She was obviously curious and I decided to play with her. "What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes. "Give me all the details, of course", she demanded. "Why should I?" I smiled, satisfied to find disbelief on her face. "Because I am his sister!" she exclaimed. "Nope. You're not, unless vampires can give birth, which I doubt?" I looked questioningly at her. She fumed and I knew she wouldn't let go. "Listen Alice, I don't mean to be rude, but in _my_ world the intimacy of a couple remains private. As much as I would love to share my thoughts with you, I am not willing to give away every detail without Edward knowing about it." I explained. "That's not fair!" she squealed. "I know," I said. "I can tell you what I felt, but that's all." She made a face at me. "Okay, if that's all you're going to cough up, go ahead," she returned. "Where do you want me to start?" I asked her. She cocked her head and pondered on it. "Tell me about yesterday. He was very short with us in the afternoon," she smiled at me. I took a deep breath. I knew I shouldn't have allowed her to dig deeper. "Yesterday we met during lunch break and I asked him if I could try something." "What did you do?" she interrupted me. "I tried to project my thoughts to him and to my surprise it was easy. Normally I can't do it without being in emotional turmoil, so I asked him how this was possible." Her eyes went wide with anticipation, "And what did he say?" I looked at her. "His reaction was strange. First he said there is a bond between our minds and he showed me a bright glowing line connecting our mental shields which looked like a thin mesh of light. When I asked him what that is, he never answered." Alice was surprised. "What do you mean?" she asked. "I don't know. He retreated from my mind and changed topics." She closed her eyes for a moment and pursed her lips. "Tell me what happened yesterday evening. He'd been off balance when he got home," she demanded. I cringed. "Um, Alice, that's very personal. I don't know...," I blushed and lowered my head. Her face softened and she put her hand on my arm. "I promise you that I will not tell anybody or banter him about it. Trust me." I was flustered. "Okay, let's see. He met me at the gym and after the dance lesson he asked me to do a waltz with him. The dancing was great and there was a strange tension flowing between us at the end. That's when he… um, kissed me the first time." I struggled to continue. "When we got back to my home, he told me that he has never felt anything likely for someone else before and he asked me if he could try something too..." I hesitated and looked at her. "Alice, the rest is very, very private." She looked at me very seriously. "I promise not to tell anyone," she crossed fingers on both hands before my eyes, "but I need to understand his relationship to you. My family relies on my ability to foresee the outcome of decisions and if you stay with him, it will affect his future." I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I can't put into words what I experienced, but I can show you." I looked at her again with a questioning look. She nodded. I touched her hand and showed her how we had explored each other's minds. How deep I had gotten into his and what I had seen – and felt. I could hear her gasp. I let my memories flow freely to her, they were so strong that I wasn't able to hold them back. When I opened my eyes again I could see that she looked as if she was about to cry. She sniffled slightly. "That was… he never let me know… I have no words," she said. "Me neither," I returned, running my hand through my hair. "You love him truly," she stated. I shook my head. "No, it's more than that, Alice. I _know_ it. I can feel it, but I don't have a name for it. It's as if we're pulled toward each other by some unknown force. It happened so fast, I still have trouble believing it. I know that sounds weird." I shrugged. "No it doesn't, Megan. There's a name for it," she mumbled.

"Pardon me?" Now I was the one to dig deeper. She sighed. "I'm not sure if I should tell you anything at all. Edward will probably kill me." I smiled at her. "Not if I can prevent it." She looked at me with astonishment, "You would go between us?" I grinned. "Yes I would, but only if you tell me now!" I demanded. She narrowed her eyes. "You are one sneaky girl, you know?" I laughed. "After all, I am the only fully grown-up here!" We both had to giggle. "Okay," she explained, "sometimes a vampire meets another and they discover a kind of kinship. The connection between them is very intimate and becomes very deep and consuming. It is very, _very_ rare to happen between a mortal and a vampire, though. They are mates, soul mates if you want." I looked at her. "And that's all?" I asked. "No," she answered, "there is more. It happens in an instant, like moving a switch, and it's irreversible. The connection just is, you cannot prevent it. Call it fate, destiny, love at first sight - you name it. They are bound forever." I took a deep breath. "I have no choice?" She looked uneasy. "No, you _could_ try to stay away from him, but it would hurt you both. The connection is not only a mind thing. It's also on the physical level. If you don't give in at some point, your body and your mind might go on turkey." I whistled. "Like a drug withdrawal!" "Yup, from your own personal brand," she said. "Does he know all this?" I asked. She smiled at me, "Not from his own experience. You are his first, in all matters." I leaned back into the cushions. My head was spinning and I put my fists to my temples. "Are you okay?" I heard her ask. "Yeah, it's just a bit too much to take in at the moment." Alice looked very concerned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you." I turned to her. "No. I'm thankful. I doubt Edward would have explained it to me. I think he doesn't admit it to himself, so you've given me an advantage," I had to smile. She hugged me dearly. "I honestly like you, Megan, and I would be very happy if you became part of our family." I objected, "We have to ask the rest of them first, right?" She nodded. "Phew, I need to think about all this, Alice. Would you mind taking Edward's car home?" "No problem. I'll leave you alone." We went to the front door and I gave her the keys. Before she left she turned to me once more. "You're not running away now, are you?" she furrowed her brows. I had to laugh. "That wouldn't help, would it?" She shook her head. "See you soon, Alice." I closed the door behind her.


	9. Chapter 9 Soulmates

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 9 - Soulmates - (E POV)

In the evening, the sisters had invited us to hunt in their territory. We had come across deer and some Kodiak bears and I wished Emmett had been there to hunt with me. I had taken on a large male and hunted him down at a small creek. As I sank my teeth into his jugular vein I reveled in the feel of his blood in my mouth. I had been so agitated, I needed to let all my natural instincts reign. Suddenly I felt Tanya's presence nearby. Embarassment set in and I turned around, wiping the bear's blood from my mouth while she clapped her hands. "Nice catch," she said. "You didn't come here to praise my prey, Tanya. What do you want?" I returned. She sat down on a rock and looked at me. "I still can't believe that you have fallen for a mortal. I always believed you would stay with one of your own kind one day," she said. "Like you?" I quipped. "When I left last time I thought I had made clear that I just wanted to be friends with you?" I added. She shook her head. "I know. It's just... I can't stop thinking about you," she whispered and hung her head. I crouched in front of her and put my hands on hers. She looked up and I could see sadness on her face. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, Tanya. I can't help it, I just don't feel the same for you. Yes, you are beautiful and smart, but even if I left her our bond wouldn't just go away." She nodded. "You could at least try it, Edward," she replied with a pleading look. "Yeah, maybe I should do that. I have thought about it already. I don't want her to be changed into something like me," I returned with disgust. She rose and put a hand on my chest. "You _are_ beautiful, Edward, in body and soul. Don't deny yourself the appreciation," she touched my cheek. I sighed inwardly. If I could only feel the same for her as she did for me! It would've been much easier.

When we came back to the others, it was almost dawning and Carlisle and I drove back to the airport in silence that Friday morning. Carlisle finally lost his temper after we had boarded the plane. "Edward, would you _please_ let me know what you're brooding about?" I didn't answer at once. "I 'm contemplating my possibilities", I answered as we sat down. "What are you planning?" he asked. "I'm thinking about leaving her," I returned and fastened my seatbelt. Carlisle looked shocked and remained silent. After a few minutes he asked me, "Do you realize what this means for you both?" I nodded. "We will survive," I said. "Yes, but how? You have never experienced the physical pain of such a break up between mates!" I raised an eyebrow. "Have you?" He shook his head, "No, but I have been told what it's like. You remember Marcus?" My eyes widened. "The Volturi?" I asked. "Yes. When his mate was killed hundreds of years ago, Marcus was broken to the core. He begged to be killed by the guards but Aro denied him the favor and held him as a prisoner." I saw Carlisle shudder at the memory as he continued, "Marcus even tried to starve himself to death but it didn't work of course and he was almost going insane. I took decades for him to regain his mental and physical health and the damp state of mind he's in today is the result." I looked at him. "But his mate was killed. I don't plan on killing her or myself. I just want her to live her own mortal life." Carlisle shook his head. "I can't imagine what it will do on her. Your bond is almost fully established, do you really want to be so cruel to her?" I gritted my teeth and nodded, "Yes, if it's necessary to keep her alive."

When we arrived at our house in the afternoon, I went up to my room and closed the door behind me. I didn't want to talk to anyone, but after a while I heard doors bang downstairs and a few seconds later Alice stood in front of me. "Are you nuts?" she yelled at me. I didn't look up. She squatted in front of me. "Do you know how much this girl has given to you already? She loves you deeply, for heaven's sake!" I raised my head and narrowed my eyes. "What do you know? Did you talk to her behind my back?" She glared at me. "Yes and no, Edward. I met her during lunch break yesterday and she invited me to visit her, so I did. We had some girl talk last night and she let me look into her mind. The bond with you already goes to her core. You cannot leave her, she is your mate!" I shook my head. "She doesn't know it," I stated. "You're wrong again, Edward. She knows!" she returned. I got up, my fists clenched. "What did you tell her?" I demanded. Alice jumped up. "I didn't have to tell her anything, because she knew it all by herself. She _saw_ the connection and she drew her own conclusions. She just didn't have a name for it, but she realized you _are_ her destiny." I was trembling with rage. By this time we had the whole family standing in the door frame. "Why can't you keep your meddlesome opinions to yourself, at least once? This is none of your business!" I shouted at her. Jasper got behind her and put his arm around Alice's shoulder. "It's enough, Edward," he said. "Alice is right, you cannot leave her anymore. You will kill Megan, she's seen it!" I fell on my couch again. "What?" I whispered horrified. Alice knelt in front of me and put her hand on my knee. "Edward, I saw your decision today to leave her, so I looked into her future and I swear, I've seen Megan kill herself with an overdose of sleeping pills." I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

The others had left in silence. Only Carlisle stayed with me. Sitting next to me, he didn't say a word. "I need time," I mumbled. "You have all the time in the world," he said and put a hand on my shoulder. "Son, listen to me. There is no need to hurry anything, just talk to her about your feelings. Don't be such a control freak, Edward. Look at her, she is older than you were when I changed you and at the moment she seems to be more mature than you are. Explore your relationship and take it step by step." He must have seen the doubt on my face. "What exactly is your problem with this? Is it only because you wish her to live a mortal life? Or is it because you feel trapped?" he asked. I winced at the latter. "I wish we _had_ a choice," I whispered. "Our mating will change her life completely. I wish I could let her go without hurting her, but it's too late isn't it?" My face must have shown my desperation, because he took one of my hands. "You can't leave her anymore, Edward. It will hurt you both if you try it, believe me. Have courage and let go of your fears, son. Accept this as a gift, because it is very rare for one of us to fall for a mortal. They have so much to give back to us and mating is the only time we can evolve our personality." I gave him a quizzical look. "I could try it," I murmured. He smiled reassuringly at me and patted my hand, "That's all I'm asking for."

I left the house after sunset and ran through the forest towards her place. I wanted to watch her and I wanted to hear her thoughts before I saw her again. Maybe I could pick up something about what she had discussed with Alice. I stopped in a short distance to her house. She was at home and the light was on in her living room. I reached out very carefully for her mind and found – nothing. She had her barriers up tight. I frowned. I watched the light wander upstairs to her bedroom. She must have turned on a bedside lamp, because the light was weaker. 'It's early Friday night,' I wondered. After waiting a short while I sneaked into her house through the backdoor. It wasn't locked. I had to smile, sometimes she was so predictable. I climbed the stairs and waited at her bedroom door. I could hear her breathing even out and her heartbeat slowing down. She had fallen asleep. I entered the room and placed myself on the edge of her mattress. She was curled up in a ball with her back to me. I let my eyes wander along her outline, following every curve of her body and had to resist the urge to touch her. Suddenly I heard her whimper in her sleep. She tossed her limbs and flipped on her back. She was having a bad dream. I could see that she must have been crying a lot because the rims of her eyes were red and her face was slightly swollen. What had happened to her? "No!" she whispered. "Don't..." she mumbled a few words I didn't understand. Her breathing got heavier and her heartbeat increased as if she was running. She shook her head vividly. "Bear… follow… water…" she whispered again. What the hell was she dreaming? I crept closer. Her body winced as if electricity jolted through it. Suddenly she smiled in her sleep. "Gotcha… nice bear…" she muttered. I was taken aback. It sounded as if she dreamed of our hunt in Alaska! Was the connection so strong already that she could follow me over such a distance? I had to talk to Carlisle about it! Suddenly she whimpered again. Her voice sounded afraid now. "Don't… no, don't leave…" A single tear rolled over her cheek. She flipped to her side and curled up again. She started sobbing in her sleep. What haunted her so much? Could she really feel my intention to leave her? "Don't leave me,... Edward…" she whispered. I froze. I touched her shoulder and wanted to comfort her. Suddenly she cried out "Edward?" and sat up, shaking. "Megan, I'm here." She flinched at my touch. "Megan, wake up. I'm here with you." I tried to soothe her. She looked at me with eyes full of tears. I pulled her into my arms and she didn't resist. I let her cry as much as she needed and rocked her gently in my embrace. When the sobbing finally ceased, I lifted her chin up to me to look into her face. "Megan, what happened? Why are you crying?" I asked her. Her lower lip trembled but she kept her composure. "I felt you leaving me," she said. If I could I would have paled at this statement. She knew it! "I cannot leave you," I whispered and hugged her closer.

If I had a heart it would have melted at this point. She _was_ my mate and I felt acceptance settling in. I would stay with her, I knew I couldn't hurt her any more. All my plans of leaving dissolved at the sight of my crying beloved. I bowed my head to kiss her, but she didn't respond. Taking her face between my hands I turned it to look at me. "Megan," I put all my persuasiveness into my voice, "I love you and I will not leave you. I know now that you and I are meant to be together. I will stay as long as you want. Do you hear me?" I held her gaze. "I'm not deaf," she crooked a smile at me. I had to chuckle. "You scared me, woman," I told her. She shook her head. "You scared me first," she said. "I dreamed you were hunting a bear and then you decided to leave me alone. That scared me more than all the blood you spilled killing the poor thing." She made a sad face. "I promise, he didn't suffer," I said. She grabbed a tissue from her bedside table and blew her nose. Then she looked at me with a serious expression on her face. "I could feel our bond slipping away from my mind the whole day, it was terrible. Why did you decide I would be better off without you?" I could see that she needed the truth. "I was afraid that you would not be able to survive in my world, it's often too dangerous for a mortal. I feared to give us a chance because I know it will change your life forever. Besides, I felt trapped in this whole mating thing. I wanted us to have a choice." She nodded gravely. "You should have asked for _my_ opinion on this, not Tanya's," she stated. My eyes widened. "You've seen her?" I asked. She nodded, "I dreamed a strange dream last night. I assume you were hunting and somehow my mind was going with you. I can't explain it. I saw your conversation with her, it echoed in my mind and ever since I got up this morning I had to concentrate hard not to lose my composure during the day," she explained. I hung my head. "Can you ever forgive me?" I asked. For a moment, she didn't answer. Then I heard her whisper, 'Make it up to me.'


	10. Chapter 10 Consummation

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 – Consummation (M POV) – Warning for explicit sex. If this isn't your liking, don't read it!<p>

Edward looked guilty and I wanted to get him out of this brooding mood. He had put me through emotional pain, but finally he'd accepted our bond. Acceptance - never before in my life had I felt such a craving for physical intimacy with a man. 'Make it up to me,' I thought, no, I demanded. His head shot up. Our eyes locked as I crawled up to him and placed myself astride his lap. I remembered his warning about losing control for a moment, but I shooed the thought away. He wrapped his arms around me as I started to unbutton his shirt and his eyes never left mine. He shrugged the shirt off and I reveled in the sight of his beautiful body. I followed the outline of the muscles on his chest and belly with my fingers, hearing him gasp at the touch as my hands traveled lower. His hands trembled slightly as he placed them onto my hips and his fingers splayed as they started to wander over my back. Cupping my behind he pulled my hips even closer, it was an arousing feeling to have his hands there. I smiled and removed my sleep-shirt with one fluid move. His hands wandered over my back to my shoulders and came down to my waist again. I placed my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me. I wanted to feel him skin on skin and hissed at the feel of it when my hardened nipples brushed along his chest. I could feel his erection underneath me while my hands played with his hair when I kissed him. He answered passionately, playing with my tongue. He cupped my breasts with his hands and kneaded them softly. I let my tongue wander over his lips, sucking at his lower one. He groaned with passion. I kissed my way down his throat to his collarbones and dipped my tongue into the hollow under his Adam's apple, making him shiver at the sensation. Leaning towards him I caused him to fall back on the bed and squirmed against his throbbing manhood. He let a deep growl and flipped us over within the blink of an eye. He pinned my arms above my head and held his upper body mere inches away from me. 'It's dangerous, do you really want this?' I heard his question. 'Yes, I trust you.' My breathing was a bit unsteady now and my heart pounded loud as thunder in my ears. He smiled a feral smile at me, but I wasn't afraid. He let go of my hands and leaned back on his heels as he slowly pulled my slip down. He got up and removed his jeans and boxers. I propped myself up on my elbow and watched him. The sight of him standing there, naked, was intoxicating. I held out my hand, inviting him to join me. He climbed onto the bed again and nestled between my legs, kissing my whole body as if in fever. His hands touched places I had never known to be that sensitive. I moaned deep in my throat, I was more than ready for him. 'Edward, please,' I thought. He was sucking at one nipple and I arched into him. He propped himself up on one arm and looked me into the eye. 'Megan, are you sure?' I could see doubt in his face, he seemed to be afraid to hurt me. I didn't care and grabbed his hair with one hand, pulling his head down to me again. 'I want you, now.' That was all he needed. I could feel his cool shaft pressing against my nether lips, playing with the entrance to my womanhood. I whimpered and squirmed, raising my pelvis towards him. He finally pressed into me, very slowly and I could feel my hymen being torn. The pain was very short and abated immediately, but he froze and looked shocked. I held his gaze. 'It's okay,' I thought. I could feel he feared to move any further. 'I hurt you,' his eyes widened. 'Ever heard of virginity? It's a first for us both, I take it?' I grinned at him. He relaxed a little and nodded a smile back at me. Then he pressed forward until I felt him filling me completely. He panted and paused when he was fully sheathed. I kissed him and gasped as he withdrew. He started thrusting in a slow rhythm. Between moans and kisses I felt him increase the tempo and my hips rose to meet his thrusts. A low growl came from his chest and sent a shiver down my spine. Suddenly he flipped to his back taking me with him. I was on top now, so I raised my body up and met his gaze, his eyes glowing with intense fire. Our hands met and our fingers interlaced when I leaned down to him while I rode him. I could hear him moan when I let my nipples brush over his chest. He pushed in very deep and I could feel my inner muscles vibrating around his shaft. I was so close and I could feel he was close too. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down on him as deep as possible. I arched back and groaned deep in my throat. 'God, yes,' I threw my head back. The tip of his cock touched the tissue of my cervix. The feeling was incredible. His thrusts got faster and more erratic, but I tried to move slower on him to draw it out. He growled again and flipped us over so that he was on top now. I could feel my mind reaching out for him as my inner muscles started to clench around him. He went hard and fast and after he few thrusts he sent me over the edge. I cried out in pleasure and at the same time I could hear him roaring in my mind. I felt his desperate urge to bite, to bite me, but I didn't care. His thoughts raced into all directions at once as he climaxed together with me. I arched into him as he buried himself inside me as deep as he could. I looked into his eyes when he lowered his bared teeth to me - and he shredded a pillow.

As he collapsed over me I couldn't help but smile. Our breathing eased and my heart rate slowly went back to normal. I held him in my arms while he was still inside me and brushed his back in soothing strokes. I knew he would be full of self-loathing afterward. I picked a feather from his hair and chuckled. The rumble in my chest made him raise his head. "What's so funny?" he mumbled. "I think I'll have to store a supply of pillows," I teased. He rolled off me and lay on his back. 'Here goes the spoilsport,' I thought as I watched him closing his eyes. I didn't intend on letting him ruin my mood. I got on my knees and straddled his lap. His eyes flew open. I wagged a finger at him. "Rule number one: brooding and self-loathing after sex is prohibited." He looked surprised. "I can hear what you're thinking, remember?" I said. He opened his mouth and closed it again like a fish. He had feathers in his hair and they were flying all over the place. I couldn't help it, I had to laugh. I rolled off him onto my back and giggled hysterically until tears flowed from my eyes. He sat up and crossed his arms in front of his chest. I could see his mouth twitching. I knew he laughed inwardly, but he didn't want to show it. Suddenly he leaped onto me and pinned me to the bed with his body. I shrieked a little with surprise, but I held no fear. "You," he snarled at me and narrowed his eyes. "You have no respect, don't you?" He bared his teeth and lowered his mouth to mine. For a moment I was mesmerized at how dangerous he could look if he wanted to, but I shook my head. Then he kissed me softly.


	11. Chapter 11 Afterglow

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 – -Afterglow (E POV)<p>

I had to kiss her, a moment ago I would have fallen into wallowing in self-loathing when I realized that I had almost killed her. She had fixed my gaze while I had lowered my teeth to her and with my last inch of self-control I had managed to turn my head away from her throat. The effort had been enormous, but there had been something in her eyes... I shook my head. It had been my first time as well as hers and it could have turned into a blood bath! Now she had managed to turn my brooding into laughter. She couldn't stop giggling, so I decided to instill some respect into her. I jumped at her and pinned her limbs to the bed underneath me. I bared my teeth again to show her how dangerous I could be, but she didn't buy it. I could feel that she was not scared at all. She could read me so well that she knew she was safe and I had to kiss her. She broke my kiss softly and looked me into the eye. 'I love you,' I could hear her think. 'Forever,' I returned. She nodded. 'Eternally yours,' she vowed. My eyes widened. "You know it?" She smiled. "Alice explained it," she answered. My eyes narrowed. "Don't be mad at her," she chided me, "I am very grateful for her enlightenment." She'd figured me out, again. I hung my head. "Would you do me a favor, Edward?" she requested. "Anything you want," I answered. "Please, get off me." I laughed and let her go. We sat up straight and looked around us. Our movements had sent a cloud of feathers flying through the room and we both had to laugh at the sight. "Oh my," she sighed, "I hope I can catch them all with the vacuum cleaner." We snuggled close together at the head of the bed and I pulled the blanket around her. She had goose bumps as if she was freezing from the coolness of my body, but she didn't flinch and rested at my shoulder. I knew I would never forget this night, it had been amazing. I could still feel her touch on me, the smell of her body reacting to me, her mind linking with mine when we had exploded together with pleasure – it was heaven.

We had laid there for a while without speaking when she suddenly raised her head. "There is one thing I would like to know," she said. "What is it?" I replied. "Can vampires procreate?" She looked at me. I shook my head. "As far as I know that's not possible. There are myths from the medieval times, but nobody knows for sure." I raised an eyebrow. "Do you regret not taking precautions?" She lowered her eyes. "No," she said, "I cannot conceive anyway." I put one finger under her chin and raised it so that she had to look at me. "Care to explain?" I requested softly. She shrugged. "I suffered from an infection when I was seventeen. Our family doctor didn't recognize it for quite a while and when I finally got to a gynecologist, it was too late. I am barren." She looked away. I could see that she felt uncomfortable. I pulled her close again and nudged her with my nose. She turned her head to me. "I'm sorry," I said. She sighed. "It's okay, it has its advantages. It was harder on my parents because I am an only child. They had always hoped for grandchildren." She snuggled even closer. "Enough of the heavy," she said. "What do we do with the rest of the night?" She started to nibble at my earlobe. "Oh, I have an idea, or two," I purred, but all of a sudden we heard a deep growl coming from underneath the blanket.

"I think the monster called stomach has raised its head," she chuckled. "Haven't you fed him yet?" I asked. "No, I had lost all appetite during the day," she answered. "Think we should feed him now?" I winked at her. She nodded and jumped out of bed. "Care to join me for a shower?" she held her hand out to me. "You bet!" I said and followed her to the bathroom. We stepped into her shower and turned on some hot water. Of course we didn't leave it at getting cleaned, our hands were all over our bodies, with and without soap. We kissed under the shower head until she almost drowned and we only stopped because the water was getting a bit too cold for her. Finally we managed to get dry and dressed and went down into the kitchen. "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed as she opened the kitchen door. I rushed to her side to see what's up and gawped at the sight. The kitchen was decorated with flowers and the table was loaded with finger food, dinnerware and lit candles. We looked at each other. "Alice!" "She's definitely gone overboard this time," I marveled at the effort she had taken. She must have seen it in her visions and Megan went to the table. "There's a card for you," she waved it at me. I snatched it from her fingers and opened it.

_Enjoy the night and don't dare to leave her at home tomorrow._

_Alice –_

I let her read it and she smiled at me. "Seems like your family invites me to your house?" I had to grin. "That's typically Alice. She has to be very fond of you." Megan smiled. "Yeah, we had a nice 'girl's' night yesterday." I went to the table and offered her a chair. She looked surprised, but accepted it. I sat down opposite of her. "Looks like we're having a candle light dinner," I raised my glass of champagne to hers. "Cheers!" I toasted. "Cincin!" she replied and took a sip. "You know Italian?" I asked while I watched her eating. "My mother's ancestors came from Italy around 1800. I know only a little bit," she answered. "What about your dad?" "Oh, he is Irish. His family emigrated from Ireland during the famine times." I smiled at her. "That's an interesting mixture: Irish-Italian, the most stubborn and impulsive Europeans." She raised her glass again, "Sláinte!"

After she was sated, we collected the remnants and cleared the table. Then we settled on her couch and listened to music. I had placed her on my lap, reveling in the feel of her warm flesh against my cool skin and I wanted to touch her constantly. "Don't you think I'm too heavy for you?" she said. I shook my head and pulled her closer. "I could lift you up with one hand," I replied. She looked puzzled. "Can I ask something?" "Anything you want," I kissed her cheek. "What about all those myths regarding vampires?" I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She cocked her head. "Can silver bullets or crosses kill you?" I laughed. "It's a myth." "Do you sleep in coffins?" "Nope!" I grinned. "What about sunlight?" "We don't burn to ashes, but we can't go into the sun either." I answered. "Why not?" she inquired. "I will show you sometime," I answered and kissed her, looking forward to seeing her reaction to me sparkling in the sunlight like millions of diamonds. My fingers traced lines on her arms. She absently minded played with my chest hair. "What are you thinking, love?" I asked her. "Huh?" she raised her head. "Your thoughts keep wandering, it's hard for me to follow," I indicated to her. "Oh, I was just wondering," she returned. "About what exactly?" I inquired. "If there was a reason why this all happened so fast? I mean, five days and I got laid, that's not my style," she looked flustered. "Hm, I don't know if there's a reason, but I wouldn't want to change it, even if I could. Would you?" I cocked my head. She shook her head. "No, I'm happy with it," she smiled at me. "Then I'm happy too. Although I must admit my acquired manners have left me completely." She raised an eyebrow. "Acquired manners?" I nodded. "Think of the times when I was growing up. I had been raised to cherish a woman, to admire from a distance. If I'd met you back then, I would not have touched your body like tonight before our wedding night. I would have kissed you once or twice in a chastice manner, but only after asking your parents if they'd allow me to court you." She kissed me softly on my lips. "Then I am glad that you forgot all your manners today," she said and lay her head against my chest again. Suddenly she yawned. "Oops, I think somebody is tired," I grinned at her. I put my arms around her and lifted her up with me. "You know, one day you'll get back problems from lifting me," she teased. I chuckled as I carried her to bed. "Stay?" she asked as I laid her down. "I hoped for it," I answered and stretched out next to her. She snuggled close to my chest and after a few minutes, she had fallen asleep.

For me she was a sight to behold. My eyes drank every curve of her face, every subtle change of her skin's texture, the soft twin arches of her slightly parted lips, the fine hair spreading from her cheek onto her earlobe... I just looked at her while she slept. The soft curves of her body made me think of other things than just admiring her, but I willed my hands still so that she could sleep. Emmett had been wrong. Her ass wasn't fat at all, only a bit too well rounded, just like everything else on her. She looked like one of Rubens' paintings, but everything on her had the right proportions. Her dark hair had some red sparkles in it and was cut shortly, like Alice's, but I could imagine her with long hair. Her eyelashes were very long and the color of her iris was an intense emerald green. I guessed that was the Irish genes showing. The fair skin had a light shadow of bronze on it, but she would probably never get an intense sun tan. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to her body. I listened to her even breathing, to her heart beating in a steady rhythm, her blood pulsing through her veins. I was grateful that she wasn't _my_ singer. Having to stay away from her _and_ being her mate would have been impossible. She sighed in her sleep and turned around, pressing her back to my chest.


	12. Chapter 12 Meet the family

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 – Meet the family (M POV)<p>

I awoke by a tickle on my face. Opening one eye I saw a feather touching the tip of my nose. "Good morning, sleepy head," I heard a familiar voice whisper. I opened my second eye and pondered if I should move at all. All of a sudden, I could feel kisses being trailed down my spine. I closed my eyes again. Since when did I sleep naked? Slowly my memory came back. I had woken up in the middle of the night by soft touches on my body. He hadn't intended to wake me up but since I had become aware of the pronounced erection pressing against my lower back I had turned around and resumed the consummation of our mating. We had made love till dawn and there had been no holding back. I stretched my arms and legs and winced. "Ouch," my body hurt in various parts. I sat up and looked around me. My bedroom looked like a battleground, shreds of pillows plastered the floor. I looked down my body and found black bruises on my arms and thighs. Edward raised a hand and placed it ever so lightly on one of the bruises. It fit the form perfectly. I looked at him. "Don't fuss about it, it's not as bad as it looks," I said. He grimaced. "It's okay that I hurt you?" he whispered. I shook my head. "No, but you know your own strength, don't you?" He closed his eyes. "I shouldn't have hurt you," he looked tantalized. I took his face between my hands and forced him to look at me. "Don't spoil it! I _felt_ your urge to kill me every time you came, but you know what? I didn't care! I knew you would have enough control not to do it, and you had! Don't make yourself something which you aren't." I projected all of my love to him hoping he would finally accept the facts. He tried a helpless smile. "Did you sleep at all?" I asked him. "No, I can't," he replied. "Never?" my eyes widened. He shook his head. "Vampires don't need sleep," he answered.

I looked at my clock and shrieked. Eleven in the morning! "Alice!" I hopped out of bed. When he didn't move I turned around. "What are you waiting for, Edward?" He gulped and pointed to the mirror. I turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh!" I gasped. I had red welts on my back and my hips were bruised where he had held me. I looked as if I had been beaten and I could clearly see what was going on in his mind. It almost caused me nausea to hear his thoughts. "Stop it, Edward!" I exclaimed and put my hands on my ears. "I can't take anymore!" He came up to me and pulled me into a careful embrace. "I'm trying to, but I can't help it. I feel so bad about bruising you, hurting you," he said with a shaky voice. I shook my head and took a deep breath. "I'll take a shower now. I can only hope you will follow," I stated and left him standing there. In the bathroom I rummaged through my cabinet to find an ointment against bruises and one for my back. I found both and placed the tubes on the basin. Then I got into the shower. It felt good to let the hot water run over me. The pain from the bruises abated, only the marks on my back burned a little. I closed my eyes and relaxed my mind with breathing exercises, because I needed some peace inside me. A few minutes later a warm glow washed over me, tingling along my nerves and warming my whole body. Edward had joined my mind and got behind me into the shower. I turned around, but he didn't say a word. I let all my loving, all my care and admiration flow into our link to show him how deep my feelings for him really were. He just smiled and kissed me softly. "Do you want me to help you? he asked shyly and I nodded. We finally stepped out of the tub and dried ourselves. Edward took the tube for my back and carefully applied the contents on the welts while I tended to my bruises. It would take some time until I could wear short sleeves again. He kissed my neck when he was finished. "Let's get dressed, your family is waiting," I said. "First you have to have breakfast," he answered. I nodded and dressed in a long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. My short hair was almost dry and I put some make-up on and covered the marks on my neck with a shawl.

Down in the kitchen I pulled some leftovers from the fridge and helped myself. I poured me a cup of coffee and some orange juice. Edward finally came down too. "What took you so long?" I wondered. He held up a firmly stuffed pillowcase. "I collected the feathers," he answered. My eyes bulged. "All of them?" "Yep," he nodded. "Who needs a vacuum cleaner when you have a vampire in the house," I muttered and shook my head. He laughed out loud and kissed me on my cheek. We left in my car after cleaning up, and I wanted to learn the way to his family's place. Outside of Forks we drove for a while before Edward directed me into the forest on a small service road. The sky vanished behind thick branches. It looked like a friendly day and I hoped the sun would come out later. I was curious to see what it was he wanted to show me in sunshine. The house seemed to be very remote. "What do we tell your family?" I asked. He shrugged. "The truth, I guess. Secrets are hard to keep with Alice around." He smiled at me. "Don't worry, they will love you. Alice does already and the rest will follow." I swallowed nervously. "I hope Jasper had breakfast already," I mumbled. "Excuse me?" he inquired. "I forgot to tell you. When Alice visited, she brought Jasper with her and I noticed that his eyes looked different, so he explained it to me." He turned to me. "She did what …?" he fumed. "Edward, let it be. Jasper was very considerate and left to hunt that night. I know now what to look out for." I could see that he wasn't delighted to let her off the hook.

When we finally arrived, I was surprised to see a modern complex of glass and wood in the forest. It looked very stylish but friendly. Edward got out and led me to the door. "Are you ready?" he asked. "There's no way back," I replied, taking a deep breath and we went inside. I marveled at the interior. "Wow, did your family hire an interior designer? This looks very unique. It's beautiful." Edward smiled. "No, that's my mother's doing. Come on, let's go upstairs." We walked up the stairway and I marveled at the pieces of art hanging on the walls. Edward put his arm around my shoulder as we entered the room. The whole family was there and Alice beamed at me pulling me into her arms. "I'm so glad you're here!" she said. "Thank you," I whispered and winked at her. Jasper just smiled at me. "Megan, you have seen Rosalie and Emmett at the college," Edward said. Rosalie just nodded and looked very reserved. Emmett came to me and hugged me quickly. I held my breath. "So, you're the one who turned ol' Eddies head, huh?" he teased and made me blush. Edward glared at him. A beautiful woman came up to me. "Megan, this is my mother, Esme." She took my hand. "Welcome, Megan. We've been looking forward to meeting you." "Thank you, you're very kind," I said. Finally Carlisle came toward me. "Dr. Cullen," I said, "I'm pleased to meet you," I smiled at him. He raised an eyebrow, "Carlisle, please. Welcome to our home, Megan," he smiled and shook my hand.

Alice hopped up and down. "Sooo, what did you two decide? she asked us directly. Edward inched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "Alice!" I put my hand on his arm. I looked at them. They were all waiting for an answer. I took a deep breath. "We don't seem to have a choice," I looked at Edward and he continued, "so we decided to go for it." Edward smiled and kissed me on my forehead. They all stepped towards us at once, expressing their happiness about our decision, but I felt a little uncomfortable with so many emotions floating around me and my flight instinct was still active. "Leave her some space," Jasper suddenly said, he had sensed my stress. Emmett made a face, "Aww, come on, she is one tough girl to be the mate of a vampire," and thumped his hand on my back. I gasped at the pain and stumbled back and Edward growled. "Don't, Emmett!" he shouted. "It's okay, Edward, he didn't mean it," I said. Carlisle came up to me. "Megan, do you need help?" "It's nothing," I murmured, "just a few bruises." He carefully led me out of the room. I could feel that the others were confused. "Let me take a look at it, Megan," he said. Edward followed us into Carlisle's study. 'You can trust him,' I heard Edward in my head. I knew this would be an embarrassing situation. "Edward, can you please leave me alone with Carlisle and calm down the others?" He looked surprised, but he nodded in agreement and stayed outside. Carlisle placed me on a chair. "Megan, I work as a physician in Forks' hospital. You can trust me that whatever I see will not leave this room." I searched his face, but I found nothing but honest interest. I got up and pulled my shirt over my head. "Edward got a little too passionate I think. I can endure the bruises, but my back hurts more than I thought it would," I answered and turned around. He whistled. "I can assure you, it will heal, but it will take time." He touched it very lightly. "The skin is not broken," he explained to me. "I know. If I had bled at that point, he would've killed me." He looked at me with scrutiny. "You say that as if you know what you're talking about?" I nodded. "I can feel it every time just before he's at his peak. It seems to be a primal need, but up to now he was able to divert it." He shook his head. "Eleazar was right, you are an amazing woman," he smiled. "I'll write down a prescription for a special ointment to put on your back over the next few days and maybe I have still some of it here at home." He turned to his desk. "Thank you. By the way, how is Eleazar doing?" I asked. Carlisle raised his head. "He was impressed by your skills and if you weren't his singer, he would probably want to see you," he replied. "Too bad I can't visit him as long as I'm mortal," I returned. His eyes widened at my response. "Did you ever think about…," he hesitated. "Getting changed?" I asked. I sighed, "I've seen in Edward's mind what it means, what it did to him. I would like to avoid it as long as possible, but I know at some point I might have to make a decision." He shook his head as he handed me the prescription. "You have an old soul, Megan. You take this all way too easy, it's not normal." I smiled at him. "Maybe it isn't so hard for me because I know from my own experience that there are things between heaven and earth…" he finished my sentence, "…which school wisdom doesn't teach us!" We laughed at it. "Let me put this on your back, it will help," he said and held up a tube. He applied the cool ointment onto the welts and I could feel how the burning abated almost immediately. "You can put on your shirt again," he said. "Thanks a lot, Carlisle," I replied. There was a knock on the door. "Come in, Edward," Carlisle said. Edward came up to me and pulled me carefully into his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked me and I nodded. He kissed me softly. "Hm," Carlisle cleared his throat, "Edward, I would recommend you hold your fire a bit for the next couple of days." I swear, if he could have blushed he would have, but he only nodded. I grinned at him. "Let's go back to the others," I teased.

We went back into the living room. Emmett held out his hands, "Megan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ...," I stopped him. "Emmett, let it be. I'll be okay. Can we talk about something else?" I requested while we all sat down. "Yes," Alice chimed in, "let's talk about something else. What would you like to know?" I pondered on it. I decided to find out about the family members' relationships. "I would like to know more about how you guys are related with each other. I mean, I don't want to make a mistake when somebody asks me," I said. Edward put his arm around me. "You know about Carlisle and me already." He pointed to his mother. "Esme was changed by him in the 1920s and they have been together ever since," he explained. "Rosalie was changed by Carlisle in the 1930s. She found Emmett a few years later and they got married." I could see Emmett taking Rosalie's hand and beaming at her. "Alice and Jasper were already a couple when they came to our family in the 1950s and nowadays we all go as one family. Esme and Carlisle are our parents and we all are 'adopted' children to them," he continued, "but we have to move every ten to fifteen years." I nodded. "That sounds reasonable, you can only keep your cover if you can start all over again," I said. Rosalie cocked her head. "Would you really leave everything behind to stay with him when we have to move again?" she pointed to Edward. I looked at my beloved and saw the question in his eyes. "Yes, if I had to."

Carlisle smiled at me. "Vampires have photographic memory, Megan. Would you mind showing us your ability?" he requested. "Carlisle, is that really necessary?" Edward protested. I put my hand on his arm. "It's all right, it could be useful if they know my mind from others," I said. "I can read minds like Edward, but most of the time I'm blocking everything out. Being in a crowd of people can be very noisy and it gives me a headache. I cannot project thoughts as easily as he does. Up to now, it works with him because of our bond, or with Alice because she also has mental talents. I don't know if I'll be able to connect with any of you," I replied. "Just give it a try," Edward smiled reassuringly at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I concentrated on Alice first and then I spread the connection to Jasper, which was easy. Emmett and Rosalie were more difficult. She seemed to block me, but Emmett embraced me quickly. Carlisle and Esme were like an open book to me. Finally I connected with Edward. 'Carlisle, can you see it?' I heard Edward think. 'Yes, she establishes a bond with all of us on the emotional level,' he answered. 'What are you talking about?' I asked them. Jasper answered, 'Your talent is a mixture of different things, Megan. You're not only a mind reader but also an emotional influencer, like me. You're _creating_ an emotional bond with us instead of only sending out thoughts,' he explained. I withdrew slowly from everyone and closed my barriers tight. This had been an overwhelming experience for me. "If you don't mind, I would like to take a break," I said. I felt dizzy and swayed a little. Edward caught me and raised an eyebrow. "We could go into my room, you can rest there," he said and I nodded. I could 'hear' the others mumble about how strong my gift could turn if I was changed into one of them. I shook my head to shoo their thoughts away.

He led me up the stairs and we sat down on the low divan in his room. "What happened, love?" he insisted. I didn't answer. 'Megan?' I could hear him, but I kept him out. I looked at him. My voice overturned a little, "I've had seventeen years of mental training, but I've never managed to do things like this before. What's happening to me? I feel like a freak!" I whispered. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. "I wish I could help you," he replied. "Sometimes I wish …," my voice trailed off. "What do you wish for, Megan?" he inquired. I sighed. "Sometimes I wish I had no talents at all. Imagine, if I would be changed one day I might become even more powerful. At the moment I'm afraid of my own abilities," I answered. He caressed my hair softly while I rested at his chest. "Why should you ever be changed?" he asked. I looked at him. "You know that it might be inevitable at some point, Edward. Don't deny it," I replied. He shook his head. "I will always try to prevent it," he said fiercely and looked me into the eye and I could see his determination. Taking a deep breath I turned to him. "Edward, I need you to know something. You know that I saw in your memory what the change did to you and how much it hurt, but I understood why it was done. I _want_ the change if there is no other possibility for me to stay in your life. Will you promise to change me if it is my very last option?" He looked horrified and shook his head. 'Don't do this to me,' he pleaded. 'Would you rather lose me?' I asked. He closed his eyes. I could feel the pain welling up inside him. 'Answer me,' I insisted. "No," he croaked. "I cannot lose you. But it will be the _very_ last option," he whispered. "Promised?" I asked. He gulped and nodded, "Promised!" I reached out for his neck and drew him into a kiss. He responded with so much despair that I almost cried. I could feel how sad he was at the thought. I tried to sooth him through our link, but I was overwhelmed by his emotions. Suddenly I felt calmness and reassurance creeping into my mind. Jasper tried to help us. 'Thank you, I'm too new at this' I whispered along the connection. I broke the kiss and wrapped my arms around Edward. We sat there for a while and let Jasper do his soothing while I felt my loved one starting to relax.

After a short while, Edward pulled away from me. "Enough brooding," he said. I looked at him and agreed. "The sun is still out and I would like to show you something. How about a trip through the woods?" he grinned at me. "What do you mean? I didn't dress for hiking, you know?" I answered, pointing to my shoes. "Aw, forget about shoes," he got up and pulled me with him. The French window in his room was open, so he lifted me up into his arms and jumped out the window with me. I shrieked in fear. "Are you nuts?" I yelled at him. He laughed out loud. "You should get used to it if you want to be one of us," he grinned at me as he put me on my feet. "I could have warned you, agreed, but for now, get on my back. I want to take you somewhere you cannot follow until can run at my speed!" He turned his back to me and bent his knees slightly. "I can't, Edward, I'm too heavy for you," I said. "Come on, Megan, no risk no fun. You know I can carry you easily," he smiled at me over his shoulder. I put my arms around his shoulders and stood very close behind him. He crouched down and grabbed my legs. I felt like a child playing pickaback. "Are you ready?" he asked. "For what?" I replied. "For this!" he exclaimed and started to run. 'Oh shit,' I thought. He wasn't running, he flew through the woods. He went so fast that the trees were all a blur for me. He was running up the mountain while I ducked my head to his neck, but now I peeked over his shoulder to see where we were going. We seemed to be at the edge of the forest on top of the range. Edward moved towards a rock spur which lay in full sunshine. When he stopped, he turned his head to me. "Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded. "Hold tight, Megan!" he returned. He ran towards a crevice in the rock and jumped over it to the other side. I caught my breath. He finally stopped and carefully let me down. I had to sit down because my legs were shaking. Turning to me he smiled and my mouth fell open. I could see now why he never stepped into the sunlight. His skin sparkled as if it was made of millions of diamonds! It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I forced myself up on my shaking legs and raised a hand to touch his cheek, letting my fingers travel down to his chest. "Álainne," I whispered. He raised an eyebrow. "Beautiful," I murmured in translation. He smiled and pulled me into his arms. "_You_ are beautiful," he returned in a husky whisper and started kissing me. His hands traveled down to my behind and pulled me towards him. I could feel that he was aroused. My heartbeat increased at the thought of him taking me out here in the sunlight and I felt equally excited. "Don't start what you can't finish," I begged him. "Hm, there are other ways to please you," he whispered into my ear and his hands wandered underneath the waistband of my jeans. I squirmed at his touch and had to giggle. He withdrew a little. "What's so funny?" he asked. "What if someone sees us? We might not be the only 'hikers' out here." He grinned, "I can smell mortals while they're still miles away." He resumed his kissing and let his hands wander again. 'But the wind blows towards the trees, what if you miss one?' I still had my qualms about making out on such an exposed place. He pouted and let me go. "You have a point there," he agreed. I sighed. "Shall we sit down and look at the sunset?" he suggested. The air was fresh, but not cold, so I agreed. He pulled his shirt over his head and wrapped it around my shoulders. Sitting down he patted his thighs and I placed myself on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and we snuggled close to each other, waiting for sunset. The sky was clear and crimsoned slowly. The reddish light was reflected by his skin, it was a beautiful sight. After a while I shivered at a cool breeze. "We should go home," he said, "you're freezing." I nodded and as if on cue my teeth started to chatter. We got up and he turned his back to me and winked. "Wanna catch a cab?" he grinned. I climbed on his back again. "Don't crash into a tree," I bantered at him. He flew back to the house and again I was amazed at how he managed to go that fast without even accidentally touching a branch. I was sure it had its advantages to have vampire senses. When we finally arrived, I was so tired I almost fell asleep while I was standing. We decided to go back to my place and Edward drove while I fell asleep in the passenger seat. He finally had to carry me upstairs to my bed where I dreamed a lot of strange things that night.


	13. Chapter 13 Home

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 – Home (E POV) – Warning for explicit sex. If this isn't your liking, don't read it!<p>

I had left my beautiful mate sleeping and went for a hunt before sunrise. Placing a note on her bedside table I told her that I would be back soon. After hunting, I decided to go home and change clothes. When I got there, Carlisle greeted me. "Edward, it's good to see you. I have some of that ointment left over. Could please give it to Megan?" "Sure, thanks a lot. I…, um, I'm sorry," I said with some hemming and hawing. He laughed and put a hand on my arm, "Sorry for what? Being passionate?" He shook his head. "You should rather be proud that you managed to divert your instinct," he said. I cringed. "I wish I could have hidden this from her," I returned. He cocked his head. "Do you know that she feels it?" he asked. "Feels what?" I replied. "Your urge to kill in that moment," he said. I nodded gravely. "Yes, I know. She is taking all this way too calm. She has gone from the steady routine of a secure life to being loved and almost killed by a vampire within a week. Sometimes I ask myself why she isn't going crazy," I shook my head. He pondered on his answer for a moment. "Have you ever heard of reincarnation?" he replied. "Huh?" He nodded. "Looking at the whole picture I get the feeling that she might be an old soul reborn. I know it sounds farfetched, but it's a possibility," he said. I must have looked dumbfounded because he patted my shoulder. "Whatever, it's not important. She is your mate and you two will go on from here." He smiled reassuringly.

I went to my room and grabbed a few clothes and CDs and put them in a bag. "Are you moving out?" I heard Esme tease. I looked at her. "No, Mom, I just want to leave a few pieces at her house, so that I don't have to run back and forth all the time." I answered with a smile. She nodded and came up to me, placing a kiss on my forehead. "Do whatever you think is necessary. I wished she could stay here but I understand that you two need some privacy," she smiled. I had to smile back. "I will come back, don't worry," I kissed her on the cheek. I headed down the stairs and met Alice. "Edward! Can I talk to you for a minute?" she said. "Sure." She drew me into the kitchen and closed the door. "What is it, Alice?" I inquired. She looked nervous. "There is something about Megan which makes me nervous, Edward," she said wringing her hands. "Give!" I demanded. "Okay, I see her either becoming a vampire or being dead. There is something in the future which forces her or you to make a decision, but everything is undecided." I groaned. "Do you know when?" I asked. "I can't see it, Edward, I'm sorry. With her everything is different and I don't know why. I cannot even tell where the danger is coming from." She looked like she would cry. I pulled her into my arms. "Don't crucify yourself, Alice. Whatever will happen happens. I can only try to prevent it." She nodded sadly and crept up the stairs with hanging shoulders. I watched her, it was unusual for Alice to beat herself about something. 'Jasper,' I called out. 'Edward?' I heard his answer. 'Look after Alice, brother. She is worried that her senses fail her on Megan,' I asked him. 'All right, take care of Megan,' he returned. 'I will,' I replied.

I took my car and drove back to Megan's house. My college material was in the car, so I could stay away for a while. I had to think about Alice's warning, she didn't give such information lightheartedly. I knew she hated it when she could not precisely see when and why something would happen. Maybe all she saw was the result of our mating being completed. I would have to change Megan at some point in the future to save her life or to keep her with me. Eleazar had warned me, even Megan herself had indicated that she knew that day would come, but I shooed the thoughts away. I didn't want to brood about it now. When I arrived at her place, it was already dawning. I grabbed my bag and went to the door. I still had the key from the night before and tried to be as quiet as possible. I didn't want to wake her. Leaving my stuff in the hallway I went up to her bedroom. The door was still open and I could hear her breathing. I smiled and went inside. She lay in her bed, snuggled up under her blanket with a peaceful face. Placing myself beside her on the bed I watched her sleeping. I wondered if she was dreaming and carefully reached out for her mind. I found pictures of our trip to the mountain flying around. Oh, how I loved to be connected to her mind! It was such a treasure being able to share thoughts and dreams in this way. Her fantasy was playing out something I had said to her and the picture changed. We were both laying on the ground and I had one hand in her jeans while I kissed her. She was panting and writhing underneath me, calling my name not only in her dream but also in reality. Her heartbeat sped up and her breathing got quicker. I grinned and decided to let her fantasy become true. Sneaking a hand underneath the blanket I found that she still had her clothes on. Obviously she had not been awake while I had been gone. Caressing her breasts carefully I pinched her nipples softly between my fingers. She moaned in her sleep and flipped on her back. I slid my hand underneath her shirt, but didn't touch her breast again. Instead I carefully opened her jeans and explored her nether regions, making my way into her pants to her most sensitive spot. I waited a few moments until I cupped her whole mound with my hand and applied a careful pressure. I could smell her arousal already. Getting bolder I carefully placed a finger at the entrance of her womanhood and the thumb over her clit. I played at her entrance until she moaned again and started spreading her legs. Moving my thumb slowly in circles I carefully slid my finger inside her, then I held still. I looked up to her face to see her reaction. It was flushed a little but she was still asleep. Moving my finger in a spiral pattern, I let my thumb move over her clit. I could see that she was still asleep but the fantasy played in her mind while I played with her body. He breathing grew erratic and she whimpered every time I pushed my fingers deep inside her. The whimpers turned into moans deep from her throat. I could feel her muscles clenching around my finger. She was close. It was such a beautiful sight! I crooked my finger inside her to touch her G-spot and increased the pressure of my thumb. That sent her over the edge. She cried out my name and her eyes flew open. She couldn't stop arching into my touch, so I let her ride it out, kissing her and when her excitement abated slowly I withdrew my hand from her jeans. She winced at the coolness of my touch, but didn't break the kissing. I pulled my head back and looked at her blissfully relaxed face. "Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" I placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. "Mmh, what a way to wake up!" she sighed and opened her eyes. I grinned at her. "I told you there are other ways to please you," I whispered and kissed her again.

"Hmm, what about you?" she returned and placed her hand on my lap. My erection was rubbing against the fabric of my jeans. She smiled an almost feral smile and got onto her knees. She grabbed the belt of my trousers, climbed out of bed and directed me against the wall. My eyes grew wide when she opened the belt and yanked down my trousers and underwear. She placed a trail of kisses just above the hairline below my navel, cupping my balls with one hand in a soft caress. I hissed at the touch, it sent shivers down my spine. Then she placed a soft kiss on the tip of my penis and blew across it. The sensation made me wince. She swirled her tongue around the tip causing me to brace my arms against the wall. I groaned and my head flew back when she took me into her mouth and swallowed as much of me as she could. "Jesus, Megan!" I groaned and my hands flew to her shoulders. She moved her mouth slowly back and forth. It was almost unbearable and I felt my knees shaking. She kept her pace and started swirling her tongue. I growled deep in my chest and started to move my hips together with her rhythm. She fondled my balls and I could feel the tingling in my groin growing. With the first pre-cum she withdrew her mouth and used her hand instead. She squeezed my penis in a rhythmic pattern, rising from her knees and tracing a line of kisses from my groin up to my chest. When she reached my throat she dipped her tongue into the hollow below my Adam's apple and increased the pressure of her hand which made me hiss and clench my teeth. She kissed me and sucked at my lower lip until I came after two or three more strokes of her hand. I clung helplessly to the wall as I spurted into her hand with a roar. She broke her kiss and smiled at me while I was panting. I opened my mouth, but she shook her head and placed one finger onto my lips to silent me. Taking my hand she let me step out of my trousers and I shed my shirt to follow her. She led me to her bathroom where she undressed herself and we stepped into her tub starting to clean ourselves under the shower. She turned to me with a sweet smile on her face. "What are you smiling for?" I asked while I lathered myself. She didn't answer at once and turned her back to me to pick some soap from the shelf behind her. I winced at the sight of her back. She still had my marks on it, although they were not showing prominently anymore. "I thought about how amazing this all is," she said. "I've known you for only a week now and I've been on an emotional rollercoaster all the time." She turned around again. "I've never believed in crap like love at first sight or fate, until I met you." She soaped her legs down to her toes. I waited for her to go on. "You know," she continued, "ever since my gift has appeared, I could always feel that my life was steered by something, rather than me being in control of it. Somehow I am convinced that this all is preordained." She stretched herself under the shower head to let all soap rinse off her body and stepped out of the tub. I pondered about what she had said while I rinsed myself and got out too. I dried myself watching her. She seemed to be calm and at peace with herself. I got behind her and wrapped her into my towel. "I don't know what to believe, Megan. I only know that I love you forever and nothing is ever going to change this." I lowered my head and kissed her neck. She smiled and closed her eyes.

After her breakfast, we decided to spend the rest of the day indoors because it had started to rain. We talked about all kinds of things and we listened to music. I had brought some CDs with me and we snuggled on the couch. She lay in my arms under a blanket when she asked me about my family. "How did Esme and Carlisle meet, Edward? They seem to be so close." I tried to explain it as easy as possible. "Carlisle was a doctor at a hospital during the 1920s. Esme had killed herself after losing her baby child to sudden infant death. She had jumped from a cliff. Some people had brought her to the morgue and Carlisle found that she was not dead yet. He felt an immediate connection with her and knew that she would be his mate. So he changed her." She cocked her head. "He is the center of your family. He changed you to have a son, a partner. Then he changed her. The family was complete. Why did he change Rosalie?" she asked. I cringed inwardly. I knew exactly what the answer was. "What do you think, Megan?" I replied. She looked at my face. I don't know what she saw there, but she smiled. "I guess he hoped she could be a partner for you," she said. I had to smile. "Seems I can't hide anything from you, can I?" I asked. "No," she grinned at me. "What about Emmett? How did he and Rosalie get together?" she inquired. "Rosalie found Emmett while she was hunting in the woods. A bear had attacked him and he was dying. She didn't dare to change him herself so she carried him back home to Carlisle." Her eyes widened. "Wow, I would never have thought that she could be so compassionate about someone else," Megan returned. I had to correct her, "Don't get her wrong, Megan. She did not chose to be a vampire. Carlisle found her bleeding to death in a street after being gang raped. She would not have chosen the change because she feels frozen in her stage. Emmett was her chance to evolve, so she did everything to keep him with her," I told her. Megan pondered on it. "Hm, her vampire life was decided for her. Yet she loves Emmett and stays with him." I nodded. "Yeah, talking about fate," I clenched my teeth. She looked at me with scrutiny. "You have the same problem," her eyes widened. "Your existence was decided for you and you would rather have died if the choice had been yours, right?" I looked away. I didn't want to let her know she was right. She didn't insist, though. She turned on my lap and sat up facing me. Cupping my face with both her hands she held my gaze. "Look at me, Edward," she whispered. "The only thing that separates us two is your incapability of dying. Everything else is up to your choices. Can't you see it?" The intense look in her eyes seared through my brain. "You are scaring me," I croaked. She leaned closer and kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm sorry," she said softly. She wrapped her arms around my chest and rested her head on my shoulder. We remained silent for a while.

"How old are you?" I asked her. She looked surprised. "I'm 23, why?" I sighed, "Sometimes I have the feeling that you are a thousand years old," I smiled at her. "You act so wordly-wise as if you have lived more than one life, as if you have done all this before." She narrowed her eyes. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" she asked. "I don't know. It's just something that Carlisle mentioned. He said you seem to have an old soul." She frowned. "Hm, maybe I should try a past-life regression," she replied. I raised an eyebrow. "What if you find something you don't like?" She closed her eyes for a moment. "It would be part of who I had been, not of who I am right now, don't you think?" she answered. "Yeah, maybe you're right," I said. "Enough already," she smiled. "Look at the clock, it's getting late and I have to go to work tomorrow. What about dinner?" she asked. I decided to have some fun. "Oh yes, I will have me a nice juicy dinner," I growled and crept up to her, pretending to bite her into her throat. She giggled and pretended to be afraid. "Mercy, don't eat me!" she squealed laughingly and climbed to the other end of the couch. Of course there was not much room left and suddenly she lost balance and fell backwards. I heard a solid smacking noise as her head thudded on the floor. I got up and to her side within a second. "Megan!" Her eyes fluttered. "Ouch," she groaned, "that hurt." I grabbed a pillow from the couch to cushion her head. "Careful, don't move for a while, Megan!" I urged her. "Is it bleeding?" she asked. I inhaled the air near her head, but I couldn't smell any blood. "No," I answered. "Do you have a flashlight somewhere?" I asked her. "Yes, in the drawer of the table over there," she pointed to a corner in the room. "Stay as you are, do not move, please?" I insisted. I got the flashlight and tested her pupil reaction. The reaction was normal and I raised a finger in front of her face, having her follow it with her eyes. Everything looked normal. "Can you sit up, carefully?" I asked her. Helping her into an upright position I observed her closely. "Do you feel dizziness or nausea?" I requested. "No," she shook her head tentatively to see if this would cause her any inconvenience. "Then let's try to get you onto your feet," I said. I helped her up and watched her. She denied all my questions for nausea or dizziness again. She seemed to be all right.

I took her to the kitchen. "Do you have a cool pack somewhere?" I asked her. She nodded and pointed to the fridge. I found it and put it into a kitchen towel. Then I placed it on the back of her head. She winced noticeably. "Does it hurt badly?" I inquired. "Not badly, but it does hurt when you touch it. It's probably going to be a big bruise," she answered. "Okay, you hold it in place and I'll take you to your bedroom," I lifted her up and carried her up the stairs. "That's not necessary," she protested, but not convincingly. I ignored her and laid her onto the bed. "You make yourself comfortable here and I will get you something for dinner," I insisted. She leaned back against the pillows and held the cool pack in place. I looked at her. She had not fallen hard, but she was obviously in pain. "What would you like to eat, dear?" She opened her eyes. The bright green color of her iris fascinated me every time I looked at her. "Maybe only a soup, I don't feel hungry at the moment," she answered and closed her eyes again. I was worried. I decided to call Carlisle's mobile downstairs and ask him for help. "Okay, just lie still and I'll hurry up," I said and kissed her on her forehead. I rushed downstairs and called Carlisle while I looked for some ingredients for a soup. "Edward, what's up?" I heard him say. "Megan fell from the couch and hit the back of her head on the floor," I answered. "Tell me," he replied immediately. "At the moment, she is neither dizzy nor does she feel nauseous. The back of her head hurts, but the skin is intact. The pupil reactions were normal. I have placed a cool pack to her head and I'm about to cook a soup for her," I rattled all necessary information to him. "Okay, calm down. It sounds good so far. Watch out for dizziness, nausea, change of eyesight, olfactory hallucinations, growing headache. If any of this starts come to the hospital immediately and call me. I'll be on emergency duty tonight anyway," he said. I gulped, I could feel a stone rolling off my dead heart. "Okay, thanks a lot, Carlisle," I knew I sounded relieved. "You're welcome, Edward," he said and hung up.

I had found some suitable vegetables in her fridge and cut them to pieces for a nice soup. When I had finished cooking, I brought a cup of it to her bed. She had closed her eyes and looked as if she was asleep. I sat down on the bed and touched her shoulder. "Wake up, Megan," I said. She opened her eyes slowly and started to raise her head sniffing. "Hm, this smells good," she said. I helped her to sit up and she took a sip from the cup. A smile appeared on her face. "That's delicious, Edward! I didn't know you were such a great cook," she said. "One of my many hidden talents," I replied. I was glad to see that she was doing well. "I would like you to drink as much of it as possible, and then go to sleep, okay?" I pleaded. She nodded in agreement. "I think you're right. I need to go to work tomorrow." I frowned. "Does your head still hurt?" I asked. "No," she shook as if to show she was all right. "I don't feel dizzy or anything, I don't have a headache, I'm fine." I am sure she could see the relief on my face because she lifted a hand to my cheek and caressed me. I cupped her hand with mine and held it there. "I am fine, Edward, believe me. Thank you for being so considerate," she smiled at me and set the cup aside. "You want some more?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, thank you. I'll go to the bathroom now and get changed. I think I'll go to bed early today," she said. She got up and grabbed a sleep shirt from her closet. Before she left the room, she turned to me once more. "Are you going home, or are you going to stay?" she inquired. I smiled and walked towards her. I gathered her into my arms and kissed her lightly. "I brought some clothes here and my books, so if you want I can stay for a while." I whispered to her ear. Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?" I nodded. "What about your family?" she asked. "They understand," I replied. "Hm, in this case – feel free to make yourself at home," she smiled and gave me a quick kiss before leaving for the bathroom.


	14. Chapter 14 Halloween

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 – Halloween (M POV)<p>

Edward stayed with me and we fell into a routine over the next couple of weeks. We drove together to college in the morning and in the afternoon he picked me up and stayed with me through the night unless he had to hunt. In the evenings we talked or listened to music, watched some movies or visited his family. Once a week I gave dance lessons at the sports club and Edward came as my dance partner. On the weekends we would spend time with his family. Alice would drag me out for shopping tours or I'd watch Edward, Emmett and Rosalie play with a Wii. Sometimes I'd talk with Esme or Carlisle about their favorite topics or I'd join Jasper and play guinea pig for his psychology studies. It felt like a normal family life. I developed an understanding for the ties they had and for the structure of their life. I could see how limited they were in their contact with humans and what tricks and lies they had developed to blend in. I also developed a few rules for myself to keep them out of trouble. I learned to watch out for their eye color and I stayed away from sharp objects. When we didn't visit the Cullens, most of our evenings ended in bed. Edward and I had found a way to avoid his instinct to bite me. All we had to do was to lock eyes and his monster stayed away. Days had turned into weeks and weeks had turned into months and before we knew, it was late October.

Alice was part of the committee planning a Halloween party at the auditorium. Two days in advance she visited me in the library. "Hi Alice, what's up?" I greeted her. "Megan, can you help me with the Halloween decoration?" she asked. "Sure, what exactly did you have in mind?" I was always careful when she made one of her little plans. "Could you help me setting up the hall together with the other girls? I could need one or two extra hands on Friday night," she pleaded. I thought about it. Edward and I wanted to join his siblings there anyway. "No problem. What time do you want me to be there?" I asked. "Can you be there at 5 p.m.?" I nodded, "Should I ask Edward to come and help too?" She grinned at me. "Not unless you want him to be at the center of a dozen drooling girls." I had to laugh. "I'd love to see his face, but I'll leave the decision up to him okay?" Alice grinned and vanished. I shook my head and chuckled at the thought. Janice watched me. She didn't like the idea that a freshman was my lover, but she kept quiet. Edward and I tried to avoid physical contact in public. There was nothing more than looks and a short kiss or a caress. "You are hanging out with the Cullen kids a lot, don't you?" she suddenly asked. I turned towards her. "Yes," I replied. I could hear her thoughts. 'I wonder why they treat her so nice? They don't make contact with anyone else.' I sighed. "Janice, do you have a problem with my relationship to Edward?" I addressed her directly. Her head came up. She leaned back and placed her hands on the table. She took a deep breath before she answered. "To be honest: Yes. I think it is wrong. You are working here and he is a student. You are a couple of years older than him." I narrowed my eyes. "Are you suggesting I'm taking advantage of him or is it just the fact that I'm on the payroll?" She looked insecure now. "Both," she answered. I leaned back and shook my head. "I tell you something: I would give up this job _immediately_ if the director asked me to. We simply love each other, Janice, can't you see that?" I asked her. She nodded. "Yes, everyone on campus sees it. You come with him every morning and he takes you home every afternoon. It's the way he looks at you during lunch break and I'm not the only one seeing it. I heard of student girls who are jealous and there _is_ gossip about you two," she crossed her arms. 'I don't give a shit,' I thought, but I couldn't tell her. "I wouldn't give too much for the gossip, Janice, if I were you. We're not breaking laws, you know." I didn't want to say any more.

Of course, Alice had already told Edward that she expected us both Friday afternoon for decoration chores. However, she had not told him that he would be the only male among a group of girls. I didn't tell him either because I was looking forward to a little fun. The party's motto was "Movies and Musicals". Alice had decided that Edward and I should go as Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers, because we loved to dance together. She and Jasper were dressing as Alice and the Hatter from Alice in Wonderland while Rosalie and Emmett went as "the girl" Marylin Monroe and Richard from "The seven year itch". She had done all the costumes herself and had even sewn the famous feather dress from the movie Top Hat for me. I was taken aback, it looked so beautiful and it must have been fiddly as hell to put all the feathers on it. Edward's costume was easy, of course, he only had to dress in tails. We arrived at the auditorium Friday afternoon and Alice and the rest of the committee were already working on the decoration. I waved at her. "Hey Alice, what do you want us to do?" She came towards us. "Can you please take Edward and try to put up the balloon garlands along the walls? You will need the large ladder." Edward glared at her. "You _could_ have told me that I would be the only guy around here," he muttered to her. "Where would have been the fun in that?" she quipped and turned away. My mouth twitched. He saw it though. "You _knew_ it?" He raised an eyebrow. I nodded with a sheepish grin. He looked grim at first, but then a wicked smile appeared on his face. "Let's go hang those damned garlands," he said and turned around. I followed him to the ladder. The balloon garlands looked huge, although they were not heavy. "How do we fix them?" I wondered. He pointed up. "See the hooks in the wall? We can use them." I looked at the fixing material with a doubtful gaze. He grabbed some of it and the garland and went up the ladder. I held the rest of the balloons up so that they would not get caught between the chairs. I could see how the other girls followed him with their eyes and I heard their thoughts. They were pretty graphic and I was sure he heard them too. He knew they were watching him and moved his hips a few times in a very eye-catching manner. Before he went up the ladder the second time, he pulled his shirt over his head. "Phew, it's getting warm in here," he said. His upper body was only covered by a classic undershirt. I could hear their comments ranking from 'Oh my god' to 'awesome'. I had to smile. When he came down to the floor again, he pulled me into a close embrace. 'Play along,' I could hear his thought. He kissed me passionately and I let my hands wander over his body while he cupped my behind. When we finally stopped, I could see that nobody was looking at us anymore. 'I believe we corrected all misunderstandings,' he chuckled and I grinned back at him.

After we finished hanging all garlands, we asked Alice if we should go ahead and get dressed for the party. "Sure, your costumes are in Edward's room. I will come and get changed as soon as I can. Don't be late, guys!" She waved at us. We drove to the Cullen's place. Rosalie was already dressed and helped Emmett and Jasper. We went to Edward's room and closed the door behind us. I grabbed my costume and left for the bathroom. The dress had a plunging neckline on the back, so I could not wear a bra. Thank goodness Alice had tailored it exactly to my outline. I put on some make-up and left the bathroom. My mouth fell open, I had never seen Edward in tails before and he looked as if he had stepped out of a vintage movie from the 1930's. "Wow," his eyes raked over my body and started to gleam. "Hello Ginger!" he exclaimed and took my left hand to lead me into the light. I turned myself a couple of times to make the feathers move. He smiled, faking a few step dancing moves and bowed to me. "Hello Fred," I said and moved into his arms. We looked exactly like Astaire and Rogers in the the movie Top Hat, except for my dark hair. Alice had asked me to dye it blond but I had denied her the favor. I put on my matching dancing shoes and grabbed the hairpiece she had gotten me. "I'll go to Rosalie, she's supposed to fix the braid. See you downstairs?" "Definitely, I'll pick up the boys," he said. I went to Rosalie's room where she had just finished her make-up. "Wow, you look gorgeous, Rosalie" I exclaimed at the sight of the famous Marylin Monroe dress clinging to her curves. She smiled. "Thank you, you look great yourself." I blushed a little. "Alice said you would do my hair? I need this braid to be fixed." I held it up. "Sit down here, I'll do it. And if you don't mind I'll re-arrange your makeup." She pointed to her makeup table. I sat and closed my eyes during the procedure. After a while I heard Alice's voice from the door. "Oh my god," she whispered. My eyes flew open. "What happened?" I turned to see her. She was already dressed in her costume. "Look into the mirror," she replied. I got up and looked at myself. Apart from the hair color I looked like the movie character from the 1930s. "Rosalie, this is incredible!" I exclaimed and hugged her.

We walked downstairs to meet our mates. Rosalie went first and Emmett almost lost it when a breeze from the open front door lifted the hem of her skirt, then Alice. I was last and when I saw Edwards face beaming at me I knew this would be a great night. We drove all together, because Alice wanted to be early for the reception. The hall was beautifully decorated and there were tables and a bar, a dance floor and a stage for the disc jockey. It was great. We took a table near the bar and sat down. Soon enough the hall was full with people. Most of them had taken the motto seriously and were dressed in fantastic costumes. Finally the director stepped onto the stage and declared the party open. As soon as the music started the dance floor was filled and Edward took the chance to get us some drinks from the bar. When he returned, he place the glasses onto the table. "Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand. I nodded. I was so excited. The DJ was playing disco, salsa, westcoast swing and then changed to old-style music and we swirled across the floor. During some swing piece, most of the other dancers circled around us and watched us dancing. We stopped when the music changed again and I was glad to get a break. I was running out of breath.

Everybody clapped and Edward twirled me into a curtsey and bowed before we left the floor. I sat down at the table and fanned myself some air with a napkin. I was sweating a little. "I need a break," I gasped, smiling at him and he laughed, he didn't have one drop of sweat on his face. I looked around. Alice and Jasper were still dancing as well as Rose and Emmett. The bar was a little crowded, but Edward made his way to the counter asking for a glass of tab water. A lot of girls stood there and I could hear their thoughts, very carnal thoughts. One of them had a green dress and pressed her body close to him. I turned away and smiled when I heard him think something very nasty. "Oh, excuse me, I'm so sorry," he said. I turned around again to see that he had spilled water onto her dress. I snickered and turned to the table again. "If you could see her eyes," Rosalie said on her arrival. "Her looks could kill you." After a while he came back with a new glass and grinned at me. "Thanks a lot, I am so thirsty," I swallowed half of the glass. A few minutes later, two drinks arrived at our table with a card saying 'Courtesy of the bartender'. When we turned to the barkeeper and raised our glasses to him, he just grinned and toasted back with a glass of water. Edward and I remained sitting for a while and watched the dancers, making our comments on them. All of a sudden, I had a strange feeling in my stomach and decided to go to the restroom. I swayed a little when I got up. "Are you okay?" Edward asked. I nodded. "I feel funny, maybe it's the air in here. I'll go to the rest room, excuse me for a minute," I replied. I felt ill, as if I was going to throw up. My head started spinning and I closed my barriers because I thought it might have been the crowd of people making me sick. I grabbed the rim of the basin in the restroom when I got there. 'I don't want to throw up on this dress!' It was my last thought before I passed out.


	15. Chapter 15 Separation

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 – Separation (E POV)<p>

I watched Megan as she left for the bathroom, she looked a bit ill. Maybe it really was the bad air in the hall, so I got up and walked to the back door of the hall and opened it. Fresh cool air streamed into the building and I inhaled it even if I didn't need to breathe. Suddenly I felt a body sliding up to me from behind. It was the same annoying girl with the green costume as before at the bar. "Hello beautiful," she tried to sound sultry, but it only sickened me. I turned to her. "You don't get it, don't you? I'm not interested!" I confronted her. "Aww, come on. Don't tell me that you prefer your friend's body over this!" She leaned back and let her hands slide from her breasts to her thighs. I shook my head and turned away from her, trying to concentrate on Megan's thoughts. I could feel she had her walls up. No wonder with a crowd like this. Suddenly I felt a searing pain in my head and I got down to my knees, gasping. 'Jasper!' I could hardly find a clear thought. Within a second he was there. 'Megan!' I called to him. He grabbed my arm and dragged me through the hall to the foyer. Alice was there too. "Where is she, Alice?" I whispered frantically. Alice went inside the ladies room and then I heard her outcry, so I bolted through the door. When I saw Megan lying on the floor I was horrified. She was very pale and a fine sheen of sweat was on her face. I rushed to her side to check her pulse, but I could barely feel it. Her breathing was extremely shallow and her heartbeat was too slow. I touched her cheek, 'Megan, can you hear me?' No reply, there was only complete silence as if her mind had been erased. I lifted her up in my arms. "I'm taking her to the hospital. We need Carlisle's help!" I stated. "I'm coming with you," Jasper said. I carried my mate through the crowd in the hallway to the exit and ignored the shocked gazes. Jasper opened the car while I got inside and held her carefully on my lap.

I kept babbling to her, telling her everything would be all right. The pain caused by our broken connection was excruciating. If this was how it felt to lose her, I was sure I wouldn't survive it without going insane. We arrived at the hospital after a few minutes. Jasper had called Carlisle's mobile phone while driving so they were waiting for us with a barrow. I got out and carried her to them. "Edward, give me the details!" Carlisle demanded as he started to examine her. "We danced, she took a drink. After that she felt ill and went to the bathroom. She obviously collapsed there." I whispered the next sentences so that only he could hear it. "Our bond broke, Carlisle! It feels as if she's dead!" I let all my desperation flow into it. We ran through the emergency area into a room and Carlisle immediately put her on monitors. I could only stand at the side and watch it while Jasper put his hand on my arms, trying to ease my pain. Suddenly Rosalie and Emmett came in and Rosalie held a glass in her hand. "Carlisle, this was Megan's glass. Maybe someone put something in it!" she said. He sniffed at it and made a face. He gave it to a nurse. "Take it to the lab – immediately – and let them check it for date rape drugs. I need the answer extremely urgent! Go!" He shooed her out of the room. "What do you think?" I murmured. "It smelled like Rohypnol," he answered in the same tone. "But I have to wait for the analysis before I can give her anything." He looked at my distorted face. The pain was almost unbearable. "Jasper, get him out of here and numb his senses as strongly as you can," Carlisle whispered. Then he grabbed my shoulders. "Edward, you got to keep yourself together. I know it's hard, but I'm doing all I can!" He looked me straight into the eye. I nodded, but I couldn't speak. I watched him putting her on infusions. Her heartbeat was still very slow and she got a nasal tube for oxygen supply. Jasper dragged me out of the room like a helpless puppet.

I sat in a chair across from the door and watched nurses running out and in and I felt Jasper still influencing my emotions, but it took its toll on him. He looked strained. Emmett and Rosalie sat next to him. 'Thank you,' I sent him. He only nodded. Alice finally joined us and sat next to me. She took my hand. "Shouldn't you be at the party?" I murmured. "I left everything to my committee sisters," she said. "Alice, can you see her?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I've tried it before. I can't see anything, as if she doesn't exist." I closed my eyes and let my head fall back to the wall. I heard Alice talk to Jasper but I didn't pay attention. I wanted to block everything from my mind and I felt dead inside. I understood now why Carlisle had warned me about breaking up a mating connection. If it hadn't been for Jasper, I would have gone nuts by now. Suddenly there was a tumult in the room and monitors beeped hectically. Then I heard a single continuous beep and the pain inside me suddenly amplified. I groaned and crumpled in my chair, holding my head in my hands. Jasper was affected too. He grabbed Alice's hand for support. She had a flat-line! I jumped up and wanted to go to her, but the others stopped me from going inside the room. "Don't," Rosalie said, "Carlisle's in there, he will save her." The continuous beep finally stopped and went rhythmic again. If I had been able to faint, I would have. I fell back into my chair, bending my head to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. Silent sobs shook my body.

The next ten or fifteen minutes nobody spoke. We all jumped at the sound of the door opening. I raised my head and saw Carlisle crouching in front of me. He looked me into the eye and took one of my hands. My mouth opened, but I couldn't speak. "Megan is stable now. You can go to her," he said. I got up slowly and went inside her room. Jasper and Carlisle followed me. It scared me to see her like this, with all those cables, infusions and catheter connected with her body. I sat on a chair next to her bed and carefully put her right hand into mine. "We had to reanimate her but she finally came back. Her breathing had stopped so we put her on the tube. I monitor her brain activity with an EEG now." I heard Carlisle explain, but I wasn't really listening. "How long?" I croaked. Carlisle looked puzzled. "We don't know, Edward. She got quite an overdose of roofies. Whoever did this was either not aware of the danger or ignoring it," he replied. I nodded as if in trance. "I'll find out," I whispered. "What about an antidote?" I inquired. "We're trying to flush the chemicals out of her body and we're stabilizing her circulation. She is under close surveillance, Edward. We can only wait until she comes back on her own," Carlisle replied. I raised my head. "But she will come back?" I looked him over with scrutiny. He sighed. "Edward, I'm going to be honest with you. I do not know if the drug has done any damage on her. As you can see on the EEG the brain activity is way below the normal level. It all depends on her will to survive." He put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be around, okay?" 'Thank you,' I nodded at him.

I just sat there and held her hand, watching the monitors beep and blink and her chest heaving from the pressure of the respirator. I was lost in thoughts. The last two months with her had been full of joy and peace as I had never experienced before in my existence. I loved her so much, I could not find words for it. I wanted to stay with her forever and I could only hope that she would fully recover. I concentrated on communicating with her mind, telling myself that she would come back faster if I continued to talk to her. I could not even feel if her shield was closed because when I tried to reach her mind, there was only a dark deep hole. I projected all my loving and caring to her, hoping I would get a feedback of some sort. I could feel the others coming and going through the night. Only Jasper stayed the whole time, but I didn't have the strength to talk to him. The hours went by with no change. At some point I realized Carlisle had come into the room and checked on her vital signs. "What time is it?" I asked. He opened the curtains to let in some light. "Ten in the morning," he replied. "You've been here for twelve hours now." I shook my head. "I'm not leaving," I said. "How is she doing?" I asked him. Carlisle looked at one of the monitors. "Her EEG waves look normal now. I will take her off the tube and she should be able to breathe on her own." He called a nurse to help him. After they removed the tube, we all waited for her response. She breathed normal and I let an unnecessary breath I had held without noticing. Carlisle smiled and put back the oxygen supply over her nose. Her heart was also beating in a normal and steady rhythm, so he stripped the electrodes from her chest and left only the surveillance clip on her finger. The nurse changed the pouch of her bladder catheter. "Take that to the lab, please. I want another analysis for the drug," Carlisle instructed her.

When she was gone, he looked me over. "She's getting around, Edward, but from what you look like, I assume your bond has not returned yet. Can't you feel _anything_ from her?" I shook my head. He frowned. "That's unusual," he said. "Do you think she's in a coma?" I asked. "No, if she was her vitals would look different," he replied. "The drug must have caused some kind of shock on her brain," he mused and stared at her for a moment. Suddenly he turned to me again. "Try something else, Edward. Touch her in addition to projecting!" he suggested. My eyes widened. "How do you mean…?" I looked quizzically. "Your connection is very physical at the moment, isn't it? Caress her hands, her arms or her face. Look at the EEG if she responds in any way," he said. I nodded and took Megan's hand again and started to caress the back of her hand. I described circles on her forearm with my fingers, but the EEG waves remained steady. I caressed her face with my hand and placed my fingers on her lips and now the EEG signaled a reaction. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded in reassurance. I followed my impuls and kissed her on her forehead and on her lips. The amplitudes multiplied. I drew back and watched her face. I searched for her mind. There was a tiny sparkle in the deep black hole. I raised her hand to my lips and kissed it. The sparkle grew brighter. 'Megan,' I tried my luck. 'Come back to me, please.' The bright sparkle pulsed rhythmically in sync with her heartbeat. I kissed her mouth again a little longer this time and touched her lips with my tongue. When I broke the kiss, I heard a whisper in my head, 'Don't stop.' I smiled and looked at her face again. Her eyes fluttered and her lips moved without speaking. She clenched her fingers around my hand. I felt our bond coming back. The light grew inside her and reached out for my mind. It entwined with my soul and I felt Jasper withdraw from me. "She's back," he sighed with a broad grin on his exhausted face. "Megan, can you hear me?" I leaned close to her. She took a deep breath and her eyes slowly opened. She tried to speak but she was hoarse from the tube. "Don't try to speak, dear," I said. "You had a tube." I reached for a cup on her bed table. She took a few sips of water. 'What happened?' She sent me the question, but her thoughts were still a bit fuzzy. "Someone put a drug into your drink and you passed out cold," I explained. Her eyes widened and she looked at Carlisle. He took her other hand. "Don't worry, the drug has passed through your body. I'm waiting for the latest analysis. You may not remember anything from last night, that's normal. We will keep you here for a couple of days to monitor your recovery and then you can go home." He smiled at her. She nodded and opened her mouth. "Thank you, Carlisle," she croaked and smiled at him.


	16. Chapter 16 Recovery

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 16 – Recovery (M POV)

I felt so tired and my throat hurt. Why had they put me on a tube? Jasper sat in a corner and looked like hell, as if he hadn't hunted for weeks and the others also looked a bit strained. Edward's face showed traces of agony, he had dark shades under his eyes, his brows remained furrowed and he couldn't hide the tremor in his hands. What the hell had happened? Alice put her arms around me. "I'm glad you're back, Megan," she buried her face at my neck for a moment. I patted her back. 'Hush, I'm okay,' I sent her, confused at her emotional outbreak. She turned around and fled out of the room and Jasper just followed her. 'Thank you for whatever you've done,' I sent him. He just nodded. Rosalie squeezed my hands with an obviously relieved expression on her face and Emmett hugged me carefully. "Get well soon," he said and they left, too. Carlisle came to my bed. "I'll come back later, Megan. Try to relax a little," he said and left the room. I turned to Edward. 'Please, tell me what happened,' I asked. I could feel that he was not sure what to say. "What do you remember?" he inquired. "My last memory is how I grabbed the sink and prayed I wouldn't ruin the dress. That's all." I could see the pain on his face and he gulped, "The moment you fainted from the drug, our bond was cut." I gasped. "Let me see your memory, Edward!" I demanded. "No," he shook his head. "Yes! I need to know!" I took his hand. "No, not now," he withdrew his hand. "Then tell me, please. I can see that you're in a terrible state of mind," I pleaded.

He swallowed hard and looked me into the eye. "When the bond broke, I went almost insane from the pain. Jasper had a hard time numbing my senses so that I could function." He faltered. "Keep going," I said. I was surprised how calm my voice sounded. "I brought you here in our car. Your heartbeat was slowing and your breathing barely noticable. I couldn't feel your pulse anymore and Carlisle did all he could to stabilize you." He stopped and hung his head. "But he failed," I stated. He nodded. "Your heartbeat and your breathing stopped, so they had to reanimate you and put you on a tube. There was an overdose of Rohypnol in your drink at the party." I took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry that you got hurt," I said. He got up, sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled me in a careful embrace. "Don't be. It was an experience I needed," he whispered and kissed me softly. "What do you mean?" I inquired. "It showed me that I _cannot_ ever lose you, Megan." His face distorted in remembrance of the agony. "I realize this now. I know now that I will keep the promise I gave you." He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes for a moment. He needed to take a break from all this pain, I could see it in his eyes. They were much darker than usual. "You need a rest, dear. Go hunting," I said. He shook his head. "Do yourself a favor, take Jasper with you and go hunting. You both need it, please," I urged him, but he hesitated. I caressed his cheek, "I'll be fine and Carlisle is here. He will watch me, okay? Go, please!" I tried to shoo him out of my room. He got up and lowered his head to me. When he kissed me I could feel how much he craved my touch, but I needed time to clarify a few things. "You're right, but I won't be long," he whispered. "Take your time," I answered.

I let my head fall back on the cushion. I had been dead - and what bothered me most was that I couldn't remember anything. The drug had erased all my memories from the past 12 hours. I could only imagine how much pain he'd gone through. His face had looked strained and exhausted and Jasper had looked worn, too. They were not supposed to suffer that much! I was upset and I swore to find out who had done this to me and to him, not counting the anguish Alice, Jasper and the others had gone through, and I already had a suspect. At the party the girl in the green dress had tried to catch Edward's attention all night. I was sure that she had something to do with it. She had hovered near the bar all the time. I sighed, this would have to wait until I got out of hospital. I pushed the button to call for a nurse, but instead of her, Carlisle came. "Carlisle, you're still here?" I wondered. I patted on my blanket. "Sit here with me for a minute, please." He looked at me with scrutiny. "How do you feel?" he asked. I gulped, "Edward wouldn't let me into his memory. Tell me Carlisle, how much pain did he really go through?" He took my hand and held it to his chest. In this moment, I recognized how much of him reflected in Edward. "I had already warned him back in Alaska that breaking a mating connection is the most destructive thing a vampire can do to himself and to the partner. I can only say that if Jasper hadn't been there, Edward would have gone insane. From the waves of pain emanating from him, it must have been comparable to the torture of a change, but unlike this, the pain from a broken bond doesn't stop." I closed my eyes. Part of me wanted to cry, but instead I felt a rage building inside me like I had never felt before. When I opened my eyes again, Carlisle let go of my hand and moved backwards a little. "If you were one of our kind, I would retreat right now, your eyes scream murder. You have something on your mind, don't you?" he asked. "Yes. I thought all date rape drug cases were automatically reported to the police, but I haven't seen any officer yet." I gave him a questioning look. "I cannot report it, Megan. My family would be at the center of attention and I can't allow this." Of course, I had forgotten about this. I nodded in understanding. "But the hospital keeps all the files and lab reports?" I replied. He nodded. "All right, add to the files that I don't want the case to be pursued. You cannot report it but I can do something. I'm not a vampire, yet," I said. "You are out for revenge?" his eyes narrowed. "Oh yes! I want it for Edward and the rest of your family. I know that you all have gone through anguish and pain at Edward's suffering, and I will make her pay for this," I gritted my teeth. He lifted an eyebrow. "Don't worry. I will not draw your family into this and I will not physically hurt her." I patted his arm. "You know who did it?" he asked. "I suspect someone and I will find out if she's done it, I promise. For now I have another request: Could you please draw this damned catheter?" I put a sweet twang in my voice and batted my eyelashes. His eyes widened and then he started to laugh, shaking his head. "I can see you're feeling a lot better. I'll call a nurse."

It took me two more days to recover enough to leave the hospital, but luckily I suffered no aftereffects. Carlisle had made sure that there was no drug left in my body and Edward hovered around me like a mother hen and insisted that I stayed at their house over the next few days. We would stop by my place and pack a few things, but I insisted that we stopped at the college first. It was around noon, so I made my way into the cafeteria. Most of the people who knew me waved hello and asked how I felt. They were glad to see me, except for one girl. She fled to the ladies room when she saw me. I followed her inside and asked Edward to stay in front of the door no matter what he would hear. He wasn't delighted to leave me alone with her, but he agreed. I saw her standing in front of the mirror. "Look who's back!" I said to her. She tried to keep cool. "I don't know what you mean?" she snapped, but I could read in her mind how surprised she was that I had returned already. I had been right, she'd done it! I used all my strength to push her into a corner. "You know exactly what you did to me at the party!" I grabbed her purse and emptied it on the basin table. My eyes caught a little plastic container. I snatched it from her hand as she tried to grab it. "Look what we got here, roofies." The label clearly identified it. I opened it and dumped its content into the sink and flushed it. She squealed "Are you nuts? That was expensive!" I let the container fall and grabbed her shoulders. I was so angry that I shook her heavily. "Would you rather I filed a charge against you at the police? Your life would be ruined! Is that what you want?" I yelled at her. She shook her head. "I tell you what, you literally killed me with an overdose, you idiot! I had to be reanimated, can you imagine what this felt like for my boyfriend?" Almost instinctively I used my gift to project the emotional pain into her mind. She groaned and cowered to the floor. "Stop it, please!" she whimpered. "Only if you do what I want!" I hissed. "Anything, I'll do anything," she replied in a shaky voice. "What's your name?" I inquired. "Sarah," she whispered. "Okay, Sarah, listen to me," I gave her my instructions together with another warning and left her alone. When I came out, Edward stood there looking at me with disbelief. I made a move as if I was cleaning my hands. "What?" I raised an eyebrow and looked at him completely serious. Edward just shook his head and put an arm around me. "Let's go home," he said.

I felt tired and a bit remorseful. I had never before attacked someone mentally and I was surprised at my own actions. After my rage had abated I almost felt pity for her. Closing myself off from Edward, I decided to hide this feeling deep inside of me. At my place I grabbed a few clothes and all necessary items and looked into the fridge to make sure I had nothing perishable in there. Carlisle had signed me off sick for the rest of the week and had insisted that I follow Edward's advice to stay at the Cullen's place. He had explained that I could still experience some side effects during the next days like aggressiveness, forgetfulness or hallucinations. I was reluctant to go there, but I knew I had to give Edward and his family the chance to overcome what they had suffered during the last three days. I sighed. Esme would pamper me like a child and Edward would stick with me every minute. Oh well, I could at least enjoy it since I hadn't had a vacation for a long time. "I have all I need. Let's go," I said. "What about your answering machine? There seems to be a message." He pointed to my phone. I pushed the replay button. "Hi Megan," I heard my mother's voice, "I wanted to know if you could come over a day earlier for thanksgiving. Oh and, Uncle Antonio visits us this year. Please call me back as soon as you can. Love you." I made a face and groaned. "Anything wrong?" Edward asked. I shook my head. "Uncle Antonio, mom's brother. He lives in New York." He raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" I nodded. "Antonio is old-fashioned and he's been trying to set me up with his grandnephew over the last few years." "Uh oh, sounds like a generation conflict," he said with a smile. "Yes, indeed. I will call her back later," I replied.

Edward had been driving for a while. "Would you mind telling me what exactly the problem with Antonio is?" he asked. "Apart from him playing matchmaker? Well, he thinks I should be glad to get a man at all since I cannot have children. His grandnephew Michele is good-looking but stupid. I hope he doesn't accompany Antonio this year." Edward's gaze became very attentive. "Have you met him before?" he asked. I nodded. "Two years ago." He must have noticed the strain in my voice. "And?" I turned to face him. "I hope he will rot in hell." He raised an eyebrow, "What did he do?" I sighed. "He can't accept a no. He tried to make a pass at me one evening and I had to do something painful to his balls to finally shrug him off. Antonio complained about me and my dad told them both to go to hell." His mouth twitched. "I see," he murmured. I sighed, "Listen, I wanted to do this differently, but I would appreciate if you joined me on Thanksgiving. I want you to meet my parents, officially." His eyes widened. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he questioned. I shrugged. "No, but I am tired of covering up. I want you in my life forever, why should I keep hiding you?" Edward didn't answer and kept his eyes on the road.

When we arrived at the house, Esme and Carlisle stood in the door, waiting for us. Edward grabbed my bags and we headed to them. Esme pulled me into a close embrace. "I'm glad you recovered," she murmured. I couldn't help returning her hug and put my arms around her. "I'm glad to be here," I sighed. She seemed to be surprised but didn't say anything. Carlisle stood next to her and raised an eyebrow at my emotional greeting. 'May I?' I asked hesitantly. He smiled and nodded. I put my arms around him and buried my face at his neck. Suddenly my feelings overwhelmed me and I felt a single tear slip down my face. "Thank you for saving our lives," I whispered. His eyes widened and he looked at me in bewilderment. He returned my embrace carefully and caressed my cheek. "It was my duty," he said, "and my pleasure." He smiled a genuine smile at me. I took a deep breath as we went inside and Edward led me upstairs to his room. "I want to show you something, but you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise," he grinned at me. I let him guide me up the last three stairs and into his room. "Open your eyes," he whispered into my ear. We stood in front of a bed and as large as it seemed, it fit well into its surroundings. He had remodeled a part of his room. The shelf with the music collection had been split and one part of it was furnished with a back wall. It functioned as a room divider now between bed and door. The whole room had a completely different atmosphere than before, like a little apartment. I looked around and turned to him. "That's fantastic. Did you do all this yourself?" I asked. He smiled. "I had some help and Esme planned the details." "Incredible," I murmured and put my arms around him. All I wanted was to take a rest.


	17. Chapter 17 Birthday

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 17 – Birthday (E POV)

I was happy to have her back so I just held her in my arms and didn't move. She finally pulled back. "I think I need a nap," she said. "Why don't you sleep a couple of hours and tonight we can spend time with the others. I'm sure Alice has planned on something," I replied. She nodded. "Yes, I wonder why I feel tired, I hadn't been so exhausted this morning," she answered. I closed the door to my room and let her change into sleeping clothes. She crawled under the covers and turned to her side, falling asleep almost immediately. I lay next to her and watched her sleeping. After a while I got lost in thoughts. Her little drama show at the college had surprised me. I had never thought her to be revengeful, but she had insisted on meeting the girl who had caused this mess. What astonished me most was that she had let her rage fuel her mental strength in a way that she could use her gift as a weapon. Basically it had been the same what she'd done fending off Eleazar. I could also see that she regretted it, she was not used to being the attacker. Megan had demanded the girl to write a statement and put it on the public bulletin board in the cafeteria. It was hard, but she had not let her out. My siblings would report if she had accepted the punishment.

She had also surprised Esme with her physical response and thrown Carlisle a bit off balance with her emotional outbreak. I guess this was the first time a mortal had thanked him in this way. It was amazing, Megan didn't seem to have any inhibitions at all when she was around us. She touched or hugged us all without flinching at our cool skin. Even Jasper could be physically close to her without much difficulty. Of course she was aware of the danger, especially with him, but she observed the moods of my family members closely and came near them only when she felt it was safe. Her gut instinct seemed to be very pronounced. She blended so well into our lives that I sometimes thought she already was one of us, at least in her behavior. I had remodeled my room before this mess had happened to give us more privacy while being here. Now it came in handy I had everything finished. My family and I would look after her this week so that she could recover fully before going to work again.

But there was something else. Since the break-up, my body screamed for reclaiming our bond. I knew it would cause comments especially from Emmett, but this time I didn't care. I thought about what she'd said on our way here, 'I want you in my life forever'. I looked at her face as she slept peacefully. Would she be willing to marry me? This was the first time I thought about this. Our need to fulfill our mating on the physical level had been so strong that I had not been able to follow my acquired rules of conduct. I marveled at how easily she had given herself over to me for her first physical intimacy! And she didn't have any qualms about shacking up with me. 'Of course not,' I thought, 'she was older than me and from another century.' It sounded so surreal – from another century! From what she had told me about her parents, they had raised her to be a modern, open-minded and tolerant woman, with a good portion of common sense. They both had been born into catholic families, but preferred a rather secularized relationship to the church. I could only hope they would accept me when we meet at Thanksgiving. I knew it was old-fashioned, but maybe I should ask her father for her hand in marriage before proposing her. The only thing I was a little worried about was this uncle of hers. I snuggled closer to her body and let her warmth seep into my cold limbs, watching the colorful dreams playing in her mind.

At some point I got a mental knock from Alice. 'What's up?' I asked her. 'Is she still asleep?' she returned. 'Yes,' I replied. 'Could you wake her? It's getting late and everybody is here,' she said. I looked around. The sun had set and I hadn't even noticed the dark. The clock said 9 p.m. 'Okay, give me some time,' I asked. 'We'll come down soon.' I heard her snicker, 'Don't wait too long or I'll send Emmett,' she teased. I chuckled silently. Looking at my peacefully slumbering mate, I regretted my answer to Alice's wake-up call. She pressed her back into me and her short hair fell over a part of her face, so I pushed it softly aside to kiss her cheek. She smiled but didn't wake up. I decided to nibble at her earlobe, caressing it with my tongue and sucking softly at it. She sighed and snuggled closer, but she still didn't wake up. I frowned, maybe she was so used to my touching, that it didn't disturb her anymore while she slept. I tried to wake her by softly poking a finger into her ribs or drawing at her toes. She didn't react. I finally got up and stood there watching. She got a little restless and turned to the side where I had been before. It was like I had assumed, depriving her of physical contact helped. Stretching her arm out, her hand searched for me and when she couldn't find me, she finally woke up and looked at me. "What's wrong?" she yawned at me. I came back to the bed. "Good evening, sleepy head. One could drop a bomb next to you and you wouldn't wake up," I bent to her to kiss her. She pulled me close to her and answered my kiss with passion. "Stop, stop, stop," I pulled back from her. "My family is downstairs waiting for you." "Oh," her eyes widened. "Then I better get dressed. I'll take a quick shower and be back in a few minutes," she said and jumped out of the bed. She grabbed a few items and hit the bathroom. The door slammed close and I heard the shower being turned on. Exactly five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, hair and make-up done. "Wow, I didn't know a woman could do all this so quickly," I teased her. "If it's necessary," she grinned and sauntered out the door heading downstairs.

When we entered the living room it was pitch dark. Suddenly a birthday cake with burning candles forming a 24 seemed to levitate through the room. A few voices started singing "Happy birthday to you…" That was my cue and I pushed the light switch. "Surpri-hi-se!" the others shouted. She was completely baffled. "Happy birthday, dear," I said and gave her a kiss. Everybody hugged her and Emmett even lifted her up and whirled her around. Happy birthday, sister," he gave her a peck on the cheek. Rosalie hugged her too. "You gotta blow out _all_ the candles!" Alice demanded and squeezed her tight. I laughed out loud. "If you let her live, darling, she'd be able to do it," Jasper quipped and to everybody's surprise he pulled Megan into an embrace. "Happy birthday, Megan!" he let her go and she seemed a little breathless. "Thank you, Jasper. Thanks to all of you. I admit I had completely forgotten about my birthday!" Esme came up to her. "Is that due to her amnesia, Carlisle?" she teased Megan and hugged her too. He laughed. "Happy birthday, dear," he said and closed his arms around her, giving her a kiss on the cheek. My eyebrow shot up, but he only winked at me. Megan finally managed to get to her birthday cake and tried to blow out all candles at once. Of course she had to blow twice.

About an hour later, she put her hands on her belly and sighed, "I'm completely filled up. I can't eat one more piece." Esme had begged her to eat some of her cake while everybody was still here. Usually Megan wouldn't eat anything at our house, because she knew we didn't need human food, but this time she was going to stay for a while and Esme had declared that she would cook for her every day. Of course she had also baked the cake this afternoon. "Esme, this is great, I never had pumpkin pie for my birthday before. Thanks a lot," Megan said. She had eaten two pieces and rested on the couch now. I watched the scene. Everyone sat in one room and chatted with each other. We almost behaved like a normal human family on a birthday party. 'Amazing, isn't it?' I thought when I felt Carlisle's gaze on me. He agreed, 'She's bonded with all of us in certain ways, Edward, we all love her.' My eyebrows shot up. ' How do you mean?' Carlisle smirked. 'She's an attractive grown-up young woman, who would not want her in his arms?' My jaw almost dropped before I noticed that he was joking. 'I'm going to meet her parents on Thanksgiving,' I replied. His eyes widened. 'You think that's wise?' he asked. 'No, but what do you think about this?' I showed him the little scene in the car when she talked about forever-in-my-life. 'I think she's made a decision,' he returned. 'I did too,' I answered. 'But don't tell Alice yet. I managed to keep it secret until now.' I requested. 'Congratulations!' he smiled at me.

"What are you two talking about?" Megan suddenly piped up. "Only football news, dear," I replied, hoping she would buy it. She frowned but she didn't insist. "Esme just asked me if we could come over for Thanksgiving. I told her that I'm going to be with my parents, but if you want you could stay here with your family. I didn't know you were keeping the holidays," Megan said. I shook my head. "No, I decided already to join you and to get to know your family. I am looking forward to it," I replied. "Well, I hope you're not going to be disappointed," she returned. "I don't think so," I said. "I'm curious to meet your mom and dad _and_ the famous uncle." She cringed. I smiled and patted her arm. 'Don't worry, I'll behave - if he does,' I thought. "By the way," I said out loud, "did you already return your mom's call?" She smote her forehead. "I knew I had forgotten something!" she exclaimed. She got up and turned to Esme and Carlisle. "Excuse me please, but I need to make a phone call. I'll go upstairs," she announced. "No problem. You can use our phone in the library next door," Esme responded. "Thanks a lot. I'll be right back," she answered.

After a while, I heard her voice in my head. She seemed to be very upset and didn't close her walls. I decided to go to after her to see if I could help, but I waited outside the room. "Mom, I told you I do _not want_ to see Michele or Antonio again... Yes, I understand you are glad that Antonio comes over – he's your brother after all. But Michele…," her voice trailed off. After a few seconds she continued, "No, Mom, listen. I will introduce my boy-friend to you and dad when I come over and we are practically engaged. That's why uncle Antonio shouldn't bring Michele, for heaven's sake!" She sounded exasperated. I was surprised to hear this. She had obviously thought about the same things as I'd done. I peeked around the corner. "Mom, are you still there?" She held the speaker in front of her face looked at it and put it back to her ear. "I couldn't hear you for a minute," she said and her voice got softer. "Of course, mom… No, he isn't… Yes, I have thought about that and… no, he doesn't care… Mom, can't you just wait until you see him?" She shook her head and threw a hand in the air, rolling her eyes. Her mother seemed to bombard her with questions and I had to grin. It sounded like a typical mother-daughter conversation and she was pacing through the room. I was glad the phone was a wireless. "Can you please hand me over to dad?" she asked. "Hi dad… thanks a lot, dad… yes, we're having a small party... You heard right, I'm going to bring my boy-friend with me… yes, and he loves me… okay, dad, thanks. By the way, please use my mobile number if you wanna call again, okay? Give mom a kiss from me. Bye!" She hung up and exhaled all the breath she'd kept, falling into a chair.

I knocked at the door frame. She looked up to me. "I'm having a déjà vu," she murmured. "Pardon me?" I raised an eyebrow. She shook her head. "The way you stand there – it's the same scene as on our first evening together." I looked down at myself and realized I wore clothes similar to those back then. I had to smile. "Is everything okay with you and your parents? I couldn't prevent overhearing your conversation," I said. She let her head fall back and groaned, "Mothers!" I snickered, "I take it the Italian temper interfered with the Irish stubbornness?" She nodded. "I can tell you, mom and dad will pester me _and_ you with questions once you're there," she poked a finger into my direction. "Mom's maternal instinct took over once she heard the word boy-friend!" I had to laugh, the exasperation in her face was glorious to see. Finally someone had kicked her off balance and I liked her mother already. "What about your dad?" I asked. She smiled. "All he wanted to know was if I loved you and if you loved me back. He promised to talk to mom that she makes sure Michele doesn't come along." I think I liked her dad even more. "What do you think?" she asked. "Why don't you take a look?" I replied. She shook her head. "Not in this house. I promised myself not to sneak around in your mind until you invite me. This is your family and I don't need to know anything you guys have to discuss in private," she stated. I walked to her and took her into my arms. "_I_ think I like your parents already. Your mom manages to wipe away your composure and your dad seems to be straight forward and down-to-earth." Her eyes widened. "That's a pretty good description for them, I have to remember it," she said with a grin. I leaned in for a kiss and she responded equally. We stood there for a while, arms and lips intertwined. 'Can't we go somewhere else?' she asked. 'Later,' I replied, 'when the others are gone hunting.' She broke our kiss and smiled at me. 'Let's go back,' she said.

We returned into the living room and saw that the ladies and Carlisle had already left while Emmett and Jasper had turned on the Wii set. I sighed, it could be a long evening when they were at it. They had chosen winter sports games, which contained things like ski jumping, downhill skiing, snowball fight and so on. "Would you like a third player?" Megan asked. I looked surprised, hadn't she just hoped for the others to leave? She winked at me. She had something on her mind. "Great," Emmett shouted. "Eddie, come here and play with us too," he hailed me over. Megan just nodded at me. "How about ski jumping?" Jasper asked. "Have you played with a Wii before?" Megan nodded. "Yup, did it with my cousins last Christmas. Do we use the balance board?" she replied. Jasper nodded and turned it on. After the board was loaded we all took our turns in the various games. It turned out that Megan had perfect balance. She won game after game. I finally realized what she was trying to do, but Emmett didn't want to give up. "I can't believe it, she must be cheating somehow," he mumbled. Megan snickered, "Okay, Emmett. I'll give you one more chance, but I want to make it a bet, okay?" Emmett agreed, "All right, name your conditions." She grinned, "If you win the next game, you get to make me play some of your favorites. If I win, you two go hunting now and I get to be alone with Edward tonight, okay?" She batted her eyelashes at them and smiled her sweetest smile. Emmett looked fascinated and Jasper suddenly had to cough. "You should get a gun license for this!" he gasped. I burst out laughing and fell back on the couch. Their faces were priceless and I couldn't stop giggling.


	18. Chapter 18 Staking claims

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 18 – Staking claims (M POV) – Warning for explicit sex. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Skin on skin, hot on cold. Edward and I lay in our bed exhausted from our love making. Or rather, I was exhausted. I had won my bet and Edward and I had reestablished our bond during the night. I don't know how many times he had made me come, but I felt bonelessly relaxed. He trailed kisses along my spine, one of his favorite caresses. I couldn't, I didn't want to move while his cool fingers traced circles on the hot skin of my legs. 'Megan,' I heard his thought. 'Hm?' I answered. 'I love you.' I smiled. Hearing those words in my head meant so much more to me than hearing them with my ears. 'Love you too,' I returned. 'I don't want to wait anymore,' he said. I opened my eyes. 'Wait for what?' I asked. 'For everything,' his answer confused me. I turned around to see his face. His eyes were still dilated from passion. I raised an eyebrow, 'I'm confused. What do you mean?' He frowned. 'I don't know,' he answered, 'there's this feeling in my gut that we won't have enough time for all the things we could do together and it scares me.' His eyes suddenly filled with fear. I crawled into his arms and embraced him as tight as I could. 'I want you to know something, Edward. I would do _anything_ for you, and I mean absolutely anything. Whatever you may need from me, it will be yours.' He shook his head again. 'Don't make such promises,' he looked skeptically. 'Do you doubt my dedication to you?' I asked. He shook his head. 'No, but there will be times when your survival instinct should kick in,' he returned. 'I know, but that decision will be mine alone, Edward,' I said. 'How can I make you shut up?' he smiled at me. 'Join me for a shower,' I demanded.

I didn't have to ask twice. He lifted me from the bed and carried me into the bathroom. He had a walk-in shower in his bathroom with granite on walls and floor. Water came from a showerhead on the ceiling and several others nozzles in the walls. It looked like a cave with a waterfall. We turned the faucet on and let warm water rain over us while he placed me with my back to one of the walls kissed my whole body frantically. His mouth left my breasts and his lips wandered to my nether regions. Nudging my thighs apart a little he started to play his tongue on my folds and my knees weakened, but suddenly he stopped his ministrations and I felt a shift in his desire. His current need for me was on the most primal level and there were no words, there was no time for soft caresses. He grabbed my behind and lifted me onto his hips, entering me instantaneously. I caught my breath as he slammed my back to the granite wall. His eyes locked with mine and his mind linked with me while he buried himself deeply in me over and over again. All I could do was to hang on to him and let him ride it out. Images of carnal fantasies he had about me flowed from his mind into mine. It was most erotic to see myself through his eyes, feeling what he felt. He was close, I could see the blood-craving monster behind the curtain raising its head and I suddenly realized that if I let him follow his instinct now, he would not stop. What a way to die! 'Edward!' I fixed his gaze again. His vision cleared a little. 'Let go,' I asked him. With another thrust he came hard, throwing his head back and growling deep in his chest. I clung to him until he was spent. I had missed my climax but I didn't care. This was about him and his needs.

He turned us around and put his back to the wall, slowly sliding down to the floor. I disentangled my limbs from his and sat next to him. This time he looked exhausted, eyes closed and he didn't move. His cold white body on the granite looked like a corpse on a tomb and I traced my fingers along the lines on his face, placing them on his lips. A line from Romeo and Juliet came to my mind, "And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death!" I couldn't help smiling. "Quoting Shakespeare on me?" he opened his eyes and sat up. "Well, we have all we need for a big drama: Man and woman, love and death, adverse conditions," I answered. He got up and pulled me with him. "I need a break," he sighed. I nodded, "Me too." We turned the water off because it had run cold and dried each other quickly, climbing back into the bed. It was still dark outside and there was no sound in the house. 'I'm sorry,' he pulled me close. 'Don't be,' I answered. 'And, thank you,' he returned. 'For what?' I asked. 'For keeping my monster at bay,' he replied. He knew that I knew it. I placed a kiss on his nose and snuggled closer into the cocoon of his arms, falling asleep.

I enjoyed my little vacation with Edward's family. Only Emmett's ambiguous comments got on my nerves. As much as I loved my independence, I missed my parents back in Seattle from time to time and the Cullens had become sort of my substitute family. I enjoyed being with them, they had so much to tell from their long lives, so many different facets in their personalities and they never ceased to surprise me. During the week, Edward and the others returned to their normal weekday routine and I was often left alone with Esme. I enjoyed the time I had for myself and wandered through the house, chatting with Esme and reading a lot in the Cullen library. Carlisle and Edward had collected quite a selection. On Tuesday afternoon Alice had come back with a copy of some hand written paper. Obviously Sarah had followed my instructions: _I'm sorry that I have put drugs into Ms. Harris' water at the party and that she had to go to hospital. I apologize to her and all her friends. S._ She had indeed put it on the bulletin board at the cafeteria which satisfied me. As the week went by, Edward and I talked about our living arrangements. I would have gone back to our former routine, but Edward suggested that he moved in with me. I was surprised, but I understood that he wanted to be close, so I agreed. He would keep his room at the Cullen house, but he wanted to take a few items with him. We packed the car on Saturday and left for my place after an emotional good-bye, especially from Esme and Alice. While we transported his stuff from the car into the house I saw one of my neighbors coming over. Mr. Taylor, a nice elderly man who lived in the house next door with his wife. He had always been kind to me since I had moved in. I put down a bag to greet him. "Hello, Mr. Taylor, how are you doing?" He looked a bit skeptical. "I'm fine, thanks, Ms. Harris. Do you need help moving?" I laughed. "No thanks, Mr. Cullen is moving in with me." His face lightened up. "Is that Dr. Cullen's son?" he asked. "You mean, Dr. Cullen from the local hospital? Yes. Do you know him?" I returned. He nodded. "He saved my wife's life after a car accident two years ago. I'll never forget it." I saw Edward coming down to us. "Edward, please meet my neighbor, Mr. Taylor. He knows your dad." I introduced them. "I'm pleased to meet you, Mr. Taylor." Edward replied and shook his hand. "I owe your father a lot, boy. He saved my wife's life. Please let him know I will never forget what he did." Mr. Taylor said seriously. Edward nodded, "I pass it on and I'm sure he appreciates it." Edward excused himself and carried the rest of his bags inside the house. "Would you mind if I ask something private, Ms. Harris? Did you two get married?" Mr. Taylor whispered to me. I almost laughed. "Not yet, Mr. Taylor," I replied with a conspirative whisper. He chuckled and said good-bye. I could hear him mumbling something about "young people" on his way home.

When I came into the living room, I had to laugh. Edward sat on a pile of bags, looking like all dressed up and nowhere to go. "So, what did you tell Mr. Taylor about getting married?" he asked. I grinned, "Only that we aren't, but I got the impression he thought I had made a decent catch." He grabbed my arms and pulled me close. "Now who catches whom?" he smiled. "You don't have to catch me, you got me already," I replied and pulled away after a short kiss. "Let's get your stuff upstairs. I want to have my living room back," I said and grabbed one bag. I tried to lift it, but it was too heavy. "What do you have in here - bricks?" I asked. He laughed and lifted the bag with one hand. "Books, my dear," he answered. "I brought part of my personal library with me." We decided that Edward would use the study upstairs because I didn't need the room. I had my laptop and a desk in the living room. Most of my paperwork was scanned and filed away on a hard drive and I kept only a few paper files. I did most of my reading in the library or on the internet. Edward had managed to repair my internet access a few weeks ago, so we were ready for communicating with the world. The rest of the day went by with cleaning everything up. Once we were settled, I went into the kitchen to cook something for me. Even if Edward didn't need food, I was hungry.

Sunday passed without much to do except for Edward preparing for his classes and me relaxing on the couch and even the following week started out smoothly until the director called me to his office. I wasn't sure what he wanted when I knocked at the door. "Come in," I heard his answer. I opened the door and went inside. "Good morning, Sir," I greeted him. "Good morning, Ms. Harris. Sit down please," he pointed to a chair in front of his desk. "I hope you have recovered fully?" he asked. I nodded. "I think so, I'm able to come to work again," I replied. "I would like to know what exactly happened at the Halloween party, Ms. Harris. We called the hospital last week, but they told us that you have not filed any charges against someone," he looked at me questioningly. I took a deep breath, "Sir, fact is somebody put a drug into my glass of water which knocked me out severely enough to be taken into hospital. I believe it was done out of jealousy, not out of any criminal intention to kill me." "And do you know who did this?" I shook my head. "No, Sir, the place was very crowded. It could have been anyone near the bar." He cocked his head. "But you do know that someone pinned a note to the bulletin board saying that he/she is sorry and apologizes?" he returned. "Yes, my friends reported this to me. Obviously someone felt remorseful enough," I answered. He smiled and clasped his hands on the table. "Well, Ms. Harris, we found out who did it and I don't intend to let her ruin the reputation of this college," he punched a button on his phone and called his secretary. "Mrs. Winter, would you please call Sarah here? Thank you." I had to prevent him escalating the case. "Sir, I will not file a charge against the girl and I'm asking you to not ruin her future over something she has already repented. I am sure, she did it only because she was jealous, but she is not a criminal." His eyes narrowed. "You've said that before. What makes you think it was just jealousy?" I gulped, I had no choice. I needed to admit my relationship to Edward. "She had been trying to get my boyfriend's attention before and at the party, but he rejected her and a friend heard her talking about revenge." He leaned back in his chair. "Your boyfriend is one of the students?" I nodded. "Yes, it's Mr. Edward Cullen." He whistled, "Dr. Cullen's son. He's a freshman. Don't you think he's a bit young for you, Ms. Harris?" I sat up straight in my chair. "Sir, actually he is more mature than he looks, but I will quit my job without hesitation if you ask me to." He waved his hands aside. "You don't have to resign. I won't punish anyone for falling in love. Do his parents know?" he asked. I let out some air I had been holding. "Yes, Dr. Cullen and his wife know me and Edward and I are … um, practically engaged." His face brightened. "Congratulations!" I blushed a little. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Sir,…" I started but he stopped me. "Don't worry, I know your opinion now and I will take it into consideration when talking to the young lady, all right?" he looked seriously at me. I nodded. "Okay," I agreed. "Good, then I hope you will have a nice week. Good day, Ms. Harris," he complimented me out the door. I got up and left the room. I saw Sarah standing outside and her eyes widened at my sight, but I winked at her. She looked confused as she entered the director's office.

It turned out that the director had indeed given her a second chance. She was punished with community service and Edward and I didn't talk about it anymore. The days went by and we enjoyed our daily routine as if we had never done anything else. I had told my mom that I could not take the day before Thanksgiving off completely, but I had asked Janice if she could take over the afternoon for me since her family lived in Forks while I needed to travel four or five hours by car. We decided to start our trip right after lunch break. Edward had hunted the night before while I had packed our clothes. He had asked me if I would stay with him at a hotel instead of sleeping at my parent's house. I wasn't sure how my mom would take it, but I was willing to risk it. While he was driving, I thought about what to tell my parents. I was worried they wouldn't accept Edward because of his apparent young age. His voice interrupted my brooding. "You look worried, darling. Getting cold feet?" I shook my head. "I'm just preparing some answers," I replied. "We will have to face a lot of questions, like what's your age, what about the future, what are your plans. Mom will be old-fashioned, dad is a lot more relaxed." Edward smiled reassuringly at me. "I'm sure we will make it, Megan. Stop worrying, please," he said.

When we finally arrived at the small bed & breakfast hotel, I was surprised how beautiful it was. Our room had a view over the bay and a little park was right below, it was great. It obviously was a place for honeymooners. We had planned to stay until Saturday morning and of course Edward knew the owners. Sometimes I wondered if there was any place in the world where he didn't know a local. My parent's house was about fifteen minutes away. The weather was cloudy and the forecasts talked about rain on the next few days. Perfect conditions for a vampire, I thought while I refreshed myself a little and got back into the living room. It was already dark outside and Edward was standing with his back to the fireplace, his arms crossed in front of his chest. I walked to him and slid my arms around his waist, leaning into him. "What's on your mind?" I asked. He took my hands into his. "You, and your life," he answered. I chuckled. "Getting cold feet?" I teased. He turned around and shook his head. "No, just thinking too much, as usual," he kissed me on my forehead. "Let's go," he said. I directed him to my parent's address. The house was the last one in the street, with a small garden in the back. I saw dad's car in front of it and suddenly I had a lump in my throat. I hadn't seen them for almost a year now. Being with the Cullens had reminded me of my own family very often. I wanted them near me, but at the same time I knew I would have to let them go one day if I wanted to stay with Edward. He squeezed my hand in reassurance, seeing the strain on my face.

We got out and I took a deep breath, walking to the door. I didn't need to ring the bell. My mom opened the door and squealed my name, clinging to me as if she hadn't seen me for years. She finally let me go and looked behind me and her eyes grew wide at Edward's sight. "Mom, this is my boy-friend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my mother," I used a formal introduction. Edward was the perfect gentleman. He took my mom's hand and shook it short but with a solid grip. "I am very pleased to get to know you Mrs. Harris. Megan speaks of you all the time," he greeted her. Her mouth opened but she didn't say a word. "Mom, can we go inside, please?" I asked after a few seconds. She looked flustered. "Of course, excuse me, Mr. Cullen. My manners must have left me," she answered. Dad stood in the living room and waited for us. I flew into his arms. "Hey dad, I missed you," I whispered. He patted my back. "You're here now, that's all that counts," he answered. I nodded. "Dad, let me introduce my boyfriend, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my father." My dad shook Edward's hand a little longer than necessary, as if to test the firmness of his handshake. "Mr. Harris, I am pleased to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to accompany Megan here." My dad nodded. "No problem, Mr. Cullen. She wouldn't have listened to me anyway if had said anything against it," he answered. Edward chuckled, "Yes, I can imagine that." My father grinned back at him. "Megan, why don't you join your mother and I'll take Mr. Cullen to our library for a drink or two," my father grinned at me. Edward shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

I followed my mom into the kitchen and we sat down at the table. I saw she had spread all her cooking books looking for recipes. "So, mom, what do you want me to help you with tonight?" I asked. She looked at me and closed her books, pushing them aside. "Actually, nothing because first of all, I want to know a little more about your good-looking friend there!" She took one of my hands. I had known it! "What exactly do you want to know?" I sighed. "Where did you meet him?" I smiled, this one was easy. "I met him at college during a lunch break. He does some preparatory classes for another college," I answered. "He looks so young, Megan, how old is he?" she asked. "He's my age, he had to change schools very often because his parents moved a lot," I lied bluntly because I just didn't want to open the age discussion. I just hoped that Edward would listen to my thoughts while talking to my father. "What about his family?" she inquired. I smiled, "You are very curious tonight, mom. He is a foster child together with four other kids. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted them one after the other. His real parents died when he was a small child. Mr. Cullen works as a physician while his mother is engaged in social projects." I hoped that my answer would be long enough. She shook her head. "And what do you think will come out of this?" she asked me with a doubtful expression. I put my hand on her arm, "Mom, all I know is that I love him truly and so does he. He is my life, mom." I looked her directly into the eye. She raised a hand and caressed my cheek. "Oh Megan, I hope you really found the love of your life. I admit, he is handsome and he is very polite. His handshake is one of a strong-willed person. Even though he's young, I can see something old in his eyes. I think he is a good man." I stared at my mother. That was the longest monologue I had ever heard from her. "Yes, he is and I want to share the rest of my life with him mom. Would you give me your blessing if he asks me?" I don't know why I said this, but it seemed the most natural thing at that moment. She came around the table and hugged me. "Of course I do, my dear. And I want you to wear my veil at your wedding. It has been passed from mother to daughter over the last two hundred years." She smiled at me with a tear in her eye. I was astonished. "Mom, that's incredible, I can't accept it, I don't know what to say," I blurted. "Hush, don't spill such nonsense, Of course you'll get it! I have only one daughter." She waved my concerns aside. "Now let's talk about tomorrow's plans," she changed topics quickly.


	19. Chapter 19 From heaven to hell

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 19 – From heaven to hell (E POV)

It happened exactly like Megan had foretold it. They divided us to talk to us separately. I had to admit that Mr. Harris really was a down-to-earth personality. He had checked my strength while shaking my hand. Megan had told me that he worked at Seattle's university library. He handed me a glass of whiskey and I could smell that it was an Irish Single Malt, so I decided to reveal my knowledge. "Bushmill, isn't it?," I said to him. He raised an eyebrow. "You recognize it by the scent?" he asked. "Yes, I like a good whisky every once in a while." I could tell from the expression on his face that this had been the wrong answer. The next question confirmed my guess. "Do you often go out for a drink?" He looked me straight into the eye. I returned his gaze firmly. "No, I don't do this regularly. I haven't had this brand for quite a while and I prefer Scottish Single Malts, but some of the Irish are also nice," I challenged him. He laughed a short laugh. I smiled at him. "How long have you known Megan now?" he inquired. I cocked my head. "I met her in August when the semester started, but sometimes I have the feeling I've known her forever. She is very special," I replied. He nodded. "Yes, she is. Has she told you about her little talent?" he moved his finger next to his temple. "You mean her mind-reading? Yes, she did," I answered. "And it doesn't bother you?" he narrowed his eyes. "No, why should it? She was born with it. Sometimes she reads my mind and it gives us an intimacy on the emotional level which can hardly be achieved otherwise. It's part of who she is. How could I love her but deny this part of her personality?" He smiled. "You really love her, don't you?" he said. I pretended to take a thoughtful sip from the whisky. "I want to be honest with you, Mr. Harris. I love your daughter more than I can ever express. She's my life and I want to stay with her forever." He nodded. "Forever is a strong word. It means without end," he said and looked at me. "I know, but I mean it exactly that way. It may seem too early for your liking, but I would like to ask you for her hand in marriage." I set my glass aside. He rolled his glass in his hands and took another sip from it. "You're in college. How do you want to finance your future?" he asked. I had expected this question. "My parents died when I was a little child, but they left me enough money to use for college. It had been invested wisely and it's more than enough for two, Mr. Harris. I don't intend to play a kept man," I replied. He looked at me for a long time, then he got up and held his hand out. I stood and grabbed his forearm. "You're all right, son. I've seen worse, believe me, but you're the first I would trust my daughter's life to. Make her happy, but if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you. Got it?" His eyes were a little moist, showing how emotionally moved he was. "I swear I'll do my best to make her happy as long as we both shall live," I returned. He raised his glass one more time. "Slàinte!"

I declined another shot of whisky, reminding him that I was driving. I hadn't even drained the first glass. I had swallowed a small sip pretending to enjoy it, but I knew later I would have to get rid of it somehow. We went into the kitchen and found Megan and her mother bent over cooking books. I decided to keep it a secret and didn't let her know. All she could see was that her dad liked me. She smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow at her, asking silently if we could leave soon. She nodded and turned to her mother. "Mom, I would like to leave now. Tomorrow will be a long day and I intend to be back in the morning," she said. Her mother looked a little bewildered. "They are staying at a hotel, darling," Mr. Harris said to his wife and winked at her. Her eyes widened, she blushed a little and opened her mouth for a silent 'Oh'. Megan hugged her mom good-bye and her father led us to the door. He grinned at me and said, "Don't wait too long." I nodded. "See you tomorrow, Mr. Harris," I returned. When we drove back to the hotel, I could feel Megan's questioning gaze on me but I ignored it. What she didn't know was that I had intended to propose her during this trip anyway. That was also the reason why I had booked the small romantic hotel. After my decision to do it the traditional way I had picked one of the diamonds from my safe deposit two weeks ago and gave it to a jeweler to have it enchased in a simple band of gold. When we got back to our room, we sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. She sighed, "I think the evening went well, don't you?" I nodded, "Yes, I had an interesting conversation with your dad." She narrowed her eyes. "What did you two talk about? I've never seen my dad so comfortable around a stranger," she asked. I turned to her and looked her into the eye. "Well, we agreed that I am the right man for you and he gave me his blessing," I answered. "Blessing for what?" she looked bewildered. I smiled. "It's a surprise. Close your eyes, please," I requested. When she did, I pulled the ring from my pocket. "Megan, will you marry me?" I asked her, placing the ring on her finger. Her eyes flew open and she looked at her hand. A happy smile spread on her face and she flew into my arms. "Yes, I will," she whispered into my ear. A wave of pure joy flashed through my body. "I love you," I whispered. "Until eternity," she replied. It sent shivers down my spine every time she said it. I took her face between my hands and kissed her softly. Her reply was so passionate that I almost tumbled backwards. We both snickered. I took her hand and kissed her fingers and did the same with the other hand. When I raised my head I could see that she had other things in mind than just kissing.

The next morning I woke my fiancée with the smell of coffee and toast. My fiancée – oh, how I loved the word! I had asked the reception to deliver breakfast for her to our room. She slept so soundly, she didn't even wake by the knock on the door. I poured some coffee into her cup and held it under her nose. It was funny to see how her nose wrinkled first and then sniffed for the source of the smell. She opened one eye after the other, stretching herself and yawning, like a cat. "Good morning, love. Did you sleep well?" I kissed the tip of her nose. "Coffee," she muttered and reached for the cup. I snickered. I knew this already. She wasn't a morning person at all and her first word almost every morning was a muttered 'coffee'. After the first few sips she would turn into an approachable human being. She drowned half of her cup and lay back against the headboard. She looked at her hand with the ring and a smile hushed over her face. She shook her head. I sat behind her and kissed her neck. "Regrets?" I asked. "What? No, never. I mean, this is a dream come true. A romantic hotel, a diamond ring, breakfast in bed… you planned all this, right?" she grinned at me. I had to laugh out loud. "No, I didn't _plan_ every detail. I just prepared in case things turned out the way I wanted them to," I replied and kissed her neck again. "Aw, come on, don't spoil everything. It's perfect," she purred and leaned back into me. I snickered and pulled away from her, "I hate to spoil your perfect morning, but your parents are waiting." She pursed her lips, "One kiss." I grinned and turned to her. "Okay, one. But you help yourself with breakfast, and I'll take a shower meanwhile," I replied and gave her a quick kiss. She made fun of me by saluting, "Yes, Sir!"

We decided to dress casually but not without style. The ring complemented her simple jewelry well and our outfits matched each others. It was ten in the morning when we arrived at her parents' house. Her father came to the door to greet us and took us into the living room. "It's so nice to have you here today, Megan," her mother said. She smiled at her. "Mom, Dad, we'd like to tell you something," she took my hand. "We will get married. Edward asked me yesterday." She raised her hand with the ring and I had to smile at her obvious nervousness. Her father smiled like a Cheshire cat and her mother clapped her hands across her mouth and stared at her. "Megan!" she exclaimed. Mr. Harris came up to us and hugged his daughter. Then he patted me on the shoulder and whispered "Well done, boy, well done!" I grinned at him. Her mother was a little more upset. She hadn't had the chance to speak to me before. She put her arm around Megan and looked at me. "Treat her right, Edward, and never let her down!" She raised a finger at me but her face softened when I took both her hands and looked her into the eye. "Mrs. Harris, I promise you I will do my best to make her happy as long as we both shall live. I truly love your daughter." I hinted a kiss on each of her hands. She caught her breath and finally smiled at me, pulling me into her arms and giving me a peck on each cheek. "Welcome to our family," she whispered. Megan beamed at us. I could see how happy she felt about the outcome.

While Megan helped her mother in the kitchen, I went out into the backyard with my future father-in-law. He was responsible for roasting the turkey in the barbecue grill outside on the patio. We sat in swing chairs, watching the smoke coming from the grill and I enjoyed the silence. Suddenly Mr. Harris addressed me, "I don't know how much Megan told you about our family, but there's an uncle of hers she doesn't particularly like." I nodded, "You're talking about Antonio?" He raised an eyebrow. "She told you?" he inquired. "She said she was not happy with her uncle's efforts to introduce her to his grandnephew Michele. There was a misunderstanding two years ago," I added. He snorted. "Misunderstanding, pha! The idiot couldn't keep his hands to himself, in my house!" he seemed very upset, clenching his fists. "I understood she was able to fend him off?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes, the first class I made her take at college was self-defense for women. But still, I nearly fought with my wife because of her stupid brother. I told him to leave my house, but he is the only relative my wife has left." He sighed. I nodded in understanding. "I promise, I will behave, if he and his grandnephew do," I stated. Suddenly he looked worried. "I hope he won't bring him along," he looked at me.

Later I went inside and saw that Megan was setting the table in the dining room. I smiled at her, "Hello beautiful, may I help you?" "Yes, you can help me with the glasses," she answered. "Did you have a nice time talking to dad?" she asked. I grimaced at her, "Yeah, he's worried about Michele." She dropped a handful of silverware and stared at me. "He's coming?" she asked incredulously. I shook my head. "Your dad said he's not sure if Antonio will bring him along," I replied. She fumed. "I gotta talk to mom," she wanted to storm out of the room, when the doorbell rang. "Megan, wait," I interfered, "it's too late anyway. Let's wait and see what happens, okay?" She looked at me. 'I'll be around if you need me, okay? Just call me,' I tried to soothe her. She was not afraid, but definitely angry. She took a deep breath and nodded. We bent down to pick-up the silverware. I took a towel and polished it a little. She set it on the table and I positioned the glasses. We heard a knock on the door and Megan turned around to greet the arrival. "Uncle Antonio," she faked her brightest smile at him. He hugged her quickly and held her by the shoulders. "My, my, I can't believe you've grown so tall Megan. You look good, dear," he said. Then he looked at me and let Megan go. "Would you introduce this young man to me?" he said. Megan put her arm around me. "This is my fiancé, Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my uncle, Antonio," she introduced us. I shook his hand, "Sir, I'm pleased to meet you." I met his gaze. He looked at me with scrutiny. "Her fiancé, huh? Well, congratulations, Megan," he said, "you finally found someone." I disliked him immediately. The way he looked at her was depreciatory. "Mr. Cullen, let me introduce my grandnephew Michele to you," he pointed to a young man behind him. He was tall and very muscular. The face was handsome but somewhat indifferent. He just stood there and nodded to me, so I did the same. "He was your predecessor, you could say," Antonio sneered. I didn't let my emotions show. Michele however had tried to fix Megan's gaze from the minute he entered the room. He kept staring at her and I noticed how uneasy she felt under his gaze.

The doorbell rang once more and the two retreated to the back of the living room. Mr. Harris' sister and her husband had arrived, as well as their adult sons with their girl-friends. All in all there were about a dozen people in the room. The afternoon went by with congratulations on our wedding plans, talking, watching football, coffee and cake, me and Megan sitting in the kitchen, chatting with her mother. Suddenly I heard my mobile phone ring. I excused myself and went outside the front door. Alice had tried to reach me, so I called her back, "Alice, if this is about…," I said. "Shut up, Edward. I saw a danger for her tonight. Can't you take her away from there?" she urged me. "Alice, it's Thanksgiving, all her family's here, it's impossible. Can't you tell where it comes from?" I asked. "No," she replied, "with Megan it's different. I can only see the result of events, not what leads to it," she said. "All right, I will stay with her as close as I can for the rest of the day," I returned. "Okay, but don't let her out of your sight not even for a minute, promise me!" "I will, Alice, don't worry," I replied. "By the way, I'm looking forward to arranging the wedding reception!" With this she hung up. I groaned inwardly. I went into the house again, but Megan and her mom had vanished from the kitchen. 'Megan, where are you?' I asked silently. 'Upstairs with mom, why?' she replied. 'Is anyone else there?' I inquired. 'No, we're alone. What's wrong?' she asked. 'Alice called. She saw a danger for you today,' I answered. 'I'll be right down,' she returned. I peeked into the living room. Antonio and Michele sat there watching football with the others, so I relaxed a little.

I kept an eye on the stairway and when I saw her coming down, my dead heart jumped with joy. She held a box in her hand and I looked questioningly at her. "That's not for you to know until I stand in front of the altar with you," she grinned at me. I smiled and kissed her. "I can't wait for that moment," I admitted. "I'll take the box to the car," she said. I gave her the key and followed her to the door. "Edward, look" she exclaimed when she opened it, "it's snowing!" It was indeed snowing a little. Usually we had rain around Thanksgiving in the Pacific Northwest, but it had been cold for the past couple of days. I watched her walking to the car when I heard tires scream in another street. Maybe someone had been too fast in a bend. Our car was the second-last in a row and Megan had just put the box into the trunk when I saw a car coming into the road at high speed. The driver had underestimated the effect of the snow and the car slid sideways. He tried to steer against it and now the car broke away and headed directly towards Megan. I didn't think twice. I ran towards her and pulled her into my arms, jumping to the side with her. The car hit the one behind ours and pressed them together while all slid into our direction. I stretched my legs out to keep the metal away from us. I hoped that nobody saw what I did, but I didn't care, I had to save her. The momentum of the impact shoved us and the cars further across the ground but I managed to keep them away from us. When all came to a halt I looked at my mate. She gasped and had closed her eyes. 'Megan, are you okay?' I asked. 'Yes,' she opened her eyes and nodded slowly. A little blood seeped from a scratch at her temple and she had abrasions on her cheek and on her elbows. Her trouser was torn at the knees and her hands were trembling. I could hear her mother calling her name in the house. 'I was standing next to you, okay?' She looked at me, 'Okay.' I got up and saw her father coming to us. I lifted Megan into my arms and carried her to the house. "Megan!" he looked horrified. "She's okay, Sir, just a few bruises. I'll take her inside. Can you look after the driver and call an emergency?" He nodded. "I called them already. They should be here in a minute." He ran on to the other car and I carried her into the house, past her shocked mother and family members. "Where is her bedroom?" I asked. Her mom pointed upstairs and followed us. I carried Megan upstairs to her old room and put her on the bed. "Mrs. Harris, I need warm water, a few swabs and bandages. And a towel and some antiseptic to put on the abrasions, that would be wonderful," I looked her directly into the eye. She was pale but calm and nodded. A few minutes later she came back with all I had requested. I cleaned Megan's face and her abrasions. She winced at the touch but she held still. 'I'm okay, Edward.' She looked at me. 'I know dear, just let me tend to your wounds.' I willed my trembling hands still. I knew she could feel my turmoil and let her know silently how glad I was that she was still alive.

Mrs. Harris had observed me all the time. Suddenly she said, "I've seen it through the window, Edward. You saved her life, moving faster than anything I've ever seen. What are you?" I looked at Megan. "I was standing next to Megan, Mrs. Harris, she was just lucky," I returned. She shook her head. "I know what I've seen. There have been legends in my family back in Italy about certain creatures. Are you one of them?" she insisted. I turned to look at her. I could see she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Mrs. Harris, I am sorry, but I cannot answer your question. I am not from Italy." Megan raised her head. "Mom, I know what he is, but believe me, he is good, there is nothing evil about him at all." She lay back on the bed. Mrs. Harris blinked. She went to Megan's side and took her hand. "Of course not, dear. The way you look at him and the way he saved you without hesitating, that's all I need to know. Don't worry," she turned to me, "I won't tell anybody. Nobody would believe me anyway," she said. There was a knock on the door. A paramedic opened the door. "I heard there's another victim in here?" he said. I looked at him. "Yes, could you please check on her? She has abrasions but no broken bones or anything," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "Did you have medical training?" he asked. "Yes, the basic stuff," I answered. He looked at her bandages and her head. He let her move her eyes to a flashlight and helped her sit up. He checked her vitals and palpated her limbs for injuries. "I guess you were very lucky that your fiancé here pulled you out of the way," he said. "And you had more than the basic training," he added with a look at me. I just nodded. "You know the indications for a trauma?" he asked. "Things like headache, nausea, dizziness, change of eyesight or olfactory hallucinations," I replied. "Right, if she shows any of these, take her to a hospital immediately," he demanded. "Of course," I answered.

When the paramedic had left, I turned to her mother. "Can you tell me from where in Italy your family comes?" I asked. I had to know if my assumption was correct. "My ancestors used to live in Volterra," she answered. I sucked in the air. "Edward, what's wrong, you look worried?" Megan inquired. I closed my eyes for a moment and shook my head. My greatest fears had come true. "Do you or your family members still have connections to relatives there?" Mrs. Harris looked at me with scrutiny. "Not that I know of. Antonio is my only brother and our parents are dead. Antonio was married, but the family of his wife comes from another region in Italy. She died a few years ago. Why do you need to know?" she replied. I thought about how to transport the importance those questions had for us without giving too much away. Megan and her mother looked at me, both waiting for an explanation. "I don't know what the legends of your family are about. In my world there is only one law, and I broke it already by loving your daughter. Mortals are not to know of our existence. Those who enforce this law live in Volterra, they did since the beginning. If your family had any ties there, no matter how small, they may find out and then we all would be in great danger. They don't spare bystanders," I told them. Megan took a deep breath while her mother closed her eyes for a moment. "I understand," she said after a while. "I'll find out if Antonio or his family members have any contact to the Italian relatives and call you as soon as possible." She turned to Megan. "I want you to stay up here for a while and rest. I will send everybody home with leftovers and knock when they're gone so you can leave without many questions." She caressed Megan's hair with a sad smile on her face. I was amazed. "How can I ever thank you?" I asked her. I was surprised when she took my hand and placed it onto Megan's. "Stay with her, love her and keep her safe, no matter what it takes," she looked me into the eye. I nodded, "I promise." She turned and left the room.


	20. Chapter 20 Regroup

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 20 – Regroup (M POV)

I was lost for words. My mother's comprehension of the whole situation was extraordinary. I wouldn't have to explain anything to her in the future, which took a huge load off my mind. I searched Edward's gaze. I had felt his relief when he had realized I had just been injured slightly, but he had been strained since then. The whole tension fell off him now and he slumped back to the bed's headboard. I raised myself up to sit with him and he pulled me into his arms without a word. I put my head to his chest and caressed his neck, trying to soothe his worries. "We need a vacation, don't you think?" I asked. He smiled absently. "Running away won't help, Megan," he replied. "I'm not talking about running. This is the second time since I've met you that I've had an almost fatal accident. I'd like to go somewhere safe and quiet for a while and you need a break from saving me all the time," I complained. He kissed my forehead and tightened his embrace. "I know, I'm worried about this too," he murmured, "as if something is trying to separate us." I shook my head, "Not separating us, but forcing the decision to be made." He took my face between his hands. "The very last option, remember?" he stated. I nodded and kissed him softly. "I'm so sorry that your mother had to be drawn into this," he said. "Me too, but I think she will manage to keep it secret. I mean, she grasped the dimensions at once. I'm amazed," I answered. He nodded. "Yeah, I know now where your strength comes from. What are those family legends about?" he asked. "I've never been told. One thing I've heard from my grandma was that my great-great-grandmother was believed to have had clairvoyance. That would have been around 1800," I replied. "Maybe you can ask your mother later, what those fairytales say. Let's go back to the hotel when everybody's gone, okay?" he returned, caressing my face. I nodded and wrapped my arms around him once more.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. When Edward opened it I was surprised to see Michele standing there. "Megan, um, can I talk to you for a minute before we have to leave?" He seemed nervous. I looked at Edward, but he only shrugged. "Okay, come in," I said. "Should I wait outside Megan?" Edward asked me, but Michele answered. "You can stay. What I have to say, I can also say in front of you," he said. I was surprised, but I patted on the bed, asking him to sit on the edge. "What's up, Michele?" I asked. He took a deep breath and looked at me. "Megan, first I'm glad you're okay and second, I'm sorry for what I've done two years ago. I was stupid and…" he hesitated for a moment, "I've been in love with you ever since, but I knew I had messed up everything, that's why I didn't try to contact you." He hung his head for a moment before he continued, "I just want you to know that if you - both - ever need help with anything or need a place to stay in Chicago, give me a call. Antonio has my number, okay?" I was taken aback. I had expected anything but this from him. Obviously he had grown up over the last two years. I put my hand on his forearm. "Apology accepted and thanks for the offer," I answered. He smiled obviously relieved at me and got up. "I got to go now, Antonio is waiting downstairs," he said and turned to Edward, holding out his right hand. "Thank you for saving her life, Edward, I'm very grateful for it." Edward shook his hand and nodded, "Good-bye, Michele." After he had left, Edward turned to me, holding his hands out in a questioning gesture. I shook my head, "Today is full of surprises: The accident, my mom, now Michele." Suddenly I realized something. "Edward, what about your car?" I exclaimed. He waved aside, "Forget about it, it's been totaled." I cringed. "And now?" I asked. He shrugged, "We will take a cab to the hotel and tomorrow we will go to a car dealer and I'll have to buy a new one." Another knock at the door interrupted him. Edward opened the door.

It was my mom. "Everybody left with their recovery wishes to you. You can come down now," she said. I got up and we walked down into the living room. My dad stood there with a police officer. "Ah, there she is," he said to the officer. "Ms. Harris, I need your testimony on the events, if you're already up to it?" he asked. "Yes, sure, what do you want to know?" I returned. "Tell me what you remember, and I'll write it down." I thought about the wording for a moment. "My fiancé and I stood behind the trunk of his car to put something inside when we suddenly heard some screeching behind us. We turned around and saw that car coming towards us. Edward pulled me to the side and dragged me out of the way. He saved my life," I nodded firmly at the end. He looked at Edward with scrutiny. "That was very brave, young man. So one of the cars was yours?" he asked. "Yes, the Volvo was mine. Are you going to tow it away for evidence?" Edward answered. The officer shook his head, "No, we have photographed the whole scene and secured all evidence. You can call a wrecking truck, I guess." Edward sighed, "What a mess." The officer turned to me, "Have you been injured?" I shook my head. "No, just a few abrasions and bruises, that's all. What about the other driver?" I returned the question. "He's in hospital and there will be charges against him because of inadequate speed and property damage. If you want to file a charge…" I interrupted him immediately. "No, we don't want to file any charge against him. I'm okay and the car was going to be sold anyway, so no charges from our side." I looked at Edward and he confirmed my explanations by nodding at the officer. "Okay, then all you have to do now is to sign this and then it's all over." He held a piece of paper out to me. I put my signature on it and the officer left quickly afterwards.

Edward came up to me and pulled me into his arms. 'Thanks for the cover. That was almost professional.' I could hear him snicker inside my head. "I'll go outside and collect whatever is left of our personal items and I'll call the wrecking company, okay?" he asked aloud. "Okay, I'll wait here." He kissed me on my cheek and left. I slumped on the couch next to my dad. He took one of my hands and kneaded it softly. I could see that he had been worried about me. "I'm okay, dad," I whispered. "I know. Tell you what, if you ever let this man out of your hands, I'm going to give you a behind," he said. I chuckled. "Seriously, I mean it. I've never seen someone so young so tough and determined and with so much compassion. I'm more than proud of your future husband, Megan." My dad had a serious expression on his face. "Thanks dad, I'm glad you like him," I replied. "I assume you will walk down the aisle with me?" I asked him. He took a deep breath. "I wouldn't want to miss that for nothing!" he answered. My mom came into the room with a pot of tea. Dad got up, "I will see if Edward needs some help, okay?" I nodded at him and he left the room. I decided it was now or never. "Mom, I would like to know what those legends of your family are about before we go back to the hotel," I asked my mother. She sat down next to me and spoke in a hushed voice. "I have been told a fairytale as a kid, I never believed a word, but now... Rumor is that some centuries ago, members of my family have worked for a household in Volterra which was led by so-called walking dead." I cocked my head. "You're talking about vampires, right?" I wanted the confirmation that we spoke about the same thing. She nodded. "The name was different back then, but yes. Your great-great-grandmother was the last one to know them from first-hand experience. After some incident during that time, the family left Volterra and headed for the New World." I took a deep breath. "Do you know what family names they used back then?" I inquired. She shook her head. "I'll have to look it up. Why do you need it?" I lowered my head. I wasn't sure how to put it into words. "Maybe I can do some research. I need to find out if they still know about us, mom." I whispered the last words because I heard a noise from the front door. Dad and Edward came back.

Edward carried the box with the veil I had put into the trunk. It looked rumpled, but the box was still closed. "Oh my god, I had completely forgotten about this," I jumped up to get the box. "I thought so," Edward smiled and handed it over to me. "And the cab is on its way here. We can go back to the hotel, if you want," he added. I sighed and looked at my parents. "Would you mind if we leave early? I really don't feel like staying up long and we have to organize a few things tomorrow." I would have loved to stay up all night with them, but I was tired. "Sure not, dear," my mom said. "You need a rest and we'll see you again around Christmas, right?" she smiled. I hugged her and dad good-bye and promised them to call as soon as we got back to Forks. Dad told Edward he'd take care of the wrecking company. Edward gave him his address and mobile phone number just in case he needed it. When we got outside, the cab was already waiting for us and we headed back to the hotel. The hosts looked very shocked when they saw me, but I convinced them I was alright. I let Edward tell them the whole story and went to our room. I opened the box in the bedroom to take a look at the veil. It was made of beautifully crafted lace from Brussels and had been given from mother to daughter in our family over generations. Nothing seemed to be damaged, so I put it away and closed the box again. I sat on the bed and looked out of the window while I reflected on today's events. I could have died, my mother had been drawn into the whole vampire mess, the car was wrecked, Thanksgiving had turned into a drama – I shook my head. I had put up a strong and calm façade for everybody, but inside I was shaken to the core. I couldn't keep it up anymore. I shrugged out of my clothes and crawled under the sheets in my underwear, feeling exhausted, not physically but mentally. As I curled myself into a ball I felt tears starting to flow down my face.


	21. Chapter 21 Under pressure

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 21 – Under pressure (E POV) - Warning for explicit sex. If you don't like it, don't read it.

I had made a few phone calls in the lobby to the insurance and the registration office. Then I had called Alice to let her know about the details and asked Carlisle about a car dealer in Seattle. Walking into our room I looked for Megan. I found her in bed, curled up on her side and tears streaming down her face. 'Megan?' She blocked me out. I crawled under the sheets and turned her around to cradle her in my arms. She was crying silently and had closed herself off. I tried to reach her mind, but I couldn't get through the pain emanating from her. I just held her and kissed her on her temple and her forehead. 'Don't shut me out, love, let me help you,' I hoped she would open herself up. When she didn't react, I let all my love for her flow through our link and rocked her gently in my arms. Suddenly I heard a heartbreaking sob. She finally opened up. 'I love you,' I told her over and over again. She drew a ragged breath. "I—I'm sorry-hy," she gasped between hiccups. "Don't be, it's been a tough day for you," I replied soothingly and kissed her temple. "I-I tried to be strong, but…" her voice broke again, "I just can't any-hy-more." She kept sobbing. I felt terrible, she had fallen apart from the strain and I had not seen it coming. "It's okay, love, let it all out. I'm here," I whispered and simply held her until the sobbing ceased. I took the hem of her shirt and wiped away her tears, waiting for her to talk when she was ready for it. "You feel better now?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I'm afraid," she replied, "it feels like my life is spiraling out of control." She looked at me with despair. "Whatever happens, Megan, I will be at your side. You had to take in a lot today and maybe it was just a bit too much. You don't have to be strong all the time, dear," I tried to convince her as much as I tried to convince myself. "Let me tell you something: I'm scared too, Megan." She raised her head and looked at me with disbelief. I nodded and continued, "Oh yes, don't think I'm immune against fear. I fear losing you, hurting you, changing you, losing my family …," she placed a finger on my lips. I brushed it away and continued, "but there are a lot of things balancing my fears: My love for you and my family, your love for me, the way you mutter 'coffee' each morning, the way you look at me, the way you feel, smell, kiss, you…," she didn't let me finish my monologue and placed her hand over my mouth. "Okay, I think I got it," she said with a shy smile. "I need to find a balance." I smiled and nodded. She sighed and lay back on the bed. Suddenly her stomach growled. I snickered and lifted her shirt. "Hello?" I pretended to ask her stomach. "What would you like to eat?" She chuckled as another growl prompted me. "That sounded like 'roasted turkey'. I think he's missing Thanksgiving dinner," I interpreted the growling.

Megan was taking a shower while I went down to our hosts to get something from the kitchen for her. I didn't like interrupting their feasting but since they had asked me earlier to contact them anyway, I felt no remorse. I managed to get a ham and cheese sandwich and a slice of apple pie together with a glass of red wine. When I got back with the tray, she stood in the main room looking through the window. The sky was clear and the view over the bay was illuminated by the full moon. Snow covered everything like a layer of powdered sugar. It reminded me to ask for winter tires on the new car. Megan was clad in her bathrobe, with nothing underneath, I could feel it when I put my arms around her. It made me think of other things than feeding her, but I knew she needed to eat something. I had noticed that she had lost weight and grown the habit of skipping meals while being around me or my family. I had once asked her why she did it and she had answered that she didn't feel a need for food when she was linked with me. "Dinner's served," I whispered into her ear. "What? Oh! Sorry, I was lost in thoughts and didn't realize you got back." I turned her around and looked straight into her eyes. "Megan Harris, stop brooding and eat," I ordered her. She saluted with a grimace and went to the couch. "Turkey was out, but I got a slice of apple pie for you and a sandwich," I brought her the tray. She managed to get halfway through the sandwich and emptied the red wine. I took the fork and started to feed her bits of the apple pie until she asked me to stop. Half of the slice was left over, but she insisted she was fully sated. I let her snuggle against my shoulder and she closed her eyes.

The temptation to touch her body underneath that bathrobe was too strong, so I decided to give it a try. Maybe some sex would ease the tension inside her. I caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead and the tip of her nose. She sighed with contentment. I kissed her lips and nibbled my way down her jaw to her collarbone. She cocked her head in response to give me access to her throat. Suddenly she broke the contact and looked at me with a thoughtful expression on her face. She got up and took my hand, leading me into the bedroom. In front of the bed she turned towards me. My hands found the knot of her bathrobe's belt and untied it. I let it fall to the floor and she was naked before my eyes. I reveled in the sight of the soft curves on her lush body. She unbuttoned my jeans while I removed my shirt. I stepped out of my shorts and followed her onto the bed. She drew me into a passionate kiss and played with her tongue on my sharp teeth. I drew my mouth away and kissed her breasts, sucking at her nipples until she moaned. Trailing kisses down to her navel I noticed that something was different tonight, but I couldn't put a finger on it. I moved further down to her nether regions and found her most sensitive spot. I swirled my tongue around it and sucked at it. She moaned and writhed from my ministrations. But I wanted to look into her eyes and kissed my way back up to her throat. I could smell her arousal and propped myself up on my arms to have more control over my actions. Her hands were all over my body, pulling me close, especially my hips. She needed me inside her and I needed to feel her around me, so I carefully nudged her entrance with the tip of my cock. 'Megan,' I asked her permission. 'Yes,' she responded. She let me take her at my own pace and even urged me to faster when I wanted to slow down, to prolong. I was close to coming and her mind was intertwined with mine, but she held back although I could feel my monster lurking from behind the curtain. I knew she knew it was there, but she didn't take control like she usually did. Instead she closed her eyes and retreated, giving herself up completely. I was close to the edge and I could feel the need to bite rise again. "Megan," I panted desperately, trying to get her attention. 'Do it,' she answered and tilted her head back. I suddenly realized what she was aiming at. She _wanted_ me to lose control. "No!" I was horrified and I willed myself to stop my motion. It was so hard to do, I panted and ached for release but I didn't want to follow my instinct. She went limp underneath me and looked at me. Tears welled from her eyes. "Why?" she whispered. "Because I love you too much," I answered. I kissed her cheeks, taking the salty tears away. 'Hush, just let me love you,' I pleaded and started moving slowly again. I heard her gasp and her eyes locked with mine. 'I love you, Megan, I love you with each kiss, each touch, with each thrust, each moan. I worship you with my body, I cannot hurt you…,' I felt her inside muscles clench around my shaft and sent us both over the edge with one last thrust. I kissed and held her while we rode the waves of our orgasms. My need to bite had turned into a sweet fire tingling along my nerves. When our excitement had died down I rolled off her and held her wrapped in my arms. 'Don't hate me, Edward,' she pleaded. I silenced her with a passionate kiss. 'I could never hate you, Megan,' I assured her. I pulled the sheets over our bodies and turned out the lights. After a short while I felt her going limp in my arms and I knew she had finally fallen asleep.


	22. Chapter 22 Little singer

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 22 – Little singer (M POV)

The next morning, I felt embarrassed at my own actions. I had used our love-making to lead him into losing control and change me. What the hell had I been thinking? I asked myself while I was taking a shower. I had been so desperate for a change of the whole situation, being emotionally overwhelmed by yesterday's events. I wanted to be _in control_ of my life again and the only thing that kept me from it was my mortality, at least that's what I thought. When I had woken up this morning he had sat in the other room, flipping through the TV channels and I had sneaked off into the shower before he could recognize it because I needed time to think. I should not have tried to use him like this, I was ashamed. When I emerged from the bathroom, he waited for me already, sitting on the bed. "Hm, what a sight, Venus emerging from the sea," his eyes raked over my body. I couldn't help blushing and he smiled. "Venus had long red hair and no towel," I chided him. He jumped up and walked towards me. "I can change the towel thing," he teased and tugged at it. "Don't please," I asked him and pulled away. He stopped immediately and put a finger under my chin so that I looked directly into his eyes. "I'm not mad at you, Megan, please don't think you have any fault in what you did last night," he said with an earnest expression. "I know, but I still feel guilty," I answered and lowered my head. He covered his face with his hands and walked backwards, letting himself fall on the bed. I was a little bit shocked. "Edward?" I stepped closer to him. "Are you okay?" I asked. He didn't answer, but his shoulders twitched. Was he crying? Impossible, vampires couldn't cry, or could they? I wasn't sure anymore and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. I reached out and touched his hands, slowly peeling them away from his face. Suddenly he lunged at me and pulled me on top of him. I shrieked because I was caught surprised. He looked at me with a serious expression but his mouth twitched. "I want my lighthearted mortal mate back, please?" he pleaded and then he did it. He batted his eyelashes at me! My mouth fell open, but suddenly I had to snort with a giggle. I collapsed with giggles on top of him and he laughed too. The spell was finally broken. "Please?" Before he could do it again, I gasped for air and nodded. "All right, that's it." My sides stitched and I fell off him, curling into a ball, still giggling.

Once we had regained our composure again, we decided to go for my breakfast. My stomach was growling and for once I was really, really hungry. "Watch my eye-color," I growled at him when we left our room. He pretended to be afraid and we giggled again. We sat at the window table looking over Puget Sound. I knew he wouldn't eat anything, but I helped myself first with some eggs and bacon, followed by some pancakes with maple syrup and finished with some fruit. "Are you going to eat the table too?" he teased me. I smiled, I was absolutely sated, but not overly stuffed. "Which car are you going to buy today?" I asked. He shrugged. "Carlisle told me about a decent dealer downtown. I guess I'll go for the same brand again." I nodded. "I liked your Volvo, but I'm more into BMWs," I returned. He shook his head, "I've got to keep a low profile during college. I'll see what they have available." Since I was finished, I suggested to get started. Edward called a cab and we headed for the car dealer downtown Seattle. Fortunately, they had a brand new S60 exactly in the same color and features like Edward's wrecked car. The salesclerk called his boss when Edward asked if he could get the car licensed and insured within the next few hours.  
>"Mr. Cullen, what a pleasure to meet you. Your father already announced you would come here today," the shop owner greeted Edward. "Where's the problem, Andrew?" he turned to his employee. "I'm sorry, Mr. Walker, I was a bit irritated that he wanted everything done so fast and pay cash," the clerk answered with obvious nervousness. "That's okay, Andrew. We accept cash, but with Mr. Cullen that's not necessary. The credit card will be enough and your car will be ready as soon as possible," the shop owner said, turning to us. Edward gave him his mobile number and his credit card and a few minutes later he signed the contract. "Thanks, Mr. Walker, I really appreciate your services," he replied.<p>

After we left the store, Edward turned to me. "What do you want to do now, Megan? This is your town," he said. I pondered on it. "Hm, actually I would like to do a lot of things, like shopping, but I know you hate it, so I'll do that with Alice. I'd like to spend some time at Seattle Aquarium. Last time I've been there I was still a child," I suggested. "Okay, let's take a walk," he said. Fortunately, the weather was awfully cloudy today and I even considered buying me a new rain coat while we headed towards Seattle Aquarium. I always enjoyed watching the various sea creatures. The pool with the pacific coral reef was my favorite. I could sit in front of it for hours and think about nothing, it was the most relaxing place I knew. Inside the building, I somehow got the feeling that Edward didn't quite enjoy walking through the whole exhibition as much as I did. "Edward, would you like to go somewhere else or is something bothering you?" I asked him while we watched the jellies float in their tank. "No, it's okay. Why are you asking?" he answered. "I get the impression that you are bored," I returned. He smiled at me. "It makes a difference seeing them here in an artificial surrounding compared to seeing them live out there in the sea," he replied. I thought about it. "If one didn't have to breathe you could of course swim through a coral reef without disturbing them. It must be an overwhelming experience," I agreed. He grinned at me, "Exactly." I made a face. "Is there anything in this world you haven't done yet or any place you haven't been to yet?" He put his arms around me and kissed me quickly. "Oh yes, there are a lot of places I haven't been to and quite a few things I haven't done yet, but I would love to change that, if you decided to come along," he bantered. "Hm, I'd love to, but what about my work? I have to earn some money, you know?" I teased. "Not if you lived with me," he whispered into my ear. I sighed, "That's an indecent offer. It would make me a kept woman," I replied. He shook his head. "Not when you're my wife. Everything I own will be yours," he returned seriously. I chuckled. "I'll check with my conscience once more after our wedding night," I replied with a smile.

We continued to walk through the aquarium. When we came to the research center for the six-gill shark I read the description next to one of the photos. "Sharks are exceptionally private creatures…, hm, that reminds me of somebody I know," I teased him. 'Could you take on one of these?' I asked him silently. 'Yes,' he answered. I was stunned. 'Is there anything in the world that can destroy a vampire?' I returned. He looked me into the eye. 'Only a stronger vampire and …,' he hesitated. 'And?' I dug deeper. 'A werewolf could also do it.' My mouth fell open. I needed a few moments to regain my composure and kept walking downstairs into the underwater dome. I sat down and watched the Seattle 'residents' float around the glass and concrete. Edward sat next to me and put his arm around me. "Anything wrong?" he asked at my unusual silence. I shook my head. "Nope, I'm just thinking," I answered. "About what?" he returned. "How many miracles this world holds without us knowing about them," I replied. He snickered. "I did shock you, right?" I just nodded. "Shall we go outside?" he asked. "Yeah, why not," I answered.

A few minutes after we had left the building, Edward's phone rang. 'It's the car dealer,' he signaled me while he was answering the call. "Okay, we're on our way. Thanks for calling, Mr. Walker," he finished and turned to me. "Can we go and get the car?" I asked. "Yep, it's waiting for us, fully fueled and licensed. Wanna go for a jaunt?" he grinned at me. "Sure," I was excited. After all, I loved shopping like all girls did, especially when I didn't have to pay for the purchase. While we walked back to the car dealer I noticed that the wind had gotten chillier again and I was half frozen when we reached the store. Edward got the key and the manager showed us the new car. Edward was examining the interior when I suddenly felt a strange vibration along our bond. He looked strained, but he tried to keep cool in front of the manager. 'What's up?' I asked. 'Another vampire around, we got to go!' he answered. I pretended to look on my watch. "Oh my god, it's so late. Edward, we promised to see my parents this afternoon!" I exclaimed. 'Play along,' I thought. "Oh yes, indeed. I'm so sorry Mr. Walker, I would have loved to stay longer," he said. "No problem," the man returned, "have a safe trip home." I jumped into the car. "You got all papers?" I asked. He nodded. "Okay, let's get out of here," I returned. "Thanks for the cover," he smiled at me. I nodded and looked around, but I couldn't detect anyone. "Can you see him?" I asked. He shook his head, "No, he could be anywhere, and it's nobody I know." He pulled out of the shop's parking lot and headed for the interstate. Shortly before the airport, the signature was gone. „Maybe he left the interstate," I said. „Maybe," Edward returned. He continued until the next junction and changed motorways to head west towards our hotel. Suddenly I saw a road sign that reminded me of something. „Edward, can you please exit here?" I asked him. „Sure," he changed lanes and left the highway. „Where are we going?" he asked. „I want to visit an old friend, if you don't mind," I returned and directed him towards North Sea Tac park.

When he pulled into the parking lot, he gave me a questioning look. „A cemetery?" I nodded. After he stopped we got out and headed for the entrance. "Whose grave are you going to visit, Megan?" Edward asked me. I linked arms with him as we walked along the rows. "I would like to see Tim's grave once more," I answered. "Your teacher?" he replied. I nodded. "You miss him, don't you," he stated. I sighed. "Yes. I miss his wisdom and his esprit. Being around him was a lot of fun. He was more than a teacher, he was a friend." He put an arm around me and held me close, placing a kiss on my temple. "I'm sorry you lost him," he said. I shook my head. "It's okay, he said he will meet me again someday, somewhere. He believed in reincarnation. When he died, he said something to me which confused me back then, but meanwhile it makes sense. I think he had a moment of clairvoyance before his death." Edward got curious. "What did he say?" he asked. "He said he sees something extraordinary coming up to me and that I needed all my talents and all my courage, but in the end I would be rewarded with eternal love," I replied. He stopped walking. "What's wrong?" I asked. Edward shook his head. "Nothing," he mumbled and continued walking. I stopped in front of a small tree and gave Edward a questioning gaze. "It's just that I don't believe in preordination," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I smiled and took his hand. "Well, ask him yourself. Maybe you'll get an answer," I replied and turned to a grave. "Hi, Uncle Timothy!"

I crouched in front of the plate and touched it, cleaning some leaves away. "I brought somebody here to you, Tim. You were right that night at the hospital. I miss you so much and I wish you could have met him, Tim." I hung my head and the tree shed a few of its already dried leaves on my head. I picked one up and looked at it with a smile. "Thanks," I whispered. "By the way, I met Eleazar a year ago. He knew you from a short visit to a friend in Seattle. Maybe you remember him? He was the first I needed all my courage for because he wanted to kill me, Tim, can you imagine?" I snickered. "And now I have met my soulmate in one of his kind. Did you foresee this, too? Is this what you meant with eternal love? If yes, I'm glad you warned me or I would have run away screaming meanwhile," I shook my head and caressed the plate on the grave. Suddenly a strange note crept along my bond with Edward and I saw him looking around. I got up. "Is it the same signature?" I asked. He just nodded. I spotted a lonely figure underneath a tree, walking towards us across the graves. Edward had seen him too. His dark long hair was kept back in a ponytail and he was clad in a long dark coat. Edward took a defensive stance and shoved me behind his back. 'Stay behind me, Megan,' he ordered me silently. I could see that the stranger had bright red eyes and I remembered Jasper's warning.

He stopped before the last row of graves between him and us and held up his hands. "I do not mean to harm you. I am looking for Megan Harris!" he said. "Who are you?" Edward asked him. "My name is Ben Hale. I was a friend of Timothy Webb," he answered. I stepped out of Edward's cover and addressed him directly. "I am Megan. How are we to know you speak the truth?" He smiled. "Ask me something about your teacher, which only he and you could have known." I pondered on it. "What was Tim's secret nickname for me?" I asked. Ben laughed. "Something Eleazar has already experienced as I've heard. Tim called you his little singer," he answered. 'Is this true?' Edward asked. 'Yes,' I replied. "You've talked to Eleazar?" Edward asked. He nodded. "When was the last time you saw him?" I inquired. Ben scratched the back of his head. "Hm, he visited me about 6 years ago. That's when I introduced Tim to him and they got along quite well," he replied. 'True,' I noted silently. "Listen, Tim knew about me and he asked me on his deathbed to keep an eye on you and to hand you over a few things he's left behind. That's why I'm here," he ended. I shook my head. "I thought I was the last one to see him alive," I stated. "No, he still lived when you were gone, but he couldn't speak out loud anymore. He projected his wish to me and died in my arms only a couple of hours after you left." He sounded sad.

I closed my eyes for a moment and grabbed Edward's arm. Taking a deep breath I stepped forward towards Ben. "Why didn't you change him?" I whispered. He looked at me and nodded in understanding. "He didn't want to be changed. I tried to convince him, Megan, I told him that he could live on forever and even without the need for human blood. I told him about Eleazar and his family, but he insisted that he would be reborn someday. So I had to let him go. It was his faith," he held his hand out to me. Edward growled from behind and Ben took two steps backwards. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to touch your mate, Edward Cullen," he tried to pacify my fiancé. "How do you know?" Edward asked tersely. "I called Eleazar a couple of weeks ago about her and he warned me that you and Megan are mates. I find this very interesting. I have never heard of a vampire/mortal mating." He cocked his head and looked at me. He reached into his coat and produced two large envelopes from some inside pocket. "This is what Tim wanted me to hand over to you personally. I would have come to Forks but after talking to Eleazar I thought it would be better to watch you from a distance," he held the envelopes out to me. 'Kill him if he moves, Edward,' I thought and took some steps forward to take the papers. The envelopes had numbers. I retreated behind Edward and opened the one with the 1 on it. Inside were a few papers with a yellow post-it on them. I picked out the post-it and read it. _"Megan, when you read this you already know that Ben is a vampire. You can trust him, he's a friend of mine." _It was Tim's handwriting. I sighed. "Okay, thanks Ben. I would like to read those when I'm home. Can I contact you somehow if I have any questions?" Again I stepped out of Edward's cover. He nodded, "My mobile number is somewhere between the papers. I understand, Edward, that you can't trust me at the moment, it's a natural instinct. Megan, I'm pleased that I was able to fulfill Tim's last wish and I hope whatever he left, will enlighten you a bit. I need to go now and I would recommend you stay at your hotel tonight. I won't be the only one in town." He turned around and walked away from us. "Ben," I called to him. He turned around once more and waved good-bye before he vanished behind the trees. I turned to Edward, shaking my head. "Strange times, huh?" I asked him and put my arm around his waist. I could feel that he was still tense and upset. He didn't look at me but scanned the surroundings for any further danger. "Let's go back to the hotel," he answered tersely and put his arm around my shoulder. We walked back to the car as fast as I was able to stride. The hotel was only a few blocks away so we arrived early in the evening.


	23. Chapter 23 Legacy

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 23 – The legacy (E POV) – warning for explicit sex. If you don't like it, don't read it.

When we came back to our hotel room, I called Alice to make sure she didn't freak out. She had tried to reach my mobile a couple of times. Secondly I called Eleazar to ask him about Ben Hale, but he didn't answer his phone, so I left a message on his voice box. Meanwhile Megan had settled on the couch and opened the envelopes, looking at the papers. She found a handwritten letter with her name on it and opened it. "Oh my god!" I heard her gasp and her face went white. I rushed to her side to see what was wrong. She was reading a letter, obviously written by Timothy Webb.

_My dear little singer,_

_when you read this, my body is gone already and I am on my journey into a new life. I know you don't believe the same things I do, but I can assure you that death is not the end, it's just the beginning of an amazing journey. I had the pleasure of teaching you for 17 years and you gave so much back to me. You are the most talented of our kind I have ever met since I first came into this world. I had met your mother several years before she got married to your father and I had loved her from the first moment on. What I tell you now is probably very hard for you, but you need to know it to understand your options. You are my biological daughter, Megan. Your mother never told you because she never knew for sure. Attached you will find a genetic test which I had secretly done for myself to make sure that you don't throw this letter away. I had left Seattle for a couple of years just after you were conceived and she met your father while she was trying to get over me. Your father is a good man, Megan, that's why I never interfered with your family. When you turned five, my legacy showed in your genes and I returned to Seattle, because I could feel the awakening of your talent in my mind. Your mother and I met again when she was looking for help with your gift, but she doesn't know anything about my history or my own mental gifts, and it should remain this way. I couldn't take your father's place, so I contented myself with the time we shared. You will be the link between two of the most secret species on this planet: the vampires and the travelers. When you read this, I assume you have already met vampires, which is why I asked Ben Hale to watch you from a distance and to hand these documents over to you when he sees a chance. You can trust him, even though he sustains on mortals. He only takes those who have given up their life already._

_Travelers are souls who are reborn over and over again. Nobody knows when or why it started. Some of us have been equipped with extraordinary mental talents. You'll find my whole research on the DVD__s__ in the other envelope. Travelers keep lose contact among each __other __all over the world and we are organized in a network. Unfortunately, some of us use their powers for evil and try to extinct all other supernatural creatures on this planet. At the moment we have two parties: Those who want power and those who are observing them. The latter try to keep a balance and they stay in contact with the other species, seeking to protect them. You have been one of them for many centuries, so trust me when I tell you that this is not your first life on earth. You may ask yourself what I expect from you? I have just one request: Don't forget who you are. Whether you chose to become a vampire or stay human, you will face some of the most dangerous creatures on earth, but your talents are extraordinary, even for our kind. Your abilities vary, but most of it is mind reading and control as well as shielding. Your talents will lead you to a young vampire who will literally love you for eternity, I've seen it in my visions. I have come across another of his kind a few years ago, who can detect abilities__. H__is name is Eleazar. Maybe he can help you finding out what else is hidden underneath your surface. And do not underestimate love__!__ Love is a transforming energy and the strongest force in this universe. It may elicit hidden talents __or__ amplify them to an unknown level. I wish I could have taught you more but I don't have enough time left in this life._

_Words are not enough to express how much I love you, little singer. I am proud of you and you should be proud of yourself. I know that you will have to face hard times, but you will always have me in your memory._

_I love you, __Timothy_

Megan's face was wet with tears when she finally lifted her eyes from the letter. I said nothing. I had read along with her and I didn't know what to say, only what to do, so I pulled her into my arms and held her. For the first time in my entire existence I was honestly scared. I held an ancient soul in my arms, trapped in a mortal body, facing her destiny.

Hundreds of questions shot through my mind. I could not imagine what dangerous creatures she would have to face, but how was she supposed to do it while being mortal? 'Now I know why I loved him almost like my dad,' she thought. 'Deep inside your soul, you knew it,' I answered. "I'm afraid," she whispered and looked at me with eyes full of fear. "Me too, and I don't know if I should fall on my knees or run from you," I tried to keep it light. "Don't run, I need you," she said and caressed my cheek. "Didn't I say I'll stick close and see what happens?" I bantered. She smiled. It was a sad smile, but she didn't cry anymore. "God, what a mess," she ran a hand through her hair and packed all papers and the DVD back into the envelopes and closed them. She got up and stuffed everything into her suitcase, which was half packed already. "You don't want to look at it?" I asked. She shook her head. "No, I don't want to do it now and not here. I need a secured computer and time to think," she answered. I pulled her on my lap when she came back to the couch and rocked her gently as she snuggled into my embrace. Her eyes were closed and she pressed her face into my neck. 'Let's get married as soon as possible, Edward,' she thought. 'I don't care about a dress and a wedding reception, I just want to become your wife before anything ugly happens.' I shook my head. "Alice will get mad if she can't throw a party for us," I objected. She raised her head and smiled, "That's true, but I don't care. I'm afraid we won't have enough time." She looked pretty upset. An idea came to my mind. I lifted her from my lap and got up to turn on the radio on the small table near the window. They were playing smooth late-night songs, so I raised my left hand and gave her a questioning gaze. She smiled and got up into my arms. We swayed and turned slightly to the rhythm for a while and when the music ended, I kissed her lips tentatively, like I'd done it for the first time. Putting more passion into it, I didn't let her go until she definitely needed to breathe. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. She put a finger to my lips and said, "No, don't be. It was wonderful." I smiled, "Dancing or kissing?" She recognized the words and smiled. "Both," she replied. "Would you like to repeat some of it soon?" I returned. "Both," she repeated and smiled even brighter, "but take me to bed first," she added while I heard her heartbeat speeding up.

I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to the bed where I laid her down. She tugged at my shirt, inviting me to follow her. I didn't hesitate and nestled against her body, kissing her long and passionately. I played with her tongue and nibbled at her lips. She responded eagerly and drove me nearly crazy with little sounds of passion escaping her lips. She panted and lifted the hem of her blouse to pull it over her head but I stilled her hands. I intended to make her forget all her worries and prolong our foreplay. I lifted myself up on one elbow and opened the buttons of her blouse with the other hand, placing a kiss on her newly revealed skin every time. When I was done, I pulled the blouse over her shoulders and exposed her bosom. I took the straps of her white lace bra off her shoulders and reached one hand behind her to open it. She raised her upper body to me and kissed me while I bared her breasts. Pulling my shirt over my head I let her lay back and hovered with my upper body only inches over hers. I lowered my head to kiss her, but every time she arched into me I pulled away. 'Touch me, please,' I heard her request. 'No,' I replied smugly. 'Tease,' I heard her complain. I sat back on my heels, opening her jeans and pulled them down together with her pants, throwing them on the floor. She looked at me, expecting me to go for the obvious, but I wanted something different tonight. 'Turn around,' I asked her. Her eyes widened but she followed my request. I traced my finger with a feather-like touch down her spine and continued along her crevice down to her secret parts. She held still, shivering slightly from my touch and spreading her legs slightly when I reached her nether lips. I did the same with the back of her legs and hoped, it wouldn't tickle too much, but she only sighed and didn't move. I shed the rest of my clothes within seconds and moved back onto the bed to bend over her neck and nuzzled alone the hairline at the base of her skull. Flicking kisses all over her shoulder bones I traveled down her spine to her behind. She gasped and moaned every now and then. Moving between her thighs, I splayed my fingers as I placed one hand on each of her buttocks. I started kneading them gently for a while, enjoying the feel of her warm flesh under my fingers. Caressing her hips I lifted them slightly towards me. She grasped my intention and raised her pelvis to meet my throbbing manhood. 'Trust me,' I told her. She just nodded. Her breathing was erratic and she was very aroused just from the few touches. Avoiding full body contact had obviously heightened her sensitivity. She spread her legs and sat back while I supported her at the waist. I didn't enter her right away, but instead I played with the tip of my cock at her folds. 'Oh my god,' I heard her swear as I rubbed her erect clit with my cock a few times. Her pelvis twitched from my touch and she moaned as I concentrated on taking her to the brink of an orgasm without being inside her. When I felt her blood rushing down to her center, I stopped and held her close to my body. She writhed and tried to force it, but I resisted. I had wrapped my arms around her, caressing her breasts with my hands and kissing the back of her neck. 'Edward, please, I need you now!' she panted. I pulled her hips back towards me with one arm and entered her slowly. A long and deep moan escaped her throat and the vibration in her chest made me shiver. I gasped and paused when I was completely sheathed. When I started to move slowly I could feel that I wouldn't last long. 'God, so tight,' I gasped silently. The pressure was incredible. Megan moaned with each movement and met my hips with equal force. The emotions flowing through our link were so strong, I had trouble concentrating. 'Yes, deeper,' I heard her carnal thoughts and it was most erotic to feel myself through her mind. She started to clench around me and I couldn't hold any longer. 'Let go,' I asked her, touching her clit with one finger of my supporting hand. Her climax rolled like a tidal wave through her mind into mine and she shuddered violently as she came, screaming my name. I felt like drowning in her emotions when I came with her, groaning her name into her ear and my cock being milked by her inner muscles. Stars exploded in my brain like fireworks and for once I didn't need to watch for my monster. Our link was all-consuming - I didn't know her mind from mine anymore. After a few more twitches we both collapsed panting in a tangled heap of limbs on the bed.

All my senses were literally tuned in on her body, noticing the pressure in her blood vessels, the tonicity of her muscles, the air stream in her bronchial tubes - I thought I was a microscopic lense. Holding still I waited until she stirred by herself. I didn't want to ruin the magic of this moment. Not for one second had I felt the need to kill her, as if our connection had reached a stage where our minds were one unit during our most primal moments. It was an incredible experience. 'Edward?' she turned to face me. 'Hm?' I asked. 'Our souls, can you feel the difference?' she asked. I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on myself. She was constantly present inside my mind and I could not find a single nerve without her signature on it. 'It feels as if I have two souls inside of me!' I was amazed. 'Exactly, I can't feel a difference between our mental signatures anymore,' she returned and sat up, reaching for my hands. She put both of her palms against mine. "We _are_ one," she said, looking at me with radiant beams of love shining from her eyes. My voice almost failed me when I tried to understand her. "Are you saying we are inseparable now?" She nodded, "Not physically, but mentally, Edward." She jumped from the bed and went into the living room. "Let me try something," she said. "What are you doing?" I asked. She took the box of matches from the fireplace and lit one up. "Tell me _where_ exactly you feel the pain," she requested and held her hand over the flame. Suddenly I felt heat and then pain, but not on my hand. I pinched the flame extinct between two fingers and grabbed a cool pack from the suite's fridge, putting it on her palm. She gave me a questioning gaze. "I felt it inside my mind, and it was not necessary that you hurt yourself," I replied grimly. "But, don't you understand what this means?" I nodded, "Oh yes, every time you get hurt physically, I will be able to feel it." I could see realization dawning upon her. "But I thought ...," she mumbled and turned around, walking toward the bathroom. "You thought what, Megan?" I inquired. She shook her head and closed the bathroom door.

I followed her into the bathroom and saw her holding her hand under cold water. Oddly enough, I felt cold at the same moment she withdrew her hand because she was freezing. I had not felt cold since I had been changed. "Amazing," I mumbled and sat down on the rim of the tub, watching goose bumps rising on my forearm. "Our link let's me feel everything you feel. Hot, cold, I can shiver, as if you made me human again!" I stared at her. She shook her head. "I thought it could be an advantage, but now I see it's complicating things even more," she sighed. "No, why do you say that?" I asked her. "Distract and destroy, that's what our enemies will go for. Unless you learn to shut yourself off from me, I will distract you and you cannot concentrate anymore," she mused. She took my hand and led me back to the bed. We sat down and she turned to me. "You're a strong mind reader, but can you close your walls and keep others out?" she asked. "I'm not sure," I admitted. "Okay, then I'll have to teach you how to do it," she replied. My eyes went wide. "Look into my mind and see what happens when I shut my walls," she invited me. I closed my eyes and saw the bright glow of her soul slowly vanishing behind a solid steel wall. While it was rising, everything around me turned dark and empty. When the wall finally closed, I felt uneasy and alone. I had expected our connection to break, but it didn't. It was just subdued. However, after a few moments I felt fear creeping up my spine and I had to breathe quicker. 'Wait, normally I didn't breathe, did I?' I thought. 'Does it hurt?' I heard the question in my mind, but I couldn't answer. The feeling of loneliness was so strong, that I couldn't concentrate. Slowly she lowered her barrier again and the space around me filled with the warm shine of her mental entity again. I relaxed visibly. She smiled at me and shook her head. "Your homework for tomorrow: Practice to close a shield around your mind. It doesn't have to be a wall, just think of something which might be strong enough to keep anyone out," she instructed me. I saluted, "Yes, ma'am."

When she finally fell asleep that night, I couldn't help wondering what other side effects the fusion of our minds would show. Incredible as it already was, I assumed that the scope of changes would reach much farther. I decided to do an experiment of my own and let her mind take over in my head while I watched her sleeping. I stretched out next to her and closed my eyes, waiting for whatever would happen. Her fatigue crept slowly into my head and made me yawn. I was amused and amazed at the same time. I wondered if I would be able to actually sleep and dream. Her shallow breathing had a hypnotizing effect and I noticed that I breathed in sync with her, although I didn't need it. Slowly my mind went into a relaxed state and I lost conscious control of what was going on. Pictures flowed through my mind, memories which weren't mine and others which I recognized unconsciously as my own. At some point I stopped thinking. Morning light found me with my arm across Megan's waist, blinking my eyes and yawning. I had slept for the first time since my change in 1918! My dead heart filled with happiness and threatened to overflow, building a lump in my throat. I kissed Megan's neck to wake her softly. She turned around and woke up slowly. When she opened her eyes, she gasped, "Edward!" and her hand flew to her mouth. I was confused. She reached for my cheek and brushed a finger over it and held it before her eyes. A tiny little drop of water was on her fingertip. 'A tear?' My eyes widened. She poked her tongue out and tasted it. She looked at me with shock and nodded. I hadn't noticed it flowing down my cheek. Cupping her face with my hands I gave her a reverent kiss. 'You make me human again, Megan! Timothy was right, love really _is_ a transforming power,' I pulled her into my arms, overwhelmed by my emotions.


	24. Chapter 24 Research

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 24 – Research (M POV)

I didn't know what to do or to say. Would I ever again be able to keep him out of my mind? I could feel how happy he was about the simple joy of being able to experience something like sleep. Never would I have expected such tremendous changes, but I hoped they wouldn't last. It had been uncalled for, but it hadn't been unpleasing and under normal circumstances I would've been delighted, but with Tim's words in my mind, I wished I could have turned back the clock. If Edward couldn't shield himself, I would have to do it for him. I would have to shut him out. The thought made me shudder. He let me go and looked at me. "Are you okay?" I forced myself to smile and nodded. "We should get our stuff packed and leave right after breakfast. I want to go home," I replied. Edward gave me a close look, before he got up and went for a shower. "Care to join me?" he asked with a smile sweet as ever. "Sure, go ahead. I'll join you in a minute," I returned. As soon as I heard the water running, I laid out clothes for him and me and packed the rest of our things. Only some personal items in the bathroom were left. I went into the bathroom and joined him in the shower. "Eager to see me?" he teased. "Nope, just looking for a quick wash," I grinned and grabbed the shampoo. I could feel his disappointment, but I didn't care for once. I lathered myself and rinsed my hair and body. When I stepped out of the shower and toweled myself I watched him closely. He seemed relaxed, so I carefully closed my shield and waited for his reaction. He seemed unaffected and toweled himself while I blow-dried my hair. When I was finished I turned to leave, but he stopped me when I tried to sneak past him and pulled me into a close embrace. "Don't think I'm ignorant. I understand the need to keep our minds separate, Megan," he said. I hung my head, I had underestimated him again. "I was stupid," I admitted. He chuckled and lifted my chin with his finger. "I love you nonetheless," he smiled and kissed me. Suddenly he stopped kissing me and slapped me behind. "Ouch! What's that for?" I protested. "Get your sweet ass out of here before I keep you in bed all day," he growled and let me go. I could see a bulge underneath the towel around his hips and started laughing. On the doorstep I wiggled my behind a little and blew a kiss toward him. I snickered and ducked when he threw a towel at me.

After we left the hotel, Edward decided to drive. He could go faster without causing an accident. I wanted to discuss a few things with him while we were driving. "I need your opinion, Edward. Should I keep the contents of Timothy's documents to myself or should I take you or your family into confidence?" That was a key point in my musings. "Hm, we have photographic memory. It's safer than any hard disk, but if we should encounter the Volturi, it could backfire because Aro is able to see everything one of us has ever experienced," he stated. "Who are the Volturi?" I was a bit irritated. He sighed. "They are the coven enforcing our law. Aro has collected mentally talented vampires over the centuries like other people collect art. If he ever gets a wind of you or your talents, he will do all he can to force you into his collection," he returned. "Tell me more about them," I requested. "The Volturi are very old vampires. Aro, Marcus and Caius were all created around 1300 B.C. and lead the clan. They all have mates, except for Marcus. His mate was killed hundreds of years ago and he has been in a broken state of mind ever since. Then there are the twins," he said. "The twins?" I raised an eyebrow. He nodded. "Jane and Alec, they are the most powerful weapons of the Volturi. Jane inflicts the illusion of pain and Alec's specialty is sensory deprivation. They look like children, but they are not to be underestimated." He looked grim as he continued. "Then there's Felix, the most physically powerful vampire, therefore he is used as an executor, and Demetri is the world's best tracker. He can track down people by following their mind pattern. Nobody escapes him." I let out a low whistle. "Wow, sounds like the who-is-who of evil. Anything else I should know?" I asked. Edward laughed tersely. "Most of us consider them not evil. They're dreadful, and sometimes cruel, yes, but not evil. Their actions keep every vampire in line with the law, which keeps us all safe from prosecution by mortals."

I was a bit shocked, but I needed to know more. "Is there anyone else?" Edward looked at me with a curious face. "Yeah, there are Chelsea and her mate, as well as Renata and Corin. Chelsea is able to cut or force emotional ties. Renata is Aro's personal shield. All attacks against him are diverted to her and Corin creates contentment, which is addictive like a drug. There are also some other guards, especially for the wives, but that's about it." I shook my head. "This sounds like a nightmare," I replied. "Why are you so afraid of them?" I wanted to know. He snorted. "You just said it, it's a nightmare. Carlisle has lived with them for about a decade and left them because he couldn't stand their arrogance and greed for power anymore. I know that Aro wants me in his coven, he has asked me before. And you don't turn down their requests without consequences," Edward gritted his teeth. I pondered about it. "If they ever find out what other talent Carlisle has collected, they will do something to force you and me, Alice and Jasper into their own, right?" I looked at him. "Exactly. That's why Alice is watching them constantly," he answered. I leaned back into the passenger seat and closed my eyes. "I need to think about this," I mumbled. "What's there to think about? You just don't mess with the Volturi," Edward stated firmly. I abstained from giving him an exasperated look. I didn't intend to let them rule my life, whether I was a vampire or not.

When we finally arrived at my place around noon, I unpacked everything, did some laundry and retreated into the living room. Edward kept to himself in the study upstairs, so I inserted Tim's disc into my laptop. I had to prompt a few windows before I had to insert a password. 'Shit,' I thought. Tim hadn't mentioned a password in his letter so I assumed it was something only I could know. I tried my nickname, and voilá, the database opened itself. I browsed through Tim's entries. He had collected personal data about each traveler he had known, name, place, talent, party and so on. I looked at his latest entry. Megan Harris/Seattle, aka Julia Messina/Monterrey around 1900, Gianna Trovatore/Volterra 1791, Stella Trovatore/near Volterra 1361, Agnes/Greece around 1000 A.D., Aisley/Great Britain around 800 A.D., Brindusa/Romania around 500 B.C. … the list went on. According to Timothy's database I had lived at least ten times already. My head buzzed with all the names and places. While I wondered how he had gotten the information, I opened another file attached to my entry. It was a video file. I grabbed my headphones and connected them with my laptop. The video had been composed of cuts from several sessions which showed me sitting on Tim's couch in his office, obviously under hypnosis or something while he was leading me back in my memories. I remembered that he had asked me a couple of times if I would allow him to talk me into a trance. He had explained that it would be easier for him to elicit hidden potentials while my mind was in an unconscious state. He had cheated on me! I was upset, but at the same time I was fascinated by the results of the past-life regressions he had led me through.

I heard myself telling bits and pieces of former lives, telling names and professions as well as the time I had lived in. It was amazing. He had asked me to open doors while wandering through my mind and behind each door laid one of my past lives. I flipped through the chapters, but I could not remember anything. Back then he had told me that it was normal that I didn't remember anything at all and I had believed him. Suddenly my phone rang. It was my mother's number so I picked it up. "Hi mom, I would have called you anyway to let you know we're home in Forks," I greeted her. "Yes, we had a nice trip downtown. We visited Seattle aquarium, you remember when you took me there as a child?" I kept talking. "…Oh, that's great. Tell dad that Edward will call him back, okay?" I listened to her asking about the wedding preparations, but since I didn't know what Alice had in mind, I couldn't give her an answer. "Mom, I don't know yet, but my future sister-in law, Alice, is pining for getting the organizer's job and she really has a talent for organizing parties. She and her sorority sisters did a great job organizing a Halloween party at the college. It was fantastic." I wanted to keep mom out of everything as long as possible. "Okay, I'll let you know as soon as possible. Did you look up the information I needed?" I suddenly remembered that I had asked her for the old family names. Her answer let the receiver slip from my hand. The crash on the floor brought me back to life and I picked it up again. "Sorry mom, the phone just slipped from my hand. Can you repeat it, please?" I scribbled the names down. "Okay, thanks… love you too, bye." I hung up and stared at my notes.

Julia Messina had been my grandma's mother and Gianna Trovatore had been the last of my ancestors to know the vampires in Volterra first-hand, and _I_ had lived both of their lives. Suddenly I felt very old. Sinking back into the cushions I pondered on what to do. It would be helpful to talk to someone from that time and suddenly I remembered that Carlisle had lived with the Volturi. Maybe he could enlighten me. Closing the files I shut down my laptop and went upstairs. Opening the door to the study I saw Edward standing in front of his stereo with his headphones on. He was engrossed in music, obviously a classic piece because he kept directing along with it. He smiled at me and stopped the music, taking the headphones off. "I'm sorry to interrupt you, what were you directing?" I asked. "Bach's concert for Violin in a-minor," he replied, "but what made you so jittery?" he returned the question, sensing my nervousness. "I've browsed through the files and found something I need to talk about with Carlisle," I answered. He raised an eyebrow. "Can you tell me about it?" I shook my head." I'm not sure how much to tell you. I just found out how old my soul really is," I replied. He gave me a questioning look, but I hesitated. Edward smiled and pulled me into a tender embrace. "No matter how ancient your soul might be, I'll love you anyway. You know that, don't you?" he whispered and placed a kiss on my cheek. I sighed. "Will you also love a 3000 year-old relic?" and looked him straight into the eye. He took a step back and looked me over from head to toes. He circled his finger in the air, asking me to make a full turn on the spot. "Hm, looks like the conservator did a good job," he pretended to think about it. I punched his arm playfully and he laughed when I shook my hand in pain. He laughed and pulled me into his - stone-hard - arms again. "Of course, I do," he kissed me and blew over my hand as if to ease the pain. "Let me look at it," he said. He examined my hand. "I'm sure it's not broken, but maybe it's a good reason to see Carlisle without making him suspicious," he added. I nodded and we went downstairs. I grabbed my laptop case and we headed for the Cullen's place.

When we arrived, the house looked empty, but I knew this was a false impression. I was sure they waited upstairs for us with something Alice had planned and we didn't have to wait long. When we entered the living room, everybody greeted us with a cheer and balloons with wedding symbols levitated under the ceiling. I grinned bravely and let everybody express their happiness about our wedding plans, but I wasn't able to be as relaxed as Edward. I _needed_ to talk to Carlisle and I desperately hoped he would understand why I had to keep things secret. I felt a certain kind of pressure building inside me. 'Carlisle, I need to talk to you in private,' I sent him. He nodded in understanding, but kept chatting with Edward. Alice, Esme and Rosalie came up to me, talking about wedding dresses and reception details. I nodded and answered but I got more and more impatient. I was trying to rebuild my life and they had nothing else in mind than the damn wedding! I didn't understand half of what they were was saying and closed my eyes for a minute. The pressure inside me increased. I fought the urge to blow them all away with my mental power, but suddenly I realized that Edward held me by my shoulders, fixing my gaze. He'd recognized the mental state I was in and what I had been about to do. "Breathe," he urged me, "concentrate on something else, Megan." I opened my mouth to say something, but only a sob escaped my lips. They all stared at me wide-eyed. I breathed in and out slowly, desperately trying to relax my mind. I let my consciousness slip into Edward's mind and let him calm me down by wrapping me into his presence. My heartbeat slowed down to normal and I felt how my enragement abated slowly. 'I'm afraid to go back,' I let him know. 'I know, but you can't stay inside me forever. You'll be okay, dear, I'll be at your side,' he answered. I slowly opened my eyes and saw his face before me. He nodded and gave me an encouraging smile. I left his head and faced the others, being myself again.

Carlisle and Esme looked a bit shocked and Jasper had put his arms around Alice. Rosalie stood behind Emmett and peeked around his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to appreciate your little party appropriately, Alice. I promise we will talk about the reception, but not now. I've come here because I have to face something important and it's throwing me off balance quite a bit. I didn't mean to attack you," I held my hands out to them. "I don't want you to be afraid of me," I added in a whisper and fell down on the couch. Edward held me in his arm and looked at me. "I'm not scared by you," he kissed my temple. "You don't have to tell us anything, but I admit after this I'm sure we are all curious," Esme said. I looked at her. "That's the point, Esme, I don't know if I can tell you anything at all. It's not because I don't trust you, but because the knowledge could be dangerous for you," I tried to explain. "Huh? Dangerous for us? Aaw, come on, Megan!" Emmett huffed at me. Edward glared at him. "She's trying to protect us from the Volturi, fool," he said. "What?" Alice shouted. Jasper put his arm around her and Rosalie grabbed Emmett's hand. I could feel that they were agitated with fear. "Megan, would you please tell us at least those details which you think we might be safe to know?" Carlisle chimed in, holding Esme in his arms. I took a deep breath, looking at Edward and he nodded in agreement. "Okay, a few things might seem strange to you, but believe me, it's not worse than your existence. Timothy, my mental teacher, was my biological father. He met my mother before she knew my dad and had to leave her again before she realized she was pregnant. He left me his research files and a letter. When we visited his grave on Friday, we met another vampire whom he had chosen as his messenger. Timothy had foreseen that I would meet vampires," I hesitated to go on and Carlisle suddenly nodded. "That makes sense. When Edward and I visited the Denali clan, Eleazar said something similar about your teacher. He must have had strong mental abilities," he told us. I nodded, "Yeah, and obviously stronger than I knew. He's taught me for seventeen years, Carlisle, and he never said a word!" I snorted bitterly. He put a hand on my arm, "I'm sure he's hidden this all in order to protect you, Megan." I took a deep breath and resumed talking. "Tim wrote that he – and I – belong to a secret species on this planet, the travelers. He described them as souls of mortals being reborn over and over again and some of them have mental talents. Some of them are evil while others are good and watch over those who turned evil. Obviously I am one of the good, and…," I held my breath, "…my soul is about three thousand years old." I let out the breath I'd held and looked at them.

They all remained in stunned silence, even Alice didn't say a word. "Fact is, I've already lived a life in Volterra hundreds of years ago. It's where my mother's ancestors come from and there _are_ rumors that my family has served a vampire household centuries ago until something happened around 1800 when they fled Italy. That's why I came here to talk to Carlisle and that's why I'm trying to prevent that you guys know too much. If the Volturi find out about me… well, you all know what they'll do." I hung my head and Edward pulled me into his embrace. They all looked at each other. Alice got up and crouched in front of me, putting her hand on my knee. "I'm not afraid of you either, Megan," she said, "and I don't care how old your soul is. You will always be my friend and you will never hurt any of my family members, I've seen it." She pulled me down on my knees into her arms and we clung to each other. I couldn't speak, my emotions threatened to overwhelm me. I finally got up to my feet and pulled her with me. Edward stood behind me with his hands on my shoulders and looked at his family. "I cannot, no, I _will __not_ ask any of you to be with us, but if Megan has to fulfill a duty in this world, whatever it may be, she'll have me at her side. Our souls are so deeply intertwined meanwhile that I cannot be separated from her anymore, maybe not even in death." He showed them how he had felt the burning on my hand, how he had fallen asleep and woken up in the morning. "This is awesome," Rosalie said and looked at Emmett. "None of us has ever experienced this with a mate, but we were all vampires already when we met them," Carlisle said, looking at Esme. I nodded. "Tim wrote something about love being a transforming energy, but I think it's got to do with some hidden ability of mine," I replied. "I need some information about your time with the Volturi, Carlisle. Can we talk about it?" I asked with a nod to the rest of the family.

"Sure, it's no secret to them," he answered. "Good," I grabbed my notebook case and opened the laptop. "Let's see, according to Tim's files I've lived the life of a woman named Gianna Trovatore in Volterra around 1790. Does that ring a bell?" I asked him. Carlisle's eyes widened and he abruptly turned to the window, wrapping his arms around him. I got up and walked to him while the others held their breath. "Carlisle?" He shook his head and I put a hand on his shoulder. "Ti ho già amato allora, Gianna," he said and turned back to me, caressing my cheek with a loving expression on his face. In the back of my head, I heard Edward calmly translate for the others _'I already loved you back then'_. I took his hand down, holding it. "Ma oggi sono un'altra, Carlisle," I replied. _'But today I'm a different person,'_ Edward translated again and I could still feel that he wasn't jealous at all. "Care to share the story?" I requested softly and led him back to the couch to sit next to Esme who looked a bit shocked. He took her hand and kissed her palm before he faced us again. "You, excuse me, Gianna was the reason I left the Volturi," he answered. He looked at me, "Now that I know it, I wonder why I hadn't seen it earlier, Megan. She had been compassionate and brave, just like you are, and she had not been afraid of our kind at all." He turned to Esme and kissed her hand again. "You are my mate today, Esme, never doubt that, but back then I had fallen in love with a sixteen-year-old mortal girl named Gianna," he drew a deep breath. Esme smiled at him, "Go on, love," she said.

Edward put his arm around me. 'I love you,' he sent me. I just smiled at him, waiting for Carlisle to continue. "Gianna's family worked for the Volturi at the time I lived there. The Volturi kept a pretty representative estate in Volterra back then. Her father was a blacksmith, looking after their horses and her mother worked as a maid in their large household. Gianna helped her sometimes and that's how I met her for the first time. She was sweet sixteen with a slender figure and long dark-brown hair. Her eyes had an emerald green, just like yours, Megan. When the days were cloudy, I followed her out on the meadows around Volterra and we would talk about all kinds of things. She was intelligent, but back then girls were not allowed to go to school when they came from lower ranks in society. I soon found out that she had a special mental talent, clairvoyance. One day she came to me and warned me about something Jane had planned. I first didn't believe her, but it happened as she'd seen it. Her talent was similar to yours, Alice. To make it short, her parents found out that we met in secret and threatened to send her away. I went to her father and told him that I loved her truly and that I had not done anything to dishonor her, and he believed me. But before things could develop any further, Aro noticed her and found out about her little secret. He wanted to turn her and to be in his coven, but she rejected his offer. They incarcerated her and Jane tortured her, but she didn't waver." He almost whispered at the end of his story and Esme took his hand. "It was pure coincidence that I found out about Aro's latest plan. He threatened to kill her family if she wouldn't give in. I knew I had to try to prevent that and one night during a festivity in the palace I managed to sneak into the dungeon and free her. In the dark of the night I took her and her parents to the coast and we hit the next vessel sailing anywhere," he finished. "What happened to her afterward?" I asked. He smiled a sad smile. "We arrived in Marseille and went on to Rotterdam. We found a ship heading for the new world, but there were only three spots left. We had to split up and wanted to meet again in New York, but I never went there." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Carlisle. I don't remember anything from that time, at least not consciously, and I didn't mean to open old wounds," I tried to comfort him. He smiled at me. "Don't worry, I won't brood about it all day. Some memories last stronger than others, and I'm glad that you are a different person today," he replied.

I nodded in agreement, but then a thought shot through my mind. "Hm, I was wondering whether you could help me with a timeline Timothy wrote down," I mused, looking at my laptop again. "It looks like my appearances through the time follow a certain pattern, but I can't put a finger on it," I added. He gave me a questioning gaze. "According to the files I lived in Monterrey around 1900, in Volterra around 1791, near Volterra around 1361, in Greece around 1000 A.D., in Great Britain around 800 A.D., in Romania around 500 B.C, in Volterra around 1000 B.C. and in Greece around 1300 B.C. – do those dates ring any bells?" I looked around to see if any of them had an idea. Jasper suddenly snapped his fingers. "Monterrey around 1900?" he asked. I nodded. "That's when the Volturi finished the southern wars in Mexico," he returned. Edward nodded. "And Jane and Alec, weren't they created around 800 in Britain?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "It seems you appeared at times when the Volturi traveled around the world. Look at the figures: Aro was created around 1300 B.C. in Greece, he changed his sister Dydime only a few years later and they moved to Volterra. They fought the Romanian circle around 500 B.C. and ruled our world ever since – it fits!" I paled at a thought running through my head and closed my eyes for a moment. "Megan, are you okay?" Edward asked. I opened my eyes and shook my head. "I have to check something," I opened the laptop again and clicked through the database. I typed a name into the search function and prayed I wouldn't get a result. I couldn't help a desperate groan when I saw the search result.

'May I?' Edward asked silently and I nodded. He took the laptop from my shaking hands. Looking at it he frowned and closed it again, putting it back into my hands. "Can't you tell us what's up?" Alice asked me. Edward turned to Alice. "Aro is in the database and if I interpret everything correctly, Megan's soul is following Aro," he explained and gritted his teeth. "I'm his sentinel," I whispered. Suddenly I felt the need to move and I jumped up. "I need fresh air," I said and opened the French window, deeply inhaling the damp musky smell from the forest. "So what do we do now?" Rosalie asked. "What do you mean?" Edward answered. "She's putting us all in danger," Rosalie answered. "But they don't know about her yet, don't they?" Emmett countered. "I don't think so," Carlisle answered. "She's part of our family," Esme added. "Tactically speaking the only danger is her still being mortal," Jasper returned. "But she will be changed one day, or she'll die, I've seen both possibilities," Alice chimed in and Edward jumped up. "You know I don't want that for her," he hissed. Embarrassed silence was the answer.

"But _I_ want it," I said loudly. I had listened to their conversation, spoken and mental, and it became clearer and clearer to me that I had to make a decision. The ultimate law was about mortals knowing of vampires. I could change that. If I stayed mortal, I had to leave them all. "Jasper is right," I said and turned to face them. "The key factor is my mortality. If stay human, I have to leave you all," I added with a glance at Edward. 'Don't do this to me,' Edward pleaded silently. I sighed and walked into his arms. "You should know by now that you have a soul, it never vanished. And mine is now tied to yours forever. It will not change only because my body changes," I cupped his face with my hands and looked him deep into the eyes. I let my mind mingle with his completely and wrapped my arms around him. 'Is there no other way?' he asked. 'Yes, I could stay mortal and die and you'd have to wait for me being reborn, or I could leave you,' I answered. 'No, don't leave me,' he answered. 'Then let me get changed and pray that Aro never meets me,' I returned. He buried his face at my neck and closed his eyes. We just held each other, not moving at all. 'When?' His solemn question resonated in my gut. 'Whenever you're ready,' I returned. He nodded. Suddenly I felt Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett standing around us, touching us both with comforting gestures.


	25. Chapter 25 Best laid plans

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 25 – Best laid plans (E POV)

I held her in my arms while I felt my dead heart falling apart into little shreds. She'd made the decision, and - against all odds - I accepted her reason. It was not illness or an accident forcing it, but the mere necessity to survive the vampire law. Part of me wanted to howl and run like a wounded animal, and the other part wanted to crawl into her mind and never emerge again. She _knew_ what to expect and yet she faced it with such a calmness that I wanted to violently shake some resistance into her. I knew she would have decided differently if there had been a real alternative. She could stay mortal, but her survival was uncertain if she really encountered the Volturi in the future, and she didn't want to risk anything. I silently cursed all fates for throwing her into an endless loop of lives, following such a sick soul like Aro. And I cursed them for letting me meet a woman with a destiny that would eventually take her away from me again. I felt the soothing gestures of my family members and Jasper sent waves of calmness to us all, but nonetheless a silent desperation wafted at the center of my soul, threatening to overflow. I knew I would never be ready to change her, but maybe I could negotiate on the circumstances. We had to make preparations for her transition into her new life, this would take some time. We could get married first, as a good-bye to her parents and move to a secluded place afterward. There were so many possibilities to delay it. Suddenly I craved for the comfort of solitude. I needed time to come to terms with the consequences.

I closed my mental barriers, softly excluding her from my mind and took a step back away from her. It was just a wee bit painful, but not nearly as painful as during the events on Halloween. She looked at me with astonishment written on her face. "I need time," I managed to say without my voice shaking. She just nodded. "Do you want me at your side?" she asked. I took a deep breath and shook my head, "No, I want to be on my own." Megan paled a little and her eyes widened for a moment, but then I saw acceptance settling in. "I understand, at least I think I do," she answered, touching my cheek with her hand in a soft caress. 'Are you coming back to me?' I heard her question even though my barriers were closed and I just nodded. She took a few steps back and just looked at me. "Take care, Edward," she whispered with a serious expression on her pale face. "I will," I croaked and turned to leave the room. Carlisle stood at the door and touched my shoulder in good-bye as I passed by him. 'Watch her, please?' I requested and he nodded, letting me go. I heard Megan's heart skip a beat when I closed the front door and ran into the forest.

I didn't really think, I just blindly ran up into the mountains. My vision blurred as if I had tears in my eyes but that was impossible, unless… unless it was because of our bond. I concentrated on closing my shield even tighter, I _needed_ to be alone inside my head. Our bond was still there but her presence vanished slowly. After a while my vision cleared again and I kept running towards the glacier area on mount Olympus. It was the most secluded place I knew, especially this late in the year. I followed the river leading right into the middle of the glacier field, but just before the forest line I suddenly smelled smoke from a fireplace. I stopped running. I'd never before met any mortals in this area, so I was surprised. Following the scent carefully, I reached the edge of a small clearing on a slope. The smoke came from the roof of a small log cabin and a woman stood in front of it. She was clad in leather and fur, like one of the old trappers, and cleaned a deer skin stretched over a frame. I thought I was having a hallucination and shook my head, but the picture wouldn't vanish. Her jet black hair fell over her back down to her thighs and her warm breath produced little clouds in the cold air.

"Are you going to stand there for the rest of the day?" I jumped at the sound of her voice. Slowly I crept closer, always watching her. She was definitely mortal and I could hear her heart beating, but something about her was strange. I couldn't put my finger on it. She kept cleaning the skin, but I saw she was almost finished. Cleaning her tools in the snow, she put the frame up to the wall of the cabin and turned to me. I caught my breath at the sight of her face. It was of a timeless beauty, but after a few seconds I noticed that her eyes didn't move at all. She was blind! She smiled at me and held her hand out. "Come here, Edward, don't be shy," she said. I was taken aback. "How do you know my name?" I asked and got a little closer. "I've been watching you and your family through the years every time you went hunting in this area," she replied. "But you are…," I started. "Blind?" she laughed. "Yes, but there are other ways to see." I shook my head. "Come inside, I'm freezing and you need a rest," she turned to go inside the cabin. "Wait, how…?" I had to follow her inside to get an answer. What did she know about me or my family members?

I closed the door behind me and turned to look at her. She pointed to one of the chairs, "Sit down, please," and went to the fireplace. She took a kettle with hot water from the fire and poured it into two cups and covered them with a plate. "I could use a hot tea, what about you?" she asked. I walked to a chair near the fireplace and sat down. "I don't have to drink," I answered. She faced me wit a smile and again I wondered how she knew exactly where my face was. "I know, Edward, but that doesn't mean you couldn't, right?" she returned. She poured some honey from a jar into the cups, stirred it and brought them back to the fireplace, sitting down in the chair across of me. She held the cup out to me and I took it from her hand. The scent from the tea waved like a balm over my senses. It calmed me down although I hadn't sipped at it. I inhaled deeply, trying to analyze the herbs in it, but I wasn't able to name them. "I'm sorry you didn't find the solitude you were looking for, Edward." Her voice startled me. I looked her over with scrutiny. "How come you know so much about me? Who are you?" I inquired. "My name is not important, but if you need one, call me Lily. I've watched you and your family for a long time. And now you've come here for help," she stated. "You cannot help me," a sad smile crossed my face. "Says who?" she raised an eyebrow. Frustration and confusion must have shown on my face because she leaned over to me and placed a hand on my arm. "Take a sip from the tea until it's hot, otherwise it will taste bad. The tea will help you to understand, believe me," she leaned back into her seat. I followed her advice although I knew I would have to get rid of it later, but I didn't want to offend her. The herbs caused my mind to relax and to open up. I heard her more with my mind than with my ears. Every detail suddenly became very clear and precise.

"When one sense fails, others set in and take over. I feel the air on my skin and in my hair, I hear the tiniest crack of a branch with my ears, I smell whatever the wind blows into my direction," her oice resonated in my head like a storyteller's. "Some senses are natural, some others come uncalled for but with great power once they're needed," she continued. "You fear changing her will alter your relationship with your mate, but it won't." I sat upright. "Can you help me?" I asked her with a pleading voice. She nodded, "Yes, if you let me and if you accept that my help may not be what you expected." Her answer confused me even more, but a suspicion crept into my mind. "Are you a traveler?" I whispered. Her blind eyes fixed my gaze and I had the uncanny impression that she actually _saw_ me. "My soul has lived so many times I don't remember all of them, but I've always been near those who lived in secret among humans. Megan is going to be the strongest of us, speaking of powers, but she will need your love as a support to fulfill her task," she said. "What _is_ her task?" All the anguish bottled up inside me showed through my voice. Her face got serious. "To restore the balance," she answered. "The travelers and the vampires belong to the same family of supernatural creatures. The spirits had once decided to create more than just the mortal species on earth and added all kinds of supernatural creatures. Vampires, werewolves or immortal souls are only a few of them. Over the millennia the mortals started to claim uniqueness and fought the other species, that's when the separation started. The travelers had to decide which side to chose and they decided to be keepers of the balance. The most talented among us were set to watch over the other species and to counteract possible evil, but we were soon outnumbered. The mortals killed us for conspiracy with 'the foe', so we had to lay low for quite a while and only a few of us kept the knowledge about our origin and purpose. Nowadays we keep contact among each other, search for the reborns and collect as much information as possible about unbalanced concentration of powers until we have to step in personally," she finished.

Listening to her I somehow knew she spoke the truth. "And that is Megan's task – to step in personally?" I asked. She nodded. "One of us chose to become greedy for power and let himself being changed by a vampire. We know he has collected a certain amount of powerful beings around him, some of them are travelers, unconscious of their past lives and he's changed them. He found devious ways to keep them at his side over the centuries. Those who wanted to leave him were either killed or 'convinced' otherwise to follow him." She looked into the fire. Suddenly understanding spread through my mind. "You were one of them, weren't you?" I asked in a low voice. She nodded and to my surprise a tear slipped from her eye. "My beloved is still in his grip and doesn't even know that my brother killed me with his own hands," she whispered and lowered her head. My brain tried to process the information and suddenly found the missing piece. I nearly dropped the tea, "Dydime?" She shrugged. "Nowadays I go by a different name, but it's the life I remember the clearest among all others," she replied. I leaned back in the chair and ran my hands through my hair. This was a bit too much to take in at once.

She raised her head and smiled at me. "Don't worry, I understand perfectly what you're thinking at the moment. Your world just turned upside down and you have a hard time believing me. Let me tell you a little story: A couple of years ago I met a man wandering through these forests. He was a traveler and searched for me. He said he had foreseen his daughter falling for a vampire and asked me if I knew any in the Seattle area. I told him about your family and he let me see his visions. He had seen you, Edward, and after I told him what I knew about you and your family he seemed very relieved and left. We had exchanged emails ever since until he died of cancer a couple of months later. I can see, you know who it was," she said. I nodded. "Timothy, Megan's teacher and father," I replied. "How can I help Megan?" I asked. She rubbed her chin with her hand, thinking about it. "Let me put it this way: She will have to do it her own way, but you can support her by being your own self. Don't let yourself get killed and let her make her own decisions. All she needs to know is that you will be there for her," she answered. "What about the change? I don't want her to suffer," I returned. She shook her head. "There's no way around it, but it may be a short pain," she said. There was one more question which was most important for me, but I hesitated. She looked to the ceiling and chuckled. "I am no oracle, Edward, I cannot see the future, but with a little bit of luck she will survive it all," she stated. I hung my head. "If she dies... I _cannot live_ without her, Lily. I experienced once how it feels when she's dead – I will not be able to survive this pain," I wrung my hands. I felt her hand on my arm again. "I know this is no comfort for you, but know that your souls are bound for eternity. You will never lose her completely, Edward Cullen," her voice sounded firm and calm.


	26. Chapter 26 Breakpoint

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 26 – Breakpoint (M POV)

When I heard the front door slam closed my heart literally skipped a beat and my knees slowly faltered. Carlisle and Alice caught me before I could fall down and placed me on the couch. I was still conscious but somehow all my senses seemed padded with cotton, muffling all sounds and feelings. I felt Carlisle checking for my pulse and testing my pupil reaction, but I couldn't speak. My eyes were open, I could see them hovering around me, but I couldn't respond. Jasper's face appeared before my eyes and all of a sudden the numbness lifted a little bit. He influenced my mental state and tried to connect me with reality again. "Megan, can you hear me?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. "How do you feel?" he inquired. I opened my mouth but no sounds escaped my lips. I tried again, and this time only a sob came out. I closed my eyes and shook my head, angry at myself. I opened my eyes again and my vision suddenly blurred with tears. I let them flow freely and tried to sit up. Alice helped me and held my hand. "Hush, Megan, he will come back," she whispered. I held up my hand as if to block her and nodded. My face distorted with the pain of him closing his shield. The only comforting thing was our bond still glowing brightly inside my mind. I took a deep ragged breath and looked at the Cullens. "I'm going to be okay, I only need to adjust to being separate from him," I managed to whisper. I wondered briefly if he had felt the same when the drug had cut us off at Halloween.

Alice and Esme sat next to me. "Why is he doing this to you?" Esme whispered to me as if she feared to speak out loud. I tried to breathe steady but it was hard to fight against my own body's reaction to the withdrawal of his mental presence. I assumed this extreme response was because of our fusioned minds. I shook my head. "He needs time on his own," I gasped, "and I need to learn to be separate from him, but I didn't expect so much emotional pain," I added. "Jasper, can't you help her?" Alice looked reproachful at him. He crouched down in front of me a looked me over with scrutiny. "I could, but I'm not sure if it would be helpful," he returned. "But we can't leave her in pain like this!" Alice exclaimed and turned to Carlisle. He looked stricken, but I held up my hand. "Jasper's right. I need to deal with this on my own, but I would appreciate if you could help me find my concentration without influencing my mind, Jasper," I pleaded. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Lead me back into focus, Jasper, just talk me into it," I requested. He nodded, "Okay, lay back on the couch, as comfortable as you can and close your eyes. Just listen to my voice, Megan," he instructed me. I knew he had achieved several psychology degrees over the centuries, so I trusted him to know what he was doing.

"Okay, Megan, first I want you to concentrate on my voice... and only on my voice... No other sounds will disturb you,... you only hear my voice..." I could feel the first signs of relaxation in my body. "Now concentrate on your breathing... Feel your breath streaming in... and out of your lungs,... feel how your ribs expand during inhaling... and how your diaphragm pushes the air out again... Breathe in... and out... in... and out..." his soft and constant voice lulled me into a state of relaxation. "Keep breathing and say 'yes' when you have reached the point from where you can continue on your own," he added. I breathed slowly and steadily in and out for a while and by concentrating on my own body I was able to control my mind again. 'Yes,' I sent Jasper and he stopped talking. I closed my walls and blocked all pain from my mind until I felt safe enough to resurface. I opened my eyes and looked into Jasper's face. I felt a pull to him and all of a sudden I heard his voice in my head. 'I was worried,' he thought. Strange enough I heard the words in Spanish and replied in the same language. 'Gracias, queridito,' I answered. His eyes widened and he retreated. I shook my head and sat up, "Thank you, Jasper," I whispered to him. He just nodded and got up from the couch, leaving the room quickly. Alice looked puzzled and followed him. I frowned. What had happened and why the hell had I used Spanish words?

After a few seconds of silence I looked around me. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme stood near the window and obviously waited for an explanation. Carlisle was first. "Megan, can you please explain what caused your breakdown?" Good question, if I only knew for sure. I took a deep breath. "I know none of you have experienced things like me and Edward with your own mates. I admit, I'm scared too of the intensity of our bond. His mind is so deeply intertwined with mine that I cannot feel a single tissue in my body without his signature on it. This 'fusion' was uncalled for and obviously it causes problems," I stated my point of view. "You're saying he has closed himself off and that's why you collapsed?" Rose asked incredulously. "That's the only explanation I have," I confirmed her musing. "To be honest, I don't have the faintest idea what is going on with my mental abilities and what will come out of this. They have evolved a great deal since my mating with Edward," I sighed. "I'm surprised that Edward was able to develop something like a shield around his mind at all. There's never been the necessity for it. It seems that his abilities have evolved too," Carlisle said with a questioning glance at me. "What if your mating has been the catalyst? If your father knew you had a hidden potential but he couldn't elicit it, he might have seen the necessity of a vampire contact to push everything," he continued. I paled at his musings. "How do you know what's in the letter?" I whispered. Carlisle just raised an eyebrow. "That's exactly what Timothy wrote in his last letter, Carlisle!" I repeated. I placed my hand on my forehead and started to pace on the spot while comprehension slowly set in. "I'm just a figur in a game," I muttered, "they used me just like a PAWN ON A FUCKING CHESSBOARD!" I yelled and pounded my fist on the table, making them jump. Suddenly everything looked a lot clearer to me. I took my laptop, ejected the disc and put it back into its envelope. Then I gave both envelopes to Carlisle. "I leave this to you all, you may read it if you want to. I think the studies will be illuminating for you as well. I refuse to play a part in their games," I stated and grabbed my bag. "Wait, where are you going?" Emmett asked. "Home. If Edward comes back, let him know what happened." I turned to leave, but I stopped once more on the doorstep. I turned back to them. "I love you all, never doubt that, and I thank you for the wonderful time I had here, but I think it's time I took a break from your world," I stated. I could see that they were pretty confused and not sure what to do. "Take care, Megan," Carlisle finally said. I smiled at him. "Don't worry, I will," I answered and left their house.

Heading home, I contemplated my possibilities. I decided not to go back to my normal life. Well, it hadn't been normal for a while now anyway. I was angry, very angry, at Timothy for throwing me into a game without instructions and at myself for accepting everything so simple-minded and without scrutinizing. I would put an end to it now. Leaving the car in my drive I headed inside the house. I retrieved my laptop and wrote my termination notice to the college's director's email adress and mailed it. Then I checked my bank account online. I had enough money to live on for a while, and even more when terminating my savings account - good. I thought about where to go. I needed a secluded place where nobody knew me and where I wouldn't be disturbed for a while. Suddenly I remembered a small cabin my parents and I had visited during college holidays a couple of years ago. It had been during my summer vacation, but maybe the cabin was also for rent during winter. I searched on google for a while. All I knew was that we had flown into Fairbanks, Alaska, and had driven for about an hour or two by car until we had reached the house. There, after a while I found it. It was a small lodge northeast of fairbanks, located on a slope and still open. I checked flights from Seattle to Fairbanks and called the lodge owner about a reservation on short notice. He was surprised, but since he had no guests this late in the year, he agreed to let me book it and gave me a special price for the next three weeks. He recommended I should rent a car at the airport adapted for the weather, because they already had a lot of snow there. After I finished all bookings I went into my bedroom to get my clothes packed. Looking at my bags afterward, I realized I had to leave a note for Edward. I sighed and grabbed my bags and went downstairs into my living room. I sat at my desk, grabbing a piece of paper and started to write.

_Edward,  
><em>_know John Denver's Leaving on a jet plane? I'm doing exactly this, but there's no time to say good-bye. I love you, never doubt it, but I refuse being part of this f... traveler game. I need to be alone for a while, but I'll try to stay out of trouble, so please don't worry. I may come back some day, but for now I'll burn all boats behind me, except for this house 'cause your stuff is still here. The contract's still running, but the cancellation is on the kitchen table. If you want to mail it, do it. Don't call my parents, they don't know anything.  
><em>_Forever, __M._

With the last period, tears threatened to fall and I quickly folded the letter and put it into an envelope with his name on it. I left it next to the phone and went to the car. Snow lightly fell from branches whenever a breeze moved them and the crescent moon rose in the evening sky, glittering in silver. The roads were free, so I headed straight for Sea-Tac airport. I had taken the latest flight possible, so I had enough time to get there and the plane would arrive in Fairbanks the next morning. Driving through the dark made me brood. I just hoped that Edward would understand my motives. I cringed at the thought that he would hurt, but I needed to do this. Turning up the volume of the stereo I started humming and singing along with it in order to distract me. At the airport, everything went smooth. I checked in my luggage and moved through controls easily, looking for a seat in the boarding area. Suddenly I had the feeling as if someone was watching me, so I looked around. A tall man stood in the corner of the hall, watching me closely. As he stepped out of the shadow, I recognized his features and relaxed. I nodded to him and he moved towards me. "Hi Ben, what are you doing here?" I asked him, noticing that he wore contact lenses to mask his red eyes. He looked at me with scrutiny. "I could ask the same, Megan," he returned, sitting down next to me. I shrugged, "I'm taking a flight out of town, and you?" He grinned at me. "Cold feet?" he asked. I shook my head. "You're alone. Is there trouble in paradise?" he whispered with a serious face. I sighed. "Sort of," I answered. "Hm, can I help?" I looked puzzled. "Why would you want to help? You don't know me," I returned. "But I knew Tim and I owe him a lot," he replied. "Pha, Tim," I snorted. He looked surprised. "Tim's schemes have thrown me into a game I'm not willing to play. I feel like a figure on a chess board!" I sneered. "So you're running," he stated. I nodded. "I need time to sort everything out and start anew," I returned. "Without your mate? How can you stand it?" he asked. I tapped a finger on my temple. "It's a matter of willpower," I answered, but I was sure he'd seen pain flashing across my face for a second. "But it hurts nonetheless," he stated and all I could do was to nod. Suddenly I heard my flight being called and got up. "Where're you headed, Ben?" I asked. "Canada," he answered. I smiled, "Looks like you're running too." He shrugged. "Too many of us here now, I need a new town. And you're out for Alaska, huh?" I nodded. "Take care, Megan," he said. "You too, Ben," I replied and turned to board the plane.


	27. Chapter 27 Ramifications

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 27 – Ramifications (E POV)

It was a lot to take in at once. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I could hear Lily move around in the room and suddenly she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Stay here as long as you want, Edward. I'm going to chop some wood outside." I just nodded without looking at her and heard the door slam shut after a while. I tried to sort out my thoughts, the conversation with Lily had left me unsettled. Today so many things had been revealed to me, I had difficulty to keep pace with the details. Discovering that my loved one was a three thousand year old soul had been disturbing enough, but to hear that she was destined to intervene in the Volturi's power structure had been earth shattering. She was just a mortal woman, with outstanding mental abilities, okay, but still just mortal. Why her and how was she supposed to do it? Was she to destroy the Volturi or only a few of them? What would happen to the vampire law, who would enforce it if not them? Why couldn't someone else go there? I shuddered from just thinking about a fight with Aro or Felix – it was impossible, even for a strong newborn vampire. I did not want to believe that she had no influence on her fate. Instead I prayed that she would find the will to fight it, I needed her to survive. I didn't want her to die. I loved her. If I had the chance I would take her to some secluded place on earth and stay with her until the end of time, even if it meant to be cut-off from my family.

The ramifications of Lily's explanation about the travelers were tremendous. It implied that vampires were not just some evil coincidence but meant to exist. Our existence was justified, we were supposed to be a natural occurrence. Megan had almost convinced me that I actually owned a soul and if Lily was right, I wouldn't have to doubt it anymore. It was an almost overwhelming, if not redemptive revelation. Among all insecurities which had been sown into my head today this was one ray of light. If I really had a soul, and hers was inextricably connected with mine, we would be together through eternity. I remembered Lily's last sentence: you will never lose her completely. It scared me again, because it sounded as if she was bound to die and I would have to wait until she resurrected in a new body, somewhere on earth. Would she find her way back to me eventually? How long would I have to wait for her? A couple of decades, a century or even millennia? This was driving me crazy. I jumped up and paced through the room. So many uncertainties at once, my head was spinning while I mused about them. "Be your own self", that's what Lily had recommended how I should help Megan. I snorted, that was easier said then done. Who am I? Good question. For a long time I thought I knew who and what I was, but now? A freak of nature? What was I to Megan? Her friend, her confidant, her lover, her mate – her soon-to-be-husband? Possibly all of it, but the only one who could really answer this question was Megan. I sighed, …Megan, …thinking of her made me long for her. I knew I had hurt her by separating my mind from hers, but she had asked me to learn how to close my shield, so I'd done it. I needed to go back, needed to see her, to feel her again. The urge to hold her in my arms again almost overwhelmed me.

I walked out the door and ran into Lily who had her arms full with logs for the fire. It was almost fully dark outside. She smiled at me. "I can feel you've made a decision, Edward," she said. I smiled too. "Yes, I need to go back to Megan," I answered. She nodded, "Good decision, she needs you Edward, I can feel it." I frowned. "Is anything wrong with her?" I asked. She shook her head, „No, but she is upset and needs time to come to terms with everything. However, she'll be glad to see you," she replied. I let a relieved sigh. "Lily, would you allow me to bring her to you?" I asked, wanting to have a back-up in case Megan didn't believe a word. But she denied, "I cannot guarantee I'll stay here for long, but I'll be around when you need me most, be assured." Disappointment must have shown on my face and she patted my arm, "Go to her Edward, all things will sort themselves out, believe me." I nodded, "Thank you, Lily, for everything." She smiled and turned to go inside the cabin. I made my way through the dark of the night, running back towards our house.

When I arrived, all lights were turned on and I could feel a strange tension coming off my family members. Something had happened. I searched for Megan's mind, but I couldn't detect her. ‚Carlisle,' I called anxiously. ‚In my study,' he answered. I ran upstairs and opened the door. He sat on the small couch with Esme at his side and his laptop on his knees. "Where's Megan?" I asked. Esme got up and walked towards me, placing a hand on my arm. "Gone," she whispered with a sad face. I narrowed my eyes. „What happened?" I requested. „Take it from my mind, son," Carlisle said with a flat voice and let me see his memories of the past hours. I hissed when I saw Megan falter. I had left her in pain! What a fool I'd been to think the separation wouldn't affect her any more than me! Jasper had helped her, but then he'd backed off and run away. What had she done to him? I couldn't figure it out by just looking at the scene. I almost grinned when I saw Megan getting upset, but I didn't. She'd run away. "Did you already look at the files?" I asked Carlisle. He nodded. „It's very interesting and also very disturbing," he answered. I clenched my teeth. „I can imagine that. I'd like to look at it later," I returned. „Where have you been, son?" he asked with a scrutinizing look. I smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, but I'll let you see it later, okay? For now I want to find Megan and I'll start at her house," I answered. "Go find her, Edward, it scares me to know she's all alone out there," Esme returned. I hugged her briefly. "I'll find her, mom," I assured her and went down to my car.

At Megan's place, I opened the front door and stepped inside. She wasn't here, I could feel it, and her car was also gone. I went upstairs into the bedroom and to the bath and found she'd packed quite a few clothes, shoes and other necessary items. Taking a look into the study, I found everything at its place. I went downstairs and turned around, looking for any hint she might have left. I opened the trash can and looked into the waste basket next to her desk in the living room – nothing. Her laptop case was gone, as well as some CDs. I opened the drawer of her desk and saw that she had taken her passport with her, as well as her e-banking documents. She had definitely left for good. I fell into the chair and pondered on it. Had she been scared or just angry? If I only knew for sure. Her outbreak at my family's house had definitely been induced by anger. What if her running away was only an act of defiance? It reminded me of her reaction during her encounter with the Denalis last year. Once she'd felt set up she'd gotten angry and had taken action. I smiled at the memory, my woman was one of a kind! I missed her badly.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. I jumped up and went to the door, switching the light on. "Edward, it's me," I heard Jasper's voice. I opened the door. „Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked. „Can I come in first?" he returned. „Sure," I replied. Jasper didn't look good. His face was strained. „Where's Alice?" I asked. „I didn't want her here," he mumbled. „Did you find out about Megan?" he asked. I ran my fingers through my unruly hair and sighed. "Yeah, she's gone, but I can't find any hint. She took all necessary items with her, I think she's gone for good," I replied. He pointed his finger behind me. "What about that envelope?" he said. I turned around. I hadn't seen it before, maybe because I had been too focused. I led Jasper into the living room and opened the envelope there. It was a short hand-written note from Megan.

_Edward, _

_you know John Denver's Leaving on a jet plane? I'm doing exactly this, but there's no time to say good-bye. I love you, never doubt it, but I refuse being part of this f... traveler game. I need to be alone for a while, but I'll try to stay out of trouble, so please don't worry. I may come back some day, but for now I'll burn all boats behind me, except for this house 'cause your stuff is still here. The contract's still running, but the cancellation is on the kitchen table. If you want to mail it, do it. Don't call my parents, they don't know anything._

_Forever, _

_M._

I fell on the couch and closed my eyes. She was on a solitude trip, just like I had been, but she sounded as if she intended to stay away for a longer period. I handed the letter to Jasper. "Shit," he muttered and gave it back to me after reading. I looked him over with scrutiny, something was wrong with him. "Why are you here, Jasper?" I asked him, putting Megan's letter away. He looked at me with a grim face. „I might be the reason she ran," he stated. I raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain?". He threw his hands in the air and started pacing on the spot. "It was in my dark times, when I was with Maria, I didn't realize it for a while, and…," he ranted but I stopped him. "Jasper, would you please start at the beginning?" I interrupted him. He stopped pacing and looked out of the window. I could see the muscles on his back tightening and he put his arms around him. "I killed her, Edward, in her former life," he whispered. A shiver ran down my spine as he continued in a flat voice. "Her name was Julia and it was 1910 when she became part of Maria's newborn army. Her mental ability back then was empathy. I could feel it, Edward, we had an instant connection. She was the only one in the pack not thinking of bloodshed and Maria was so jealous. During the night, when I was watching the camp, we would talk about her life before her change. She'd had two children, Edward, and she missed them terribly," he whispered.

"We shouldn't have changed her, but back then things were so twisted, as was my soul. I knew we would start an assault on her village within the next few days and she had already annoyed Maria by refusing to kill humans. Maria had demanded that I kill her. Julia was useless for her goals and she knew it, Edward. She looked into my eyes one night and she knew I would kill her. I will never forget those eyes!" he stopped with a shuddering breath. I got up and walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go on," I asked him. "She begged me to save her children after her death, and I couldn't deny it. She had given me a locket she wore for them, so I took the boys to California before the fight and left Maria." He hung his head. "What happened this afternoon, Jasper?" I requested. He turned around to face me and I could see how his memory tortured him. "When I talked her into focus again, she opened her mind to me for a moment and heard my unspoken comment, that I had been worried about her. She replied in Spanish, calling me 'queridito', just like Julia had done back then. I freaked out, Edward," he replied. "Does Alice know?" I asked him. He shook his head. „No, I can't tell her," he whispered. I sighed. „Honestly, Jasper, I don't think you're responsible that Megan bolted. She was angry at the whole situation and felt trapped, that's why she ran," I told him. "You think?" he looked quizzical. "Yeah, let's go home and talk to the others, okay?" I patted his shoulder and we left the house.

Jasper had been running before so I offered him to ride with me. When we arrived at our home, I could see Alice standing at the door. "Uh oh, looks like you're about to get a ticking-off," I mused at her sight. Jasper sighed. "As I expected, she didn't take my refusal to give the story well," he answered. I chuckled. As soon as we got out of the car, Alice ran to him, but she wasn't angry at all. She threw herself at his chest and buried her face in his neck. "I was so afraid," she whispered, "and I'm sorry for yelling at you before." Jasper lifted her chin and kissed her softly, caressing her face. "It's okay, Alice. Let's go inside, we have to talk about Megan," he replied. "Where the hell is she?" Alice asked me. „If I only knew, Alice, if I only knew," I whispered and went upstairs. We met in the living room and I filled in the others. "Megan is gone. She seems to plan a longer absence, because she has packed almost all her clothes and shoes and she's taken her computer and her passport with her," I looked around. Carlisle shook his head. "We need to find her, Edward," he said. I nodded. „Yes, but first I want you to know some things I have heard from a woman living near the glacier area," I returned. They turned to each other with puzzled looks and I started showing them my memory of my encounter with Lily.

I heard them gasp at Lily's revelations about her former name and the tasks of the travelers. Carlisle and Esme fell down on the couch, the others stood in stunned silence. I placed myself on a table and waited for their questions. Emmett was first. "How can anyone expect a mortal to shoulder such a responsibility? She won't survive for seconds, even if she was a newborn her chances tend to zero!" he fumed. He was clearly agitated. "You need to find her, Edward, fast," Rosalie said and grabbed Emmett's hand. Carlisle looked at Alice. "Have you checked Aro's decisions lately?" he asked her. Alice nodded. "Up to now I haven't seen any decision on their side in relation to Megan," she answered. "Did Megan's future change, Alice?" I asked. Her eyes took on a distant look for a few moments. She shook her head, as if she had trouble seeing something. "I can't see anything, as if my vision is blocked with her," she whispered with fear. I had an idea. "Try me," I said. „I can see you clearly," she stated. I closed my shield again and asked her, "Try me again, Alice." She looked puzzled and shook her head. „What did you do?" I smiled smugly. „I did what Megan's done, I closed my mental shield tightly, that's why you can't see her or me." Alice looked frustrated. "Do you have an idea how dangerous that is? I cannot warn you about anything once you do that!" she crossed her arms and pouted.

Esme got up. "Playing around doesn't solve the problem. How do we find her?" she said. Jasper walked through the room. "Hm, she's taken her passport, means she's probably heading abroad. She knows we will search for her, so she will take the fastest means of transport. How do you pay airline tickets nowadays?" he asked with a smug face. "Credit cards!" Alice piped up. I smote my forehead. „Of course! Jasper, can you do that?" I asked. He grinned, „If you don't tattle, I could tap some sources." I crossed my fingers, „My lips are sealed." He smiled and took Alice's hand. „Let's go to my computer," he said and dragged her out. Emmett and Rosalie followed them. I turned to Carlisle. „I'd like to look at Megan's data," I said. He nodded and jumped up. „I've got it on my laptop and I already talked to the others, except for Jasper. You'll find it incredible, Edward. They've been watching us, sometimes even protected us for millennia! But there are a few bad guys among them," he said while we went to his study. „Do you refer to anybody in particular?" I smirked. He nodded, „Oh, definitely." Carlisle opened his laptop and we browsed through the data. Aro was definitely a traveler and he knew it. He had consciously chosen to become a vampire in order to amplify his skills. We found a few other hints and suddenly I recognized a face. „Stop! That's Lily, I mean Dydime," I pointed to the screen. „What a beautiful woman. A shame that her own brother killed her,"Esme whispered. „She looks a lot like Aro," Carlisle added and pointed to the painting behind us. Apparently she was one of the oldest travelers. A few entries later I stopped again. „That's Timothy, Megan's teacher and father," I told them. I had seen him in her memories. His own entries about himself were short but precise. He had been sort of a leading figure among the travelers. I was sure that he had hidden everything from Megan in order to protect her. She was his daughter and he obviously didn't want her to follow his ways, for whatever reason.

„Edward!" I heard Alice yelling through the house. 'What is it?' I asked her. 'We found her, come over,' she answered. „They found her, Carlisle," I informed him and Esme. My dead heart jumped with anticipation as we ran into Jasper's and Alice's room. „Where, Jasper?" I demanded, looking at his laptop. „Fairbanks, Alaska," he grinned at me and pointed on the screen. „She's clever. She used different electronic payments, only the flight was paid by credit card." I scribbled down the details and reached for my mobile phone. „Thanks, man," I shot him a glance. He smiled and held his thumb up. I arranged for our jet to be ready at Forks airport as quickly as possible, running through my room to find some suitable clothes for that area. Not that I needed them, but I had to keep a cover. I packed my stuff into a duffel bag and grabbed all necessary papers. Carlisle came to my room. „I can see you're looking forward to meeting her again," he said with a smirk. I smiled, „I'm not sure if I can wipe that grin from my face. I feel so giddy," I admitted. „What are you going to tell her?" he asked. I sat down for a moment. I saw Esme, Alice and Rosalie standing in the doorway. „I don't care whether she has to fight the devil personally or not. I will stay with her and I want her to live with me as long as possible. If fate should decide to come for her, it will not find her alone, never! Everything else is up to her," I added with a shrug. Emmett grabbed Rosalie from behind and kissed her on the cheek. „See? I knew it," he grinned smugly. Carlisle grasped my shoulder and smiled at me while Esme gave me a kiss on my cheek. Alice came up to me. „Tell her I'll kick her ass personally if she doesn't come back to us," she whispered and hugged me. 'Watch over Jasper, he's bearing something gravely on his heart, Alice,' I sent her. She nodded. I said good-bye to my family members and headed for the airport.


	28. Chapter 28 Nothing else matters

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.  
><span>Alternating POVs<span> marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 28 – Nothing else matters (M POV) - Warning for explicit sex.<p>

I had landed in Fairbanks in the early morning. It had been dark outside but I knew sunrise would not happen before 11 a.m. 'cause there were only between 4 and 5 hours sunlight during this time of the year. The rental car had turned out to be a Subaru with 4-wheel drive and block heater, fully compatible with the climate in this region. After getting all necessary instructions from the clerk I had driven off to the lodge. The location had been provided with road signs and was easy to find after a four hour drive, but the service road up the slope had been challenging for a 'lowlander'. I wasn't used to driving on snow, but I had managed to keep cool during skidding in some of the turns. The owner had provided me with a small amount of staple foods and lots of well meant advice while handing me the keys. I had seen the confusion on his face: A young woman alone in a cabin during winter time? I had hinted at some private issues to avoid further questions and he had left me alone. The location of the cabin was outstanding. The front window presented a view over the landscape and forest surrounded the back of the building. As remote as it was, the cabin provided all amenities of civilization. It had been constructed with forethought: The central wood stove heated bedroom and living room as well as the small bathroom. There was a kitchenette, a small storage cabinet and a small vestibule for dirty boots and other stuff. The only thing I needed to do was to get some proper clothes the next day. What I had considered 'winter' clothes didn't deserve the label with regard to the local climate. Average temperatures would reach between 5°F and -9°F in December and January would get even worse.

Once I was settled I refueled the fire and browsed through the storage. The selection of staple foods was pretty good, but I decided to get some more items the next day while shopping. When I closed the cabinet door I recognized the silence around me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, but all I found was uneasiness. Suddenly I couldn't stand the silence anymore and turned on the radio. I searched for a station and found one with country music. I liked country and started singing along with the songs while I made myself some pancakes. I settled on the couch and started reading one of my e-books while eating. With time the sound of the logs crackling in the fire became louder and louder while my concentration on my reading faded more and more. The noise was almost hypnotic and I stared into the fire without seeing. I wanted to relax, but I somehow felt restless and my left leg teetered on the spot. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on reading again. After a while I noticed that the radio station had changed to country love songs. I hung my head. That was not what I needed now! I got up and changed the station ending up with one playing hard-rock. Better! I nodded my head slightly to the smashing sounds. My cell phone vibrated and I pulled it from my pocket and looked at it. A text message from Edward: 'I miss you.' I decided not to answer and ignored it. Soon it vibrated again. Another text message appeared: 'Are you mad at me?' Hell no! I just needed some time for myself, what was he thinking? A few minutes later: 'I love you.' I stared at it, blinded by tears stinging in my eyes. I had to admit that I missed him terribly, but I had decided to take a time-out and I planned on pervading it. Switching the cell phone off, I looked at the clock. It was late and the chilly wind howling around the cabin seemed to crawl through every tiny crack in the walls. I refueled the fire once more to keep it burning through the night, closed my e-book and went into the bedroom.

The next morning was not pleasant since I had not been able to sleep for quite a while. Once I had fallen asleep nightmares had haunted me. After lighting a new fire with freezing hands I took a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal to the bed and wrapped myself in the sheets. After a while, I felt much better and took a shower. Drying myself I looked at the clock, it was nine in the morning. I somehow had lost track of the hours because it was still dark outside. I dressed as warmly as I could and scribbled down a shopping list. Outside I pulled the cable from the plug of the block heater and the car started without hesitation. I drove all the way back to Fairbanks to the shopping lane downtown and started to walk down the street. When I looked through the windows, a young lady came out of a store and asked me if I was looking for something in particular. "Yeah, I'm need some proper winter clothes. I think I have packed the wrong stuff," I hinted at my parka. She looked me over with a pitying expression. "The best place to shop winter gear is Big Ray's," she said and gave me some directions. I found the store and walked into it. I got myself several items of base layers, leggings, pants, shirts as well as trousers, socks and insulated boots. All in all I spent a lot of money, but I knew it would be worth it. I had a little help from one of the shop assistants carrying everything to my car, thank goodness! Afterwards, I took the car a little further downtown to a grocery store. I found one and bought all necessary items before returning to the cabin.

It was late in the afternoon meanwhile and slowly getting dark again, so changed into some of the new pieces before I went outside to chop some wood. I grabbed the big ax from the wall in the vestibule, put my new insulated boots on and went outside. The logs were stacked behind the cabin and a huge block of wood served as a base for chopping. Theoretically I knew how to do it, but for practical purposes it turned out that I needed more routine. The logs went flying left and right and I never managed to hit them right in the middle. After a while I cursed like a trucker with each strike and, hey, it helped concentrating. I stopped when I ran out of bad words and grinned at the result of my labor. A large heap of chopped logs lay at my feet and I started piling them up. Suddenly I heard applause behind me and turned around. The owner of the cabin stood at the corner of the building, clad in heavy winter gear. "Not bad for a woman, and the cursing was very inventive," he said. "Are you trying to tell me something?" I returned. He just smiled and held out his hands. "I just wanted to see if you're okay. After all, that's the first time my cabin has been rented by a young single woman during winter time," he said. I relaxed a little. "I'm doing fine, but I could need some help stacking the logs away before it gets totally dark," I answered. "No problem," he smiled at me. We piled the logs and he even helped me carrying some inside. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?" he asked after we were finished. I shook my head. "No, thanks Mr. Mulgrew, and I'm not single. I'm pretty sure my fiancé will follow me here in a few days," I returned. I didn't want any company right now, and I knew Edward would probably search for me. He smiled. "All right, then I'll make sure not to crash into some reunion over the next few days," he winked at me. Responding with a friendly grin I let him leave.

I exhaled and slumped against the closed door. Putting the ax back where it belonged I daffed my boots in the vestibule. Then I changed into indoor gear and put some logs into the fire. I spent the rest of the evening in front of the TV set, watching some old movies. Later I switched on the radio and listened to it until I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up with a stiff neck in the middle of the night. Stretching my limbs I tried to put my vertebrae back into order. That couch wasn't really meant for sleeping. I sighed and got up when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at the clock, it was 3 a.m. Who the hell could that be? Again a knock. I carefully tried to find any mental signature besides mine and found a familiar tingle creeping into my head. I sighed and walked to the door, opening it. He looked as if he had waited for a couple of hours because he had a fine layer of snow on his clothes. I reached for a small hand broom and handed it to him. "Brush that snow off and come in," I said in a neutral voice, stepping back a bit. Edward did as I said, closed the door and left his boots and jacket in the vestibule. I walked back into the room and faced the window. He didn't touch me, he just stood there in the middle of the room and looked at me. "Do you want me to stay?" he asked. "For how long?" I returned. Suddenly I felt him standing very close behind me. "For as long as you want me to," he whispered into my ear and a shiver ran down my spine. "What about the whole mess with my life?" I asked. I could feel his breath on my neck. "I don't care _what or who_ you are or what your destiny may be. I just want to be with you, with the woman I love," he said in a low voice. I closed my eyes. The radio station played Metallica's 'Nothing else matters' - how appropriate, I thought. "Look at me, please," he requested. I opened my eyes and turned around, looking up into his face. 'I love you,' he sent and his words were reflected in his eyes. I was drowning in his gaze, hypnotized by the wave of deep affection he emanated. _'So close, no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart. Forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters' _– the lyrics were the perfect description of the feelings I received in that moment. His lips lowered slowly to mine, giving me the chance for rejection, but I didn't pull back. His arms came around me and he pulled me close to his chest, caressing my back. I met his cool lips with my own trembling ones and responded to him with a craving that surprised me. Like a dam bursting inside of me I opened my mind to him and all my retained emotions flooded our link. Tears flowed from my eyes, but I ignored them. My hands clenched in his soft hair and I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the strong hard tissue under my fingers.

He responded with equal passion and crushed me to his chest until I couldn't breathe anymore. 'Air,' I thought and he let go a little. I had to break the kiss and gasped for oxygen. He cupped one cheek with his hand and I closed my eyes, leaning into his touch. 'I will never ever leave you again,' I heard his voice in my head. 'And I'm sorry,' I responded. 'For what, love?' he returned. 'For running away, for shutting you out, for dragging you into this whole traveler mess, ...,' I ranted. He placed a finger on my lips and shook his head. 'You and I together, and nothing else matters, agree?' he asked. I had to chuckle at him quoting the song. 'Agreed,' I answered and kissed him again. I let my tongue run over his lips, sucking slightly at the lower one and pulled back, only to see the dazed look on his face. His eyes were half closed and his lips slightly parted, waiting for my next move. A smug grin ran over my face. I obviously hadn't lost my touch. He opened his eyes and looked at me, cocking his head as if pondering on something. Suddenly he lifted me into his arms and carried me to the bedroom. All I saw in his eyes was overflowing love and caring. 'I need your touch, Megan,' he nudged my cheek with the tip of his nose. I nodded and he carefully placed me onto the bed. As he lay down beside me, I was overwhelmed by relief that he was finally here and tears threatened to fall again. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my eyelids. 'Don't cry, I'm here.'

I took a deep breath and leaned back a little. "How did you find me so fast, Edward?" He smiled. "Actually, Jasper found you. He followed your payment trace," he answered. "Huh? Did he hack into some credit card system?" I was surprised. Edward chuckled, "Something like that. I took our private jet to fly here and the rest was easy. " I shook my head and clicked my tongue. "I'm sorry that I hurt you when I closed myself off. I didn't think that you would be affected that way, but when I saw in Carlisle's memory what it did to you...," he shook his head. I put a finger on his lips, "It's okay, you couldn't have known. I needed some help adjusting, but it worked." I hadn't thought about the rest of the family at all. "How is everyone doing?" I asked hesitantly. He looked at me. "They were worried first and glad when Jasper found your trace. Alice told me to bring you back or she'll do something pretty graphic with your butt." I had to chuckle. "That sounds like Alice. What about Jasper? Her ran away after helping me and I didn't get why," I said and unconsciously started to unbutton Edward's shirt. He stilled my fingers and smiled at me. "If you keep doing that I won't be able to answer your questions," he returned. I smiled sheepishly and placed my hands somewhere else. "Do you remember what you said to Jasper during your little session?" Edward asked. I frowned. "Not really, I think I thanked him, didn't I?" I answered. "Before you closed your shield completely you heard him think how worried he was about you and you answered him in Spanish, calling him queridito. He recognized this endearment from earlier times," he explained. I gave him a questioning look. "You've met him in one of your past lives, Megan, around 1910," he replied. I sensed there was something else. "But there's more, isn't it?" I asked him. He looked down. "He freaked because he recognized you had been one of the newborn vampires he had killed back then," he whispered. I froze and my brain raced to process the information. "Julia?" I asked incredulously. Edward just nodded.

I jumped up and paced on the spot. "Poor Jasper. Man, this is really sick," I muttered to myself, throwing my hands up. "I've been placed like a bait with Cullen family members three times now. What did they expect I'd do? Get changed each time, or what?" I fumed. Edward tried to calm me. "There is a reason why you are reborn and placed near vampires all the time. You are a keeper of balance, Megan," he said. I stopped and looked flabbergasted. "I'm what?" He sighed. "Come here and let me show you something I experienced while trying to come to terms with your decision," he pulled me onto his lap. Edward showed me his memory of his encounter with Lily. I was mesmerized by her explanations. I smiled when I heard her saying that vampires were meant to be a natural phenomenon, it confirmed my own theory. Her last statement about me left me struggling. "What does that mean 'you'll never lose her completely'?" I asked him. He shook his head. "I don't know, Megan," he replied and caressed my hands. I didn't answer for a while. "Hm, seems as if I really can't escape my destiny, huh?" I said and looked into his eyes. He just shrugged. "You could at least not actively pursue it, don't you think?" he returned. I nodded. "And I won't, because I do not intend to take any actions on behalf of the travelers. I won't actively play a role in their game," I gritted my teeth. "And I'll be at your side, no matter what happens, Megan," Edward stated and kissed me again.

"Hm, right now I'd like this to happen," I answered and started unbuttoning his shirt again. 'You said you need my touch,' I added with a smile. This time he didn't still my hands but let them wander over his chest and underneath his shirt. 'Oh yes, definitely,' he gasped at the sensation of my warm fingers against his cold bare skin. 'I missed you,' I let him know. 'Did too,' was his answer while he fumbled with the zipper of my vest. I rapped on his knuckles and pulled away from him, wagging a finger at him with a smile. I got up and unzipped my vest, throwing it onto a chair. An idea crossed my mind and I vanished into the living room for a second, turning the volume of the radio up a notch. I peeked into the bedroom again and saw him sitting on the bed, looking curiously at me. I smiled and started moving my hips to the beat. His eyes grew wide and he settled against the headboard to watch me undress for him. I turned while I unzipped my pants and wiggled out of them, swaying my butt to the rhythm. I stepped out of them and turned around, only to see him smile like a Cheshire cat. Placing my hands on my hips I let them rotate in an eight, grabbing the hem of my shirt and chemise and drew them slowly up and over my head, throwing them at him. He buried his nose in the fabric and deeply inhaled my scent before getting on his knees and crooking his index finger at me. I smiled and put one leg on the chair to remove my knee-highs, one after the other. I heard him growl and looked at him. He had removed his shirt and pants and waited for me in his briefs only. I moved slowly to the bed, clad only in panties and bra and running my hands over my breasts and thighs while swaying my hips.

As soon as I had reached the edge, he lunged towards me and pulled me onto the mattress, where I landed on top of him. 'You are such a tease,' he groaned while I squirmed against the bulge in his lap. 'My my, are we eager, huh?' I bantered. 'Shut up, tease,' he growled and flipped us over, pinning me to the bed. 'I take it you liked my little show,' I grinned while he reached behind me to open my bra. 'Stop talking.' He lowered his head and kissed me softly instead of the expected fervent onslaught. I melted into his frame and he wrapped my leg around his hip as we lay on the side. His kiss grew stronger ever so slowly and his hand caressed my thigh wandering up to my butt, pulling down the panties. I managed to wiggle out of them without breaking the kissing and they flew through the room together with my bra. I quit thinking at all when I felt his hands wandering over my body, his lips kissing my face, my neck and down my body. All I could do was to copy his actions, letting my hands and my mouth wander all over him, pushing down his briefs. We let our bodies talk to each other, felt in our minds what pleased the other, seeing each other through our minds. He entered me so slowly I thought I was going to die and restlessly pressed against him to go faster. He flipped us over and put me on top, but he sat up cross-legged and pulled my legs behind him. The feeling was incomprehensibly intense, the tight angle produced the right friction of his pubic bone on my clit. I moaned deep in my throat from the sensation and pulled his head down onto my breasts, silently asking him to tend to them. He delved into it, reducing me to a quivering mess close to exploding. I could see in his mind how close he was and held his gaze while I rotated my hips slightly. He groaned and panted, his thrusts became more forceful and erratic. 'Come for me, Edward,' I whispered into his mind. All of a sudden I felt him go rigid underneath me and we both exploded simultaneously in pleasure, crying out each other's names. It seemed to last for minutes and rendered me almost unconscious. I felt the sweet tingling on his nerves as well as on mine and I knew our bond had deepened even further. He held me close until all excitement abated and I untangled my limbs from behind him, letting us both fall on his back on the bed.

'That was…,' I started after a while, 'incredible, indeed,' he finished. I sighed and rolled on his side, snuggling close to his cold body. He hummed with pleasure when I caressed his chest. 'How come you never flinch when you're skin on skin with me?' he asked without moving. I pondered on it. 'You are cold, yes, but not clammy like a corpse. Your skin is hard, yet soft to my touch, it has an even texture. It doesn't feel 'dead', even if you have no heartbeat. My body is warm and I get real hot when you touch me. I just don't feel the cold when I lie with you. Does that make sense?' I returned. He chuckled. 'As long as it makes sense to you, love, I don't really care.' I snickered. 'You think we should call your family that you found me?' I suggested. He shook his head. 'I tested something on Alice. She can't see us when we close our shields tightly. Since we opened up tonight she'll know we're all right,' he answered. 'Oh!' I thought about the implications and grinned. 'She must have been very angry to experience that you can shut her out,' I mused. He nodded, 'Yeah, she was, but she also pointed out that it could be dangerous if we close ourselves off like this.' I had to agree with that. I sighed with contentment and enjoyed his cool skin on my hot body. 'I'm sorry you didn't get to be alone as you had wished for, but I really needed to see you,' he thought. 'Don't say that. I was a fool to think I could've stayed alone for a longer time. It cost me a lot of willpower to keep the pain from our separation at bay,' I answered. He chuckled. 'If glueing together is the price we have to pay for being so close, I have no objections,' he bantered. 'Hm, there are times when I'd really like to be left alone, you know?' I grinned. 'Like what?' he raised his head. 'Human necessities, for example,' I answered. He snickered, 'Agreed.' He turned and pulled the blankets over us and switched the bedside lamps off. 'What are you doing?' I asked bewildered. 'You need to get some sleep, dear, and we still have a few hours darkness left,' he replied and pulled me close again. I smiled and snuggled with my back to his chest, joining hands with him in front of my waist. After a while I dozed off into dreamland.


	29. Chapter 29 Plans

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 29 – Plans (E POV)

As I watched her sleeping in my arms I pondered on her motivation to leave Forks and me for a while. She'd said she didn't want to play a role in the traveler world, and I believed her. I couldn't say if anyone was actively playing a game, using her as 'a pawn' as she had called it, but I doubted it. Up to now, everything that had happened seemed to be 'normal' events. Well, some things seemed to be fate-driven, but nothing had struck me as being a part of a scheme of some sort. Restoring the balance, Lily's words still rang in my head. The question was not _if _she had to step in actively, but _when_. Until that point in time, I intended to ensure that she got whatever she needed to be happy. I would stay with her in Alaska as long as she wanted to be here. I wondered why she had picked this place and I made a mental note to ask her later. She needed to sort out her feelings towards the situation. Her decision to leave everything behind had been motivated by anger and the wish for being the one in control. She had known about the consequences for her and me – pain from being separated in mind – but she had not hesitated. I was sure it had been a good rehearsal for the future. Making inconvenient decisions would become a part of her life once she would be one of us. I sighed, I didn't want her to experience pain, but it was inevitable that she would get hurt along the way. She'd have to watch her parents and her relatives die of age, but what I feared most was her suffering during the change. I was not sure if I could stand feeling her going through that kind of agony. The memory of my own changing made me shiver.

She sensed my uneasiness and stirred a little in her sleep. I stroke her hair and placed a kiss on her temple to calm her. She clasped her hands around my arm a little tighter and murmured something unintelligible. I smiled at the determined look she had on her face, even while sleeping. I wanted to talk to her in the morning about her plans for the near future. I didn't need to go back to college. With all my degrees I could start a business anywhere and maybe, if she wanted to, we could go to Seattle or further north after our wedding and live there. The anonymity of a large town would help keeping a cover and both our families would be nearby. The wedding – well, that was something else. I knew Alice was dying to know how we wanted to do it. I could easily picture Megan in a beautiful white dress, her hair and face covered with her mother's veil, led down the aisle by her father. Maybe we could find a small church near Forks, or we could have the ceremony at our house. I was sure Alice would do a great job organizing everything. I decided to take Megan to Fairbanks the next few days to find us wedding rings. Snuggling closer to her body I listened to her even breathing. I would always remember her like this: the green eyes, her heart beating, the breathing, her warm skin and rosy cheeks and her flowery scent. She would be even more beautiful as a vampire, I knew it already. I closed my eyes and tuned my senses on her body, keeping still for the rest of the night.

I had let her sleep until daylight came and now I got up to make her some coffee. A few minutes later she emerged from the bedroom, sniffing for the coffee. I snickered and handed her a cup, waiting until she was fully awake. "What's so funny?" she mumbled. I walked around the corner of the kitchenette and pulled her into my arms. "You and coffee," I kissed her lightly. "One more reason to get it done," she murmured, "I'll never be tired again." I looked at her. "Don't you want to shower first?" I asked, pretending I hadn't heard her comment. "Good idea," she sighed and yawned heartily. "I'll make breakfast for you, okay?" I called after her, watching her slouching into the bathroom. "Whatever," she waved her hand in dismissal without turning around and closed the door. I placed my hands on the counter, trying to find my composure again. I'd have to talk to her about it and I needed to make her understand what it would cost me to do it. While I prepared her breakfast, I heard her hum a song in the shower and had to smile. Video Games was not my kind of music, but the lyrics were nice. Her mood seemed to have changed when she came out and headed for the bedroom to get dressed. She was still humming to herself when she emerged from the bedroom and sat with me at the kitchenette counter. "Sooo, what's for breakfast?" she asked, looking curiously at the stove. "How about oatmeal pancakes with maple syrup, orange juice and a good cup of coffee?" I returned and placed the plate in front of her. She smiled, "That looks great, thanks." I grinned, "I hope it tastes great, too." She dug in and just mumbled something that sounded like 'yes it does'. I switched on the radio and listened to the news. 'Still heavy snowfall in the boroughs of Fairbanks North Star, Fairbanks South East, Denali and Yukon and it will continue at least over the next 24 hours.' I had noticed the snowfall starting during the night, as soft as the sound was, and it was still snowing like crazy. She followed my gaze outside the window. "Looks like we're stuck in the cabin for a while, huh?" she said. I nodded, "Yeah, it might be wise to stack a few more logs inside before the pile behind the house gets completely covered with snow. Is there a back-up generator?" I asked. "The owner showed me a small shed behind the cabin. I think that's where it is," she answered.

I decided to go outside and assess the situation. After all, this was Alaska and I had once experienced how vicious nature could treat people up here. I didn't want us, well, her to end frozen to death. The layer of snow on the porch and the cars was almost 20 inches high. I walked to the back of the cabin and checked the stock of wood. The roofing above it looked solid and sturdy, I doubted it could crack under the current load of snow. The small shed Megan had mentioned was also a solid wooden construction. I opened the door and scanned the interior for the back-up generator. It was a portable fuel-driven generator and there was also a spare fuel tank in the shed. Closing the door again, I turned around and scanned the back of the cabin for the current lines until I finally found the connection for the generator. Satisfied with that I loaded a pile of logs on my arms and made my way back into the cabin. After brushing off all snow in the vestibule, I carried the logs inside and stacked them into a corner. "How's the weather going?" she asked with a frown. "I'd say we have about three to five inches of snow per hour. If it keeps on like that, we'll get about six to eight feet snow within the next two days," I replied. She looked worried. "You think we'll be safe here?" she mused, looking out of the window. I put my arms around her from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. "I think so. We'll just have to find ways to spend the next 48 hours," I started to nuzzle her neck. For a moment she gave in and relaxed, but suddenly she stiffened again. "Didn't you want to talk to me about a few things?" she reminded me. "Hm, you were sneaking around in my head, huh?" I kept kissing her neck. She snickered, "You were practically yelling at me, mentally speaking." I sighed. "Okay, let's sit down and do some talking."

I led her to the couch and pulled her onto my lap. "This cabin is a very nice place. How did you find it?" I had decided to start light. She smiled and tapped a finger on my nose. "That's _not_ what you'd planned on asking, but to answer your question: I've been here with my parents years ago and wanted a secluded place. I goggled a bit and found it to be free for rent during winter," she answered. "It's nice, really, and yes, I'd like to talk about serious matters. Let's start with changing you," I returned. Her eyes grew wide. "I thought you didn't want me to change?" she whispered in bewilderment. I nodded. "That's true, but you've made a decision and I'm going to respect it. However, I want you to know why I'd not prefer to be the one to do it," I said. "Because you'll feel guilty of transforming me into something you loathed for your entire existence?" she returned. I cocked my head and narrowed my eyes. "Since when did you become clairvoyant?" She smiled a genuine smile at me. "Our souls are one, you remember?" she replied and caressed my cheek. "I know exactly _what_ I'm asking of you, but I'd rather have you as my sire than anyone else. I consider it an intimate act of trust and the only person I want to be that close with is you, my dear." I kissed her softly. "You've thought this through, haven't you?" I asked. She shook her head. "Not everything, Edward. I'm afraid my change will bring you pain because of our bond. I don't know if putting up your shield will protect you sufficiently," she answered. I pondered on it. There was indeed the possibility that I would feel everything she'd be going through. "Maybe we could ask Jasper to help us here?" I suggested. "Maybe that would be a good idea, but there's more," she said.

"How do _you_ want to do it? I mean, do you, um, actually need to _bite_ me or would you rather 'spend' your venom and have it injected into my veins? I don't know about the techniques," she looked flustered. I chuckled lightly. Trust her to wreck her brains over finding a comfortable way _for me _to change her, but then I got serious again. "That's a good question. I've never changed a mortal before, and yes, I will hate myself for being the one killing you in the process. I will speak to Carlisle about the idea of leaving my venom with him in a receptacle of any sort. It could make the situation a clinical one, though," I was slightly embarrassed that I'd never thought about it before myself. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. "I'm glad we covered that. Now, when do we want to do it?" she insisted. I sighed, now we had come to the most critical question. "Megan, can we make a deal on this? Let's just live our life together as long as possible and do it when it becomes necessary?" She had an intent look on her face. "Necessary in terms of my survival?" she requested. I nodded. "Deal," she held her right hand to me. I shook it and sealed the bargain. "You've spend a lot of time with me and my family. You are aware of the consequences, aren't you?" I asked her. She nodded and took my hand. "I know there will be emotional conflicts and you are limited in contact with mortals, but there also tricks for cover. I've seen Alice using contact lenses for example and Carlisle is working with mortals all day. I think in time I will learn all that is necessary to keep the cover and eventually I'll be able to find a new job again," she looked confidently at me. I raised her hand to my lips and kissed her fingers. "I'm sure you'll make an excellent student, dear."

She turned on my lap to straddle me and cupped my face with her hands. "About the wedding…" she bit her lower lip. I perked up my ears, "Yes?" She smiled at me. "Considering your upbringing I would assume you like a classic ceremony and me in a white dress, don't you?" she mused. I grinned and nodded. "That would be my preference, indeed," I replied. She lowered her head and put her hands on my shoulders. "Unless _you_ don't want to do it that way, darling," I added and lifted her chin with a finger to look into her eyes. The green of her eyes sparkled with humor and anticipation. "I'd love to be your bride," she whispered and blushed up to the roots of her hair. It felt as if she'd said 'yes' a second time. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her thoroughly until she had to breathe. "And, who shall be your bridesmaid?" I asked. She frowned. "That's not easy. I don't have any female friends being so close – except for Alice. But I'd also like Rosalie to do it. You think it's okay if I ask both?" her face lightened up. I smiled, "I'm sure they'll be delighted." She beamed at me. "Who'll be your best man, Edward?" I pondered on it. I had been best man for Emmett at his wedding with Rosalie. "I think I'll ask Emmett and Jasper," I returned. She clapped her hands. "Perfect! I have just one request," she added. "Anything, just name it," I replied. "Let's keep it a small reception, okay? Only our parents, siblings and us," she begged with a pout. "Hm, what about your aunt and uncle?" I answered. She shook her head. "No, as much as I my parents would probably love to have them there, it would mean you should also be able to invite your extended family. That's not possible at the moment, as you might remember," she countered. I sighed. "True, I'm beaten. However, there's one more detail," I added. She raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Where and when?" I asked with a smug grin on my face. She narrowed her eyes at me. "Trust you to leave it up to me to decide when you'll don me my handcuffs, huh?" she bantered. "I was thinking about a beautiful golden ring, but if you prefer handcuffs…" I shrugged, pretending to be offended. She laughed out loud. "Let's think about it," she mused, rubbing her chin, "we could do it right after Christmas day. Either at your family's place or at a small chapel nearby, what do you think?" I closed my eyes and tried to envision a ceremony at our house. "At a chapel, we would draw public attention. I'd say let's do it at our house," I stated. "Fine, then let's call Alice," she answered. I shook my head. "That's not necessary, dear. She saw all our decisions today and I'm sure she'll be working on everything already," I told her and started kissing her again. 'And I wasn't finished with you yet,' I thought, lifting the hem of her shirt. 'Me neither,' she returned and lifted mine.


	30. Chapter 30 Avalanche

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 30 – Avalanche (E POV)

The rest of the day went by with sweet love-making while outside the snow kept falling. Letting her sleep in peace during the evening, I went outside to close the shutters and switched on the radio to listen to the news when I came back. Retrieving my cell phone I called Alice. "Hey sister, how's it going?" I asked her. "I hope you're enjoying your little vacation. Your disappearance caused some explaining at college. We told people about a lovers' quarrel. When are you coming back?" she inquired. "I'm not going to finish this semester. You've seen our decisions today, didn't you?" I tried to make sure we were on the same page. "Yeah, I did. I'm already looking for a dress and the pastor, that's why I need to know when you'll return," she sounded grumpy. "Well, at the moment we're stuck at the cabin because of heavy snowfall. We'll see when that is over," I replied. At the same time I heard the radio news saying something about avalanche warning for our borough. "Alice, can you see if any avalanches are threatening us? We just had a warning on the radio," I asked her. The line went silent for a moment. "Not at the moment, Edward, but with nature you'll never know for sure," she answered. "Oh by the way, Carlisle is already talking to Emmett about a container for your venom. I think it's wasted time, but you know we're on different sides there," she added. I gritted my teeth. "Indeed, we are. Alice, I really appreciate all your work and I'm glad that our family embraces her so easily." I heard laughter on the other side. "Aw, come on, just look at her, Edward. She behaves just like one of us when she's at our place. Hell, we sometimes forget she's still mortal. It's as if she's _meant_ to be one of our kind," she returned. I froze inwardly. Maybe Alice was right, maybe Megan had been born to become a vampire one day. I tried to shoo the thought away. "Edward?" I heard Alice's voice. "Still here, sister," I answered. "Don't brood over it, brother. Things will turn out all right, I've seen it. Take care," she took leave. "Take care, Alice," I replied.

I walked back to the bedroom after refueling the fire and looked at my slumbering mate. Words could not express the love I felt for her. No wedding vow would ever be sufficient to describe my feelings for her. I loved her beyond comprehension. Sitting on the bed I tucked a stray strand of her dark hair behind the delicate curve of her ear. She smiled in her sleep and turned towards me, as if sensing my presence. I could easily picture myself being holed up with her here in this cabin forever. As long as we were together my world was perfect. She reached for me, whispering my name in her sleep and I didn't hesitate to snuggle close to her again. I listened to her heartbeat even out again and the only thing interrupting the silence of the night was the crackling of the fire. My mind just followed her dreams, thankful that only pleasant pictures crossed her mind as if she had come to peace with herself and the current circumstances. I let myself fall into the depth of our bonded souls and succumbed to her sensation of sleep. I awoke by a barely noticeable tremor going through the building and looked at the alarm clock. Early morning. Was it an earthquake or an avalanche? I got up and rushed to the door to look outside, running into knee-high snow. The amount piled up on everything triggered a warning bell inside me. It had stopped snowing and the moon was still up, but I wasn't willing to try our luck. Running back into the bedroom I woke her up. "Megan!" I shook her lightly. She opened her eyes and yawned. "What ...?" she asked sleepily. "Get fully dressed, as many clothes as you can! Quickly, there's something going on outside. We might get an avalanche!" She paled and nodded, running to the closet and pulling out as many winter clothes as she could manage to wear at once. I grabbed my clothes and stuffed her laptop and papers into my backpack. My cell phone rang. It was Alice. "Edward, get out of there! An avalanche will hit the cabin!" she screamed. "We're already moving, Alice!" I shouted back and switched it off. "Megan! We need to run - now!" I yelled through the house. She emerged from the bedroom fully dressed, looking scared. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door. Looking up the slope I suddenly felt a rumble underneath my feet. "Oh my god," she whispered terrified. "Hold on tight," I said and lifted her on my back, running down the hill at my maximum speed. 'Faster, Edward, it's coming closer!' I could sense the panic in her thoughts.

I never saw what hit me and swept me off my feet. I tried desperately to hold on to Megan, but I heard her scream as the avalanche ripped her from my arms only seconds after we had fallen. I felt like I was in a washing machine being thrown up, down and around. When all movement came to a halt, it was dark around me. I was buried in the snow, not knowing where up or down was. A small hole before my face and chest was all I had, it was a claustrophobic situation. My left hand was free before my face, so I managed to scratch a piece of snow from the wall of my icy cage and let it fall to know where gravity would take it. My only thought was Megan. I had to get out fast to save her life. I started digging with my left hand and later wiggled my right arm free too. Then I dug with both hands as fast and strong as I could. Thank goodness the snow above me was only about one foot high. The avalanche must have hit us short before the end of the slope, without being in full force anymore. When I had climbed to the surface, I looked around. The moon was still lighting the sky and it seemed as if the whole slope had tumbled down to the valley. The cabin was gone, so were the cars and the street. "Megan!" my panicked voice echoed around me, but there was no response. I listened for her heartbeat as I tripped carefully over the snow. I realized I had to go faster and increased the searching radius. Suddenly I heard it below me. She had been buried under the snow about 200 yards away from my position. 'Megan!' I sent again, but she didn't answer. I guessed she was unconscious. I started digging her out frantically with my hands. Again the snow wasn't that deep, not even one foot, but it was enough to kill a mortal. Suddenly my hands touched her body. I searched for her head and found she had placed her arms in front of her face. Carefully I dug her free and lifted her out of her icy grave. She was pale and ice-cold. I searched for a pulse and found it to be very slow. Her heart was still beating and she breathed. Miraculously she'd managed to remember to keep a small cavern in front of her face for breathing. However, a stone or something must have hit her head. Her hair was one bundle of frozen blood.

I assessed the situation. She needed a hospital, but the road was gone. No access for emergency on the ground. I decided to call Carlisle first. My backpack was lost, but I still had my cell phone inside my down parka. I noticed gladly that it hadn't been crushed. "Edward, where are you? Alice nearly freaked out," his voice sounded strained. "I ran but the avalanche hit us in the end. Megan's been injured. She's unconscious and the back of her head is full of frozen blood. She's still breathing, but her heart rate is going down to 40 now," I gave him the facts. "What about the rescue teams?" he asked. "The street is gone. The whole slope came down and the next town is miles away. Carlisle, even if I carry her, she won't make it until then," I returned with desperation. There was silence on the other end. "You know what to do, Edward," he finally answered. "Meanwhile I'm calling the Denalis. They need to pick you up," he added. I hung my head and looked at my mate. "Wait, Edward, Alice says there is a helicopter nearby. Can you see it?" he suddenly urged me. I looked up, but I couldn't see anything. Then I heard it. "I can hear it, but it's still not daylight out here," I replied. "I'll try to get its attention, call you later again," I hung up. Hope surged through me. I shrugged out of my down parka and wrapped it around Megan to shelter her from the cold. Pulling the hood over her head I checked her vitals again. She was barely alive. I needed to get that damn helicopter down here! I took my zippo lighter out my pocket and switched it on, holding it up. With the other hand I called the local emergency. It turned out that the helicopter was one of theirs, looking after the damage. They directed it into our area and the crew spotted us. I turned to Megan again and tried to reach her one more time. 'Hang in there, love, the rescue is here. Please, don't leave me now," I pleaded. There was still no response.

They had pulled us up into the helicopter with a barrow on a hoisting winch and flew back to town. Fairbanks Memorial hospital would be our next stop. I texted Carlisle and he responded he'd come over with our private jet as fast as possible. Meanwhile we landed on top of the building and they carried her inside into the emergency unit. They stopped me outside the room and vanished with her behind the doors. I could still hear her heart beating, even a little faster now that she was warming up again. This was a good sign. The physicians talked about stabilizing her and putting her immediately into the MRI to see if she had any inner injuries. I scribbled down the necessary information on the registration form, asking for her to be treated as a first-class self-payment patient. I didn't care about the bill, as long as she was fully restored with the best treatment they could provide. I finally slumped in my chair and waited for the doctors to inform me. Keeping tab on our connection, I could feel that she was still unconscious but our bond was intact – thank goodness. Without Jasper – I shuddered at the memory. My cell phone hummed, Rosalie was calling. "How's she doing?" she asked. I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes for a moment. "Still unconscious, but her heart is beating faster meanwhile. They're taking her into MRI any minute now," I answered. "How are _you_ holding up?" she added in a soft voice. I couldn't help a snort. "Still functioning," I whispered and let all my pain show for a second. I heard her drawing a sharp breath. "We're all coming, Edward. We're on our way to the airport and Carlisle will fly right into Fairbanks. It will take a few hours, though," she said. "I know. I'll make some arrangements..," but she interrupted me. "All done, concentrate on Megan, brother," her voice softened at the end. "Okay," I whispered and heard her hang up.

Suddenly the doors of the emergency room slammed open and a physician came out. "Are you the guy who brought her here?" he asked. "I'm her fiancé, yes," I replied. He looked me over with scrutiny. "I'm Dr. Edison. We're taking her into MRI now to look for inner bleedings, but she's stable at the moment. The head injury was only a scrape on the surface, but we're also going to look for a skull fracture," he told me. A second physician came out of the room. "She's unconsciously asking for an Edward. Is that you?" he asked me. I just nodded. They looked at each other and Dr. Edison waved at me to follow them. "Talk to her, see if you can wake her up," he asked me on the way inside. My head was spinning with conflicting emotions, but I tried to concentrate on Megan's mind. I saw her strapped to all the medical equipment and had a déjà vu. Taking her hand, I leaned down to her face. "Megan, can you hear me? Please come back to me, love," my voice almost broke. 'Come back to me, love. I'm here, you're in hospital. You've got to survive, please,' I let all my loving flow into our connection, but it was tinted with desperation. Her pulse was getting stronger and her fingers clenched around my hand as if she was getting upset. 'Don't … worry,' her reply was pretty fuzzy, '… never … lose me.' I could have shouted with joy at her response. Her eyes fluttered open and the doctor rushed forward to do his checking. "Ms. Harris, can you hear me?" She tried to nod, but winced in pain. "Yes," she croaked. "Follow the light with your eyes, please," he gave the next command. She obeyed and all pupil reflexes were normal. He checked her limbs' reflexes. "We're taking you into MRI now, please lay still and wait for our instructions, okay?" he informed her. She looked at me. 'Let them do their job. I'm not going anywhere, love,' I assured her silently. "Okay," she complied.

A little of my tension eased while they wheeled her to radiology. She had been extremely lucky to survive with no obvious fractions or more severe injuries. Had we been up on the slope in the cabin during that avalanche, I doubted that she would've survived. Looking back I was almost positive that there had been a minor earthquake just seconds before the snow came down. I waited for several hours before one of the doctors came back to me. "She's taken to a room on the third floor. No inner bleedings or other injuries," he stated. I noticed the subtle change in his voice when he said 'no other injuries'. There was something else on his mind that he didn't tell. "Thanks a lot. Can I see her?" I asked. He nodded. "Ask the nurses upstairs for her room," he replied and vanished into the emergency area again. I took the stairs and entered the third floor. My world shattered when I saw the sign of the ward at its entrance. It read 'cancer care'. Maybe that was a mistake? But at the same time I recalled the doctor's face when he told me she had no 'other injuries'. The door to the ward opened and the physician who had talked to me first came out. "Oh, Mr., um," he looked at the papers in his hands, "Cullen, right?" I nodded. "Dr. Edison, oncology department," he introduced himself again. He looked at my face. "Shall we sit down for a moment?" he suggested. "Why was she transferred to cancer care?" I asked, squaring my shoulders for what was to come. "Hm, how long have you known her, Mr. Cullen, if I may ask?" I shrugged. "Since August, why?" I replied. "Did you notice anything during that time not normal in her conduct?" I browsed through my memories. "The only thing I noticed was that she ate less and less, but not to an extent that would've made me suspicious," I returned. He looked at me with scrutiny. "We found some extensive neoplasia between her inner organs, affecting stomach, liver, spleen and intestines. Has she never complained about pain in her gut or nausea after eating?" I leaned back and closed my eyes, shaking my head. "How long, …?" I whispered. He looked down. "I want to be honest. The extent is vast, if not too much for a medical treatment. We put her to sleep to make a laparoscopic biopsy. If it turns out to be the type of neoplasia I'm thinking of, I give her three to six months," he said with a sad face.

He excused himself with a sympathetic look at me and left while I sat there trying to regain any composure I had left. That was it, I wouldn't delay the change anymore. The irony wasn't lost on me. Yesterday we had made a deal and today – speaking of self-fulfilling prophecy. After a while I got up and walked to the nurses' desk. "I'm looking for Megan Harris," I said. The nurse in charge looked up. "And you are?" she asked. "Her fiancé," I answered. She nodded and led me to her room while giving me a pitiful look. I took a deep breath before I opened the door. She had never struck me as small and fragile, but now that I saw her lying in that bed, I noticed how breakable she looked. I slumped on a chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. Tearless sobs wrecked my body while I waited for her to wake up. Hours later she stirred in her sleep and I searched for her mind. 'Megan, are you awake?' I asked. I found pictures of her being tossed around by the avalanche and the feeling of being choked by the snow. She dreamed of that damned incident! 'Wake up, Megan!' I asked and shook her out of her bad dream. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me as if in shock. "You're safe. We're at the hospital, Megan," I tried to calm her. Realization sank in and she smiled at me. "We've made it, you outran the avalanche," she whispered. I grimaced. "Not exactly, dear. The snow finally hit us, remember?" I asked her, sounding harsher than I wanted to. She winced, "Yeah, indeed. But you dug me out, you saved my life – again," she hung her head. I put a finger under her chin and lifted it. "And I'll do it again, love," I said. She looked at me with scrutiny. "Something's wrong with you," she stated. My face fell and she took my hand. "Tell me what the physicians said, Edward." I shook my head. "We can do that later," I answered, but at that point I already felt her searching my mind for information. She found the scene of me sitting outside with Dr. Edison and her hand closed around mine until her knuckles went white. "So, this is it," she whispered. I cupped her cheek with my hand. "Carlisle is on his way here. I want him to look at the results and then we'll take you home, okay?" I urged her. She just nodded and stared blankly into the room.

"I had always hoped to be saved from a thing like this, but I didn't expect it coming so fast. I wished you could be spared," she whispered. I sat on the edge of her mattress and carefully pulled her into my arms. "Knowing that saving me will hurt you so much is almost killing my heart, Edward," she croaked. I rocked her gently. "Don't say that, I'm more than glad that I'll be able to do it, Megan," I returned and kissed her forehead. "Think how fortunate you are. Most patients here don't get that lucky," I added. "I know, but still it hurts," she whispered and the pain welling up inside her spread through our link. She drew a ragged breath and closed herself off. "I'm sorry," she said. "No, don't be. Just think of what lies ahead of us. Eternal love, Megan, isn't what Tim wanted for you?" I asked her. She nodded and reached for the tissue box on her night table. Blowing her nose she seemed to regain her composure again. "I'm such a dumb chicken sometimes," she mumbled to herself. I chuckled and pulled her close again. "I love you nonetheless," I kissed the top of her head. "Ouch," she winced. "Oops, I'm sorry," I let her go with a sheepish smile. "Get some more sleep, dear, I'll go down to the lobby and wait there," I said and put her back into her cushion, giving her a light kiss. 'Okay,' she replied and relaxed a little. I caressed her cheek, "Don't worry," I tried to reassure here. I loathed leaving her alone in her room but she needed to rest and I needed to talk to my family alone.

I went down into the lobby and waited for Carlisle. I sat down, rubbing my hands over my face and leaned back for a moment. 'What a mess,' I thought. I had saved her only to lose her again only to save her again. What the hell was going on here? My head throbbed with conflicting emotions. Joy, pain, desperation, hope, love – I was on a rollercoaster. Without end? I hoped not. I looked at a watch and stared out the door. It had been almost ten hours since Rosalie had called me. They should be here any minute and as if on cue I felt Alice's presence wash over me, 'Edward?' Trust my sister to be the first to greet me. 'In the lobby,' I answered. I saw them rushing through the door toward me as I got up. Alice flew into my arms, burying her face at my chest. "Hush, it's okay," I said and put my arm around her while Carlisle lay his hand on my shoulder. "How is she doing?" he asked. "At the moment she's fine," I answered. "What do you mean 'at the moment'?" he looked bewildered. I waved them all over into a corner of the lobby and looked at them intently. "She survived the avalanche without any severe injuries, but they found something else during the MRI," I said in a low voice. "Jeez, spit it out Edward!" Emmett growled. "She has cancer," I said and showed them my conversation with Dr. Edison. Esme let a groan and Rosalie grabbed Emmett's arm. "I would like you to look at the biopsy results, Carlisle," I said. He just nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "What a mess," he sighed, "does she know?" I nodded. "I'm going to change her as soon as we get home," I announced. Jasper put his hand on my arm. "You'll need help on that, brother," he stated with a knowing glance. "I know," I returned. Alice turned to me. "I still see the same future for her, Edward. One of us or…," she said. "It makes sense now. I've always thought you see that because she was undecided, but now…" I replied. "Can we visit her?" she asked.

I led them upstairs to Megan's room. Being a first-class patient had its advantages. There were less restrictions on numbers or time of visits. I opened the door and looked into the room. "Megan, Carlisle is here," I told her. She smiled at me and tried to sit up a bit more straight. "Hi guys," she waved at them, her eyes widening when she saw that all of my family members had come. "I'm still alive, why is everybody here?" she asked Carlisle and hugged him. "'Cause we all love you, stupid," Emmett said and occupied her other bedside together with Rosalie, holding her hand. "Can you please let me hug my future daughter-in-law, dear?" Esme asked Carlisle and made her way to the bed. I watched the scene with amusement until I noticed Jasper standing aside. 'Go to her, brother,' I nodded to him. "Where is Jasper?" I heard Megan ask Alice while she hugged her. 'Jasper, why are you afraid?' Megan asked him. He smiled and went to her, taking her hand. She reached for his face and placed a hand on his cheek. 'I love you, don't doubt that. Past is past, Jasper. If I can look forward, so should you,' she looked at him intensely. And then he did something very unusual which made all of us catch our breath. He leaned down and kissed her on her cheek, whispering something into her ear while she closed her eyes and smiled. Alice tapped him on the shoulder, obviously irritated. He retreated from Megan and grinned sheepishly at his mate.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Everyone scattered into another corner of the room. I sat on her bed and watched Dr. Edison opening the door. "Um, I didn't want to interrupt the family reunion, but I'd like to talk to Ms. Harris for a moment," he said. "No problem, Dr. Edison," Megan said. "Please, meet Dr. Carlisle Cullen, my future father-in-law and physician," she pointed at Carlisle. "I'd like him to take a look at the lab results. If I have to sign anything, just give me the papers," she added. "Are you Dr. Cullen from Seattle Science foundation?" Dr. Edison asked. "Part-time research, yes," Carlisle nodded and shook his hand. "It's such a pleasure to meet you here, Sir. I've listened to one of your lectures at the Cerebrovascular Symposium last year. I found it impressive and inspiring, if I may say that," Dr. Edison almost bounced with energy. Carlisle smiled at him. "Would you mind showing me Ms. Harris' MRI recordings?" he asked. "Of course, would please follow me for a moment?" Dr. Edison answered and led Carlisle out of the room. Rosalie touched my arm. "We booked suites at the Spring Hill Suites Marriott. I assume you will stay there too?" she asked me. "As soon as Megan gets out we will meet you there," I answered. "What has happened to the cabin, Edward? I have all my belongings in there," Megan asked me. I turned to her. "Had, dear. The cabin was destroyed by the avalanche, so were the rental cars and the street," I replied. She paled. "My laptop, all the data on it, …" she whispered. "Is safe. I made a backup on a hard drive when I fixed your internet access two months ago," I calmed her. She let out a relieved whistle. "God, I had forgotten about that. I really need a better memory, you know?" she looked at me. I had to laugh out loud. Her memory was excellent, it had just been a bit too much during the past two weeks. "And I'm sure Alice will love to take you shopping for new clothes and shoes, right?" I turned to my sister. "Hm," Alice narrowed her eyes, "A stock of basic stuff first, yes. We should wait with the rest until after the change. She might go back to her former size, you know?" Megan glared at her while Alice hid behind Jasper and snickered.


	31. Chapter 31 The last night

Chapter 31 – The last night (M POV) Warning for graphic sexual content. If you don't like it, don't read it.

I lay there and listened to them planning for the time after my recovery from the head injury, but I was caught up in my own train of thoughts. If he was going to change me I would crave for human blood for weeks if not months and I'd rather not run amok in a town I wanted to live in afterwards. Maybe we could ask the Denali coven if Edward could change me at one of their places up here in the north and I could return almost stable before the year was over. I could make up a lie for Christmas for not visiting my parents, but I didn't want to delay our wedding any longer than necessary. I had a feeling deep inside me as if _something_ would happen soon. Things in my life were changing so fast now, I had trouble keeping up. After all, it had just been a few days ago that I had been to Seattle with Edward for Thanksgiving at my parents' house, getting proposed and now I was lying in a hospital bed in Fairbanks, Alaska, after surviving an avalanche.

'You may be just right,' I heard Edward's mental reply. 'I will ask them if they allow us to change you here. Agreed?' I just nodded at him. "What are you two talking about?" Esme asked me. "We might be changing plans. Edward will ask the Denalis if they let him change me here," I explained. "Why that?" Rosalie asked. "Because she wants to be stable before getting to Forks," Jasper answered instead of me. I grinned at him. "Exactly," I stated. "You know, your wife-to-be might make an excellent strategy apprentice of mine later on," he told Edward. Putting his arm around me, Edward just glared at his brother. I took his hand and kissed it softly. 'You think you might find some of our belongings under the snow? I don't want to leave any traces behind and I'll have to talk to the cabin owner,' I asked him. 'I'll go there tonight while the moon is still out and I'll talk to the police about the whole thing,' he replied and kissed me on top of my head. There was a short knock on the door and Carlisle came back with Dr. Edison in tow. "Ah, the physicians are back," I bantered. Carlisle made really serious face. "I'd like to talk to Megan and Edward alone, if possible," he said and shot a meaningful glance at his family members. They all left pretty quiet and Dr. Edison handed me some paperwork. "That's the declaration that Dr. Cullen is taking over medical responsibility in your case, if you want," he said. I just nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Edison," I replied and shook his hand before he left the room. Edward leaned back at the headboard of my bed and I rested against his chest while Carlisle moved to the foot of the bed. "Now, Dr. Cullen, did you come to bring me my death sentence?" I said in a light tone. His eyes fixed my gaze with a serious expression on his face. "I haven't seen the lab's results of the biopsy yet, but from the MRI pictures alone I would have to say yes," he replied. I drew a sharp breath. "How long?" I asked. "If you're very lucky, I'd say about three months," he said. My grip around Edward's hands tightened and I lowered my head. "I'd lie if I said I'm not afraid. This is an unsettling revelation," I whispered and felt my mate tremble slightly behind me.

Carlisle looked at me with scrutiny. "You are aware that the change will cause tremendous alterations of your daily life, don't you?" he asked. "Carlisle, we've been through that. She knows what she's deciding for," Edward answered instead of me. I nodded as if to affirm his statement. "That's why I had the idea to do it here, in Alaska. I'd like to be at least rudimentary stable before returning home," I added. "I plan to call the Denali coven to see if they let us do it on their territory," Edward told him. Carlisle looked back and forth between us. "I've never seen such oneness between mates before, let alone between mates of different kinds. You seem to share one soul, indeed," he mused. "I'd say we are. Our bond did not break during Megan's unconsciousness, only her conscious mental communication was knocked out," Edward answered. "Then you know you might well feel everything she'll experience during the change," Carlisle frowned. "Yes, that's quite possible," Edward answered. "We were thinking of letting Jasper help us and I will try to keep my shield closed," I said. "You'd be a wonder to behold if you'd be able to stay that concentrated," Carlisle replied with a smile. "Back to my disease: How do we proceed from here? Do I have to pretend crying?" I asked regarding meeting the doctors and nurses over the next few days. "Let's say, don't make a happy or hopeful face too often, or people will get suspicious. You'll be released in two or three days anyway," Carlisle instructed me.

"Okay, I understand. Then let's face the rest of the world," I crouched back under my blanket and tried to look ill. Edward snickered and gave me a light thud on my head. "Ouch," I cried, "what the hell was that for?" He gave me a peck on the cheek. "A memory of the pain you're supposed to feel," he answered and I glared at him. Carlisle snickered and opened the door to let the others in. "Say good-bye to Megan, she needs to rest and we go back to the hotel," he announced. "I'll inform you there," he added in a voice only audible for the vampires in the room. They all hugged me one more time and vanished out the door. Only Edward stayed at my side. I drew a deep breath and closed my eyes. 'Tired?' he asked. 'Yes, a bit exhausted,' I replied, but I was lying, and he knew it. He slouched a little lower on my cushion and pulled me close into his arms. I tried desperately to suppress my tears, but it was in vain. 'I'm really dying, ain't I?' My tears rolled down my cheeks and the sobs I didn't allow to come out shook my upper body. "Hush, everything will be all right, love," he caressed my hair and my cheek, trying to ease my turmoil. 'If you were mortal, I'd go insane knowing I'd have to leave you,' I added. 'For the first time in my entire existence I'm grateful for what I am and that I will be able to save you, love,' he answered and kissed my forehead. I looked up into his face. 'I trust you, Edward, with my life,' I sent him. 'I know, I've always known,' he returned and lowered his lips to mine. For a short time I let my façade of strength slip and clung helplessly to the comfort and loving he conveyed through his kisses.

The next three days flew by with phone calls, testimony to the police, paperwork, replacement of lost items and preparations. I spoke to the cabin owner and found out that there had indeed been a small earthquake along the whole ridge which had caused several avalanches that day. Edward had managed to retrieve his backpack with my slightly damaged laptop and my papers, so I wasn't forced to get a new passport and all that stuff. Alice had gone shopping for clothes and shoes and waited eagerly at the hotel for me. Instead of relaxing in the hospital bed I was kind of busy when I was alone in my room. Finally, on the fourth day I was able to discharge myself from the hospital at my own risk and moved into our hotel room. The Denalis had discussed the circumstances with Edward and Carlisle and agreed to let me get changed on their territory. Eleazar himself had suggested that we use a small cabin on their property and he would stay away for a couple of days until my change was done. Edward and I would take Jasper and Carlisle with us to the cabin, while the rest of the family would wait at the Denalis' house. The trip would start the next morning and Edward found me staring out of the window of our hotel room when he came back in the late afternoon.

I smiled when he let a low whistle at my sight and put his arms around me from behind, kissing my neck. I had picked a special dress for tonight to surprise him. We had been at the hotel room for two days now and he had only left me alone for absolutely necessary errands, so I'd had lots of times to try on all the different outfits Alice had gotten me. "Did you have a nice time downtown?" I inquired. "Mmh, define 'nice'," he murmured against my skin. "Getting done whatever you had planned?" I replied. A wicked smile crossed his face. "Hm, we'll see about that. I found something which I thought would perfectly enhance your natural beauty," he answered and suddenly held a flat red velvet box in his hands in front of my waist. "Aw, Edward, you know you shouldn't do that," I felt flattered and slightly uncomfortable at the same time. He turned me to face the large mirror on the wall to our right. "Wanna look at it first or shall I put it around your neck while you close your eyes?" he whispered and looked at me in the mirror. So it was probably just a necklace. I opted for the surprise and closed my eyes. I felt him laying a pendant between my collarbones and it was obviously fastened to a choker. Next I felt him replacing my earrings with something else. "Open your eyes, love," he said. My hands flew to my mouth when I saw it. It was a large emerald cabochon encased in prongs on a star-shaped platinum pendant. The studs he'd don me were small platinum stars with hangers made of emerald the same color as the large one. 'Oh my god,' I couldn't speak out loud. "If you don't like it I can always give it back," he said, not sure what to make of my reaction. I shook my head. "It's gorgeous," I whispered with awe. He smiled and held me by the shoulders. "Look at your eyes, the gemstones match their color well, don't they?" I stepped a little closer to the mirror. He had indeed managed to find emeralds exactly the same color as my iris. I turned around and cupped his face in my hands. "I … thank you," I didn't know what else to say. He cocked his head and smiled at me, putting a finger to my lips.

"I wasn't finished yet," he said and pulled another box from his pocket. I groaned inwardly. I knew exactly what this box looked like. He opened it and I saw a pair of wedding rings sitting in the velvet pad. They were plain platinum rings, slightly bossed, without any ornaments and mine encased a tiny oval emerald. "I'll have them engraved once we set the date. We can decide on the words later," he added. "Edward, I don't know what to say," I returned baffled. "I can see that," he smugly replied. "They are beautiful, as are the jewels, I …," I took a deep breath but I couldn't continue with my praises because he set the rings aside and took me into his arms, kissing me. When I needed to breathe, he leaned his forehead to mine and tangled his hands in my hair. "Tonight's our last night together before your change," he said. "I'd like to make it one of _our_ top favorite memories," he added with a coy smile. "You keep a list of favorite memories?" I returned with slight wonder. He nodded and swept me off my feet into his arms, carrying me to the bedroom of our suite.

He put me softly down on the bed and kissed me one more time. "Let me spoil you tonight, Megan," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. All I could do was nod and he left me alone for a few seconds, vanishing into the bathroom. I heard the water being turned on in the large jacuzzi. The Cullens had left the top first-class suite for us and I would have betted my last dime that this had been Alice's doing. He came back with a smile on his face and took my hand to help me get up. He pulled me close and kissed me again, pulling down the zipper on the back of my dress. I had a surprise in stock for him myself. With Alice's help I had found a classic black sheath dress for tonight. Not to mention the black lace lingerie and matching hold-up stockings. I took a step back, held my breath and let my dress fall down to my ankles with a smile. 'Wow!' he froze on the spot. With eyes devouring me from head to toe, he slowly crept closer until he stood only inches in front of me, but he didn't touch me. 'Can you turn around once, please?' he gulped. I slowly made a full turn on the spot until I faced him again. I could feel his cool sweet breath washing over me as he lowered his lips to my face. "May I undress you?" his voice slightly trembled. I leaned an inch closer to his face.

"Please," I breathed into his ear. I could feel his fingertips tremble as started to peel away the stockings while kneeling down in front of me. One after the other he slowly pulled them down, kissing each inch of newly exposed flesh with a smile. I thought I was going to explode from the barely contained waves of desire he was emanating. He was so close to ripping the lingerie apart and taking me right there on the spot. I smiled at the thought, but I was eager to prolong our pleasures tonight. When he was finished he stood up and moved behind me. Unhooking the front of my bra, he cupped my breasts before he peeled the lace away from my skin. His cool hands wandered over my body and caressed my naked skin, turning me around to face him. His eyes blazed with love and lust, raking over my face and my body as if they were actually touching me. The intensity of his gaze let goose bumps appear on my skin. I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed the cool skin revealed behind each button. My fingers opened his belt and unbuttoned the fly of his jeans. He wiggled out of them and I felt him pressing the tent he sported in his briefs against me. I moaned at the sensation and that was it. He yanked them down and lifted me into his arms with a growl, carrying me into the bathroom.

I managed to get rid of my panties before we climbed into the Jacuzzi. The bubbles in the water seemed like additional fingers on my skin and I was heading towards the edge of my orgasm before he'd even touched me. His eyes burned into mine, seeing, feeling my intense arousal and he gasped. "Take me, now," was all I managed to say and straddled his lap. He entered me instantaneously with a groan and I cried out in pleasure, falling apart on him, clenching around him in a fury I had never experienced before. He didn't move, he just held me while his cock twitched inside me. As I slumped against him gasping for air, he kissed my face all over and started moving his hips in a slow rhythm. One of his fingers sneaked its way down to my clit and softly moved over it. I hissed at the touch, it was almost too much. He withdrew his cock and teased my still tightly clenched entrance. 'So tight, Megan, I love it when you fall apart on me,' he panted and answered my moan with a powerful thrust. I let my head fall back and barely managed to hold on to him. He supported my back with his hands and lowered his mouth to my breasts. His tongue swirled around my nipples and he lightly grazed his sharp teeth over the delicate skin. 'Lovely,' out, 'hot,' in, 'tight,' out, 'beautiful,' in, 'delicious,' out, 'mate,' 'come for me', with the last thought he thrust as deep as he could and his cock touched my cervix. I was reduced to a quivering, climaxing mess, crying out with pleasure each time he moved, providing almost unbearable sensations for me. He groaned and panted and with one final thrust which I thought was surely splitting me in two halves he came shouting my name, roaring in his mind like a wild animal. It took us both several minutes before we sort of regained mental consciousness again. I slumped against his frame and we relaxed in the warm water for a while.

Later I untangled myself from him and he turned me around to rest my back against his chest. Holding me tight, he didn't say a word, he just caressed my cheeks and neck with his fingers. He had rarely let his rough animalistic instincts take over during our love-making, and I knew it had been just to spare me injuries. I wondered if it would be different once I got changed. I loved his sweet and tender side as much as I loved to ride the wild thing every once in a while. 'Do you really?' I heard his comment. Oops, my thoughts must have slipped me. I turned to face him and smiled at the signs of relaxation on his face. "Tell me, will it be different once I'm changed?" I asked him. He grinned at me, "Yep." I was in a playful mood. "Better?" I laid out the trap for him, but he didn't bite into it. Instead he moved through the water towards me like a shark in an aquarium and pinned me to the edge of the tub. "Different – easier I'd say, because I won't have to be so careful anymore and you won't tire out," he stated with a wink. I jumped onto his bait. Poking my finger to his ribs I shoved him off me. "So, I tire out too quickly, eh? Is that what you're saying?" I bantered. "Not at all, you're a wonder of stamina," he returned in enthusiastic defense and pulled me into his arms. I giggled, "I can't wait to hold you up to that." He chuckled and gave me a kiss. "Now, would you like to try something different?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "What exactly did you have in mind?" I inquired. "Hm, I thought about rinsing and giving you a nice massage on the bed. How does that sound?" he answered. I wrapped my arms around his body and held him as close to mine as I could manage. "Perfect," I purred.


	32. Chapter 32 It's time

Chapter 32 – It's time (E POV)

Last night had been full with sweet loving, tender kisses and extraordinary pleasures. Now, as we were driving from Fairbanks to Denali, Megan was unusually quiet. We sat in the back of Carlisle's car, our hands clasped and looked into each others eyes, enjoying our silent mental conversation. 'I will always love you, never ever doubt that, Edward,' she said and flooded our bond with all the emotions she had inside. 'I know, but still I loath doing this,' I returned. 'I can see that,' she said, 'and I understand, believe me.' I smiled and squeezed her hand slightly. 'You are afraid, aren't you?' I asked. I could see it in her eyes. 'Yes, I feel like a lamb being carried to the slaughterhouse. I know I'm going to live on afterwards, but my body betrays my reason,' she tried to describe her conflict. 'You don't have to be afraid, dear. I promise – no - I cannot promise anything. I wish I could take away your fear, but I cannot influence the impact the venom will have,' I tried to explain. She placed a finger on my lips. 'I'm not afraid of you and your kiss of death. I'm afraid of what this act of love to save my life will do to you, to your self-esteem.' Her words left me uneasy. 'I hope I will be able to keep my mind shut as long as possible in order to protect you,' she added and placed her head on my shoulder. 'What have I done to deserve you, Megan?' I rather asked myself than addressing her directly. 'Maybe it's a reward for all your brooding of the past ninety years?' she mused. I snickered inwardly.

Around noon, we finally reached the Denali coven. There had been avalanches in that area too, but not on the slope their house was located on. I was worried how Tanya would react to Megan. After all, she had suggested that I should at least try to avoid a relationship and now I was going to change my mate and future wife on their territory. However, I didn't owe Tanya any explanation. We had never been a pair and she had no right to claim me. Megan and I had further agreed to avoid the whole traveler topic around the Denalis. Eleazar might suspect something, but the less they knew the safer it would be for them. Carlisle stopped and we hopped out of the car. Kate, Irina and Tanya stood outside their house to greet us. I waited with my arm around Megan's shoulders until the rest of my family had gone through the greetings. "Megan, it's so nice to see you again," Kate exclaimed and hugged her. "Good to see you again, too," Megan answered and returned the embrace. "Hello, Irina," she moved on to the next sister and they shook hands while I hugged Kate. "Hello, Tanya," Megan held her right hand out, but Tanya didn't take it. Instead she crossed her arms, "So, you've come back," she said nonchalantly. "Yes, I hadn't expected that," Megan crossed her arms too and didn't back down. Tanya flicked a short glare at me and vanished into the house. "1:0 for Meggie," I heard Emmett whisper with a snicker. "I'm sorry," Irina tried to excuse her sister, but Megan held her hand up. "Don't worry, I didn't expect flowers anyway," she said. She looked at Kate and Irina. "I may not have the right to speak up, but I want you to know that I am very thankful that you allow us to be here and I don't even want to imagine what toll your decision has taken. I promise I'll be gone as soon as possible." Kate smiled at her, "You as Edward's mate have every right to speak, Megan, and if I remember correctly you've never been a shy one, especially when it comes to defense." Irina grinned at Megan. "Let's go inside," she waved us over.

I had followed the interaction closely as had Carlisle and the others. We all knew Tanya would seek confrontation with Megan and they would have to fight it out eventually. I just hoped that Tanya wouldn't do anything stupid in her jealousy. I wasn't used to being in the middle of a women's quarrel, it felt weird. We all sat down in the living room and exchanged news and rumors. A short while later Megan excused herself for the bathroom. I was just chatting with Kate when I recognized a turmoil on the edge of my awareness. I searched for Megan's mind and found her to be in a state of high disconcertment, short before boiling over in rage. I knew what could happen and jumped up. Suddenly there was a noise like bursting glass and Tanya tumbled down the stairs, landing on her back just in front of us. She held her head and remained on the floor while I flew up the stairs to look after my mate. I found Megan on the floor in front of the bathroom. She was unconscious and blood seeped from her nose. The floor around her was covered with shards from a vase. I lifted her into my arms and carried her downstairs.

Now _I_ was boiling. "What did you do to her?" I growled. My voice sounded ice-cold, I hardly recognized it anymore. My mate-protection instinct had kicked in. Tanya groaned and tried to get to her feet, but didn't answer. I lay Megan down onto the couch where Carlisle took immediately care of her. He checked her vitals, "She's out cold, I don't know why." He shook his head. I turned to face Tanya. "_WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER_?" I yelled at her. Tanya took three steps back. "We argued and she, … she enraged me so I took the vase and threw it into her direction, … but it never hit her. The vase just blew up … as if it was hit by something and then I felt a blast wave and was blown down the stairs. That's all I remember," she was clearly terrified of me now. I turned to Carlisle again. "She may have used her gift to defend herself. Could it be she had an overload or something?" I knelt down next to Megan and caressed her face. 'Megan? Please wake up, love,' I tried to reach her. She groaned and moved her head. 'Megan, please, come back. Everything is okay now,' I cajoled her. Her eyes fluttered and I wiped the blood from her nose with a tissue. Her pulse and heartbeat were steady, but she kept her walls closed.

When she opened her eyes she flinched when I looked at her. "Hey beautiful, you should've told me you want to take a nap," I smiled and cupped her face with my hands. She closed her eyes again. "Megan, open your eyes, please," I let a slight commanding tune slip into my voice. Her eyes were full of self-loathing and disgust. "It's okay, dear, you just defended yourself," I assured her. "No it's not. I could've killed her and I almost did." I helped her sit up and she clutched at her head. "God, my head is killing me. Anyone got aspirin?" she groaned. Carlisle gave her something and Kate helped with a glass of water. Tanya had her eyes wide open, staring at Megan. "What do you mean 'you almost killed her'?" Irina inquired. Megan looked at me and I nodded. "When I get enraged, I can use my mental power as a weapon. I've only discovered that recently. I targeted the vase in the last split of the second. What she felt was just the outer shockwave," she explained and lowered her head. "I'm ashamed, I should've had more self-restraint, but she just didn't let go," she ended with a whisper.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to change her if she's that powerful already?" Irina asked Carlisle. "If we don't, she will die of cancer in a few months, and you know what that means for him," he nodded into my direction. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Alice, can you say if Megan will hurt any of the Denalis or us once she's changed?" I asked my sister. I needed to make sure that nobody doubted the necessity of the change anymore. Alice's gaze was a little longer distant than usual. She blinked and looked my way. "She will not destroy or harm any of us. If Tanya hadn't provoked her emotionally on the mating level, she would never have reacted that way, if I may add," Alice stated. Unexpectedly Tanya got up and faced Megan and me. "Alice is right. I went too far, I apologize for that, Megan. Forget what I've said, please?" Megan looked at me and I shrugged. She got up, swaying slightly, and took Tanya's hand. "Apology accepted," she replied tersely. Tanya nodded at me and left the room. A few of us left an audible sigh and the situation relaxed again. I watched Megan still swaying a little and lifted her into my arms. "You need to rest, dear," I stated. "You know where our guest room is, Edward. Go ahead," Kate said.

"We can't wait much longer, the cancer is growing fast and tires her body. Where is that cabin Eleazar spoke of?" I heard Carlisle talk to Irina and Kate while I carried Megan to the room. I placed her on the bed and closed the door. 'What did Tanya say?' I asked her and pulled her into my arms, resting next to her. She shook her head, "I can't put it into words." I placed a hand on her cheek. 'Then let me see it,' I requested. "No, I'm afraid I will freak out again!" her face distorted. 'Then join my mind. I have ninety years experience in self-control, that should be enough for two,' I bantered. She smiled tentatively at me and I finally felt her opening her shield to me. I looked at her memory and something deep inside me started to growl. Tanya had harassed her real bad about her lush outline and her short lifespan. She had gotten to her on the most emotional level, doubting her abilities to please me and my devotion for her. I retreated from her mind and kissed her as thoroughly as I could. 'Never doubt that for _me_ you are the most attractive, sexiest woman I've ever met. Tanya's got nothing on you! My love for you is limitless, Megan, you please me beyond my imagination and I don't care if you're just twenty-four or three thousand years old," I tried to make clear what I felt for her. 'I believe you, Edward, just let me live for now,' she gasped for air. I broke the kiss and looked her deep into the eye. She raised a hand to caress my cheek and I covered it with mine to kiss her palm. "Try to get some sleep, love. I will wake you in the evening, okay?" She scooted up to the cushions and I put a heavy woolen plaid over her. 'Thank you,' she smiled at me. 'For what?' I frowned. 'For never losing faith in me,' she returned. I smiled and kissed her forehead, tucking her in. 'I love you,' I blew a kiss across to her before closing the door.

Down in the living room, I was glad that Tanya had left already. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at me. "She's taking a nap," I told them. "Good, I wanted to talk to you about the change," Carlisle answered. I winced inwardly. "The cabin Eleazar mentioned, has been damaged by one of the avalanches, we didn't know that before, so you can't go there," Kate said. "You'll have to do it here," Irina added. I pondered on it. "When is Eleazar due to be back?" I asked them. Kate shook her head. "He will not return until she's fully changed, he said we should call him." I stared out of the window for a while. "I need to hunt first," I stated. "And I will join you," Jasper added. "Let's all go hunting, it can't hurt," Emmett chimed in. "I'll stay with Megan, I've been hunting last night," Kate said. Irina led us out and we scattered in pairs of two, except for me and her. She accompanied me, obviously to talk to me. "Edward, what exactly do you see in Megan?" she asked me while we were running north. I pondered on it for a moment. "Everything, Irina. I know that sounds pathetic, but it's the truth. She complements me in any possible way, may it be intellectually or physically. Our souls are one when I'm with her, there is absolutely no barrier between us. If we hadn't two bodies, we could honestly be one being," I tried to describe our relationship. "Wow, that sounds incredibly close. Aren't you afraid of losing yourself?" she returned. I smiled, "She's not the dominating part, although she could be if she wanted. She's stronger in many ways, albeit not in physical strength." Irina shook her head, "Not yet." I laughed out loud. "Yes, I know. To be honest I'm looking forward to that day when I don't have to worry about her fragility anymore." I stopped running. "But this will also be a part of her I will miss," I added. Irina turned to me. "You fear she'll change too much?" she asked. I shrugged. "The development of her mental abilities is unpredictable, but to lose her is not an option,…" my voice trailed off. She looked at me with scrutiny. "You've been there before, I can tell," she said. I just nodded. "Let's say I know what it feels like when our mating bond is broken and I know I wouldn't survive it."

We returned to the house in the early evening and I took a shower before waking my loved one. According to Kate she had slept soundly the whole time. I opened the door and saw her snuggled up under the blanket. The picture broke my heart. I stood there and drank in the sight of her sleeping. She looked so peaceful that I retreated without a sound and slumped against the door frame, closing my eyes. I felt Jasper laying his hand on my shoulder. "Brother?" he said. "I can't do this," I whispered. "She looks so peaceful in her sleep, and she'll never sleep again," I added and my voice broke. "Tell me again why you wanted to change her in the first place?" he asked. "Because we love each other and we want to be together?" I answered. He smiled. "See? Always think of that, and everything will turn out all right," he returned. I nodded and took a deep unnecessary breath. I opened the door once more and went to the bed. 'Megan, wake up,' I sent her. Her eyes fluttered open and she fixed my gaze. I don't know what she saw there but her face got serious. 'It's time, isn't it?' I nodded. "Let's go to the living room," I asked her. I helped her up and she followed me.

Our family was sitting there, waiting for us. We sat on the couch and I put an arm around her. Irina, Kate and Tanya sat at the large table, while the others had scattered around in the room. Kate got up. "Megan, we know that you are terminally ill and if you are not changed you will die of cancer within a few months. We also know that you are Edward's mate and since we consider him extended family we allow him to change you here in our house. The cabin we had planned for had been destroyed by an avalanche, but we didn't know that when we spoke to Carlisle a few days ago." She paused and looked at Megan. "I ask you: Are you fully aware of the consequences of your decision and do you want it out of free will?" Megan didn't hesitate. "Yes, to both." Kate nodded. "Then we will leave you alone and come back when it's done." The sisters left the room and retreated to the back of the house. "You don't have to stay and witness it, if you don't want to. I need only Carlisle and Jasper to support me," I stated.

Rosalie came up to Megan and hugged her. "I cannot stay, Megan, please understand," she whispered. Megan nodded. "It's all right Rose, I see you later," she patted her back and let her go. Emmett sighed and walked over to us. "I'll stick with Rose and try to distract her. I would have loved to stay, but – sorry," he wrapped her in his arms. "Aw, come on. Comfort Rose so that she doesn't have to suffer, okay?" she asked him. He nodded and left together with Rosalie. Alice and Esme stood next to their mates. "We will not leave, Megan. We support our husbands," Alice said and tousled Jasper's hair. Esme just smiled at Carlisle. I turned to her. "Are you ready?" I asked. One more time, she looked deep into my eyes and smiled. "Yes, I am," she said and her voice did not tremble. "Lay back on the couch, Megan. I will influence your emotions and keep you as relaxed as possible, okay?" Jasper instructed her. She leaned back into the cushions and lifted her legs onto the couch. I crouched next to her on the floor. "Close your eyes, love, and let me do the rest," my voice clearly trembled. She cupped my face one more time with her hands. "I trust you with my life, Edward," she affirmed her words with a kiss. Her eyes never left mine while she leaned back and made herself comfortable. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.


	33. Chapter 33 The change

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

Chapter 33 – The Change (M POV)

All my shields are closed.

I feel his lips on my throat, like a loving kiss.

A short sharp pain as he bites down.

I feel the rush in him as he releases his venom into my artery.

A prickling spreads all over my body at once. He cradles my body in his arms.

The prickling slowly turns into a burning.

Heat. Unbearable heat. I burn!

I pant. I double over and clutch at myself.

I bite down on my tongue and feel the blood flowing from my mouth.

I keep the pain inside my mind to protect my mate, but it's so hard,... so hard...

I want to scream, but I know he'll hurt.

Just when I think I cannot stand it anymore, I feel my body giving in.

I die, piece by piece. The burning retreats from my legs and my arms and those limbs turn ice-cold.

My lungs give in, I cannot breathe anymore. I cough and pant for air.

The cold grabs for my heart. It cramps and constricts with the last few beats and then – silence.

Darkness. It seems to last hours. I'm afraid.

A voice calls my name. It's not _his_ voice.

I see a light and follow it.

A man stands in the light and holds up his hand to stop me.

"This place is not for you, Megan. Go back."

Timothy?

"Go to him, Megan, he waits for you."

Why are you here, father?

"To help you."

I miss you, terribly. He smiles.

"I'll always be in your heart. Tell Edward I would love to know him."

His figure fades slowly.

Wait!

The light is gone. Darkness surrounds me.

'Megan?'

His voice is full with love and worry. He needs me.

A light comes from below and surrounds me. It's our bond, shining brightly.

I let it lift me up, back to him.

I open my eyes.

Like a lens I see dust particles in the air, they sparkle like tiny diamonds.

I sneeze. Laughter.

His face above me, I look into his eyes. I notice the sparkles of gold in his orange iris. Like amber.

His skin is flawless. His lips are like two strong English longsbows.

His lips lower slowly to mine. He kisses me.

It's different. All sensations are amplified. I cannot stop and lean into him.

In fact, I have jumped at him, crashing us both into the wall.

"Ouch!" he holds his rib cage.

I step back and slowly move my hand to touch his body in wonder. I have hurt him.

"You have to be careful, Megan," I hear a voice and turn around.

Cocking my head, I look at him. I recognize him. A person I love? I move closer.

Suddenly another man blocks my way. I recognize him too. He killed me in the past.

I hiss ferally and the sound scares me. I run back into Edward's arms, but this time I am careful.

"Edward." It's not a question, just an acknowledgement. He nods.

I am confused. I love Edward? And I love Carlisle?

"Who am I?"

Edward takes my hand. "You are my mate." His memories flood my brain and suddenly I remember everything.


	34. Chapter 34 Wild

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 34 – Wild (M POV) – Warning: Sex ahead.<p>

His memories flooded our bond and all of a sudden I remembered everything. My brain was connected to his mind like a computer link and I saw pictures of our first encounter, dancing, kissing, the love and joy we had together. For the first time I saw and felt the fear and the pain he had endured during my knock-out on Halloween. I saw his desperation at my bedside in the hospital in Fairbanks when he had learned of my cancer. I saw the change. Obviously closing my shield had protected him, but still he had felt disgust and guilt at his actions. He thought himself selfish to save me only to spare him the pain of seeing me die. Such a fool! I would have done exactly the same without hesitating if our roles had been reversed! I stepped towards him and touched his cheek, looking into his eyes. "Megan, are you okay?" he asked quizzically. "Why should I not be?" I replied. He shook his head. "You look… different…," he turned me to face his family members.

Alice's eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth, "Oh my…." Esme sharply inhaled and grasped Carlisle's arm, both looked surprised. I frowned. "Do I look that bad?" I asked them. "No," Alice said, "you are beautiful, but…." She sighed and led me to a mirror in the hallway. For the first time I saw myself as a vampire. My whole body looked normal, albeit a bit stronger than before, but there was nothing strange about it until I saw my eyes and my jaw dropped. My irises were a mixture of bright shades of gold, green and red, like a colorful marble. The colors were swirling as if chords were moving inside a sphere. I shook my head and blinked a couple of times, but the appearance didn't change. I turned to Edward. "What the hell is wrong with my eyes?" I demanded to know. He shrugged. "I'm at a loss here, they should be crimson red. Maybe it will change with time," he answered.

Carlisle came to me. I recognized that they all moved very slowly as if to prevent me from getting scared and jumping at them. "Don't you feel… thirsty, Megan?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" I replied. He smiled. "You should feel a burn in your throat. In fact it should be rather strong by now," he returned. My hand touched my throat and I swallowed to test it. There was a burn, but it wasn't half as bad as it probably should've been. "It feels like a bit of a sore throat, indeed, but it doesn't hurt badly," I informed him. Jasper made a clicking noise with his tongue. "That is not normal at all," he growled. I looked at him a bit irritated. "Excuse me, but what did you expect me to be like?" I retorted. Carlisle jumped in. "Newborn vampires are normally driven by instinct only and hardly controllable. The most basic and immediate need would be blood," he explained with a smile. "A self-control as you display it, darling, is absolutely unusual for a newborn, and Jasper is just worried about that," Esme added. I looked from one to the other. I couldn't imagine being out of control. "Well, excuse me if I don't meet your expectations," I felt a bit offended.

Edward took my hand and I suddenly noticed that he didn't feel cold anymore, he also smelled different. My nose wrinkled and I raised my head to sniff at him. "You smell different," I said. He snickered, "We should explore those changes later. Right now I'd like to take you hunting, love." I looked out the window. "But it's dark and cold …," First giggles, then laughter from all of them stopped my protest. I pouted and crossed my arms. I didn't like being laughed at, I had enough of that during my childhood. Suddenly I felt humiliated, as if I'd been harassed for my simple-mindedness. I couldn't help feeling sad and turned my back to them. Edward came to me and pulled me into his embrace. "I'm so sorry, love, we didn't mean to humiliate you. Your reaction was just funny," he whispered. "Come with me, let me show you what it means to run like a vampire," he added and took my hand, looking at me with an expression on his face that promised something. I followed him outside the door where the wind was blowing.

I could see the tree tops moving, but I didn't feel any cold on my skin. I inhaled deeply and smelled the winter air. It was clear, brisk and had a hint of smoke from a fireplace to it. We walked into the trees and I smelled the resin under the bark and the frozen needles of the pines. Somewhere in the forest was an animal and my head came up as I picked up the scent. "Do you smell it?" Edward asked with a smile. "Listen to the heartbeat and tell me how many there are," he instructed me. I closed my eyes and my ears perked up. "One," I said and he nodded. "I know this scent, it's a wolf," he said. "Let's follow it," he dragged me along and we ran through the forest.

For the first time I was running at vampire speed and it was a rush! I noticed I could see perfectly in the dark and I was running just as fast as him. Suddenly he stopped me. We were standing in front of two large rocks and a narrow path lay before us. I could hear the wolf growl somewhere between the rocks and I slowly moved forward. Edward waited a few yards behind me, so I looked at him and he nodded. The wolf backed off slowly and growled the whole time. It was a beautiful creature with bright silver shining fur and large yellow eyes. I lowered myself on all four slowly and growled at it, staring it down. To my surprise the wolf bent down into a submissive stance, as it would do for the alpha male. I looked closer at it. The ribs were clearly showing and the fur was slightly tussled. It was too small for a fully grown out animal. I decided it must be a young one and it was malnourished. I inched closer, kept growling until the wolf recognized me for the stronger predator and lay on its side, presenting its throat to me. From what I could see it was a female and I clenched my right hand around her throat for a couple of seconds to demonstrate my superior position. The wolf yelped slightly and I let her go.

She ran as fast as she could into the woods and I got up. Edward looked at me with a strange look on his face. "How did you do that?" he asked. "Did what?" I replied. "Stopping yourself from feeding. You shouldn't be able to do this," he stated. I shrugged. "I stopped inhaling and closed my shield. She gave up and I just didn't want to kill her. Let's find something else, because _I am_ thirsty. And, we will leave the carcass to that wolf because she needs food. I don't want her to starve," I returned. He shook his head and came towards me. "You never cease to amaze me, dear," he smiled and lowered his head to kiss me. The sensation of his lips and his tongue was exquisite and I could actually taste his venom now. To me it was sweet as honey with a note of bitter orange. 'Hm, if you keep that up I'll show you something else than hunting,' I heard his remark, but I didn't let go. It definitely had its advantages to omit breathing. I hadn't noticed that I had almost ripped his shirt apart while kissing him. "Oops," I smiled and took a step back. His eyes were dilated with arousal and I grinned. "Catch me, if you can!" I said and started running north through the woods. I was flying and enjoyed the feeling of being carefree and unbound, physically as well as mentally. I could hear his footsteps behind me, although they were so light that I doubted anyone else than a vampire could've heard them. He nearly caught my arm and I squealed with laughter, escaping him once more. Suddenly he stopped running. "Megan, stop!" he called me. I slammed on my brakes and came to a halt without difficulty, turning to face him.

"What is it?" I asked. He held me by my shoulders and raised his head into the air. "Mortals, can't you smell them?" he returned. I inhaled deeply and suddenly I got a scent in my nose that made me growl with anticipation. "Shit, I should've been more careful," he hissed. My throat burned like crazy and I struggled to break free. 'Megan, don't do it, please!' he pleaded, not being able to retain me. I hissed at him when he moved in front of me, trying to stop me. I wanted to follow my instinct. 'Megan please, do you remember this?' and he showed me our conversation on the couch on our third evening together. I heard him say 'soulless monster' and I realized I was about to become what he despised. I stopped breathing, closed my eyes and concentrated on closing my shield again. It was so much harder than before with the animal, but I had no choice. I did not want to become a monster! He inched a little closer and touched me carefully. 'Megan?' I opened my eyes and looked at him. 'Let's go, Edward. I don't know how long I will be able to restrain myself,' I sent him.

We ran south again and suddenly I saw a silver shadow running with us in a distance. "Looks like she thinks she can hunt with us," he laughed. "Let her, if we catch something she'll get the meat," I answered. We stumbled across the scent of a large bull moose and stopped running. "Now, it's your turn," Edward said. "Don't think, just feel it. Let your instincts take over," he whispered into my ear. I nodded and crouched behind some bushes. I concentrated on the heartbeat because the moose didn't smell good at all. My nose wrinkled and I could hear Edward snicker mentally at the sight of the face I made. I sneaked around the trees as if I had done nothing else in my life and finally leaped at the moose with one giant jump. The animal was absolutely surprised and before it could even think about fighting I had already broken its neck and sank my teeth into its carotid artery. Once the blood shot into my mouth I swallowed as much as I could of the hot sweet liquid. My body hummed with satisfaction, it was an almost sensual pleasure.

From the corner of my eye I saw the wolf waiting in some distance, whining for food. After I had drained the bull I got up and wiped the blood from my face. I had almost expected myself to get nauseous at the sight of so much blood, but I found that I didn't bother at all. Edward sat on a large stone and had obviously watched me all the time. He clapped his hands and grinned. "Nice clean kill. He didn't even suffer." I inclined my head. "Of course, I will never make an animal suffer for my part," I replied. I lifted the carcass onto my shoulder and carried it quite a few yards away for the wolf to feed upon it. Then I went back to Edward. He smirked and came up to me, pulling me roughly into his arms and kissed away the last few drops of blood around my lips. "Mmh, do you have an idea what the sight of you in hunting mode does to me?" he murmured against my face. I gasped at the feel of the bulge in his pants. His lips felt so good on me, the growl deep in his chest was stimulating and I felt the tiger in my cage growl in response.

I couldn't think clearly anymore and ripped his shirt from his body. I wanted him, no, I needed him right here and now! He groaned and yanked his pants down, ripping my shirt off my body. I gasped at the feel of his bare chest against mine and just managed to wiggle out of my pants before we fell down into the snow. He devoured my breasts and left me moaning and gasping with pleasure while I wrapped my legs around his hips, urging him to enter me. When he did, I cried out his name, raking my fingernails over his back. I flipped him over to be on top and I noticed his surprised face before I bent down to shower him with ravenous kisses. I moved my hips up and down faster and faster, feeling the first contractions in my lower region starting. He squirmed underneath me and moaned my name with each thrust, while I rode him. Suddenly he pulled me close and crashed my back against the next tree, pounding into me with growls deep from his chest. I held onto him, kissing his mouth and face, sucking at his earlobe, only to be interrupted by him turning me onto the ground again. I flipped us onto his back and leaned down to run my tongue over his nipples. The moan I elicited from him that way told me that he was close. I grinned and assaulted his chest one more time. 'Come for me, Edward, you're mine." I bit down slightly on his nipples and sent him flying over the edge. His hips bucked into me and he roared out loud while I climaxed above him, crying out his name.

I collapsed onto him, panting and gasping for air that I didn't need anymore. His scent was so intoxicating, I couldn't let go of him. I clung to him, keeping my whole body in touch with his, rubbing my nose over his chest and throat. I hummed in contentment and kissed him, letting my lips run over his, tasting him with my tongue. He snickered and I loved that sound! Like little tiny bells it rang in my ear, making its way into my dead heart. "I love you," he said. "Mmh, love you too," I murmured and kept exploring his body. "Um, Megan?" he raised his head a bit and I saw the amusement in his eyes. "If you keep that up, we'll never be back before light comes up," he reminded me. I frowned. I knew he was right, but I didn't want to stop now. He saw the conflict in me and caressed my face to gain my attention. 'We can always continue later,' he sent me with a smile. I neared my face to his as fast as I could without touching and looked into his eyes. He drew a sharp breath, but he held my gaze. "Promised?" I purred like a cat in heat and squirmed above his body once more. "Oh yes, definitely," he gasped.

I jumped up and he followed me. Looking around me I saw that our surroundings looked like a battle ground, and now I knew why our bedroom at home had been messed up so many times. I chuckled at the sight of the tree cut down by our assault. I found my pants and frowned at the sight of my torn shirt. I put the remains on and tried to knot it in front so that my breasts were still covered, but it was futile. 'Try the back to the front and I'll tie it behind your shoulders,' he suggested and helped me. 'See, that's better,' he smiled. I leaned into him for a moment. 'Thanks,' I answered with my eyes closed. He kissed a spot behind my ear. "Stop it," I whispered. I could feel his breath on my neck. "Why should I?" he murmured. "I don't want us to return naked," I grinned. He laughed and let me go. "I bet Emmett would tease us about that for the next fifty years," he replied. "Heaven forbid!" I groaned and turned to face him. "Shall we go and look if she's been feeding upon it?" I asked. He just nodded. "It's your prey, you decide," he replied. "My prey - that sounds weird," I returned and stared at my feet. He lifted my chin with his fingers. "You'll get used to it," he said and gave me a quick kiss.


	35. Chapter 35 Overload

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 35 - Overload (E POV)<p>

Again my beloved had turned out to do opposite of what had been expected of her. She displayed the most unusual behavior for a new vampire I had ever encountered. Jasper, our expert on newborns, was worried to the point of causing everyone else a major headache, that's why I had insisted on taking Megan out for her first hunt during that night. At first, she had been hesitant about her heightened senses, but I recognized a spark of something else in her. She acted like a natural, as if she had indeed been born for this life. Was I grasping at straws here to calm my bad conscience? Maybe, but I couldn't fight the impression that she would have been changed anyway, even if she'd never met me. The moment I had turned her, I had felt a shift in my perception of everything around me as if a missing piece of a much larger plan had fallen into place. I shooed the thoughts away and concentrated on Megan. She ran next to me and passed me effortlessly from time to time. If that was due to her newborn status or another talent, I couldn't fathom.

Sheer power radiated off her, mentally and physically, and the wolf had figured it out immediately. Actually, I had expected her to feed upon the grey one but instead she had recognized the poor state of health of the animal and had shown mercy. This should have been impossible for her. Her face at the smell of the moose bull had been priceless though, I would never forget that. She had killed it fast and clean, although I was one hundred percent positive that she had been clueless on the techniques. We had hunted down two other animals that night before making our way back. Watching her in hunting mode had stirred long neglected primal instincts in me. There was a reason why most vampires hunted alone or only with their mates. Hunting was completely instinctual for us and rational thinking was subdued. The tension and excitement would be channeled by the killing, but with another vampire present, it could easily turn into a fight over prey and territory or into sexual actions, if the other was a mate. I'd heard stories about members of my family coming back with shredded clothes after a hunt. Emmett and Rosalie had even destroyed several cabins in their heated beginnings. I guessed it was time to repay them for the countless times I had endured a house full of sexually overloaded vampire couples. I found myself looking forward to our next hunt and grinned.

When we got closer to the house again, she stopped running and turned to face me. The expression on her face was unreadable. "Is anything wrong?" I asked her. She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face at my chest. I caressed her back and tousled her hair. "What has you worried, Megan?" I said and lifted her chin with one finger, forcing her eyes to meet mine. 'Care to share your thoughts?' I sent her. I had noticed that she had kept her mind closed since the change, except for our love-making in the forest. She shook her head. 'I feel insecure as hell,' she replied. 'About what?' I returned. 'This,' she gestured at herself with an exasperated look on her face. 'I don't _feel_ different, Edward. I had expected a change in personality, but it didn't come and Jasper's comments had me thinking I may not be a real vampire! Does that make any sense?' She looked slightly desperate at me. I chuckled lightly and planted a kiss on her forehead. 'As much as I wish I could tell you otherwise, I'm afraid you are a real vampire, dear. You may not react the way Jasper or anyone else in the family expects, but if I remember correctly, you rarely adhered to standards before, didn't you?' She sighed and leaned against my chest. 'Thank you,' she sent. 'For what?' I replied. 'For sticking around,' she said. I laughed at the reference and pulled her even closer. There it was, that softness in her strong character which I had feared she'd lose. 'Look at me, Megan,' I asked. When she did, I cupped her face with my hands and kissed her softly, but thoroughly. 'I don't care if you're normal or not – I love you!' A few yards outside the house Megan stopped and growled. "There's someone I don't know," she hissed. I searched for the mental signatures inside and found our family and the complete Denali clan. Eleazar and Carmen had obviously returned. "Use your senses, Megan. It's our family and the Denalis. Eleazar is back, that's all," I requested. I felt her open up and search with her mind. She relaxed visibly and straightened up. Putting my arm around her I teased her, "You need to loosen up a bit." She snorted, "I can't. I still don't know what will happen if I open my mind. I don't want to blow up the whole place." I turned to face her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "You will never know if you don't try it. I trust you not to harm anyone intentionally, Megan, just like you trusted me in the beginning without even knowing me." She took a deep breath and crooked a smile. "I remember," she whispered. I pulled her close. "I'm at your side, always," I said.

The door opened and Alice peeked around the corner. "When you two are done, why don't you come inside? There's someone who wants to meet you," she sounded cheerful. I looked at my mate. 'Shall we?' She just nodded with a smile. We went inside and braced ourselves for her first encounter with the Denalis as a vampire. I let her go first, also to cover her back in every sense. Kate eyed her closely. "Megan, wow! You look great! Is it okay for you if I come near?" she asked. "Of course, I thought Jasper had filled you in about my strange behavior," Megan grinned and hugged Kate. Irina followed her, as well as the rest of my family. Emmett whirled her around. "Finally, I don't have to watch out for your bones anymore," he hollered when he let her down. Rose was a little more reserved, but embraced her nonetheless. "I'm glad you're still alive and kicking, even if I didn't wish this life on you," she stated with a smile. Esme hugged her without reservation, "Welcome, Megan. I'm looking forward to having another daughter," and jostled Carlisle into her. Megan smiled and opened her arms. Carlisle embraced her and whispered something into her ear, making her smile. She patted his shoulder and they separated again. I made a mental note to ask her later what he said. I had seen the same thing with Jasper in the hospital and now I was getting curious. Or was I jealous?

"Jasper, would you please stop looking at me as if I was a time bomb?" Megan sighed and walked to him, holding out her hand. Jasper looked her over with scrutiny. "It's not that I don't trust you, Megan, you just knock me off balance," he answered. Megan grinned. "Seems to become my favorite pastime, huh?" she teased. He grinned back and gave her a quick hug. "Don't make it a habit," he whispered. Alice finally got a hold of her and squeezed her tight. "Jasper, you need to loosen up a bit. I saw she's not going to hurt us," Alice wagged a finger at him. I dreaded a remark from her about torn clothes, but she kept quiet. It was obvious anyway and I could clearly hear Emmett's bickering thoughts about it. "Ah, they're back," a new voice chimed in from behind me. I turned around and saw Eleazar coming down the stairs together with Carmen. "Edward, glad to see you again," he greeted me and took my hand. "Hm, let's check something," he said and inhaled deeply. "Nothing, great, I only smell vampire. Um, what happened to your shirt?" he snickered and I grinned foolishly. "Eleazar!" Carmen scolded him from behind and pushed him aside. "Don't listen to that rubbish, Edward. I'm delighted to see you again," she said and hugged me fiercely. "I'm glad to see you both too, but you should meet my mate and fiancée," I pointed to Megan who stood next to Jasper and Alice. Carmen and Eleazar turned to face her. "Dios mio, if Tim could only see you now, Megan!" Eleazar exclaimed. She smiled and walked to him. "I take it you don't want to kill me anymore," she said. "No, that instinct is gone now you're one of us," he replied. "Are you staying a longer time?" he asked. She shook her head. "Only until I know what I'm capable of and then we'll leave, but there's something that I have to find out first."

She walked over to Tanya, who had followed all the scenes stone-faced and without a word. 'Megan?' I asked. 'Don't worry, I won't hurt her,' she answered. She stopped directly in front of Tanya, looking her deep in the eye. "I know we had a bad start, Tanya. I wish I hadn't hurt you, but it happened in self-defense and it will never happen again. Do you trust me enough to go outside for a talk?" she asked. Tanya blinked once as if she was surprised. Then she crossed her arms in front of her. "Whatever you have to say, you may say it here," she responded in a huff. Megan only smiled sadly and nodded. "Okay, if you wish to do this in public: I know you envy me. You had hoped all those years he would turn to you, but it never happened. Edward and I are mates forever and I don't consider sharing. I'm sympathetic enough to understand your longing and to regret your sadness, even tolerate your hate against me, but I want you to know that it doesn't matter if I die or not. Our souls are bound beyond time. I honestly hope that one day you will find your mate, but until then I ask you politely to keep your hands off mine. I don't want to, Tanya, but I will fight if forced to." You could hear a pin drop when Megan finished. Tanya's expression had changed back and forth between pain and hate with every sentence. Megan on the contrary kept an open and peaceful expression on her face. Tanya closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed visibly. "I know that you are considered family from now on, but I guess we will never be friends. For now I'd like to declare a truce. I cannot just switch off all those feelings I have inside me and I have to find a way to live with them. Can we leave it at this for the time being?" she asked. Her voice clearly showed her nervousness, but I couldn't find any dishonesty in her mind. Megan held out her hand. "Agreed," she said. Tanya hesitated for a moment before she took her hand and shook it for a second.

The mood relaxed visibly and everyone started to chat with each other. I looked at Tanya and gave her a small smile. "Thank you," I said, but she just nodded and turned to go upstairs to her room. I felt Megan's hand on my shoulder. "It'll take time for her to heal," she whispered. I sighed and turned to her, pulling her into my arms. "So, you don't want to share, hm?" I teased. She smiled at me. "Absolutely," she replied. "Hm, what if _I_ want it?" I teased, but she figured me out in seconds. "If you're not careful, I'll repeat what I did to you tonight," she murmured seductively. My eyebrows shot up. "Is that a promise?" I whispered and bent down to her mouth. "Maybe," she replied with a wistful smile before we kissed. We were lost in ourselves, unaware of our surroundings. "Geez, Carlisle, and you say Rose and I had been bad!" Emmett huffed. A round of snicker brought us back into reality. If vampires could blush, Megan's face would've turned red as a lobster. We turned to face the rest of our folks and realized that they had watched our little show. "Ah, el amor juvenile," Eleazar sighed and squeezed Carmen's hand, smiling at her. Carlisle cleared his throat audibly and waved us over to the fireplace. "I think we should talk about Megan's abilities, Eleazar. The last time you saw her, you thought her to be a strong mind reader. What about now?"

Eleazar examined her closely. "Megan, would you allow me look into your mind?" he asked her. "Yes, but please be careful. I don't want to hurt you," she replied. "Just keep that in mind and I'll be okay," he returned. I felt Megan open her mind to him and Eleazar gasped at the sensation. I could see him struggle with the overwhelming power she emanated. 'Don't fight it, Eli, let yourself float through her mind,' I sent him. He was definitely not in control, but I suddenly realized that Jasper helped with sending waves of calm to Eleazar. He found his composure again and finally broke the contact himself. "That's…" he gasped and clutched at his chest. "God, how do you do it, Edward?" he asked. I shrugged. "I don't think about it." He shook his head. "I have to find another way. There are so many different currents in your head, I can't sort it out," he said. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "You are too powerful for me. I can feel that there are many talents in you, but I can't decipher them, they are too intermingled," he explained. "Let's try to separate them," he added. "Tell me what you know already, Megan." She cocked her head. "Hm, I can read and project thoughts and close my mental shield. I'm sure I can influence moods, like Jasper. There's this thing with my anger being a weapon. I haven't tried it yet and what happened to Tanya was an accident. I admit I'm afraid to go there, but I believe there's more."

Eleazar looked at her. "I am pretty sure that you are able to shield others. Shall we try it?" She looked quizzically. "How do you want to do that?" Eleazar smiled. "Let's say Jasper is influencing Edward…," I interrupted them. "That won't work. I have learned to close a shield around my mind, so you better pick someone else." Quite a few heads turned into my direction at this revelation. Eleazar frowned. "Okay, let's take Carlisle. Agreed?" he turned to look at Carlisle and Jasper. They both nodded. "All right. Megan, I want you to protect Carlisle's mind from Jasper's influence. Extend your own shield on him, got it? Guys, you're ready?" Eleazar asked. "Let's start now," Megan said and closed her eyes. I was connected with her and saw Eleazar also watching on the mental level. Jasper attacked Carlisle and Megan tried to extend her mental shield, but it didn't work. Once she recognized that, she did something else. She blocked Jasper himself, working her shield like a reflector between them. Jasper gasped and broke the contact immediately. Carlisle looked relieved that it was over. "Wow," Kate exclaimed. "I wonder if you could also block me," she added. "Huh?" Megan's head turned to her with a surprised expression. I chuckled. "I forgot to mention that Kate also has a special talent. She's the electric eel in the family," I said. "Edward! I'll get you for that later!" Kate shouted. "Can you really produce electric shocks?" Megan inquired curiously. Kate raised herself up and nodded. "Yes, it's like a taser. Want me to show it?" she asked. "Sure. We can test that between ourselves, right Eli?" Megan asked. He just nodded. Megan held out her hand to Kate. "Let's start." Kate stretched out a finger and touched Megan's hand. She winced and withdrew it immediately. "Wow, that's strange. Not really painful but if it gets any stronger, it's should be effective. Let's do it one more time and I'll block it, okay?" she looked at Kate. "Here we go," Kate said and stretched out her finger again. The next second we all saw Kate flying backwards through the room. "Oh my god!" Megan exclaimed and covered her mouth. "Kate, are you okay?" Irina asked and went to her. Kate groaned and stumbled to get up. "I'm fine, don't worry. Jeez, she didn't just reflect it, she amplified it too." Jasper got up. "I was right! I had the same impression before, but I wasn't sure," he added.

I looked at my mate and found horror in her eyes. She was clearly appalled by what she had just done. That was not going well, so I turned and reached for her. "No, don't touch me!" she gasped and stumbled backwards. "Megan, please, it's all right. Kate's okay," I tried to calm her. "No," she whispered, "nothing is okay. I am a danger to you all." She backed away from me until she hit the wall. I could feel panic welling up in her. Kate chimed in, "Megan, stop it. _I wanted_ you to test your talent on me. I willingly took the risk." Megan shook her head. 'Edward, she's gonna lose it, do something,' I heard Jasper think. I nodded, he was probably right. "Megan, I trust you. You cannot hurt me." I crept slowly towards her. I could see all others had backed off to the opposite wall to give her space. Her hands shook visibly and were clenched into fists. "Stay away, stay away," she murmured like a mantra and closed her eyes. 'There's no need for fear. I trust you, Megan.' I tried to convey as much love as possible through our bond, but I felt her closing her shield. 'Don't shut me out, dear. Let me help you!' I begged her. I heard a thought from Carlisle. 'Force her to stop, you are her sire.' I swallowed. I knew about the possibility of using the instinctive authority of a vampire's sire, but everything in me revolted against that. I gritted my teeth. If she closed herself off right now I somehow knew I would not be able to reach her anymore. I took a deep breath and focused on her. "_Don't shut me out, Megan!_" Her eyes flew open and she stared at me in shock. I quickly closed the distance between us and pulled her into my arms. She went limp and slid down to the floor and I with her. "I'm sorry, so sorry, dear," I whispered, pressing my face against her hair.


	36. Chapter 36 First contact

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 36 - First contact (M POV)<p>

I was horrified. I had turned Kate's ability into a weapon against her! And now Jasper confirmed that I had done the same to him. I couldn't stand it anymore and panic rose inside of me. I had to get away from them, for their own safety. Edward tried to calm me, "Megan, I trust you. You cannot hurt me." Little did he know! I could hurt him in a blink, I was sure about that. 'Stay away,' like a mantra the thought crossed my mind and I didn't notice I had spoken aloud. Edward approached me slowly and projected all his loving to me, but I wouldn't let him touch me. I inched towards the door, wanting to escape and closed my mind, although Edward's love felt so comforting. "_Don't shut me out, Megan!_" His command caught me off guard and I felt my resistance crumble. As if a switch inside me had been turned off my defenses came down and my shield opened to him. What had he done to me? I was frozen with shock. He pulled me into his arms and all of a sudden my legs faltered and we slid down to the floor together. "I'm sorry, so sorry, dear," he whispered, his face pressed against my hair.

I realized he had suppressed my free will, but I wasn't mad at him. I just wished he would be able to see the danger I presented to them. The next mental exchange could initiate another accident. 'I'm scared I'll hurt someone seriously.' My thoughts raced through my head. 'How can I help?' he asked silently. 'I'm not sure, let me go. I need to gain control again, there are too many targets in here,' I replied, looking at him. 'Forgive me that I tried to control you.' His face was full of remorse as he untangled himself from me. 'There's nothing to forgive,' I touched his cheek and got to my feet. He did too and took a step back, letting me out of his arms. In his eyes I saw the spark of a smile. '_Go_.' I saw confusion written on the others' faces, looking at Edward as if he'd lost his mind. He nodded at me and I bolted through the door without looking back. A snowstorm was blowing and although it was almost noon, not one ray of sunlight made it through the clouds. I ran into the forest and didn't care where I was going. After I stopped, I scanned my surroundings. I hadn't kept track on how long I had been running, but I had reached a dense larch forest. I sat down where I was standing and let the snow fall on me. The storm was still blowing, but the trees kept most of it at bay. Only the snow reached the ground while swirling between the trees. I closed my eyes and tried to quiet my mind, concentrating on the sounds around me, letting them fill my consciousness with peace…

When I opened my eyes again, I noticed the storm was over. It was dark, except for the small moon crescent in the sky. Silence surrounded me and the snow covered me up to my chin. It was a good thing that I couldn't feel the cold, I thought as I got up. Snow was frozen to my clothes and hair and I looked like an ice monster. I chuckled and laughed out loud while I looked at myself. The sound rang through the dark and I winced hearing my own voice so loudly. There was a noise behind me and turned around, scanning every shadow between the trees but I couldn't find anyone or anything. In the distance, I heard wolves howling and decided I needed to find out where I was exactly. The storm had covered all traces and I hardly found my own scent when I tried to track my way back. After moving slowly through the forest for a while, I suddenly heard a low growl from underneath a tree. Raising my head, I sniffed for the animal's scent. It was a wolf, the same which I had met on my first hunt. I crouched and waited for her to come forward. Below the larch in front of me, a grey-haired mouth and a pair of yellow eyes appeared. She must have waited under the tree until the storm had been over. Clever thing, I thought. 'Have you lost your pack?' I asked her silently. She looked at me and whimpered as if she was answering. I didn't know a lot about wolves, but I knew they were pack animals. The pack was substantial to their survival and I guessed she had lost them in the storm. 'Shall we go look for them?' I cocked my head at her and she mimicked me with another whine. I smiled. "All right, first we find your family, and then I'll go see mine." She growled, obviously startled by my voice, but she followed me when I took off into the direction of the howling.

While I was running I thought about my return. I had decided I wanted to stop exploring talents. I would just wait and see what turned up when I needed it and I would be more careful in the future, keeping my mind closed in order to prevent accidents out of instinctive reactions. I didn't care anymore what powers resided inside of me, and I didn't want any more tests – period. I needed to apologize to Kate and Jasper for hurting them and to the others for worrying them. And, I wanted to see Edward again and go home with him. The latter made me smile. I heard a yelp at my side and stopped. The wolf had obviously scented her pack and wagged her tail hectically, starting to howl. The answer didn't take long and they were nearer than I had thought. The sun hesitantly casted its first morning rays over the horizon and now I saw the whole beauty of my surroundings. A large snow covered plain lay glittering in front of me and I stood at the bottom of a low ridge. In the distance, I could see the pack running towards us while she still howled. I crouched down and turned to her. "Go, run to them. And don't get lost again, silly!" I called to her. She turned and whined at me. "I can't join you. Run!" I answered with a laugh. With a short barking sound she stormed off to her pack.

I stood and watched them greet her in their own playful mode. It was a heart warming scene to watch. After a while, I turned around with a sigh and headed west again. I didn't know where exactly I was, but the Denali wilderness lay west and the fresh snow was no obstacle. I ploughed through it like a snow-blower on high speed. On top of the low ridge, I noticed something weird. Either someone was giving signals with a mirror, or… or a vampire stood there, sparkling in the sunlight. Why would one of us show off its skin like this? I thought to myself. Was it a signal for me? Could it be Edward or one of the others, trying to find me? I decided to check on it and ran towards that spot. Searching for familiar signatures, I found none and stopped again when the wind turned and blew into my direction. I smelled two strangers in the distance, but I couldn't recognize them. I had never witnessed a vampire fight, so I didn't know what to expect when meeting them and hesitated, unsure what to do. While I pondered my possibilities, I felt the two signatures coming closer. They must have spotted me, which was easy because I stood on a plain with nothing but snow around me. I concentrated briefly on Edward, sending out a warning to him, not knowing if he would get it and put up my shields tightly.

Two male figures approached slowly, glistening in the sun. Obviously there were not bothered with their appearance. What was their intention? Why were they here in the wilderness of Alaska? One of them was very muscular and larger than Emmett, with an olive tan and dark hair. The other was slim, not quite as tall and fair skinned with short hair of an indefinable darker color. Both were clad in black clothes and both of them had red eyes. They stopped about 20 yards in front of me. "Well, well, what have we got here?" the smaller one said and started to circle around me. The other just stood there and waited. "Who are you?" I asked, keeping calm. Oh, excuse me, I forgot to introduce us. My name is Afton and this good-looking fellow is Santiago," he pointed to the other vampire. I nodded at both in acknowledgement. "And you are…?" he insisted. "Julia," I replied. I had no intention of telling my real name. "What are you doing here?" I added. "Oh, we could ask you the same, Julia." I shrugged. "I'm passing through," I answered. "And you?" He gave me a malicious smile. "We are visiting _friends_. Maybe you know them?" he emphasized the word 'friends' and his eyes narrowed. "We are looking forward to meeting the Denali coven," he said and scrutinized me. I stayed calm and placed a finger to my chin, pretending to be thinking. "No, sorry, that name doesn't ring a bell," I replied and met his stare with defiance.

Suddenly I noticed a tingle in my head – Edward was coming near. 'Stop immediately – don't come near!' I sent him. 'Why?' I heard his reply. He must be somewhere far away enough for them to not sense him. 'Trust me now and do as I say, Edward. Leave the Denalis immediately. They will get company, read my memory," I tried to convey the urgency of my plea. Something about the two strangers set off all warning bells inside me. 'What about you?' he asked after a few moments. 'I'll be fine, let's meet in Anchorage, okay?' All of this had only taken seconds. I felt him fear for my safety and could only hope he would follow my advice. "Where are you going on from here?" Afton asked. "I think I'll explore British Columbia a bit," I answered. "Oh, wouldn't you like to accompany us?" he looked pointedly at me. "I don't care for company," I sneered. His face clearly showed anger. Suddenly Santiago chimed in. "Remember what the master said, no commotion," he rumbled. Afton glared at him. He turned back to me with a false smile and held out his hands. "All right, enjoy Canada. We will see you somewhere," he indicated a small bow. "Unlikely," I replied tersely and nodded at them. When they turned around and headed west, I moved to the south, away from them as fast as I could. Looking back from time to time, I watched out if they'd follow me.

I ran for several hours and when I reached the highway, I followed it towards Anchorage. After a few more hours I felt Edward's signature again and stopped. 'Where are you?' he asked. 'Near highway 1, looks like the first village is coming up' I answered. 'Stay where you are, we'll pick you up,' he said. I muttered some curses under my breath. I had _told_ him to go to Anchorage, why hadn't he just listened to me? I had been running on the side of the highway where the forest was thicker. The daylight was gone already, so I crossed the river at a narrow spot and waited next to the road. 'Alice says we'll see you in ten…, five…, now." A black van stopped next to me and the back door opened. I could see that Emmett was driving. After I hopped inside, Edward immediately pulled me into his arms. "Are you all right?" he sounded absolutely frantic as he cupped my face with his hands. "Yes, of course. I asked you to wait for me in Anchorage, why didn't you listen to me?" I was a bit angry. "I saw them through your eyes and heard their names in your mind," he answered. "Do you know them?" I returned. "They are Volturi guards, Megan," Carlisle replied instead. I caught my breath. "We decided to pick you up on the way down south to make sure you're safe," he added. "Do the Denalis know?" I asked alarmed. He nodded, "Yes, when Edward told us, we informed them immediately. How did you know they were dangerous to us?" Good question, it had just been a feeling in my gut. "I'm not sure, there was something about their appearance that triggered my alarm," I answered Carlisle's question.

Meanwhile Emmett had turned the car around and we headed towards Anchorage. "Who exactly are they, Edward?" I asked. "Afton is Chelsea's mate and Santiago is one of the general guards," he said. "What are they doing here?" I mused. "That's the one million dollar question," Edward gritted his teeth and tightened his arms around me. "Eleazar knows how to deal with them and he will inform us as soon as they are gone," Carlisle said. "The moment you called me to stop, I scrolled through your memory and saw and heard them. Alice saw them and called me, so I told her everything," Edward said. 'Thanks for searching me,' I sent him. 'I was really lost and going south had just been an idea of how to get to the coast line,' I admitted. Edward smiled at me and kissed me softly. "I guess we'll have to work on your navigation skills soon. Wouldn't want you to get lost during a hunt, wouldn't we?" he grinned at me. "Don't tell me she can't circle a tree without getting lost?" Emmett said. "Hey, he didn't say _that_," I defended myself.

Suddenly a cell phone rang. Edward's hands flew to his parka. "That's yours," he said and handed me the phone. I looked at the display and frowned before I answered. "Ben, is that you?" I said tentatively. "Megan, yeah, it's me," Ben Hale said. "Hey Ben, nice to hear from you again. Where are you now?" I asked. "Calgary. Listen, I met two vampires asking for the Cullens," he started, and I interrupted him immediately. "Wait a minute Ben, I'll put you on speaker. The Cullens are with me," I said, tapping on my phone. "Okay, go ahead," I added. "Like I said, I met two vampires in Calgary, got into a conversation with them. They asked if I knew the Cullens. I said I met Edward Cullen and his mate once. That was obviously news to them and they wanted to know when and where, but I didn't tell them your name, Megan, because they wore the Volturi crest." I frowned. "The what?" I asked. "A pendant around their neck with the Volturi crest on it," he explained. Now I remembered what had triggered my alarm about them. I had seen the crest on the painting in Carlisle's study before and I knew who was portrayed on that picture. 'That's what triggered my alarm,' I sent Carlisle and Edward. Ben continued. "They put me under pressure, physically, and I told them that I had met you at the airport, leaving for Alaska. I'm sorry," he finished. I looked at Edward, who pinched the bridge of his nose. Not a good sign, he only did it when worried or under pressure. "Ben, this is Edward. Don't worry and thanks for informing us. Megan ran into them up here in Alaska, but she didn't give away her identity, so she should be safe for now. They thought she was a nomad and let her pass," he said. "Oh shit, that was pure luck," Ben replied. "Of course, I won't tell them, I've never trusted that Italian bunch anyway," he added. "Ben, this is Carlisle Cullen. Can you tell me what kind of information they wanted?" Carlisle asked. "Wow, the boss himself, greetings! I had the impression they were looking for _any_ kind of gossip about your family. Maybe they wanted to see if you were stirring any uprise," he mused. "Thanks a lot, Ben. Stay out of trouble," Carlisle said and I hung up.

We drove on in silence with Edward's arms wrapped around me. 'I wonder what the Volturi want,' I mused. 'Who knows,' Edward shrugged. 'They've always been jealous of his integrity and the loyalty of his family members,' he added. 'Does that mean we are declared fair game now?' I asked. He looked at me and placed a finger on my lips, shaking his head. 'I won't let them hurt you,' he replied. I smiled, he always tried to be the protector. '_I_ will not let them get you,' I insisted. 'Fine, together then it is,' he returned with a grin. 'You know it won't be a walk in the park,' I said. He nodded seriously, squeezing my hands, 'I know.' I turned to Carlisle. "Are we going back to Forks now?" I asked. He nodded. "We need to train you on quite a few things and it would be wise if you could stay at our place for a while," he looked at me. I nodded, "Sure, I just want to talk to my parents first," but he interrupted me. "You know that's not an option," he said. I looked bewildered. "I will not break up with my parents only because I've become a vampire. That's not necessary, and you know that," I returned. Carlisle sighed. "You cannot meet them, how do you explain the difference in your appearance?" he returned. I shook my head. "I'm not talking about meeting them, but I can still talk to them over the phone, can't I?" I met his gaze with determination. He sighed. "I know I cannot stop you, Megan, but I'm asking you not to put them and us in danger," he pleaded silently. "I have npo intention on doing that. I'll learn what it takes to appear human and my mother will help me to deal with my father. After all, she knows already that vampires exist," I answered. "She does?" he exclaimed. Oops, that little detail had slipped somehow. "In her family, tales about so-called 'walking dead' existed and when she saw how Edward saved me on Thanksgiving she drew her own conclusions," I explained. "And she _accepted_ it?" he asked incredulously. Edward and I nodded at him and he showed Carlisle his memory of that afternoon. "Incredible," he murmured. "I have to apologize. Our rules seem to be only partially applicable in your case," he added. I put a hand on his arm, "Yes and no, Carlisle. My dad is still fully unaware of the whole thing, and I'd like to keep it that way."

After a few hours, we had almost reached Anchorage when Carlisle's phone rang. 'It's Eleazar,' he signaled. "Eli, I'll put you on speaker. How did it go?" he asked. "It was more than strange, Carlisle. Afton only wanted to know if we knew about Edward's mate and I only told him we haven't met her yet. No question about you or any rumors regarding your coven," Eleazar replied. 'Aro wants me,' Edward mused. "Eli, Aro has called Edward a few years ago, asking if he would join the Volturi, but of course he denied. Do you think it's possible he's looking for a way to force him?" Carlisle said. "It could indeed be his strategy to catch one mate to get the other," Eleazar answered. "Let him," I growled, "he'll wish he never met me." Pure aggression flooded through me and I had trouble keeping it under control. "Megan, I want you to consider that the Volturi, as cruel as they are, ensure the stability of our world by enforcing our laws," Eleazar said. I shook my head, "I know that, Eli, but you cannot expect me to remain passive if they attack me through hurting my family members, and that includes my parents, the Cullens _and_ the Denalis." The determination on my face made everyone in the van raise their eyebrows. Eleazar chuckled. "Carlisle, I believe you have quite a task at hand. Let me know when you've arrived safely, okay?" he said. "Of course, call me if you hear anything new, Eleazar," Carlisle responded.


	37. Chapter 37 Announcement

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.  
><span>Alternating POVs<span> marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for letting you wait, but that story turned out to be creepy for me. A month after I wrote chapter 30 "Avalanche", I was diagnosed with a cancer too. It may have been foreboding, I dunno, but it knocked me off writing for a while. Now that I have regained my composure again, I'll keep on writing.

* * *

><p>Chapter 37 Announcement – (E POV)<p>

My arms had tightened around Megan when Eleazar told us about Afton's inquisitions and I had growled inwardly. All my instincts told me that Megan was in danger, but there was nothing I could do. I had to wait for the threat to become imminent and that unsettled me. 'Calm down,' she sent me, but my nerves remained tense. She had tucked her own aggressiveness safely away behind her mental shield and I wondered briefly what would happen if she would ever unleash it. Jasper looked nervously at us. He sensed our mood and didn't know what to make of it. 'Don't worry, I'm not freaking,' I heard Megan send him and Alice put her hand on his arm to calm him. Jasper just nodded and Carlisle rubbed his chin. "Eleazar has a point. If the Volturi are destroyed, our world might change into in chaos," he mused. "Does that vindicate unjust decisions made for the sole purpose of consolidating power?" Megan returned and raised an eyebrow at him. Carlisle smiled at her. "Touché," he said. "Of course it doesn't," he replied. "Then give me one good reason why I should not reduce their powers to a more adjusted level," she said. Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes while Alice let a chuckle. I took a deep breath and almost expected Carlisle to say something about blasphemy, but he only looked seriously at her. "Now you start talking like a leader, Megan. If they decide to fight and lose, will you rule our world instead of them?" he cocked his head, waiting for her answer. My fiancée smiled back at him. "No, Carlisle, I would ask you to do the job." His eyes closed for a second at her reply and finally he grinned. "I consider that an indecent offer, Megan Harris. You don't need to bribe me into being at your side when it comes to defending our family," he answered. Esme beamed at him and placed a hand on his arm. "It's not a bribe, it's a promise," Megan returned. "I've only known you for a short time now, but I know there is also another Carlisle behind your calm and controlled bearing," she mused and scrutinized him, but Carlisle ignored it.

From the corner of my eye, I recognized that Alice's gaze had grown distant, like she was having a vision. "Alice, what is it?" I asked. All eyes in the car, except for Emmett's, turned to her. Jasper put his arm around her and she blinked, shaking her head. "They are coming. Afton informed Aro and the decision to visit us has been made. He will call you, Carlisle," she answered. Esme closed her eyes with a groan and leaned back in her seat. "When?" Carlisle asked. "Now," she whispered. His phone rang again and all eyes turned to him. "Hello, Aro, I expected your call already," Carlisle said in a quiet voice. "Carlisle, it's such a pleasure to hear your voice again, old friend." I could hear Aro's oily, deceptive purr over the phone and it sickened me. "What can I do for you?" Carlisle answered. "Oh don't be so short-lipped, Carlisle. I've heard that you have a new family member and I would be delighted to get to know her. Don't you think a visit would be appropriate?" His voice changed from friendly chatting to a more commanding tune. "I'm afraid that could take a while, Aro. We have to train her on her new life before she's ready to travel. I'm sure you'll understand that," Carlisle replied with extraordinary friendliness. "Oh, of course, that _is_ a priority, dear friend. Let me suggest something else. I was going to travel to the U.S. soon anyway, and I could drop by your lovely place. I'm sure you won't mind?" Aro's voice now contained a subtle threatening undertone. "Absolutely not. Just let me know when you'll arrive," Carlisle answered in a cheerful tone, but with gritted teeth. "I will," Aro replied and the connection ended.

The atmosphere in the car had suddenly turned ice-cold. "Megan, I want you to be trained in every possible way and on any possible matter before they arrive. If it comes to a fight…," Carlisle's voice trailed off. Megan left my arms and took both his hands, looking into his eyes. "There _won't_ be a fight, Carlisle." She leaned back again and looked at me and my family members. "I have made a thorough journey through my mind while I was out there and I know now that deep inside of me a lot of different abilities slumber. I have also pondered my so-called 'destination'. I will only fight if forced to and who says that destroying the Volturi is the only way to restrain them? Your coven is a clear counterweight against their evil. Perhaps protecting you all will be enough to restore the balance." She crossed her arms in front of her. "You can't jump in front of us all," I started. "Why not? I will not let them get to you or anyone else," Megan stated. "You've never seen them act," I mumbled. "You may have special powers, Megan, but the lack of experience will be your greatest weakness," Rosalie chimed in. "That's why we will teach you everything we know, won't we guys?" Emmett hollered from the front. "Of course," Jasper returned. "I still don't like it," I intervened. "Aw, come on Edward, I didn't know you had this chick thing," Alice said. "You know that's not the case," I growled exasperated. Megan placed a finger on my lips. "I know why you are afraid, but it won't happen again. I promise," she whispered and kissed me softly.

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked bewildered and Carlisle gave us a scrutinizing look. Megan searched my face. "That story is not mine to tell," she said and leaned back. I sighed. I had never intended to reveal it because it had been humiliating, but now was not the time for secrets. "You remember years ago when I accompanied you to Volterra, Carlisle?" I looked at him and took a deep, unnecessary breath. He nodded. "Well, while Aro had you occupied, I ran into Jane. She threatened openly to rip our family apart if I didn't join them and to emphasize her arguments, she and Alec as well as Chelsea and Corin decided to 'play' with me for a few hours." I ran a hand through my hair after that confession. "I didn't tell you because I had no intention of rising a hassle while we were still in the lion's den." The stunned silence caused by my revelation suddenly filled with aggressive growling at a low frequency, inaudible for humans. Carlisle's face had lost its usual calm expression and his fists were clenched. "If I had known, I swear to you, Edward, I would have risked _everything_ to make them pay!" he hissed. "I know, and that's exactly why I remained silent," I answered. I had never questioned his protectiveness, but up to now there had been no need for him to show that side of his nature. "I want you to promise me something, son," Carlisle asked fiercely. "Promise me that you never again hide _anything_ in regard to the Volturi, will you?" I just nodded and was startled by his sudden outbreak. I hoped he would regain his composure soon. His equilibrium had always been the anchor of our family, a resting pole to rely on.

We finally reached the airport and boarded our plane without any problems. The weather was good and we took off. I could see that each of us was absorbed in own thoughts and so I confined myself to cuddling with Megan on our seat. I needed to feel her near me. Since she had been on her getaway she seemed so controlled and confident about herself. Whatever she had done out there had given her the peace of mind she'd needed. 'I love you, Edward Cullen,' she sent me with a smile on her face. 'I love you, Megan Harris,' I replied. 'You are the most amazing woman I have ever met,' I added and kissed her cheek. 'And, you seem different since you've returned,' I mused, tracing circles on the back of her hand. 'I had a lot of time to think,' she answered. 'Have you ever seen the movie Inner Space?' she asked. 'You're talking about the one with the miniaturized submarine inside the body?' I returned. She nodded. 'That's basically what I did – I took a journey through all abysses of my mind and tried to sort myself out.' I snickered inwardly. 'At least you didn't get sneezed out,' I replied. She chuckled. 'No. Meditation was sufficient enough.' I leaned closer to her. 'And what exactly did you find out?' I was curious now. 'That there's nothing I have to fear, as long as I have you and your love,' she answered and squeezed my hand. 'That you have forever,' I replied.

We remained cuddled in our seat for the rest of the flight. The thoughts of my family members drifted in and out of our minds, most of them being musings about what to expect from Aro's visit and how Megan should react. She said nothing, not even moved a muscle on her face. She had changed a lot during the past few days and appeared more focused and more determined than before. The lightheartedness I had enjoyed so many times was gone. 'Don't worry, it'll come back,' she sent me with a mischievous glint in her eyes and my heart lifted a little. "Will you wear a tux or a tail?" she asked me. My eyebrows shot up. 'Huh?' She smiled. "Don't tell me you're backing down?" she asked. I was surprised. "We have the Volturi coming and you think about the wedding?"  
>I asked incredulously. She frowned. "Yeah, why not? We need to plan it or do you feel different?" I was rendered speechless and didn't know what to say. "Men, can't do multitasking, tsk tsk tsk," she chided and shook her head. Snorts and chuckles suddenly erupted from Rosalie's and Alice's seats. Christmas was only three weeks away and I was sure Alice had already finished most of the wedding preparations. "I'll fill you in on the details when we get home, Megan," Alice said. "You'll love the dress, dear, I'm sure." Megan perked up. "You know that I do have a veil already, right?" she asked. Alice waved her hands aside. "Of course, silly. The dress will match your mother's veil perfectly, believe me. And you'll wear a tail," she replied, pointing her finger at me. "Ooh, I just can't wait to see it. I'm so excited," Megan literally jumped up and down in her seat. I looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "When did you develop a split personality?" I wondered. She shrugged, "I didn't. I just won't let anything ruin our wedding, dear." She tapped on my nose with her finger and smiled at me.<p>

We landed in Forks the next morning and drove back to my family's house. Plan was that Megan and I would collect our stuff from her place and she would move in with me. Getting closer to home, I thought about it again. Megan's house had given us a privacy we would not have any more at my family's place, but she could not just go back until her eye-color would change to a more acceptable shade. It was still a mix of colors but at least the swirling had stopped. When we arrived at the house, we all scattered into our rooms to relax a bit and spend some quality time. I could still hear the thoughts of my family members full of doubt and fear and Jasper really had a hard time struggling with the impact. "It's a bit too much for him," Megan said. "I think I'll help him." She had noticed his strain. Sitting on the bed in my room, she closed her eyes and stretched out her mental sensors. All of a sudden Jasper's waves amplified and relaxation washed over all of us. 'Alice, is he feeling better?' I asked my sister. 'Yes, thanks,' she replied. 'Tell him to let go, Alice,' Megan told her. I felt the change in the signature of the calm waves only seconds later. She sat cross-legged on our bed with her hands loosely clasped in her lap and emanated peace in its purest form. The whole place seemed to hum with it while she carried a relaxed smile on her face.

I sat behind her and leaned into her back, covering her neck with kisses. She smiled, but didn't let her focus shift. 'Do you want me to turn everybody into sexual frenzy?' she asked when I hit a sensitive spot behind her ear. 'Hm, looks like we could all need some emotional bonding,' I mused and started nibbling at her earlobe. She cocked her head and reached behind to caress my cheek with her hand. The peaceful emotion she sent changed into sweet love deep from the heart, wrapping each of us in warmth and security. I gasped at the way my family responded to her: None of them shied away, instead they all soaked it up like a sponge. Very slowly she withdrew from them and returned to me alone in our room. She opened her eyes and looked at me. The green and gold prevailed now in her irises and drew me into her embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and stretched out on the mattress with her. Her head rested at my shoulder and our limbs were intertwined. She pressed herself to my body as close as she could, as if she was seeking shelter. 'I need you, Edward,' she sent. 'You'll always have me,' I replied. She sighed, 'I'm yours.' I smiled. 'Forever?' I teased, knowing the answer already. 'Eternally,' she grinned. I propped myself up on my elbow and lowered my lips to hers. I kissed her softly, letting my tongue dance lightly over her teeth, tasting her venom. She tasted like a clear spring of water with a hint of lemon. It was refreshing. Her tongue dueled with mine and I retreated from her mouth and latched myself to her jaw and throat, kissing my way down to her collarbones. Letting my hands wander under her shirt I reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She sat up and drew her shirt over her head, throwing her bra away. I got to my knees and unbuttoned my shirt. She raised herself up and let her hands wander over my chest. When she flicked her thumbs against my nipples I gasped and let my head roll back. She wriggled out of her jeans and let herself fall back on the bed. "Join me?" she asked with a smile and held out one hand.

I shed my shirt and took off my jeans in a blink, lowering myself down into her arms. "I want to take this slow," I whispered and she just nodded. I kissed her lips, her face, her breasts and wandered down to her magic triangle. I spread her thighs and showered her outer folds with soft fluttering kisses before I carefully dipped my tongue between them to tease her most sensitive spot. Her physical response nearly knocked me off the bed. She arched her pelvis abruptly and lifted my head with it and I landed back on my knees. "Oops, I'm sorry," she sat up and looked at me with a sheepish grin. I just smiled and slid up to her bosom, wrapping her closely in my arms. "Guess I'll have to hold on tight to the fish," I grinned. She cupped my face with her hands and kissed me softly. "I want to feel you inside me, now," she whispered in my ear and looked me deep into the eyes. A shiver ran down my spine and I moved one leg between her thighs to open her up. I nudged her entrance with the tip of my cock and felt her moist cavern welcoming me already. Inch by inch I slid inside her while she hissed from the sensation and let her head roll back. She wrapped her legs around my hips when I started moving slowly and raked her fingernails over my back. I pressed her body close to mine and caressed her skin while I rocked my hips slowly, meeting hers. There was just this slow minimal movement and no sound, only a gasp or a moan from time to time. Our minds were intertwined and the soft glow of our bond pulsated with every thrust. I saw and felt myself through her mind and she did the same with me. Slowly the pressure built and built and begged for being released, but I just didn't want to give in yet. I felt her getting closer and closer to the edge and almost waited for her plea to give her release, but it never came. Instead she locked eyes with me just before she let herself being thrown into the waves of her orgasm. The contractions of her inner muscles triggered my climax and I felt a wave of pure energy washing over me that emanated from her inner core. 'Megan!/Edward!' we screamed each others names silently, succumbing to the powerful release that ripped through our bodies and minds.


	38. Chapter 38 Lessons

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 38 – Lessons (M POV)<p>

I would have sworn the energy release had the windows clatter like in an earthquake, but it was just imagination. The sweet softness of relaxation spreading through our bodies made us feel cozy and we remained cuddled on the bed, not wanting to move at all. We had laid there for a while, caressing each other softly and whispering endearments, when we heard Carlisle ask us all to come together in the living room. I sighed. I would have loved to spend more time with Edward alone, but I understood Carlisle's motivation. I was curious to see what kind of training he had planned for me. We took a shower at vampire speed and joined the rest of the family downstairs only minutes later. This time, I was really grateful that I had been turned because the grinning on every face would have let me blush deep red if I had still been human. I tried my best not to let my embarrassment show, but I couldn't help grinning back at some point.

"Well, now that we all had a 'break', I'd like to coordinate Megan's training over the next few days," Carlisle said with a slightly teasing tone in his voice. I slammed my walls shut when I 'heard' them recall their own private time-out initiated by my mental influence. I must have looked flustered, because I heard Carlisle's thoughts directed to me. 'Don't worry, we _all_ needed it. You did right,' he smiled at me. I let a breath I hadn't noticed holding before. "I suggest that Emmett and Jasper show Megan how to fight vampire style while I teach her about our family structures," Carlisle said. "Great, let's go outside into the forest. We'll have more space and won't break anything inside the house," Rosalie added. "And what am I supposed to do?" Esme interrupted. Carlisle smiled and caressed her cheek. "You and Edward can teach her later how to obscure our real nature," he replied. "When do we start?" I asked. "Right now, dear," Edward answered. "Okay, and who's first?" I looked around. "Let's start with the fighting lessons. I need to prepare a few things, so you go first," Carlisle pointed towards Jasper and Emmett.

Edward and I left together with the others and we ran to a clearing not far from the house. Esme and Carlisle stayed back to prepare their lessons for me. "Have you ever been attacked physically, Megan?" Jasper asked when we had reached the clearing. I shook my head. "No. I took a self-defense class in college, but I never had to use my knowledge," I replied. "Well, you might want to recall it now for a start. But try not to rip a limb off," he grinned and threw his arms around me from behind, restraining me on the spot. I let myself go limp and fell down, causing his arms to open and turned punching him in the gut. My new strength sent him flying a few yards away, but before I could think he was back and went for my throat. I kicked his legs off as soon as he was near enough and knelt on his chest, pinning his arms in front of him. "Enough," he grunted and jumped up again when I got off him. "Okay, not bad for a beginner," he said and grinned. "But I was just playing with you," he added. "Let's show her what we normally do, brother," Emmett smiled wickedly and walked towards Jasper.

They started a fighting like I had never seen before in my entire life. I was glad that my vampiric sight gave me the chance to actually follow their moves which were done at lightning's speed. "Never let the opponent know which body part you're aiming at." Edward stood close behind me and whispered into my ear while we watched. "Surprise kill is the best method," he added. "And, never let them get to your head or neck. When the head is severed from the body, it hurts so much more than other limbs," Alice whispered to me. "Huh?" I turned to her in astonishment. "Unless you burn each piece of a vampire's body, the severed parts can be reattached." She nodded at me with a serious face. Edward put his arm around me, sensing my uneasiness at this revelation. "Fire burns us into ash, nothing else remains. Whenever vampires want to fake a death by fire, they need to find a dead human body first. However, with scientific progression in forensics, it becomes harder and harder to do that," he murmured. "How inconvenient," I mumbled. He and Alice erupted in laughter which made the others stop. "Hey, what's so funny? Why don't you come here and get active for once?" Emmett hollered. "What happens if I 'hurt' one of you?" I asked Edward. "Depends on who it is," he replied with a smirk, "but with us all around we could always put pieces together again." I raised an eyebrow at him and turned to walk towards Emmett and Jasper.

Suddenly I felt his arms around mine, pinning them to my sides. "Edward?" I asked, not knowing if he was just joking. "Never turn your back to the enemy," he breathed into my ear. "You… uh...," I grunted when he intensified his clinch. "Be more careful whom to trust," he sneered. I could feel that he had shut his shield and so I closed mine. "Take action, Megan, or I'll crush your upper body," he sang while he amplified his hold. I tried to break free with more force now, but I was afraid I would hurt him, which made me hold back a little. "Let me go, I don't want to hurt you," I growled. A wicked laugh erupted from his chest. "If I were an enemy, I wouldn't give a shit on your pleading," he retorted. The others stood a few yards away from us, obviously surprised that Edward would take on his own mate, but Emmett grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Okay, you asked for it," I said and turned on my shield's reflection. Edward's arms flew apart from the reflection of his own physical force and I spun around to punch him square in the chest, sending him flying about 50 yards across the clearing.

"Anyone else?" I asked, eager to further boost my confidence. "Definitely!" Emmett exclaimed. I looked at Rosalie, but she just shrugged. "Don't hold back on my account," she told me. Emmett was hard to take on. Despite his chunky outline he was fast and precise in his attacks. Even with my newborn strength, the impact of his blows was immense. However, I soon discovered a pattern in his attacks and managed to surprise him with a martial arts move I had learned years ago. Unfortunately, I ripped his left arm off during throwing him over my shoulder. "Ouch! Damned, Megan! That hurts!" he exclaimed while I staggered back a few steps. Edward had returned and laughed out loud together with the others when Emmett floundered on his back like a beetle. Rosalie grabbed the severed arm, covered it with her venomous saliva and held it to the tissue of his shoulder. "Glad you only grabbed _that_ part," she snickered. I watched in awe how the venom glued the pieces together again and shook my head. "Incredible," I murmured. "Wanna change partners?" Jasper tapped on my shoulder from behind.

I turned around and saw his scars gleaming in the moonlight. The sight made me hiss ferally and I dropped into a defensive stance. His scars told my instinct that he had never lost a fight before and I took the warning serious. We slowly circled around each other just like the deadly predators we were. I sensed a fraction of nervousness from Edward and Jasper picked it up too. Immediately he attacked me, trying to get me into a position for ripping my head off, but I managed to shake him off. He moved extremely fast and unlike Emmett his attacks showed no pattern at all. We continued for quite a while, but he couldn't get close enough. I stood still and let him move around me, but suddenly he appeared from behind me and gripped my head in a deadly lock. The air around us suddenly filled with a deep aggressive growl, emanating from Edward's chest. I sensed his state of turmoil and concluded that his mate protection instinct had kicked in. "I think it's enough now, don't you think?" Jasper whispered. "No," I gasped. I was not convinced. He had left my arms out, so I flung them behind me around his waist and started pressing. "I could crush your spine now, don't you think?" I croaked. He grinned at me and let me go. "I think we can call it a standoff," he said, but backed away when Edward came near and pulled me roughly into his embrace. He was acting out of pure instinct in this moment and part of my new vampire nature relished in his protective possessiveness.

His lips claimed mine briefly with a fervent kiss and my body hummed with pleasure in response. He tightened his embrace while he looked around as if he expected another attack on me. "I'm safe, Edward, they're all family," I reminded him. "I know, I can't help it," he whispered and loosened his grip only slowly. "Okay, let's stop for tonight before Edward goes berserk," Jasper teased. "Not funny, Jasper," Edward growled. We decided to run back to the house and this time I needed no help. I had memorized the way and beat the others on minutes. I leaned against the front door and tapped my fingers on the frame. "You outran Edward?" Esme asked bewildered when she opened the door. I grinned, "For now, Esme. I don't know if it will last." I chuckled. Edward appeared behind me. "Let me give you a tour of the peninsula forests tomorrow. You'll need to hunt anyway and I can teach you a few other useful things, okay?" He kissed my neck lightly. I shivered with anticipation to find out what 'other useful things' that might be. "Come on, I'd like to talk about the topics 'how to live secretly among humans' and 'camouflage'," Esme interrupted us with a knowing smile and waved us inside the building.

The rest of the evening flew by with theory, mainly Esme and Edward explaining while I listened and asked a question once in a while. Esme explained and showed me how to keep a normal human appearance by breathing, moving my hands, legs, fiddling with my hair, blinking my eyes and things like that. "Right now, you may find it easy because you've just been turned and still know how it feels, but with time you'll neglect those habits," she said. "What can I do if my eye-color never changes?" I asked. "Then you'll have to wear contact lenses," she answered. "They are annoying as hell because you'll be able to see the slightest scratch on the lense. They will disintegrate after a while because of the venom fluid in your eyes. It's not a permanent solution," she continued. I pondered on it for a moment, but there was something else which had piqued my curiosity. "What about human food?" I asked Edward. He grinned. "I _knew_ you'd ask about that," he replied. "It's one of the not so funny things about being a vampire. We _are_ able to eat food or drink fluids, but we cannot digest," he added. "Sooo?" I asked with a frown. "We have to regurgitate it." I made a face that caused him to laugh. "That is really, really awful!" I exclaimed, shuddering at the thought.

We continued discussing different things for a while until Carlisle came into the room. "Are you done?" he asked his wife. Esme walked up to him and kissed him briefly. "Done for now, love. They're all yours." With that she floated off to another room and left Edward and me to Carlisle. He placed himself on the edge of the table and looked intensely at Edward before he spoke. "Over the last ten decades I have accumulated more wealth than I can ever spend. Therefore, I have spread it by purchasing assets, donating into trusts and setting up accounts for all family members as well as emergency accounts all over the world and for all kinds of purposes. I have done the same for you, Megan, the moment I knew you would be Edward's mate." I closed my eyes for a moment. "I cannot accept that, Carlisle, and you know that," I stated and looked him firmly into the eyes. He just smiled and nodded. "I had expected your answer, Megan, but you know what? I don't care." He grinned boyishly. "It's yours, whether you want it or not. I'm not taking a dime back." He crossed his arms in front of him. Edward smiled and handed me an envelope. "Here are your credit cards, account numbers and security codes. Memorize them and destroy the papers," he said. I narrowed my eyes. "Remember what I said at the aquarium?" he whispered and squeezed my hand. I took a deep unnecessary breath and got up. I walked to Carlisle until his face was only inches away. "I still consider it indecent, but I want to thank you for everything you have ever done and will ever do for me." I leaned closer and brushed his lips with mine in a chaste kiss.

I could feel him fighting his wish to embrace me and retreated quickly, turning to Edward who had raised an eyebrow. I kissed him thoroughly and ignored Carlisle's embarrassment. 'Thank you,' I sent Edward, pressing my forehead to his. 'You're welcome, love,' he returned. The next hours passed with Carlisle regaining his composure and explaining the Volturi's history and politics to me as well as the Cullen's history and relations to other covens. It was amazing how many different lifestyles the vampires throughout the world had developed. Quite a few of them blended in perfectly and remained resident in one area until they had to move to keep the cover. Others roamed the world like nomads in a desert, never staying long in one place. Carlisle had clearly not intended to be the founder of a coven, let alone such a powerful one, but fate had decided otherwise and thrown his family members into his path, one after the other. I could easily picture him being a leading figure in the vampire world, if the Volturi ever disappeared. 'Yes, he could do it,' Edward silently agreed with me. 'He loathes harsh decisions, but he will make them if necessary,' he added. 'I'll keep that in mind,' I replied. Looking back at the history Carlisle and I shared, I wondered what would have happened if we'd never parted in Rotterdam. "Carlisle, can I ask you something?" I interrupted him suddenly. Edward smiled at me and got up. "I'll see you later, love," he murmured and placed a kiss on my temple, leaving the room.

Carlisle looked a bit irritated. "Is anything wrong?" he asked. I shook my head and smiled. "No, he just knew I needed some privacy for my question," I replied. He looked questioningly at me. "I'm not sorry about the kiss earlier, but I would be sorry about a missed chance. I'd like to know something," I said and moved closer to him. His eyes narrowed a bit. "I'm not sure if I want to give an answer," he said. "Don't worry, I'm just curious. What exactly did you feel for me back then in Volterra, Carlisle?" I fixed his gaze. He started to smile and looked down on his hands. "You want to know if you could have been my mate, Megan?" He raised his head again. I nodded. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "I really had been in love with you back then, but I had not felt that instant connection like I have with Esme or you have with Edward. I'm sorry." He placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled. "No, don't be. I just wanted to clarify my feelings for you. Sometimes I look at you and my affection for you confuses me deeply. The feelings from my earlier life sometimes seem to interfere with my current relationship. Does that sound weird to you?" I raised my eyebrows in a pleading way. He laughed out loud. "Meeting the reincarnation of a woman I once loved is weird enough, don't you think?" He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I love you like a daughter, Megan. I am glad and proud that you are Edward's mate. Now go, I think he's waiting for you," he said. I hugged him briefly, relieved that I didn't have to deal with any romantic feelings from his side, and ran out the door to find my loved one.

I followed his scent to a small creek in the forest. He sat there with his knees hugged to his chest and watched the water flow past him. He looked so alone. 'I see you didn't get lost?' he teased me. I shook my head and remained silent as I sat down beside him. The ground was full of soft wet moss which covered the banks of the creek like a carpet. It was dark, only the silvery light of the moon crescent illuminated the sky. 'Do you like the night?' I asked. He nodded. 'It's quiet and peaceful,' he replied thoughtful, not looking at me. 'What do you fear, Edward?' I asked, already assuming what the answer would be. 'Your past,' he answered. 'My past _is_ past, it will _not_ lead me away from you,' I cupped his face and turned it to me, kissing him softly. He smiled. 'I don't fear your affection for Carlisle, Megan,' he caressed my lips with his thumb. I frowned. 'Was I that obvious?' I asked. He grinned. 'For me, yes.' I lowered my head. 'I'm sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to cheat on you.' He placed his finger under my chin and lifted it. 'No, don't worry. I always knew you had to sort out your former lives first. I'll never doubt your love for me,' He leaned into me with a soft kiss and held me close to his chest. We enjoyed our bubble of togetherness for a while, before we returned to the house.

The rest of the night went by with Rosalie and Alice taking turns on me in teaching me their ways of blending in and telling me their tricks and stories. Both of their lives had taken totally different turns, yet they had ended up in the same family, which I thought was amazing coincidence. In the early morning hours, Jasper came and took over. He filled me in about historic events related to the vampire world and various strategic schemes he had developed over the years for any case of emergency. It was already bright dawn when I couldn't hold one question anymore. "Have you ever contemplated the abduction of a family member by the Volturi?" His eyes darkened. "Yes. Unfortunately, their combined strength does not allow any of us to attack directly. You'd have to set up a scheme of distractions for the more powerful of them and then try to get to the captive." I shook my head. "And if that doesn't work?" He shrugged. "The one taken has to give in for a while to stay alive until we can successfully free him or her." He clenched his fists, obviously thinking about his mate Alice. I pondered on it, then I looked at him. "From what I gathered so far, the source of their loyalty towards each other is Chelsea's and Corin's talent. If you destroy those two, their structures should fall apart in a short time, don't you agree?" He looked at me with scrutiny, then his face lit up and he smiled a feral smile. "If anyone could do that, then it would be you, Megan." I just nodded. Edward entered the room, "What could she do?" Jasper got up. "Your fiancée is very talented in pointing out facts which I overlooked while contemplating the larger picture." I smiled at him and turned to my mate who bent down to the couch and pulled me up into a thorough kiss. I felt lost when he drew back, but he just turned to Jasper. "I agree, but right now I'd like to kidnap the mastermind and give her a tour of our hunting grounds." Jasper laughed. "All right, but don't lose her in the forest," he teased. I pouted, "That's not fair, Jasper." I pretended to be offended. They both laughed at me and Edward took my hand. 'I want to show you something,' he sent and I followed him out into the forests.


	39. Chapter 39 The attack

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

**Important author's note at the end!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 39 – The attack (E POV)<p>

I had decided to see if Lily was still in her cabin and introduce Megan to her. We ran towards the glacier area in the morning light, but when we finally reached the small clearing, I noticed immediately that the cabin looked abandoned. 'Is this where you had met her?' Megan asked. I nodded. 'I would've loved to introduce you to her,' I answered. 'I'm sure we will meet her again some day,' she mused. I decided to go inside the cabin and found it unlocked. Lily had taken all her belongings with her, except for a small wooden box on the table. The lid was decorated with beautiful carvings which looked ancient. Megan took it and opened it. Inside was a folded piece of paper. She held it up and looked questioningly at me. I took it and unfolded it.

"_Dear Edward,_

_I've seen you coming here, but I had to leave. I will meet you and Megan when you need me most, be assured. _

_Lily"_

I frowned. Why didn't she let us know her whereabouts? Megan wrapped her arms around me. 'I'm sure she has her reasons,' she said. 'I had hoped for some answers,' I conveyed my frustration. She cupped my cheek with one hand and caressed my lips with her thumb. The simple gesture soothed me more than words. I smiled and kissed her palm, wrapping my arms around her frame. 'Have I told you lately that I love you?' I sent her and kissed her forehead. 'Not since we made love yesterday morning,' she grinned and reached one hand behind my neck to pull me down into a kiss. I yielded happily and moaned when our lips met. She tasted so good and I felt lust rising inside me. She responded with equal force and my vampiric nature still jubilated at the fact that she wasn't fragile anymore. 'Jeez, Megan, if you keep that up we'll never make it home again.' My last coherent thought was about to leave me. She pulled away with a gasp and smiled. 'Sorry, my desire for you is simply overwhelming, I can barely control it,' she sent me. I grinned. 'Let me show you our family's hunting grounds. Maybe we can channel some of that energy,' I replied and led her out.

We ran through the snow glittering in the morning sun and followed traces of elk, deer, hare, fox and coyote. Finally I smelled a bobcat and a cougar, obviously on the same track. Now, that promised to be interesting. Megan growled deep in her throat when she came across the track and she followed the cougar's scent immediately. I trailed behind to watch her hunt. We observed the cougar from some huge boulders above. It was a large male wandering through the forest in search for prey. We watched him ambush a herd of deer, but in the deep snow his powerful leaps just fulminated without effect. The cat clearly looked frustrated. Megan leaped effortlessly from boulder to boulder without making a sound. She was just as gracious as the big cat and I couldn't help marveling at the elegance she displayed. The next moment she leaped at the cougar with a feral roar and killed it immediately before the animal had time to realize what was happening. I moved towards her but stopped when she turned and hissed at me out of pure instinct. I took a few steps back and let her feed herself. However, the moaning sounds she gave while drinking the blood stirred something else in my body that I couldn't ignore. I moaned unconsciously together with her and my throat burned with thirst and desire. She riveted her - now more golden than ever - eyes on me after she finished and raised a hand to wipe away the last drops of blood from her lips, but stopped the motion. Instead she got up and walked to me. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and mine mimicked her movement. 'Clean me up,' she thought and I lowered my head to lap at the corners of her mouth, licking away the last drops. I closed my eyes and concentrated on tasting her. She panted and I groaned from being so turned on by her response. 'I want you, Megan,' I sent her. 'Want you too,' she responded and wrapped her arms around me. At the same moment, the signature of another vampire hit us and we both turned around with a hiss.

I sensed two of them and turned to her. 'Let's run,' I urged her and we flew through the forest, away from them. Suddenly, I felt Alice frantically call out to me with her vision. She saw Felix and Demetri near us and Alec and Jane waiting for us near our home. I passed it on to Megan, 'They are already here, Aro betrayed us. Run!' After a second of shock, I saw her face change into grim determination. 'Let's split up. Maybe one of us will escape,' she suggested and I nodded. We zig-zagged for a moment and then flew apart into different directions. Megan ran towards the coast while I made a beeline to the north and then turned towards Forks again. I needed her to be safe, even if it meant getting caught by them. When I crossed a large clearing not far away from home, the pain hit me square in the chest and I fell to the ground, doubling over in screams. 'NO!' A cry of horror broke through my tormented brain and I knew Megan sensed what I was enduring. I felt her closing her shield and heard her silent message before she left my consciousness: 'I'm so sorry, love! Hang in there!' The emptiness in my mind left me bare and unguarded against Jane's onslaught. I saw her walking towards me with a malicious smile on her face. She clearly enjoyed torturing me, but I had expected nothing less. "I told you what would happen, Edward," she purred with her childlike voice, but I didn't answer. Her brother Alec came closer. "You know what Aro said: Just catch him, nothing more," he said to her. She pouted. "And who would slip this to him?" she asked her brother. "He'll see it, Jane." She shrugged and the pain vanished. I gasped for air and to regain my composure. I didn't dare trying to block her out, because I was afraid she would recognize it. "Get up!" she commanded me. I staggered to my feet and tried not to let one emotion slip. "I've always wanted you, dear Edward, but you chose to ignore me!" she started whispering but in the end she yelled at me and the pain was back for a few seconds. "Let's get him to the house," Alec said and took the lead. I thought about Alice and Jasper and hoped they had run away, but unfortunately I saw my whole family running towards the clearing. Only Megan was missing.

I sent a swift thought to Alice, telling her that I would close my shield as soon as Aro would appear and she confirmed my warning with a blink of her eyes. "Let him go, Jane," Carlisle confronted her. "No. I have my orders," she replied. "From whom?" he demanded, knowing the answer already. "From me, of course," a velvet purr rang across the clearing and my stomach turned. Aro appeared from underneath some trees with Felix and Demetri in tow. Of course, Renata was with him, his personal shield. Carlisle's face showed his conflict between his urge to defend his family members and the respect for the Volturi's leading role. "Why, Aro?" he whispered. "Because I can, dear friend." Aro's face changed into a stone mask. "And, because I want to!" he stated with a sneer. "Demetri, where is she?" he snapped his finger at the tracker. "Gone," he mumbled, looking to the ground. "WHAT?" he yelled. Demetri shrugged. "I can't find her anymore, she just disappeared," he answered. I was utterly relieved. Megan had managed to escape them. That was all I had wanted, now I could live with whatever came next. Aro turned to me. "Let me see what kind of mate you have found," he purred and stretched out his hand. I closed my shield tightly, not wanting him to see what we had together.

He took my hand and the smile on his face froze. "What is this? I can't see your memory anymore?" he whispered. A faint smile tucked at the corner of my mouth. To my own amazement, my newly acquired shield had worked. He took a step back and scrutinized me. "It looks like little Edward has evolved his abilities. Maybe his family members can help him remember. Jane?" He gestured at her and the full force of her torture caused my parents and siblings to cry out in pain, falling to the floor. Their pain cries tortured me, but I knew I had to withstand. "_ENOUGH!_" The command thundered across the clearing and made Jane flinch and stop her action. Oh no, I thought and all my hopes disappeared. Megan strolled towards us as if she was completely relaxed. Jane looked irritated at Aro, but he shook his head for a moment. "Well, well, if that isn't Edward's mate. Lovely, I must say, absolutely lovely." The fake sweetness in his voice made me cringe internally, but Megan seemed unaffected.

I felt that her mind had connected with mine and all our family members. She placed herself like a protective shield between us and the Volturi. "Good morning, Artemidoros," she greeted Aro and his face went completely blank. "Do me the favor and let my future husband go, old friend," she stressed the word old. 'Join Carlisle,' she sent me and I obliged. 'Why didn't you stay away?' I asked stressed by the thought of having her in danger. 'To save my loved ones,' she returned with a smile. Felix seemed as if he wanted to prevent me from escaping, but Aro stopped him with a gesture. Megan halted a few yards in front of him, standing exactly in the middle between them and us. "I believe we haven't met yet," Aro started, but she interrupted him. "Oh yes, we have. It's been quite a few centuries. Remember Megara?" she asked him. Aro stood still and blinked a few times as if he had trouble processing some information. I had no idea what Megan was talking about, but obviously it was enough to shock him thoroughly. "Aw, come on, do you not remember the one who almost killed you?" she mocked him. "Agape?" The shock was written plainly on his face as he whispered her name. Carlisle looked confused at me, but I just shrugged. Then, Megan showed us, and Aro, the memory he was grasping for.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (M POV) - 1300 B.C., ancient town of Megara, Greece. <em>

_I held my mistress' hands above her shoulders and urged her to breathe in sync with me. "Exhale and press, Pylia, push the baby out," I asked her gently. She leaned her back against my belly and groaned in pain, panting, desperately wanting to give birth to her seventh child. Her outcry rang through her chamber once more and I heard the king stop pacing in the hallway, ramming his fist into the wall. He ached to see her, but this was the time for women, not for men. The midwife looked at me with a worried face. I knew what she was thinking. I had been able to read thoughts of other people since I had been a child. My mother had taught me to deal with my gift and to keep it secret. It was the seventh child and the queen was too old to go through labour. She loved her husband too much, and so she had gotten pregnant again. _History would later only record four sons and one daughter. The oldest and his twin sister had been expelled from Pandion's court after revealing disturbingly gifted minds. It had been a harsh decision but with five siblings, the king had enough heirs for his throne. __

"_One more time, sister," the midwife encouraged her. "I can almost see the child's head." She knelt between Pylia's legs to help her. Once more the queen inhaled deeply and pressed forcefully in sync with the contraction. This time her pained cry was followed by the wet sound of a baby flushing out of the womb and being smacked behind in order to draw its first breath. When the little girl's first cries finally rang through the room, the door slammed open and the king stormed in. "Pylia!" he rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. The midwife glared at him, but her face became softer when she handed him the infant after she had cleaned and wrapped it into a soft linen cloth." It's a little princess, your majesty," she said and watched as he carefully settled the baby in his arms. His wife beamed at him and the smile on his face told of his joy of holding a new life in his arms. He bent down to kiss her softly. "I am glad that you gave me a daughter after all the sons. I promise I will cherish her the most, my beloved wife." Tears pooled in Pylia's eyes and I dried them away. The queen of Megara was not supposed to cry, not even in front of her husband. "Oh gods, no!" The exclamation of the midwife told this was not good. I looked down to her and saw blood pooling at the queen's feet. "You've got to go, now!" I urged the king without addressing him correctly, but there was no time for hierarchy. The queen suffered from an internal bleeding and we needed to stop it. "Pylia, lay back. Follow our instructions closely," I said while the king rushed out with his newborn daughter.  
><em>

_After a while, I left the chamber, tired and weary of what the following hours might bring. The midwife had been able to stop the bleeding for now, but the queen was very weak. It would take a long time to heal her and we could only pray to the gods that there would be no more blood-loss. The king had given the infant to a nurse in order to nourish the child, and now they stood in front of me waiting for information. "My lord, she is very weak. The bleeding has been stopped for now and she wants to see her child," I said. He looked stricken, his worry for his beloved wife clearly fighting with his strong royal conduct. "Agape, I know my wife trusts you with her life. Tell me the truth, will she survive?" He drew a deep ragged breath. I looked at him. "She has given birth to more children and survived longer than most other women would have. She is strong, but I cannot see the future, oh king. Pray to the gods that they will let her live. There is a chance, but I cannot predict the future." I bowed before him and waited until he would dismiss me. He placed a hand on my shoulder, a very uncommon gesture towards a servant. I dared to look into his face. He smiled a tired smile at me. "Take a rest, Agape. You did well tonight," he said. _

_I nodded and bowed again before I walked down the hallway around the corner to my own small room next to the queen's chamber. I was extremely tired. The labour had taken more than ten hours, too long for a seventh child. She should not have any more children, it's too dangerous for her, I thought to myself. I washed my hands and face and sat down on a low stool in front of the fire. I had been the queen's personal servant for ten years now, since my father had sold me into the royal household because he hadn't been able to pay his deductions. At first I had been terrified, but soon the queen's friendly nature had won me over and my quick learning from the midwife had ensured me a place in the royal family's heart. My thoughts wandered back to an incident two years ago. The oldest son of the king, Artemidoros, and his twin-sister Dydime had been accused with sorcery and heresy by one of the priests. King Pandion had been forced to conduct a trial against his own children. The priests had insisted on the death penalty, convinced their accusations held the truth, but the king had transformed the sentence into banishment. The queen had been inconsolable and grief-stricken. Dydime had been Pylia's favorite child and not only Pylia's. The whole court had loved her for her gentle and caring nature and everyone had been convinced that the accusations against her and her brother were wrong. _

_Artemidoros however had always been a difficult child. Some teacher had told him that being the first-born son, he was meant to be the next king. The child's ego had gotten an unhealthy boost and had developed a disrespectful attitude towards everyone else except his sister Dydime. I had soon discovered, that Artemidoros was able to read people's memories, and he made the mistake to confront them with it and used it to his advantage. That's what had brought him into trouble and since twins had always been considered a bad sign by the lesser educated, he had dragged his twin sister into his own mess. My mother had warned me, that there are people who were reborn over and over again to fulfill certain tasks for the gods. When I had met the royal twins, I had discovered in their minds that they were traveling souls, just like I was. It had been an unsettling revelation for me, but I had kept silent. The priests were the only ones interpreting the will of the gods, and anyone saying different was accused with heresy and punished with death._

_Suddenly, I heard the heavy curtain of the balcony window rustle behind me and turned around. Artemidoros stood there in full armor, his long black hair falling down to his waist, as he smiled at me. "I greet you. Agape, isn't it?" he purred. His voice was soft and deceptive, albeit a bit oily. He was a strong and extremely beautiful young man. "What do you want?" I asked. Being a banished person I didn't need to address him according to his royal descent. "I heard my mother has given birth to another child," he said and came a bit closer. I backed away towards the fireplace. "She is not to be disturbed. This child has almost cost her life," I returned. "Oh, I am so sad to hear this," he replied with a sneer. "I want to visit her, Agape, and I think you can help me," he said. I shook my head. "No, I won't. Get out of here before I call the guards," I answered. He held out his hand and approached me. "I really don't want to hurt you, but if you don't keep silent I have to kill you." He smiled at me. I reached behind me to find something, anything to defend myself and my hands found the poking stick. I grasped it and let him come closer. "Alarm, intruders!" I yelled at my loudest possible volume. He reached for my throat and I rammed the poking stick into his side. He cried in pain and staggered back while I ran yelling towards the door to open it. He had pulled the iron out of his side and grabbed my braid, pulling me back towards him. I cried out in pain as he locked me in his forceful grip. "You asked for death, woman," he snarled and drew his dagger. I gasped and kept yelling for help. I could already hear the guards storming into the queen's chamber and relaxed in his arms. "Kill me, she's safe!" I whispered and smiled, asking the gods to welcome me into their realms. I knew I would be reborn one day, it was a secret my mother had told me. "As you wish," he murmured and stabbed me into the chest with his dagger. I grabbed it and staggered away from him, turning around. "I... know… what you are… traveler… I will… watch you…" I croaked and crumbled dead to the floor._

* * *

><p>(E POV)<p>

The break had not even taken a minute. Aro was obviously in shock. "Who are you?" he whispered and eyed Megan suspiciously. "I am your sentinel, Aro. I have followed you through time, always watching your efforts to collect powerful beings around you and binding them into your realms. Now, it is enough. I will not tolerate your attack on the Cullens and especially not on my mate." Megan slowly walked towards him while Aro backed away a few steps. His face clearly showed how disturbed he was. He threw his head back and laughed a shrill laugh. "You dare to threaten _me_?" he screamed and pointed his finger to Megan. She nodded and stopped moving. 'Edward, close your shield,' she sent me. Aro looked at Jane and nodded. I felt Megan placing her own shield between them and us, working as a reflector. Jane screeched and tumbled back, holding her head. Alec had obviously also tried to work his magic and groaned under the backlash of his attack. Aro signaled Felix and he stormed towards Megan. I roared and wanted to run to her but Emmett and Jasper held me back. Megan just stood here and smiled at Felix. A foot in front of her Felix recoiled off her shield and flew back quite few yards.

I felt rage burning inside her and turning into a blazing fire. For the first time I was convinced that she had been born for this confrontation, but I was worried for her safety nonetheless. I stepped back and spread my arms, directing my family members backwards. Felix tried attacking her again and again, but he couldn't get through. "Aro, you better yield or I'll destroy them," she told the Volturi leader. He just laughed and somehow I had the feeling he underestimated her immensely. He let Demetri attack her too, but without success. Megan warned again. "This is my last warning, Aro," she called. I felt the pressure building inside her and with the reflection of next attack she unleashed her power towards them. The unthinkable happened: Felix and Demetri got pulverized. "NOOOO!" Aro's cry rang across the clearing. He, Alec and Jane remained relatively unharmed, but Renata didn't get up again. The blast had whirled them towards the other end of the clearing while my family members and I remained totally unaffected. She had directed her force selectively towards them and killed Aro's personal shield, his best tracker and his most forceful fighter.

"ENOUGH! I YIELD! Aro screeched. He bent over Renata, but her body crumbled under his hands. Megan staggered backwards, the effort to defend us had taken its toll on her. I desperately wanted to hold her, but she signaled me not to come near her. She still had her shield up and walked towards Aro, Jane and Alec, while I just followed her slowly. "I had warned you, Aro. They could still be alive if you hadn't insisted," she said in a sad voice. He looked at her with horror in his eyes while Alec and Jane hugged each other. "Go home, Aro, and never come back. Don't even think about revenge because next time I won't spare you or these children," she whispered. Her voice was tired and she looked at him with a compassion that I had never before seen on her face. Her arms fell to her side and she sighed deep from her heart before she turned around. I put my arm around her shoulder and led her away from them.

A cry of desperation made us turn again and Jane lunged herself at Megan, but she managed to hold Jane away by her arms until she stopped fighting. "Let it be, child," Megan whispered. "I've seen you and your brother grow up in your village until _he_ came along and misled you. I don't want to kill you now, unless you insist on it." She lifted her and carried Jane back to Aro setting her down carefully. Jane flew into his arms and buried her face at his chest. I had never seen her so terrified before. Aro almost looked grateful and put his arms around the twins, leading them away from the battleground without another word. As soon as they had vanished into the forest, Megan collapsed on the spot and I lifted her into my arms, carrying her back to my family. Carlisle appeared at my side to look after her, but she was unconscious. "It's not over yet," I whispered. He shook his head and looked at me with fearful eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hadn't planned the confrontation so early, and I know it's a cliffhanger, but my time is running up. I'll start cancer treatment within a few days and I don't know when I will be able to post again. I promise, the story is not over yet, so please be patient.<strong>


	40. Chapter 40  Waiting and waking

**A/N: Hi folks, I'm back. Part one of my cancer treatment is over, I've recovered well. the next step will be taken soon.**

* * *

><p>Usual disclaimer, I don't own twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. I only play with it. Megan Harris is my own invention.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 40 – Waiting and waking (E POV)<p>

While I carried her back to our house in the afternoon's dwindling daylight, I reflected today's events. I hated being rendered useless in a fight, but I remembered Lily's words. My task was to be her backbone and her shelter to return to. Being her mate, I naturally would have preferred to have it the other way round, but fate had decided to put me on the rather passive side. All I could do was to love her, comfort her and just be there for her whenever she needed me. At home, I laid her on our bed and sat down next to her. Our bond was not broken, but her consciousness was gone. It was just like the first time when she had used her gift of attacking with her mental power on Tanya. I caressed her cheek, silently telling her that I loved her and asking her to wake up. Aro had clearly underestimated her. He had fought the same way as always, using his champions against his enemy rather than fighting himself. However, from now on without Renata he would be vulnerable like never before. I knew that he would seek revenge, no matter what Megan had said to him. He would find his way to attack us again, it was only a matter of time. I worried that his intention to 'acquire' us for his coven would now change into killing all of us.

My chest vibrated with unconscious growling. The hate I felt towards him had me so agitated that I didn't hear Rosalie enter the room. Only when I felt her presence nearby I instinctively hissed and turned around to defend my mate. "It's just me, Edward," Rosalie said. I relaxed a little, but I still stayed in front of my mate. Emmett appeared at her side and I went back to growling. He held his hands up and backed away until I calmed down again. "May I come closer?" Rosalie asked. I sat back on the bed and nodded at her. She moved slowly and went to the other side of the bed, bending forward to look at Megan's face. She slowly raised a hand and brushed lightly over my love's cheek. "Can you read her?" she asked. I just shook my head. "She's been out cold since she collapsed on the field," I whispered. "I wish I could apologize to her," she murmured. "Pardon?" I was irritated. Rosalie sat down next to Megan and kept caressing her face like a mother would do with a child. "I have always been cautious around her. I didn't want to let my guards down and be close to her because I feared I would regret it later. I thought her to be delusional about all that traveler crap, but I was so wrong. She saved us all today," she whispered at the end.

She looked at me and frowned. "Why didn't she just run, Edward?" she asked. I gave her a faint smile. "She did." Rosalie's eyes went wide and I was well aware that my whole family was listening. "She felt Jane's attack on me when I crossed the clearing and asked me mentally to hang in before she closed herself off from me. She waited and assessed the situation from a distance. She could've left, Rosalie," I murmured. "Yes, but she didn't," Carlisle's voice came from the door where he and Esme waited. "Let me take a look at her, son," he pleaded and I didn't resist. I knew he wouldn't be able to help her, but his intention alone was enough to calm me. He checked her pupils, they had turned into black with a slight shade of red, and let his hands wander over her skin. "I have never seen a vampire going unconscious, but the amount of energy she released felt like it should take its toll on her, by all means." He shook his head and turned to me. "Her eyes are dark, as if she hasn't fed for weeks, but your bond is not broken," he stated with a glance at me. I just nodded with a small smile. "It's still there."

Esme came to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I believe, all we can do is to wait until she recovers. She cannot die anymore, Edward." Her face showed her motherly concern and I couldn't help giving her a brief hug to comfort her. "I know that, mom, I know. I just hate to see her like this, but I also know that for now she's safe," I whispered to her. When I let her go, I looked around and found nothing but concern for me in my family's faces. "Let me just sit here and watch over her. She'll come around soon," I said and moved back on the bed. All of a sudden, I noticed something else. "Where's Alice?" I asked. Emmett looked down and Rosalie took a deep breath. "She ran away after the fight and Jasper went after her," Esme replied. I frowned. "Why?" I asked, but I guessed the answer already. "She's beating herself up for not seeing the attack coming," Emmett huffed. I sighed. Alice's visions were based on decisions, but this time someone else than Aro had made the decision. "Aro knew Alice would see if he decided to make a move, that's why he let Jane decide when to attack. He just hovered nearby. And when Megan closed herself off, she could not see any of the events related to her. Alice has no reason at all to feel guilty," I stated firmly. "And the decision to come to the clearing and fight had been mine," Carlisle chimed in. "If anyone is to blame, it's me. If we hadn't gone there…," he started, but I interrupted him. "…it might have ended the same way or another. This discussion is futile," I added and leaned back against the headboard. They looked at each other. "I guess you're right," Carlisle returned with a sigh. "I'll talk to her when they return."

After my family had retreated from our room, I closed the door and turned on some classic music. I placed myself on the bed and my mind drifted back to the times when we used to dance in the gym after her lessons for the senior citizens. Waltz, Tango, Quickstep, you name it – we'd done them all. I had even taught her some of the older swing and boogie movements while she had shown me how to do Salsa. All those nights had been happy hours and had always ended in bed together. I smiled at the memory of one special night. She had insisted on doing a Rumba and her hip movements had driven me crazy. Her body language had been so hot, that I had made her promise she would never again dance a Rumba with anyone but me. 'Megan, can you hear me? I wish you could. Remember that night?' I let my memory flow into her mind and hoped she would show any reaction, but there was nothing. I sighed. Sitting back against the headboard I pulled her upper body into my arms and held her close to my chest. I swayed slightly to the music and whispered into her ear, telling her stories about the composers and the pieces. After a while I remained silent and just held her tight.

I don't know how long I had been sitting like this, but the new sunrise already cast its first rays across the horizon when I finally sensed Alice and Jasper coming home. I expected Carlisle to give Alice the don't-you-dare-run away-without-letting-us-know lecture right away, but he just welcomed them home and let them retreat to their room. I knew he had been really concerned about them, especially with the Volturi probably still being out there, but maybe this was not the time for lectures. 'Alice?' I called to her, but she didn't respond. 'Jasper?' I searched for him. "Edward?' he answered. 'Can I come over?' I needed to talk to them, I needed to let them see that Alice was not to blame for anything. 'Yes, but don't …,' I interrupted him. 'Don't worry, I won't,' I replied. I placed Megan carefully back on the bed and kissed her forehead. "I have to see Alice, dear. Rest well." My voice trembled for a moment and I turned abruptly to go over to their room.

The door was closed, which was unusual. I knocked softly and waited. Finally, Jasper opened the door. He looked strained. "How is she?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed his thumb to the room behind him. He stepped back to let me inside. Alice sat on her office chair in front of the window and stared blankly into the rising sunlight. I approached her carefully and stood close behind her. Jasper waited a few steps away from us. When she didn't react, I bend down to her and placed my chin on her shoulder to look the same direction she did. "Found anything interesting out there?" I asked her lightly. She just shrugged. I stood up again. "Alice, would you please look at me?" I requested softly and placed my hands on her shoulders. She shook her head with a slight hesitation. I sighed and swiveled the chair around. Crouching down in front of her, I took her face between my hands and forced her to look into my eyes. "Alice, you _couldn't_ possibly see them because Aro _knew_ the nature of your skill. He took it from my memory years ago, against my will. He fooled us all and you are not to blame for anything. I. don't. blame. you." I emphasized each word of my last sentence. After a few seconds she finally focused her doe eyes on me and I saw venom tears pooling in them. I pulled her close into my arms and rocked slowly back and forth while silent sobs shook her body. "Hush, it's all right, Alice. We are safe, Megan is safe," I tried to soothe her. I didn't say that I believed it to be only a temporary safety. I looked at Jasper and saw the reflection of the emotional pain of his mate written on his face. I nodded at him and lifted Alice up and into his arms. 'I might need you later, brother, okay?' I let him know. He just nodded and held Alice close, whispering to her ear.

Pain. The only thing Aro could give was pain. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I desperately wanted to beat something after leaving Alice and Jasper's room, but punching holes into the walls wasn't the solution. "Edward?" Carlisle's voice interrupted my dark thoughts. I turned around on my threshold and saw him standing on the staircase below. He smiled at me. "I would like to discuss an idea I got regarding Megan's state," he said. I got down the stairs and we walked into his office. "What idea?" I asked. He sat on the edge of his desk. "Her eyes are almost black, like ours when we can't feed for a long time, right?" he said. I nodded. "And, what do we do when we have to feed?" he asked. I slapped my hand to my forehead. "We hunt and drink blood," I replied, seeing where he was going. "What kind of blood did you think of?" I asked. He shrugged. "The one fastest available comes from the blood bank at the hospital," he offered. I shook my head. "She won't take it, she even refused to follow her newborn instinct to attack humans up in Alaska," I returned. He placed a hand on my arm. "It fills her batteries faster than animal blood," he said. I knew he was right, but what if she couldn't withstand the urge to drain a human later on? I conveyed my concern, but he smiled. "If she had the restraint as a newborn already, she will find it again when she recovers," he answered and I had to agree with that.

While Carlisle drove to the hospital to get some blood, I decided to pay Megan's place a visit but I didn't want her to be alone. I found my mother in the library. "Esme, could you watch over Megan while I visit our apartment? I need to look after the house, see if everything is okay." She rose from her chair and smiled. "Of course, dear. I'll take my book upstairs and stay with her." She placed her hand on my arm. "I'll be back as quickly as possible," I replied and gave her hand a squeeze, turning to leave. When I arrived at the house, I noticed that Megan's mailbox was empty and remembered that she had told me she had asked her neighbor, Mr. Taylor, to look after her mail if she ever went on vacation. I unlocked the door and picked up the termination notice from the kitchen table. Upstairs in the study I took a few boxes which were left over from my move-in and brought them down into the living room. I started packing Megan's music collection at vampire speed and was finished within minutes. When I collected her books and office material, I heard a knocking. I recognized Mr. Taylor's mental signature and went to open the door. He stood there with a large pack of mail under his arm and scrutinized me. "Hello Mr. Taylor, good to see you," I stretched out my right hand. He shook it briefly. "I have been collecting Ms. Harris' mail after your sister told me that she had run away from you," he said and narrowed his eyes. I saw his thoughts about Alice's cover and pretended to be sad. "Yes, she did run, Mr. Taylor. I was so stupid when I told her I wanted a small wedding ceremony with only the two of us," I sighed. "She wanted to have her family at her side and we fought about it. That's why she ran." I ran my hand through my hair and gave him a remorseful look. He smiled at me and put his hand on my arm. "Son, if I may give you an advice: Never argue with the woman you love when it comes to her wishes," he said. "Is she back?" he asked. I nodded. "Yes, but she is staying with my parents at the moment because she caught a cold. That's why I came here to pack a few things." His raised an eyebrow. "You're moving out?" he asked. "Yes, we're moving in temporarily with my parents," I returned. "Oh, then I gave the wrong information," he said and my head snapped up. "What do you mean?" I asked. "A couple of days ago, a young lady passed through and asked about Ms. Harris whereabouts," he said. "What did she look like?" I listened to his thoughts very closely. "She was a tiny blonde, looked very young and claimed to be a friend of her," he answered. Jane had been here! I took a deep breath. "What did you tell her?" He placed his finger to his chin and thought about it. "She asked me about relatives in this area, but I told her that Ms. Harris' parents still lived in Seattle. That's all I know about her family anyway," he replied. 'Thank god,' I thought. 'It's too much already.' Aloud I thanked him for the information and took the mail from under his arm before he could even say good-bye.

Inside I paused for a moment and leaned against the door frame. They had found her home, and now they knew she had a family. I ran into the living room, finished packing and locked all doors and windows. I grabbed all papers and left the house. Driving as quickly as I could I headed home. I jumped out of the car and bolted through the door, running up into my room. Esme sat next to Megan on the bed and read her favorite poems to her. "Edward, what happened?" she asked confused and jumped up. I took Megan's hand and leaned over her face to kiss her. "Megan, you've got to wake up. They know about your parents, they know where we live," I urged her, but she didn't respond. "What?" Esme gasped. "They know?" I heard Jasper's voice from behind and turned around. I nodded. "I just ran into Megan's neighbor. Jane had been at the house a couple of days ago and asked questions," I ran my hand through my hair. He muttered a curse and slammed his fist into the wall. "What do you feel from her?" I asked him. He sat next to her on the bed. "She… is still there. There's fear…, and she feels alone. Try to reach her, Edward," he said. 'Megan, listen to me. You are not alone, I'm here. All you have to do is to come back to me,' I thought. "You are unconscious, but you can break this state. Try it, please. I need you," my voice trailed off. He nodded. "I'm pretty positive that she heard you. She calmed down, so she at least recognized your voice," he said. "She…, wow," he stopped and looked quizzically at me. "Can't you feel it? She's sending out to you. You should be able to sense it," he added. I closed my eyes and concentrated on our bond. Suddenly a wave of sweet loving feeling rolled through me and my head rolled back as I gave in to the sensation. "Yes. That's her," I whispered and returned the feeling to her. Esme sighed and left the room with a smile. Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "I knew she'd come back. Now, let's save her parents," he stated with determination.

I called them and her mother answered the phone. "Mrs. Harris, this is Edward," I said. "God, finally!" she exclaimed. "When did you get back?" she asked. I remembered that Megan had called her from Alaska about a week ago to calm her down. "We arrived a couple of days ago," I started, but she interrupted me. "Days! Why didn't you call?" she fumed. "Mrs. Harris, please listen to me. You remember the conversation we had on Thanksgiving?" I said. She caught her breath. "What happened?" she whispered. I pinched the bridge of my nose. How should I tell her? "There's a lot you'll need to know, but we don't have time. You and Patrick have to come here immediately. You aren't safe in Seattle anymore, Martha," I urged her. "What happened?" she insisted. Stubborn woman! "We had an encounter with them. Megan is all right, but I have reason to believe that _your_ life is in danger," I stated. "How am I supposed to explain it to my husband?" she whispered. "Make something up, tell him anything you want, but you need to be on the next airplane," I said when Alice suddenly appeared next to me and handed me a paper with flight dates. "Take the following flight, your tickets are already booked," I gave her the details. "We'll pick you up at the airport," I told her. "Okay, we're coming," she replied and hung up. "Alice! Can you see them?" I asked. She closed her eyes and nodded, with a smile. "Yes, I see them arriving safely," she replied.

"Edward," I heard Carlisle's voice. He came upstairs to our room with a cardboard box, followed by Rosalie and Emmett. "How many did you get?" I asked him. "I brought ten. If that's not enough, I can get more," he replied. "How do we get it into her?" I asked. He held up a feeding cup. "You hold her and I'll try to feed her," he said. I nodded and moved to the bed. "Let's start. We have to hurry," I returned. "Why is that?" he frowned. "I found out that Jane has asked our neighbor about Megan's relatives a couple of days ago. He told her that they live in Seattle," I informed him. "Did you call them?" he asked. "Yes, I explained to her mother that they aren't safe anymore. Alice got them on the next available flight and they're coming here." He let a low whistle. "This is not going to be easy. I don't know how she'll react on human scent after she got human blood. We'll have to be very careful," he mused. "Who picks them up?" he said. "I'll do it," Esme had just appeared. "And I'll go with you," Alice chimed in from the doorstep and smiled at me. 'Thank you,' I sent her before she and Esme left. I moved Megan's body into a sitting position and supported her while Carlisle filled the blood into the plastic cup. "Rose, Emmett, I want you to restrain her if she starts to fight instinctively. We can't have her running around in the forest now," Carlisle ordered my siblings and they blocked door and window.

He sat in front of her and carefully pried her mouth open. Softly he pushed the cup's nozzle between her teeth and started pouring a small dose into her mouth. "Tilt her chin up, she doesn't swallow by herself yet," he said. I did and it helped to let the liquid run down into her stomach. After the first cup, he got up and filled another and started the whole procedure over again. This time she swallowed automatically. "Wonderful," he smiled. "Megan, can you hear me?" I whispered, but she didn't answer. After the second cup, Carlisle had to refill again and I held her still. 'More.' I nearly jumped when I heard her thought. "I can hear her thoughts!" I exclaimed. She started to twist in my arms, but I held her firmly in place. Carlisle fed her the third cup and now she started to grab for the cup itself. 'Megan, can you please wake up?' I sent her. She groaned and her eyes fluttered. "More," she whispered. Rosalie gave the next pouch to Carlisle and this time he just cut one edge off and let it pour directly into Megan's mouth. While she drank eagerly, her eyes opened and she grabbed the pouch. She finally fed herself. "Enough," she whispered and held the empty pouch away from her with a grimace. "No, no, you haven't had enough blood yet," Carlisle intervened. "I had enough of this type," she replied. "I want animal blood, please," she sighed and leaned back into my arms, turning her head to look at me. I was caught up in my emotions so I just nodded. "I'll carry you and Emmett will get you a nice big moose," I whispered with a thick voice and kissed her softly. Rosalie came towards us. "Megan, I'm sorry, I need to apologize," she said and hugged her. "What for?" Megan frowned. "For keeping my distance towards you," she replied softly. Megan still looked confused. "It's not important now," Rosalie smiled. "Let's get you fed and we can talk later," she smiled and turned to Emmett. "What are you waiting for? You heard the man: a nice big moose, so go get one," she shooed him off and I chuckled.

"How long have I been out?" Megan asked me. I lifted her up into my arms and walked to the window. "Almost 24 hours, love," I replied. "And, we have only a few hours to get you back in shape before your parents arrive," I added while I jumped out the window with her. "WHAT?" she yelled and scrambled out of my arms onto her own feet. She swayed slightly and I caught her arms to steady her. "Jane has been at our place before they attacked us. Mr. Taylor told her that your parents live in Seattle." Her eyes widened. "Mom," she whispered, "and Dad," her eyes widened and the horror in her voice made me put my arms around her. "They are already on their way and Esme and Alice will pick them up at the airport. Alice booked a flight for them and saw them arriving safely," I whispered to her ear and caressed her hair. "I cannot tell them," she murmured and buried her face at my shoulder. "Your mom already knows about our kind, that makes it easier," I answered. She looked up at me and shook her head. "You have no idea," she said and her face contorted with the emotional pain. "Megan, we have to tell them the truth and the sooner we do it the better," I told her and placed my hands on her shoulders. She turned her back to me and hugged herself. "What exactly should I tell them?" she whispered. I wrapped my arms around her from behind and kissed her neck. "Everything, except maybe for Timothy's letter. It's up to you," I returned. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Hey guys, stop making out. I brought fresh moose for lunch," Emmett hollered across the road in front of our house. I took Megan's hand and led her towards him. Emmett had caught two large moose bulls and dumped them to the ground. "God, I'm starving," she said and attacked them right away, draining both of them completely empty. When she finished, she got up and smiled. "I never thought I'd like this flavor one day," she said. I couldn't help a grin.


	41. Chapter 41 Truth

Usual disclaimer

* * *

><p>Chapter 41 – The Truth (M POV)<p>

It turned out that I needed to drain a couple of moose more to be fully restored. I had felt so tired at the end of the fight, but when Edward told me that I had collapsed on the battle field right after Aro and the twins had left, I was shocked. It could have been dangerous if they had returned and how was I supposed to fight again? I needed to find a way to use my mental powers without using up all my energy, but I had no time to ponder on it. I fed myself on the moose Emmett had hunted. "Are you sure you can handle it?" Edward asked me when we returned to the house. I paused and looked at him. "No, but I will do my best to control myself." He put his arms around me, smiled and kissed me softly. "We'll help you," he assured me. I had hoped for that, I didn't want to kill my parents! My eyes had changed back to their gold-green shade, which made it easier to accept my outward appearance. Edward and I took a shower and changed our clothes before we went downstairs to meet my parents. Alice had called us that they were only minutes away. While we sat on the couch, I fiddled nervously with my sweater. 'Don't be afraid,' he sent me. 'But I am,' I sighed. 'I'm afraid how they'll react,' I added. I really was worried. Especially my dad's reaction would be most crucial for me. 'Would you rather talk to them alone?' he asked. 'No!' I grabbed his hands and turned to him. I searched his gaze and let my mind melt into his. He saw all my insecurities. I didn't trust myself completely and I was scared to be cast out by them. He raised his hand and caressed my cheek. The gesture gave me so much comfort that I couldn't help leaning into it. 'I understand, but don't even go there, dear. They will still love you,' he sent me and put his forehead to mine. "No matter what they do or say, remember you will always have me," he said. I wasn't relieved completely, but I knew he would always be there for me. However, I couldn't help a gulp when we heard the car arrive and squeezed his hands one more time.

Edward placed one arm around my shoulders as we faced the door. Esme and Carlisle entered the room, followed by Alice and my parents. Alice winked at me. 'I tried to prepare them a little,' she thought and waited in a corner together with the rest of the Cullens. I just nodded at her and waited. "Megan!" Mom exclaimed and stormed towards me, but hesitated to finally hug me. She looked me over and her hand flew to her mouth. "You've changed indeed," she whispered and scrutinized me. I had stopped breathing when they had entered the room. "But I'm still me," I replied softly. "Of course you are, child," my dad rumbled and pulled me into a bear hug before I could stop him. 'Keep calm, keep calm,' Edward sent me. I clung to his thought like a life-line and concentrated on _not_ breathing at all. I returned dad's hug and smiled, but when he held me away on arm's length and looked at me, his facial expression changed. "You _do_ look different," he said and stepped back a little, putting an arm around my mother. "Care to explain why we had to hurry over here as if the devil was behind us?" he said. 'I'm going to breathe, watch me,' I sent Edward. I took a tentative breath and blocked my instinctive side. It worked. My throat burned like hell, but I felt I could manage it. "Yes, of course I will. It's a long story, though, and you will probably not believe a word," I said and motioned for them to sit down with us.

Mom and dad took the opposite couch and the story telling began. I started with how Edward and I had met and how we were connected with each other. I mentioned the incident at Halloween and how I had run away to Alaska after Thanksgiving because I hadn't been able to cope with the events and what had happened to me there. But before I could tell them that I had been changed, I needed to convince them, or at least my dad, that vampires exist. "There is one more thing to the whole picture you need to know. Remember when I quit the job in Sequim?" I asked. "Yeah, I never understood why you did, but you had said it was necessary," dad replied. I nodded. "Reason was that I had run into a group of vampires during a hike through Cascade national forest and they scared the shit out of me," I said and looked at them. Dad's face showed clear disbelief and mom's changed from surprise to understanding. "You don't expect us to believe such a … thing," he said tightly. "I do," mom whispered and nodded to herself. "What?" he looked at her incredulously. She placed a hand on his arm. "You remember when I told you about my family's legend years ago?" she said quietly. He nodded. "Something about a witch," he replied. She shook her head. "Not a witch, Patrick," she chid him, "a woman with the gift of clairvoyance. She was one of my ancestors and worked for a household back in Italy, owned by vampires," she continued. "That's really just a fairy-tale, nothing more," he returned gruffly. "No, it's the truth. I didn't tell you before, but I _saw_ proof, Patrick. I saw _how_ Edward saved Megan on Thanksgiving. He ran to her faster than lightning and kept all the car wrecks away from them just with his feet, while they were pushed across the ground. When I confronted him and Megan upstairs, he confirmed that the old stories are true." She looked down on her hands. "But…," dad started, looking aghast at her, then at me.

I just nodded at him. "It's true, dad, Edward is a vampire. And so is the rest of his family. The ones I met in the Cascades happened to be his relatives, but I didn't know that back then. You don't have to worry about your safety, dad. They all sustain on animal blood, that's why they live so far out here." I saw my parents relax visibly. "But there is more - I am one of them now," I added and waited calmly for his reaction. He and my mom paled, but she placed a hand on his. "Why, Megan?" she whispered. I took a deep breath. "Because I was about to die. After the avalanche had put me into hospital, the physicians discovered that I suffered from an incurable cancer. They gave me only a few more months to live," I heard my mom gasp, but I looked at my mate. "I had made Edward promise that he would change me if it was the very last option for me to stay in his life. That point had come when they diagnosed me and we both knew it," I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. I turned back to my mom and saw tears in her eyes. Even dad sniffled a little. "Edward and I love each other so much that we cannot ever be apart. I swear, dad, he wouldn't have done it if we'd had another option, but there wasn't!" My parents looked at each other and I could see the sadness in their eyes. I felt the need to make another statement. "Edward fights his true nature every day, but there is so much compassion and love in his soul that he could never be the monster he thinks he resembles." I just looked at them. "I see…," my dad murmured and scrutinized us. My mother just smiled wistfully. Edward squeezed my hand and cleared his throat. "When I said 'forever' back in Seattle, Mr. Harris, I truly meant 'forever'," Edward said softly and looked at them. My dad took a deep breath and got up. We stood too and waited for him to make the first move. He stepped forward and held out his right hand to Edward. "And I meant every word when I said I've seen worse," he stated. Edward smiled and shook his hand. The tension in the room dissipated and mom quickly hurried to hug me. "I knew you would be okay," she whispered. "I am now, mom. Thank you for accepting us," I said and my voice was thick with emotions. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I let her go. Dad stood behind me and opened his arms. "If you promise not to bite me…," he grinned. I shook my head and hugged him as strongly as I could dare to. "Ouch, Megan! God, have you been exercising?" he exclaimed. I let him go immediately. "I'm so sorry, dad. Are you okay?" I asked. He touched his ribs. "Yeah, I think so. I guess that strength has something to do with you being, um, …" he didn't continue and just waved at me. "Say it out loud, dad, a vampire." I grinned at him. He just nodded and looked a bit uneasy. I had to laugh out loud.

I took the opportunity to make the next step. "Mom, dad, I'd like to introduce Edward's family to you. They've been very supportive and it's time you get to know them all," I said and turned around. Carlisle and Esme came closer. "Mom, these are Esme and Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's 'parents' in all purposes, if I may add," I pointed at them and heard Edward's snicker in my head. "Mrs. Cullen, Mr. Cullen, thank you for taking care of our daughter," dad said formally and shook their hands. "It was a pleasure, Mr. Harris," Carlisle shook dad's hand briefly and blew a kiss on mom's hand, which made her blush. "She's a remarkable person, Mrs. Harris." Esme hugged my mother. "Thank you for raising such a wonderful woman," Esme said. "No, I have to thank you for supporting her," my mom replied. I introduced Alice and Jasper as well as Rosalie and Emmett. "They all go as one family with Esme and Carlisle as their adoptive parents, but in fact they are all married couples," I added. "Keeping a solid cover is important for us," Carlisle started. "I have to inform you that we broke the most basic law of the vampire world today by telling you all this. Mortals are not to know about vampires. Edward told you back in Seattle, Mrs. Harris, that there are those of our kind who watch out for transgressions," he continued, but my dad interrupted him. "You mean like ... vampire cops?" he asked quizzically. "Sort of," he replied. "Unfortunately, the only sentence they impose is death or being changed into one of our kind," he finished. "But that's ridiculous," mom fumed. "Not necessarily," Carlisle intervened. "It's a protection method. Try to see it from our point of view: If our existence would be revealed to the world, how do you think people would react? They would either kill us or use us in experiments," he stated. "You've got a point there," dad mused. "They had already attacked us here and they found out that Megan has living parents, which is rare for a vampire. Since we were able to fend them off yesterday they are out for revenge and _you_ would've been the next target," Edward explained.

My mother chimed in, "What I don't understand is why they attacked you if Megan is one of your kind already?" Jasper started to laugh heartily while my parents gave him a surprised look. "I'm sorry," he said, still snickering, "but now I know where Megan got her wits from." I looked at Edward and Carlisle and they both nodded at me. "My mental gifts have expanded _a lot_ since I was changed, mom, and their leader is a very ruthless personality who collects gifted vampires like others would collect art. He gives them the choice to die or to join him," I explained. My parents looked disgusted. "Two of my siblings and I have been on his list for years and now Megan has raised his interest. She…," Edward stopped. 'I don't know how much to tell them,' he sent me. 'Let me do it,' I sent him. "Yesterday they came after us and I was forced to destroy three of them, that's why they are out for revenge now," I jumped in. "You… killed…?" Dad's voice reached a high pitch. "Yes, I to defend my fiancé and his family," I replied calmly. "I knew she's got Harris' guts!" My dad beamed with pride. "No offense intended, but why did _you_ have to fight?" My mother crossed her arms, but remained calm. "No offense taken, Martha," Edward replied instead. "I wish I could have kept her safely away from the fight, but our opponents are also gifted and Megan's special powers were our only chance to survive," he added. "I'll spare you the gruesome details, mom," I smiled at her. "Just let me say that my talents enable me to shield myself and others from attacks on the mental and physical level. The shield has a mirror effect and so their attacks simply rebounded and killed them," I cheated a bit.

The look on their faces was priceless, but I also saw that they probably had received enough information for one day. 'Carlisle, can they stay here with us?' I asked them. Carlisle gave me a small nod. "Megan, let me show your parents the spare room and bring them some refreshments," Esme suggested. "I'm sorry, but you have to stay here. We can only protect you here because we don't know exactly where they are right now. They know where I live, so you can't go there either," I added. "Does that mean we can't go back to Seattle?" Dad asked. I nodded. "I'm afraid so. Can't you take an emergency leave of absence and make up a story for aunt Jean?" I asked him. "Hm, I guess I could. How long will it take?" he replied. All vampire eyes turned to Alice. "Don't look at me," she fended us off. I went to her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Alice, I do not blame you for what happened. Aro knew you would see his decision and so he ordered Jane to start the attack. But I need your help now to keep my parents safe." I took a deep breath and stepped back. She threw her hands in the air. "Okay, okay, let me check them out," she huffed and her eyes grew distant for a few moments. "What is she doing?" my mom whispered to me. "She tries to see the future based on the decisions of our attackers," I explained."Wow," my dad exhaled a whisper. "I can't!" Alice exclaimed and stomped her foot. "I can't see any of them, as if they all keep their minds completely blank," she said. "Okay, let's get our guests to their room so that they can rest and we all could also use a break," Carlisle said and ushered my parents and Esme out of the living room.


	42. Chapter 42 Break time

Usual disclaimer: S. Meyer owns all Twilight things, I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan is my own invention.

* * *

><p>Chapter 42 – Break time (EPOV)<p>

The fact that Alice couldn't see the Volturi hadn't surprised me at all. I had expected Aro to be careful. Martha and Patrick seemed to be a little disturbed, but Esme had led them to the spare room and would provide them with all necessary items, keeping them company for a while. Jasper hugged Alice tightly and whispered soothing words to her. I sighed. She was getting more and more frustrated by her inability to help in this case. "What can we do? We can't just sit back and wait!" Megan said. She seemed quite upset. "Aro is staying out of trouble and I'm sure he will tell the rest of his coven to keep their minds clear, too. There's nothing we can do at the moment," I replied and took her hand. A flicker of anger scurried over Megan's face before she turned away and moved to look outside the window. "This is all my fault," she mumbled and the next moment she closed her mind. "Megan, don't shut me out, please," I asked her. She shook her head. "Whoa, Megan, would you please stop it? I can't take two guilt-ridden women," Jasper gasped. His distress made Alice turn her head. "Megan?" She left Jaspers arms and moved towards my mate, placing her hand on her back. "Megan, please don't blame yourself," she asked her. Rosalie looked at Emmett and he just nodded. She stood next to Alice and placed her arms around Megan's shoulders. "Come with us, Megan. There's something we got to show you," she said and tugged at her arm. Megan took a few more deep breaths and finally nodded. Rosalie smiled and Alice started imagining cheese labels to obscure her real thoughts. 'Not cheese,' I groaned inwardly. She just chuckled and took Megan's hand. "Come on, let's go upstairs to our room," she said. Jasper just grinned when I sent him a questioning glance. 'They'll try to cheer her up with some wedding details,' he sent me. 'Oh!' My eyes widened. I still couldn't believe we were getting married while we had to face such dangerous enemies. Megan obviously read my skeptic thoughts and shot me a reproachful glance while she followed my sisters upstairs.

"So, what do we do now? Any suggestions?" I asked my brothers and Carlisle while I flung myself on the couch. Emmett held his hands up. "Unless you wanna go to Italy and kill the rest of them, bro', none from me," he said. "No, that would be suicidal, even with the loss they had," Carlisle said and leaned at the table with crossed arms. "There is actually nothing we can do but wait for their next move," Jasper added. "We should be careful where we're going and none of us should go out alone, never. Alice can keep looking, but maybe that will be futile," he added. "Jasper's right," Carlisle said. "Tell me, son," he turned to me. "I assume you still want to marry her?" I frowned. "Yes, but is this the right time now?" I replied. He smiled at me. "I understand your concern, but why wait?" he returned. "Let's set the date and invite all guests. Together with the Denalis the protection for the mortals at the ceremony will be even better." I leaned back and pondered on it. Even if the Volturi would plan to attack during the wedding, they would refrain from it if there were enough mortal witnesses. Eleazar and the others would definitely be an advantage for us. "I would like to ask Megan first and discuss with her parents if they want to take the risk. In the end, they will be targets too," I replied. Carlisle nodded. "That's right, they have to make their own decision," he returned. "Um, would you do me the honor and be my best men?" I asked Emmett and Jasper. They high-fived each other. "See, I knew he would ask," Jasper laughed and Emmett punched his arm. "Okay, I lost," he grumbled. "Um, hello guys?" I repeated my question and waved at them. They looked at each other and grinned. "Yes," they answered in unison. "Phew, glad to hear," I sighed and was tackled by them in a playful manner.

When I turned towards the stairs to go see Megan, Carlisle stopped me. "I just want you to know that I would love to be your officiant. That is, if you and the bride agree," he said and gave me a warm smile. I took his hand and looked into his eyes. "I know how much this means to you, and yes, I agree. I will ask Megan and I'm sure she won't object." I patted his shoulder and went upstairs to Alice's and Jasper's room. 'Megan, can I talk to you for a moment?' I asked her mentally to give her some time ahead. I heard giggling inside the room when suddenly the door slammed open for a second and Rosalie emerged. She wagged her finger at me. "You better wait here. She'll come out in a few," she said and poked my ribs. I grinned. "I take it you have finally made your peace with my future wife?" I asked and crossed my arms. Rosalie's face softened noticeably. "Yes, I did. We talked heart to heart and she's my sister now. You know what that means, don't you?" she emphasized her words with another poking. I held up my hands in defeat and took a step back. "Yeah, I know: If I ever hurt her you'll rip my head off, right?" She gave me a satisfactory grin and nodded. "You bet I will," she stated. "Thank you, Rosalie," I returned and pulled her into a tight hug. "Okay, okay, no need to get sentimental," she mumbled and patted my arm when I let go. She looked a bit embarrassed as she vanished downstairs. I knocked at the door again. "Coming," I heard her voice and the rustling of cloth. The next moment she slipped through the door, closing it behind her, and her face gleamed with joyous anticipation. "You wanted to see me?" she asked a little breathless.

I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she looked. All her worries seemed gone. Whatever my sisters had shown her, it had obviously changed her mood completely. I gathered her into my arms and kissed her passionately. "Wow! Where did that come from?" she gasped when I ended the kiss. I smiled at her. "You looked so happy and beautiful, I just had to kiss you," I replied. She lowered her eyes and I swear she would have blushed if possible. I lifted her chin with one finger and searched her gaze. "Whatever you did in there made you very happy, and I love seeing you like this," I stated. She smiled and threw her arms around my neck. "Thank you, but you know that most of it will be my secret until we stand in front of the altar," she returned. I just nodded. "Speaking of which reminds me that we need to decide on a date and the invitations." Her eyes widened. "You really want to do it now?" She looked surprised. I caressed her cheek and gave her a crooked smiled. "And here I thought I had been hesitant. Carlisle convinced me that we should risk it. If we invite the Denalis, your parents will be well protected during the ceremony," I answered. "Would you like to invite any other relatives, dear?" I asked her. She had a pensive expression on her face. "I'm not sure. I'd like to ask mom and dad if they think we should risk it. Would that be okay with you?" she requested. "Of course, do as you like," I replied and kissed her forehead. She was right. They knew their relatives better and could assess if the circumstances would raise questions or not.

"And, what date would you prefer?" I added. She grinned and put her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "How is tomorrow?" I pretended to look shocked and she laughed. "I'm just kidding. I talked to Alice and she'll be done with all preparations soon. In fact, next Sunday would be perfect," she returned. I smiled at her. "Agreed," I said and kissed her once more before I continued. "Oh, by the way, Carlisle offered to do the ceremony for us. Would that be okay for you?" I inquired. "Does he still have a license?" she asked. I shrugged. "If not, he'll get one. He officiated for my siblings before and I know he would love to do it for us." I took her hands and looked her into the eyes. "With them out there, I'd prefer to have the ceremony here at the house, if you don't mind." I held my breath and hoped for her consent. She scrutinized me for a moment before she pulled my head down for a gentle kiss. "I understand," she said, placing her forehead to mine, "and I agree with you. I'd love to have Carlisle as our officiant and Alice will do a marvelous job at decorating the house." I smiled and kissed her again. 'I love you,' I sent her. 'I know,' she returned. We got lost in our happy bubble until we heard someone clear his throat. "Um, guys? Could you take it to your room?" Megan's father stood in the hallway and looked very uncomfortable. 'Go talk to them, dear,' I asked her and let her go. "Dad! I'm sorry, let's go see Mom. I need to talk to you for a minute." She grabbed his arm and walked him towards the guest room.

"Don't you dare snooping around in her head to see the dress." Alice's voice made me jump. She wagged a finger at me. "Everything is prepared, she'll look absolutely perfect and I promise to turn this house into a wedding dream. All I need, is the date." She beamed with energy. I sat down on a stair and looked at her, shaking my head. "I wonder how Jasper copes with your mood swings. If they give me a headache…," I said. She smiled. "I'm pretty good at making up, you know?" I held my hands up. "I don't want to know, Alice." She grinned at me. "Seriously, thank you for organizing everything. I know you're the best wedding planner one could have," I added. "I know," she quipped and vanished into her room. I chuckled. I sat there for a while and listened to all the minds around me. Emmett and Rosalie had gone out into the forest to hunt and spend some time together alone. Carlisle and Esme had retreated to their room to have some 'quality' time together. Megan's father took the opportunity to talk to his daughter about his worries. Patrick still had a hard time coping with reality, but Megan's mother had pushed all worries and doubts aside. Megan was fighting with her emotions. The acceptance of her father was a crucial thing for her. For a moment I felt sadness and then joy along our bond when her father told her that he still loved her, no matter how much she had changed. I guessed this was the final acceptance she had been looking for. I finally heard Patrick asking for a spot to get some fresh air and after a few seconds he emerged from the room.

When he came into the hallway I stood up. "Mr. Harris, would you like some fresh air?" I asked him. He looked surprised, but nodded. "Yeah, actually I was looking for the patio. Too many emotions in there now." He pointed his thumb back to the room. I smiled. "I can imagine that. Mind if I joined you?" I returned. He shook his head. "Nope. Lead the way, please." He followed me downstairs to the patio on the first floor. Outside, he relaxed a little. He grabbed the handrail and leaned forward, deeply inhaling air. The night's fresh crisp air smelled of ice and snow. I remained in the corner and gave him some space. Something still worked in him, but I didn't want to press. "It's a wonderful house you have here," he said. "Thank you. Yes, it's a nice place to live in," I answered. He turned around and looked startled. "Is something wrong, Mr. Harris?" I asked. Now was not the time for small talk. If he had anything on his heart, he needed to spit it out. "First of all, call me Patrick, son." He held his hand out to me and I took it. "All right, Patrick," I replied. "I can't help noticing that something is bothering you. Care to share your thoughts?" I offered. "Can't keep any secrets in this house, can I?" he grumbled. I chuckled. "It is a bit difficult, I admit, but if you want I can teach you how to cover up." He let a short laugh. "Tell me about yourself and your family, Edward. I mean, I can see you're a good guy and my daughter loves you, but still I know nothing about who you really are." I nodded. "Where do you want me to start?" I asked. "How about the beginning?" he quipped. I whistled. "That could take a while. I cannot feel the cold, but I suggest we go inside before you freeze to death." I motioned to the living room.

We went inside and sat on the couch next to the fireplace. "How old are you exactly, Edward?" he asked. I smiled. "Reality or cover?" I returned the question. "Facts, please," he answered. "I was born as Edward Anthony Masen in 1901 in Chicago. My father had been a lawyer. My mother Elizabeth had raised and taught me at home, as was customary back then. Both died of the Spanish influenza epidemic in 1918. I caught it too and while I was fighting with death in hospital, my mother asked one of the physicians on her deathbed to do anything possible to save my life. That doctor was Carlisle Cullen. He saw something in me and changed me into a vampire, something he had been since 1663." Patrick's eyes nearly bulged. "That's quite some time to be around," he said. "There are older ones than him, believe me," I answered. "Carlisle became my adoptive father and taught me how to survive, how to blend in. I've carried the name Cullen ever since. He also changed Esme, Rosalie and Emmett when he came across them while they were dying." He leaned back. "So, none of you are related by blood?" he asked. I nodded. "That's right. Carlisle fell for Esme when he saw her the first time. She had attempted suicide over the loss of her baby child. Shortly after the change they got married. Rosalie found Emmett dying in the forest after a bear attack and carried him back home. Carlisle changed him and they got married a little later." He leaned forward. "What about the little dark-haired lady?" he said. "Oh, Alice. Alice is a special case. She doesn't remember who changed her and not much about her former life. She met Jasper on her travels through the U.S. and they fell in love. They married shortly after they joined us in the 1950's."

He leaned into the cushions and pondered on everything. I could clearly hear his thoughts wandering back to the myths he'd heard about vampires. "You are not sure what to make of all you've heard," I said. "Huh?" he was startled. "Your thoughts keep comparing us and our behavior to all the vampire myths you've seen in movies or read in books and nothing fits," I stated. "Are you reading my mind?" he pointed his finger to me. I grinned. "Yep. Some vampires have special talents. Most of them were gifted already while still human and with the change the gift evolves. Like Megan with her shield. I didn't know anything about my talent while I was still human, but Alice for instance was already able to foretell events. That's what brought her into a madhouse while she was a little girl." He frowned. "What a cruel fate. How about Jasper? I have the feeling he's also gifted," he said. I chuckled. "Feeling is the right word, Patrick. Jasper had been the youngest major in the confederate cavalry with a knack for leading people. This turned into the ability to read and influence emotions after he was changed in 1863," I explained.

He exhaled loudly. "Wow, that's quite a unique family you have, son." He smiled at me. "I'm curious, Edward. All of you met another person and fell in love and got married within a relatively short time. Is that all just coincidence?" Just like Megan, I thought. "That's a tough question and I'm not sure how to answer it. Ever heard of love at first sight?" I asked. He smiled. "Yeah, but it rarely happens, right?" he answered. "True," I smirked, "but once a vampire meets his true soulmate the connection clicks for both at an instant and is irreversible. We find our true mate only once during our existence. There is no explanation why it happens that way. It just does." I hoped he would understand. "Are you telling me that you believe fate brought you and Megan together and you had no choice?" he asked. I shook my head. "Fate may have played a part, but we had a choice. We both chose to embrace the unique connection we share rather than fighting it," I answered. "And such a unique connection happened to your family members too?" he asked. "Yes, fortunately. Sometimes it takes a very long time until we meet our other half," I replied with a knowing smile. "How long did it take for you?" I looked surprised. Patrick was a very perceptive man. "Megan is the first woman I had found interesting enough since I was turned," I answered. "That's … a long time," he stated. "Oh yes."

"I gathered you guys don't drink human blood, but go for animals. Does that mean you're the good guys?" Now, that was a tooth I had to pull fast. "What makes you think we're good?" I let my voice sound cynical. "I, um,… your family bonds, your compassion.. I thought…," he started, but I interrupted him. "Don't get me wrong, Patrick. We don't hurt mortals, we try to live among them, but that has not always been the case for some of us." I got up and moved to the other end of the room with vampire speed. "We are the world's most dangerous predators, Patrick," I started and in a flash I stood right behind him. "Nothing can outrun us." I sped to the other side of the room and lifted the free couch with one hand. "Nothing is stronger than us." I put it down again. His eyes had widened with fear. Too fast for his eyesight I sped towards him and crouched right before him. "Human blood is always a great temptation for us, no matter how many decades or centuries of practice we have," I breathed and watched his reaction. His heart was beating faster and his hands trembled slightly. "Okay, I got it. You are dangerous," he whispered. I sat back on my heels and nodded. "There are always two sides to a coin, light and darkness, goodness and evil. You may see or hear things which you cannot understand until you're one of us, but I can assure you that you and your family have nothing to fear. We will protect you." I got up and stepped back. He stood too and looked at me. "I still think I have seen worse, by my standards, and I trust you," he stated and reached out for a handshake. I took it and was relieved he wasn't repelled.


	43. Chapter 43 Insecurities and a dress

Chapter 43 – Insecurities and a dress (M POV)

Guilt. That emotion threatened to override everything when I realized that we would not be able to foresee our enemy's next move. It was my fault that his family and mine were in danger, my fault that Alice didn't trust her own abilities anymore, my fault that Jasper had to cope with too many emotions, my fault that my fiancé and his family had been tortured by the Volturi – everything that had happened to them since I had met Edward was caused by my fate. My fate had thrown them into a confrontation they would never have sought. I felt Jasper struggle with the impact of my emotions and shut my mind. Of course, Edward noticed it and asked me not to leave him out, but I couldn't answer. He was concerned and worried, but I needed to protect him from my turmoil. I stood there for a moment, fighting to get myself under control again. Just when I felt a small hand on my back, and then another, I relaxed a little bit. Alice and Rosalie – I would've never expected them to become my best friends. Well, at least not Rosalie, but their intention to ease my mind lifted a bit of my sorrow. Even through my shield I felt their concern from them and decided to give in and let them distract me. I caught a glimpse of a picture in Alice's head and got curious. She thought of a fashion sketch and I realized she was trying to show me an image of my wedding dress without thinking about the real one. At the same time I heard Edward's skeptic musings about having a wedding and facing the Volturi at the same time and I snorted. That was oh so him! Always worrying when things got mixed up. I shot him a glance and headed upstairs with his sisters.

„Okay, Megan, I know you're maybe not in the mood, but it's time we take care of some wedding details, don't you think?" she said. "It's okay, Alice. I really appreciate your efforts to lighten my mood," I smiled at her. "All right then, please close your eyes," she asked me while she turned to her closet. I obeyed and heard her rummage in the closet, opening a looong zipper and then cloth rustled. "Now, open your eyes again," she said. I did and my jaw hit the floor. "Oh. My. God." That was all I managed to say. The dress hanging at the closet door was a dream come true. Off-white lace with fine beadwork on the bodice lay over white satin, perfectly matching the color of my mother's old veil made of lace from Brussels. A shawl collar led into a V-neckline. Lace cap sleeves covered the shoulders and the full train could be lifted with a loop for dancing purposes. The skirt was not bouffant at all. The smooth texture of the heavy satin allowed the lace to fall down in an elegant flow. "Well? Put it on," she said and grinned from ear to ear. Rosalie helped me with the zipper and opened the box with the veil, draping it over my head. "Alice," I whispered as I looked at myself in the mirror, "how the hell did you find this?" It was absolutely stunning. "It took a while, but I told you I would find a match for your veil. Now, put on these shoes." She handed me a pair of simple white satin peep toes. I barely recognized myself in the mirror. "It's amazing, Alice," I whispered and turned in front of the mirror. I was so moved, I could feel unshed tears stinging in my eyes. "You look absolutely stunning, Megan," Rosalie said and smiled. "If I put your hair up like this," she lifted the veil and formed a loose bun with my hair, "I can fix the veil on top of it so that it either covers your head completely or you let it fall to the back." I watched her experiments in the mirror. "I think I want my face partly covered. Edward can lift the veil when I stand before him." When I stand before him… The thought suddenly made me shiver. I can't believe I'm getting married, I thought. "I'm getting married," I whispered and touched my image in the mirror. I turned abruptly and looked at them. "Thank you," I whispered and fiercely hugged a beaming Alice first and then Rosalie.

"I'm so glad you're happy," Rosalie said. "Happy? That's the understatement of the century, Rosalie. I'm not only slaphappy but also extremely lucky to become part of such a wonderful family!" I answered. She frowned a bit. "You don't believe me?" I asked. Rosalie took my hand and led me to the bed, sitting down with me. "I have to apologize, Megan," she started and tried to keep a blank expression. "I think I've heard you say that before, but I can't imagine why," I replied. "I doubted you from the beginning. I was happy for my brother, but I wasn't sure what to make of your all-accepting attitude. And, when the whole traveler crap came up, I thought you were overestimating yourself completely." She lowered her head as if she was ashamed. "You thought I was a swank," I stated. She nodded and looked at me with a smile. "Yes, but after what happened yesterday, I wanted to slap myself in the face. It was plain to see that you are a Cullen already: Loving and caring, and fierce in protecting the family. That's why I have to apologize – and why I want to thank you for saving our lives." I felt nothing but honesty from her and couldn't help hugging her again. "Aw, Rosalie, that's really sweet, but there's nothing to forgive. I knew from the beginning that you hesitated to trust me, but I love you nonetheless. And, I want you and Alice to be my bridesmaids." Alice let a squeal and tackled us which ending in a threefold hug. "Oh!" I suddenly raised my head. "What is it?" Rosalie asked. "Edward wants me. I need to change," I giggled and started taking off the dress. "Wait, let me help you," Alice said. "Rose, go and tell him to wait outside," she told her sister when we heard him knock again. "Coming," I called to him. "Alice, how early can you finish all preparations?" I asked. "Oh, I'd say tomorrow," she quipped. "Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. "Of course not, silly. I will have to get the decoration delivered, the Denalis need to get here first, hm… let's say five days." I pondered on it. "That would be next Sunday," I mused. "I'll let you know tonight, Alice."

I sneaked out while Alice put the dress away. Edward looked very curious and I kept my mind shut. This dress was my surprise for him. "You wanted to see me?"I asked a little breathless. He looked me over and started to smile. Before I knew it, he had pulled me close and kissed me almost senseless. "Wow! Where did that come from?" I gasped when he finally stopped. He smiled at me. "You looked so happy and beautiful, I just had to kiss you," he replied. If I had still been human, I would have blushed. He lifted my chin with one finger and his eyes found mine. "Whatever you did in there made you very happy, and I love seeing you like this," he said in a low voice. He read me so well and I couldn't help hugging him. "Thank you, but you know that it will be my secret until we stand in front of the altar," I replied and he just nodded. "Speaking of which reminds me that we need to decide on a date." I was surprised. I had thought he would suggest to postpone the wedding until the fight would be over. "You really want to do it now?" He placed his hand on my cheek and gave me one of his lovely crooked smiles. "And here I thought I had been the hesitant one. Carlisle convinced me that we should risk it. If we invite the Denalis, your parents will be well protected during the ceremony," he answered. "Would you like to invite any relatives, dear?" he asked. Now, that was a good question. How would aunt Jean and uncle Antonio react? As much as I loved to have them here, I was insecure if the circumstances wouldn't raise too many questions. "I'm not sure. I'd like to ask mom and dad if they think we can risk inviting anyone else. Would that be okay with you?" I asked him. "Of course, do as you like," he replied and kissed my. Again he was reading me so well.

"And, what date should we choose?" he asked. I couldn't help grinning and pulled him closer to me by grabbing his waist. "How is tomorrow?" He looked surprised and I started laughing. "I'm just kidding. I talked to Alice and she'll be done with all preparations soon. In fact, next Sunday would be perfect," I returned. He smiled at me. "Agreed," he said and kissed me one more time before he continued. "Oh, by the way, Carlisle offered to do the ceremony for us. I hope you don't mind?" I was taken aback. But then I remembered that his father had been a protestant pastor and that Carlisle had taken his place. He surely knew what he was doing. "Does he have a license?" I asked, but he just shrugged. "I guess so. He officiated for my siblings before and I know he would love to do it for us." According to his suddenly knitted brow, something else was bothering him and he took my hands when he continued. "With them out there, I'd prefer to have the ceremony here, if you don't mind." Insecurity was written on his face. I knew he feared an attack during the ceremony and wanted to keep everyone safe. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him down for a kiss. "I understand," I replied and placed my forehead to his, "and I agree with you. I'd love to have Carlisle as our officiant and Alice will do a marvelous job at decorating the house." A relieved smile crossed his face and he kissed me again. 'I love you,' he sent. 'I know,' I answered. We kept kissing until we heard someone clear his throat. "Um, guys?" Oh god, dad! I had totally forgotten about him. He looked a little uncomfortable. 'Go talk to them, dear,' he asked and let me go. "Dad! I'm sorry. Let's go see Mom. I need to talk to you for a minute." I took his arm and led him back to the guest room.

My mother jumped up from her armchair when we entered the room. "Megan, finally," she said. I gave her a quick hug and sat on the couch between my parents. "Is everything alright? Do you need anything?" I asked them. The guest room had its own TV screen and bathroom. A large book shelf standing back to back with the closet divided the room into a sleeping and living area. Large windows usually allowed a lot of light, but it was late in the evening now. "No, we're fine, dear. Aren't we, Patrick?" she asked my dad. "Yeah, I guess we're okay," he answered, but I felt he wasn't completely convinced. "You can move freely in the house, dad, just try not to go outside or walk in the forest, please. It might be dangerous," I placed my hand on his arm and gave him a pleading look. He reached for a loose strand of my hair and tucked it back behind my ear. "The last time I saw you, I could make you blush with one silly remark. Now your skin is ice-cold, your beautiful green eyes have turned into an eerie golden shade and you move and talk like a warrior." I caught my breath. If this was the rejection I had feared…, but he continued. "When you told us what you've become, I wished I could have my lovely warm and breathing, living daughter back. But then I saw you looking at the man you love, heard you defending him - not only against us – and I knew my lovely daughter is still there. You've changed, a lot, but in your heart you're still you. I still love you, never doubt that, Megan. Just give me some time to adapt." My dead heart constricted at his confession and if possible I would have cried. I gasped a few times and clamped my hand over my mouth, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard my mother sniffle and turned to her. She wiped a tear away from her cheek and hugged me without caring for my cold skin. She patted my back. "Hush, everything is okay," she whispered. I turned and looked at my father. He brushed the back of his hand over my cheek and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," he said but I shook my head. "Vampires can't cry, dad," I replied. "But you can still feel sadness. I didn't mean to hurt you, but I'd rather tell the truth than pretend something I cannot support fully." He gave me a rueful smile. "It's okay, dad. You know I've always preferred the truth. Thanks for letting me know," I answered. He took a deep breath. "Alright, I think I need some fresh air. Is there a balcony somewhere?" he said. "Yeah, there's a patio on the first floor," I told him. He nodded, smiled at mom and left the room.

I managed to regain my composure and turned to my mother. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked. I nodded and gave a sigh. "Yeah. I…, I feared he wouldn't accept me, but I guess I was wrong." I lowered my head. Mom took one of my hands. "Your father might be hard-headed sometimes, but he loves you. Never doubt that, Megan," she returned. "You may have changed a lot indeed, but you're still our daughter. Your soul is still there, in your heart," she touched my chest. "I know it. You are not a soulless monster, without feelings or compassion," she stated and I had to chuckle. "What's so funny, dear?" she asked. "I told Edward just the same when we first met," I replied. "I can't understand why your new family members have such a low self-esteem. I mean, they are all trying to blend in among humans, fighting their natural instincts every day. I think this is amazing and the effort alone should be enough to redeem them!" She crossed her arms and leaned back. I couldn't help a smile. "You have no idea, mom, how much your words resemble what I have told Edward from the beginning. He can be such a brooder sometimes," I chuckled. She laughed. "Oh yes, I can see that. Well, you just have to distract him, you know?" She winked at me. "Mom!" I played being indignant, but she just laughed.

"Mom, there's something else we need to talk about," I started. "We would like to have the wedding reception next Sunday," I said. "So soon?" she exclaimed. "Oh my God, I have nothing to wear, your dad needs a new suit …," she ranted. "Mom!" I tried to stop her. "It will be just a small reception, calm down." She looked at me. "What location did you choose?" she asked. "We decided to do it here. If we go to a church and make it official, it could draw attention. And if they attack then…," I let my voice trail off. "Oh!" she gasped. I nodded. "If we keep it here, we should be safe. Carlisle will be the officiant, he has experience in this, and we will invite Edward's extended family from Alaska, who are also vampires. This will give you the maximum protection in case the Volturi attack again." I tried to put as much confidence in my voice as possible. "I wish you could have a normal big wedding party like all other girls do, Megan." She looked sadly at me. "It's okay, mom. I'm willing to pay this price if it keeps you safe and I can't wait to carry Edward's name," I smiled at her. "The only question is, should we invite Jean and Antonio or not? Will they ask too many questions, what do you think?" I looked at her. "Hm," my mother leaned back into the cushions. "I don't see the problem with Jean, but Antonio will surely question time and place, and if you leave him out, Jean will ask questions too. Honestly, I think we should not invite them. It is sad, but you can still give a big wedding party and renew your vows in front of everyone when the whole conflict is over." I flung my arms around her and held her close. "I love you, mom," I whispered to her ear. "I know, dear, I know," she replied and returned my embrace.


	44. Chapter 44 Love

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 44 – Love (E POV) - Warning for graphic sexual content<p>

Three days of madness were the result of our decision to have the wedding just before Christmas. Esme and Alice had cooperated in turning the house into a Christmas slash Wedding style decorated place, commanding everyone except for Patrick and Martha to move furniture and arrange decoration items. Alice had taken Megan's parents shopping and back to Seattle to pack for their extended stay with us while Megan had invited the Denalis and took care of the minor details. On Friday night everything was finished and we were able to relax a bit. After Martha and Patrick had dinner, we all sat together in the living room and chatted a bit. "Alice, you should really do decorations on a professional basis. I think this is the best Wedding _and_ Christmas decoration I've ever seen," Martha stated. "Well, thanks. I thought about it and when I grow tired one day of repeating High School or College for the umpteenth time, I think I'll do that," she replied. "Yeah, that must be really hard, to go through school over and over again," Patrick shook his head and grimaced. We all laughed out loud. "How often do you have to move?" Martha asked. We exchanged meaningful glances. Carlisle finally answered. "The younger we start out somewhere, the longer we can stay without raising suspicion. The average stay in one place is ten to fifteen years." Patrick whistled. "Wow, that means you will have to move soon, don't you?" Megan grabbed my hand for comfort. I knew she would miss her parents a lot, but there was no way around it. "Let's say, this time we have three or four more years until the '_kids_' have finished college, but with our enemies out there, we are not sure if we can stay any longer. We cannot risk putting a whole town into danger," Carlisle explained.

"So, what will you decide?" Patrick asked. I took a deep breath. "I think we will stay with you as long as the conflict isn't settled and protect you," I said. "We cannot leave you alone now," Megan added. "I have to go back to my job after Christmas. How is that supposed to work?" Patrick asked. I shrugged. "We'll figure it out. Either _we_ have to move to Seattle...," I started. "You cannot split the family, Edward," Jasper interjected. "If there is no other way, we all will move to Seattle," Carlisle stated. "No, that is too much, Carlisle. You cannot uproot your family just because of us," Martha intervened. He just smiled at her. "Martha, you and Patrick are also considered family, and we defend our family members. There is no way around that," he stated. "You'll never get rid of us again," Alice sang and grinned at them. "And, Seattle is much more fun than this town. Think of all the things we could do together," Rosalie said. I had to chuckle when Patrick and Megan groaned simultaneously at the prospect of being stuck with us for a longer time. "Actually," Esme chimed in, "we do own a house on the eastern outskirts of Seattle. And we haven't stayed in that area for at least thirty years." Carlisle nodded at her. "And you would get the chance to re-design it," he smiled at her and kissed her knuckles affectionately. "All right, I think I'll call it a night. There's enough work left," Patrick stated and got up. "If you define picking proper attire for Sunday as work, well...," Martha quipped with a grin. "Darling, _that's_ not what I meant," he drawled and pulled her with him. She blushed profusely. "Oh, ... okay." I had to chuckle at their affecionate display. "See you in the morning, Megan," she waved at her daughter before Patrick kidnapped her bridal-style and carried his squealing wife to the guest room.

While my family laughed heartily, Megan had covered her face with her hands and groaned at the playfully foolish behavior of her parents. "I think I'll have to close my shield tonight or I'll be scarred for life," she said with a laugh. "I think I'll take Alice out for a hunt," Jasper said and took his wife's hand. She smiled at him and nodded. "We do too," Emmett said with a grin to Rosalie and Carlisle just smiled at Esme. One after the couples vanished out the door into the forest. Megan just sat there and stared after them. "What the hell was that?" she asked me. "Well, they decided tonight's the time for some privacy before our other guests arrive tomorrow," I answered and kissed her neck. She stiffened noticeably. 'Oh yes. I almost forgot...,' I heard her respond mentally. 'See, that's what I thought,' I answered. I got up and stood behind her and started massaging her neck until she relaxed back into the cushions, closing her eyes. 'This feels so good, Edward,' she groaned inwardly. I just grinned and moved around the couch. Taking both her hands I pulled her up to me. "Come with me," I asked and led her upstairs into our room. 'And now?' she inquired and riveted her eyes on me. I smiled and stepped close to her, letting my hands wander over her arms and down to her waist. 'Now you'll let me undress you and tuck you into a nice relaxing shower, okay?' I asked and started lifting the hem of her shirt. 'I'd _like_ that...,' she grinned and started to undo my shirt. I captured her hands and stilled them, holding her gaze. 'Please, don't. Let me do this to you. Just like our night in Fairbanks, remember?' Her eyes darkened with desire and she just nodded. 'But there isn't a jacuzzi,' she pouted. 'Well, the shower will have to do then,' I answered. When I had her naked, I led her into the bathroom and turned the faucet on. I manuvered her under the warm spray and shed my clothes before I joined her.

"Why do we always talk mentally instead of speaking out loud?" she asked while I lathered her from head to toe. "I'm not sure, darling. I had nobody to reciprocrate before I met you, and mentally interacting with you is a lot more intense for me than just talking," I replied honestly while I continued with the soap. "Mmh," she answered. "Why do you do it?" I asked her and started shampooing her hair. She had her eyes closed and let her head roll back. I gave her a good massage on her scalp and she almost purred with content. "Mmh, keep that up, it feels great," she murmured. "Okay," I continued. "I like the intimacy it gives us which is hard to achieve especially with your siblings around. And, I can always feel the real meaning behind your words," she resumed and turned around to face me. I rinsed the soap and shampoo off her and reveled in the sight of her naked body. 'It's rude to stare, you know?' she sent me and grinned. I lathered myself and felt her eyes on me as I rinsed. 'Look who's talking,' I shot back. She crossed her arms and leaned back against the tiles, still watching me. The intensity of her gaze gave the term eye-fucking a whole new meaning. I led her out of the shower and used a large fluffy towel to dry her, paying special attention to her breasts and her mound. "Edward," she growled at me and yanked the towel away. "Patience is a virtue, my dear," I snickered and caressed her face one more time before I took her hand and led her out to our bed. Holding up the covers I motioned for her to sneak under them and followed her quickly.

"We can't sleep, remember?" she asked quizzically. "I know, but I like to cuddle with you and tonight I have a special surprise," I answered. "Look at the sky, just above the tree line you will see it," I added. I lay spooned behind her and together we observed the clear night sky. Suddenly we saw a meteor shower illuminating the sky with long tiny silver streaks. "Oh my god, this is so beautiful!" she exclaimed. "Make a wish," I whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes and crossed her fingers. She had her shield closed tightly and I did the same. "Done," she said and smiled. "Me too," I replied and kissed the spot on her neck where I had bitten her. "Alice had seen this?" she asked. "Mmh," I murmured and kept kissing her neck. 'I love you, Megan, more than I can ever express,' I sent her and she turned in my arms. Her hands cupped my face and she locked onto my gaze. 'I love you too, Edward. There's something you need to promise me. If I ever die, do not kill yourself out of grief. Wait for my rebirth and be assured that I will eventually find you. Can you promise this?' Her mental voice sounded urgent like never before. 'I'm not sure I can do that,' I replied with a frown. 'You do believe that I have lived all those lives before, don't you?' she asked. I just nodded. 'Then you have to agree that I'm living proof for the possibility of reincarnation.' She had me cornered. 'Yes, but I'd rather not rely on a mere possibility, Megan,' I returned with exasperation. 'Then rely on _me_, Edward.' She put her forehead to mine. 'I know you're scared to lose me, and I fear losing you.' She kissed me softly and pulled her head back to look into my eyes. 'I need to know that you will survive without me, please?' I untangled myself from her and sat up, looking at the night sky. "Why do you bring this up tonight, Megan?" I asked her. She folded her arms behind her head and lay back on the pillows, looking at the ceiling. "Alice has not seen anything in her visions, but I have the subliminal feeling that the next confrontation will be crucial," she said. "I have talked to Carlisle about the spiritual aspects of my existence. We discussed binding my soul further to yours and agreed that a sacred act might help, so I changed my wedding pledge accordingly." Confusion mixed with irrational fear inside me and must have shown on my face because she pulled me down into her arms and tousled my hair in a playful manner. "Don't look so shell-shocked. I'll promise all the traditional stuff you like, but I will add a special wording and Carlisle will call the traditional sacred blessing upon us." I looked into her eyes and saw that she believed every word she said. It wasn't a trick, she was really going to do it. "That sounds a bit like blasphemy, you know?" I said and winked at her. "It's worth a try, darling," she replied with a grin, but then she got serious again. "I'm merely calling upon God's grace and power to grant us an eternity together," she stated. I frowned. "What if he doesn't agree?" I said. Exasperation scurried over her face and she pinched the tip of my nose. "Then I'll convince him personally," she replied, "and now shut up and kiss me."

I happily obliged and kissed her thoroughly until she moaned and then continued with her neck. She gasped when I lightly bit down on the spot I had kissed before. We had never done any biting during our love-making before, it just hadn't come to my mind before. Bite marks were the only scars remaining on our bodies after the transition and they were very sensitive. For now I concentrated on her breasts and sucked her buds until she writhed underneath me. She flipped us around with a growl and attacked my chest, swirling her tongue around my nipples, grazing them with her teeth and finally licking her way down to my abdomen. She let go and all of a sudden engulfed my already rock hard member with her mouth. "Fuck...," I shouted and grabbed the sheets, trying hard not to tear them. I heard her chuckle and the vibrations in her mouth only made it harder. She deep throated me and let her tongue slide along underneath my cock while her now razor sharp teeth grazed the top side. That combined with the suction created by her lips while she released my cock slowly nearly drove me over the edge after a couple of repetitions. "Stop, Megan, I...," I panted and sat up. She smiled like a Cheshire cat and licked her lips. I lunged at her with a growl and pinned her underneath me. "I wasn't finished with you earlier," I whispered into her ear and found that spot on her neck again. I latched myself onto it while my free hand sought her mound and cupped it, applying a slight pressure. She went completely still, only her eyes widened and her mouth opened sightly. 'Do you want me to stop?' I asked her mentally. 'I didn't know that spot could be so sensitive. It's like...' she didn't continue. I pulled my head back and grinned at her. 'Like a second clit?' I asked. She just nodded and swear she would have blushed if she could. 'Why didn't you tell me before?' she asked and frowned. 'You have so many other sensitive spots that I never thought about it,' I stated. 'Fool.' She swatted my ass.

I smiled at her and raised her leg over my hip and entered her in one swift move while my eyes locked with hers. She gasped and let her head fall back while her hips met mine with equal force. She pulled my head down as if to kiss me, but instead she went for the mark on my neck and my hips jerked forward involuntarily at the sensation. She nipped and sucked at the skin and grazed her teeth over it, fueling the rising tension in my groin. I was glad that our bite marks were on the same side and so I could easily reach hers at the same time and bit down lightly. Her cry was muffled by my skin and she wrapped her legs around my waist to get me even closer. My hand found her behind, forcing her pelvis closer to mine with each stroke wile I pounded into her. 'God, Edward! I'm so close,... so close,' she managed to sent me before all coherent thought left her. I felt her walls starting to clamp down on me. 'Cum for me, Megan, ... now!' I bit down hard into her skin and she did the same. It was the most earth shattering orgasm I ever experienced. She clung to me and screamed my name out loud while I let a roar that could have woken the dead. Time didn't count, our surroundings didn't exist anymore, it was like the place and time had come to a sudden halt. Colors exploded like fireworks in my head and for a moment I couldn't see anything but stars. As the sensations abated slowly, we floated softly like feathers down back to earth and found ourselves lying completely relaxed on the bed. Our limbs were still intertwined and my body covered Megan's. 'I'm too heavy for you,' I sent her. 'Don't move,' she replied. 'Okay.' We remained like this for a while, enjoying the feeling of still being joined.

I finally rolled us to one side and pulled the covers over us like a cocoon. 'That was...' she started, '...unbelievable,' I finished her thought. 'Yes,' she sighed with a blissful smile. Suddenly she gave me slap on my head. "Hey! What did I do to deserve this?" I asked. "That was for keeping this from me," she replied and grinned at me. "You ... !" I started and grabbed her hands, pulling them above her head. "Ooooh, you gonna get kinky?" she asked breathlessly, her eyes filled with anticipation. I gave her a malicious smile. "If you don't behave...," I let the threat hang in the air. "Then what?" she said with a cocky grin on her face and rolled her hips into me, arching her back up to present her breasts. My subsided desire had been refueled just by her little show and I let a growl. I yanked her up from the bed and lifted her into my arms. "We can't go out into the woods tonight, but the shower will do," I hissed at her and carried her into the bathroom. Placing her back against the wall, I turned on the hot water and started kissing her body all over. 'Remember?' I sent her, referring to our night after the broken bond at Halloween. 'Oh yes, please,' she replied and I obliged. I delved into the delicate folds between her legs, circling her clit with my tongue in fast movements until she was almost on her high and then plunged my tongue into her as deep as I could. "Oh god, yes!" she shouted and her knees weakened slightly, giving me even better access. I gave her clit one last sucking kiss and then returned to her mouth.

I lifted her up on my hips and steadied her with my arms. I eased her down on my cock as slowly as possible and elicited groans of delight from her throat while her hips begged me to go faster. Her back leaned against one wall and her arms wrapped around me like a cloak of that unbelieavable soft skin of hers. She teased me with her breasts, begged me with her hips, possessed me with her lips - she was all over me. And I was all over her, kissing, nibbling, licking, sucking, biting - the ferocity of our love-making would have hurt her had she been mortal still. I wanted to dominate her, wanted to give in to the animal in me, but at the same time I wanted to be gentle and tender with her. She must've sensed the fight in me. 'Do it,' she sent me and locked her eyes with mine. I saw a picture in her mind, showing me a fantasy of hers, and I couldn't resist anymore. I captured her wrists with one hand and pinned them to the wall above her head while she crossed her legs behind my waist to hold on to me. I supported her at the waist with the other hand and rocked my hips into her. 'Mine!' I growled and bit her neck slightly. 'Yours!' Her answer and her excitement rolled thru my mind and amplified my own. 'Harder!' She panted and moaned with each stroke of my cock inside her. I sped up the rhythm and pounded into her relentlessly until she finally shattered around me, screaming my name. I followed her into oblivion with one last forceful thrust and bit her neck.

After we both emerged from our orgasmic haze we cleaned ourselves and I carried her back to our bed. Of course, we couldn't sleep, but the relaxation was almost tangible. We lay spooned together, wrapped in the covers and simply enjoyed being together in our bed. The soft moonlight shone through the window and let our skin glitter. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked down on my mate's face. The soft curves of her cheeks and the ruby arches of her lips seemed like a composition of love. A poem of Elizabeth Barrett Browning crossed my mind and the words flowed effortlessly from my lips.

_"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. _  
><em>I love thee to the depth and breadth and height<em>  
><em>My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight<em>  
><em>For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.<em>

_I love thee to the level of everyday's_  
><em>Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight. <em>  
><em>I love thee freely, as men strive for Right; <em>  
><em>I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise. <em>

_I love thee with the passion put to use_  
><em>In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.<em>  
><em>I love thee with a love I seemed to lose<em>  
><em>With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,<em>  
><em>Smiles, tears, of all my life! and, if God choose, <em>  
><em>I shall but love thee better after death."<em>

She raised a hand and placed it on my cheek, caressing my lips with her thumb. Her golden eyes seemed to overflow just like her heart did and I could feel her love rolling into my consciousness like a tidal wave. 'I have no words, just feel,' she sent me and smiled. I wrapped my arms around her and lay there holding her for the rest of the night, bathing in the endless sea of her love for me.


	45. Chapter 45 Ultimatum

Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and some of the settings, ideas for action, are owned by S. Meyer. I just play with them. No infringements intended. Megan Harris is my own invention. Bella doesn't exist in this universe, some things are not canon and English is not my mother tongue. If you find any errors – I'm up to corrections.

Alternating POVs marked M=Megan or E=Edward. Mental conversation is marked in '…'.

* * *

><p>Chapter 45 - Ultimatum (M POV)<p>

I stood in the bathroom and brushed my hair. Remembering last night made me smile. The way Edward had touched my body, the way he had touched my heart with his love had been beatific. I knew I would never regret any of the decisions I had made regarding him. His kisses still burned on my body, his bites had marked me as his, again, although the scar on my neck was barely visible. I touched it lightly and closed my eyes, remembering every moment. "Dreaming?" I heard his whisper behind me and opened my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder, watching me in the mirror. "Recalling," I replied with a smile. He kissed my neck and I leaned back into him, closing my eyes again. 'I love you,' I thought, 'and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow.' He hummed and the vibration in his chest caused a shiver on my skin. 'I was thinking the same,' he replied. I turned around and smiled at him. He lowered his head and started to kiss me so softly and tender that would've cried if I'd been able to. I was about to forget everything around me until my eyes caught the clock on the wall. I pulled my head back and broke the kiss. "Let me get dressed before our guests arrive," I requested. He pouted, but let me go. I chose a dark-blue woolen dress with matching flat pumps. "You look gorgeous, darling," he said when he saw me. "Thank you. Could you help me with this, please?" I asked, handed him the choker with the emerald pendant and put on the matching earrings. He fastened the choker behind my neck and watched me in the mirror. "Beautiful," he said and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Not so bad yourself," I answered and closed one more button of his shirt while he put on his cufflinks. He wore a light grey herringbone shirt and black jeans. He looked elegant and hot at the same time - and he was mine. I was probably the proudest bride on earth and hopelessly addicted to him. There was only one thing I dreaded today, and that was Tanya. We hadn't exactly parted on good terms and I didn't know if her affection for Edward had finally subsided or if she had been able to tuck it away safely. He stilled my hands and looked into my eyes. "I can feel your worry, Megan. I'm sure she will behave," he said. "I just don't want to have any trouble today," I replied and placed my hands on his chest. "Let's go downstairs, they should be here any minute," he said and kissed my hands. I just nodded and we descended the stairs together. We waited in the living room together with the others, knowing through Alice that the Denalis would be here any minute. Carlisle had told them about the fight right the day after and of course they had been shocked. To say they had been enraged at Aro's betrayal would've been an understatement, but what had shaken them even more were my actions. We had promised them to enlighten them completely once they were here. I was curious how they would react to my story.

My parents were back at my old place together with Emmett and Rose. They would be packing whatever was left of me in that house, because after the wedding I would be living with Edward at the Cullen's place. We had thought about keeping the house to have more privacy, but with the Volturi coming at us, we had decided to give it up. My parents had insisted on doing this for me because they wanted to stay out of any possible trouble Tanya might cause. I had given them a short summary of the events in Alaska including my change. They had finally grasped the dimensions of the decision I had made and the fact that I had traded a lethal disease for a potentially lethal environment didn't make them happy. Carlisle and Esme waited at the door to greet the Denalis. Eleazar and Carmen came in first, then Kate, Irina and at last Tanya entered the house. "Edward, it's good to see you," Carmen said and rushed towards him for a hug. I stayed in the background behind my new family members, letting them do their greetings first. "Where is she?" Eleazar asked. The Cullens drifted to the side to let them see me. I walked a few steps forward. "Tanya," I nodded at her first, acknowledging her as the leader of her coven, and she inclined her head slightly. "Eleazar," I looked at him. He smiled and held out his hand. "I'm glad that my assumptions about your talents were correct," he said and I shook his hand in a firm grip. "I'm glad too, Eleazar, I'm glad too," I replied. "I know we are here for a wedding," Kate chimed in after she and Irina hugged me briefly, "but I'm curious to hear what exactly happened during the fight." They all looked at me with expectation.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I'm not sure how to break all of this into you," I hesitated, but then I shrugged. There was no way around the truth. "I believe my multiple gifts are the result of a long chain of reincarnations. I found out that I belong to a group of humans who are reborn over and over again to serve a special purpose. We call ourselves travelers. From what I gathered, my soul has been around for more than 3000 years and my purpose is to be Aro's sentinel." A collective gasp from the Denalis was the answer to this bombshell. "I think I have to sit down," Carmen said and let herself fall into an armchair. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you when I was turned at your home, but at that time we were still hoping to be able to conceal it all from the Volturi." Eleazar nodded. "I understand. You didn't want us to know in case Aro would visit us," he stated. "Yes. I wanted to minimize the danger for you and for us. But in the end it turned out differently, as we all know," I replied and started pacing on the spot. "Since that journey through my inner self during the stormy night in the forest, I have been able to access all my memories. At no point in time, Aro realized that I had been following him. Now he knows who and what I am and that makes him even more dangerous than before." I turned around once more and was blocked by Edward standing in my way. I looked up at him and he smiled, wrapping his arms around me. "You're getting too agitated, dear," he whispered. For a moment I allowed myself to slump against his frame and let him hold me. 'Thank you,' I sent him before I straightened up again. "I'm sorry, let me calm down a bit. Wouldn't want to blow anyone up," I said and crooked a smile. Kate and Tanya raised an eyebrow at me, but Edward stepped in. "Let me show you what happened," he said and started projecting his memory of the attack.

Carmen looked like she was about to burst into tears while Tanya was clearly enraged about Jane. When Edward finished, you could've heard a pin drop in the room. Eleazar had his eyes closed and his fists clenched. "I knew he was a twisted soul, but this...," he broke off. Tanya walked up to me and raised her arms. At first I didn't know what she was up to, but the next moment she hugged me briefly. "Thank you for saving them," she whispered before she stepped back. I must've looked bewildered, because I heard Edward's mental snicker. 'I think that's a first, dear.' Kate, Irina and Carmen followed her and hugged me too. "I'm so sorry you had to make such an experience, Megan," Eleazar said and wrapped his arms around me. Carmen placed her hand on my arm. "I can't magine what it must have cost you watching them being tortured," she said and that comment undid me completely. All my emotions related to that day, which I had meticulously hidden from Edward and the others, broke through now. "Not watching, Carmen. I felt what they felt, and I hesitated to stop it immediately. I can't describe the turmoil this decision caused in me," I whispered. "I knew Edward wanted me to stay out of the fight and I tried desperately to turn my emotions off, but it didn't work and then I had to step in," I croaked and turned to Edward and his family. By now all my emotional pain fully surfaced and I noticed on their faces that I was sending out, but I couldn't stop the flood anymore. Jasper gasped and fought with the impact. "I'm so sorry that you had to suffer," I looked at Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice, raising my hands to them in a pleading way. "I'm sorry that she got to _you_ again," I whispered and looked at Edward. My arms fell down to my side when he wrapped me in his arms and tucked my head under his chin. "You did nothing wrong, love. Don't beat yourself up, please?" He rocked me gently in his arms while silent sobs shook my body. "I promised Carlisle there wouldn't be a fight and I failed him so badly," I mumbled. The next moment I felt Edward release me and someone else wrapped me in his arms. Carlisle held me and raised my chin to look at him. "Megan, please stop it. Jasper is about to burst into tears, and I can't take anymore pain around me, too. You did not fail any of us, hear me? You saved all our lives, that's all that matters and for that I'll be eternally grateful. It's over for now, okay?" He looked at me with all his authority and smiled. I managed a small smile and tried to get myself under control. "Okay." I turned my head to Edward. He just nodded and reached for me again. I fled into his arms and let him wrap his consciousness around mine, burying my face at his chest.

'I think it's time for a mood swing, don't you think?' I heard Edward project to Jasper. He nodded and concentrated on lightening the mood of everyone in the room. Even the sky agreed with him and sunlight burst through the clouds, sending rays of light into the living room. 'Looks like you have straight connection to Saint Peter,' I sent him. Jasper just smiled and let the emotion prevail. "Where are Rose and Emmett?" Tanya asked Carlisle. "They are helping Megan's parents to pack and move the rest of her belongings here. They should be back soon," he replied. "Does that mean they know about us?" Eleazar asked incredulously. I got the drop on this one. "Yes. My mother descends from a family in Volterra, who happened to serve the Volturi household two centuries ago. There have always been legends in her family, but she didn't believe them until she met Edward. My dad didn't know a thing until we discovered that Aro found out about my family and we had to bring them here." He put a finger on his chin. "That's quite a mess you have here, don't you think?" he asked Carlisle. "You could say that. I still haven't figured out how to solve that problem," he answered, "but honestly, I believe we should wait for Aro's next step. It's the first time that I'm not able to even contemplate how he might react. I know he's angry and wants revenge, but he knows what Megan is capable of, so I think he will try to go for the weakest in our family." Eleazar nodded. "Megan's parents," he said. "Exactly," Carlisle agreed. "That is why will keep them close, even if we might have to move to Seattle." Tanya whistled. "That's way before the expected time," she said. "Yeah, I know, but we cannot leave them alone. They could be used as a bait for Megan," Carlisle replied. "But," Alice chimed in, "Seattle is _a lot_ more fun. "Everything is bigger, we can go out to clubs, and we can go shopping...," She didn't get further because everyone in the room started laughing, until Alice suddenly grew quiet.

"We're having a problem," she said and turned to the door. Emmett and Rosalie entered the room and walked over to us without saying a word, turning to face the door. "Why, it's good to see you're all in a happy mood," a male voice rang from the doorway. We turned around and several of us hissed at the sight of the unexpected intruder. 'I'm sorry, I only saw Rose and Emmett coming. They must have hidden their thoughts,' Alice sent us. A tall, dark-haired man, possibly in his forties, stood at the door and held his right hand up for us to see. He was holding an electronic device with an antenna, it looked like a transmitter. Carlisle took a step forward. "Who are you?" he asked. The man smiled maliciously. "My name doesn't matter. All you need to know is when I die, her parents die too." He pointed towards me. I growled involuntarily and took a step forward. "You know what we are?" I asked. He nodded. "Then you know that I could rip that device from your hand before you even hit the ground," I added. "Oh yes, your friends already told me," he replied and nestled at his shirt, opening the buttons. "But this second transmitter is connected to my vitals and will send a signal to the person who is currently watching your parents." He yanked his shirt open and presented his chest. It looked like someone had implanted more than one sensor under his skin and all cables were connected to a small portable box hanging across his shoulders. 'Alice, can you see Martha and Patrick?' Edward asked mentally. Her eyes grew distant. It took a few seconds before Edward and I captured the pictures in her mind. My parents were alive and obviously on a plane with people we hadn't seen before. They seemed to be human. "Where are they?" I growled at him. "Our _client_ asked for their presence at his estate in Italy. They will be provided with everything they need and well treated, if you do as we say." I took a deep breath and tried to control the rage I felt burning inside me. Edward placed a hand on my arm and Carlisle send me a warning glance.

"Name your conditions," I said icily. He smiled at me and pulled an envelope out of his jacket. "This is for you," he held it up and then placed it on the small table next to him. "You are required to join your parents at the Volturi estate within the next 48 hours. You may have one person accompany you, nobody else. If you don't get there in time or if you attack the estate your parents die and you will be declared fair game to the rest of your world. Time starts running now." With those words he retreated carefully backwards and finally turned to walk out the door. "Rose, stop," Carlisle growled while Edward caught her before she could reach him. "I'm gonna kill them!" she yelled. Edward shook her arm. "No, you won't. We don't know what they're really capable of," he scolded her. "They forced us to control our thoughts by threatening to shoot Martha," she hissed. I watched the scene and felt oddly detached from reality. My mind was spinning with conflicting emotions as it tried to comprehend the ramifications. "Megan? Megan, can you hear me?" I noticed a tiny voice creeping into my consciousness which was almost drowning in a red wave of fury. I blinked a few times and took an unnecessary deep breath to snap out of my haze. Edward stood in front of me and had a very concerned look on his face. I focused on him and my view cleared. I looked around and noticed that we were alone. "I told them to get to a safe distance in case you'd blow up this place," he said with a crooked smile. "And you ...," my voice trailed off. He smiled at me. "You would never hurt me. I trust you," he whispered and cupped my cheek with his hand, drawing me into a tender embrace and a soft kiss. "I hate to interrupt you, but we have to hurry up," an unfamiliar voice chimed in.


	46. Chapter 46 - Allies

Chapter 46 – Allies (Edward)

I turned around. "Lily!" I exclaimed surprised. "Edward, it's good to see you again, although I wish the circumstances were different," she replied and walked over to me. I was relieved to see her. At least she was here now, just like she had promised. "I'm glad you came," I said and hugged her quickly. "I told you I would be around when you needed me," she replied. "I came back to get to know your fiancée, but when I arrived at her house they were already there," she added. "What? Why didn't you stop them?" Megan exclaimed. I put my arm around Megan's shoulder. "I wish I could've, my dear, but I my special powers are of a different kind. I really am sorry." Megan let a sigh and hung her head. "I have to apologize for shouting at you. It's just… I'm so worried about them!" She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders again. "I wish I could've met you earlier," Megan said. Lily turned her head towards my fiancée and held her gaze with her blind eyes. "Me too, but I'm here now." Lily stretched her hand out. "I can feel your aura, my dear. It is very powerful. May I touch your hand?" she asked. "Of course," Megan said and took Lily's hand. The next moment she flinched visibly, but didn't break the contact. "Oh my," she gasped and closed her eyes. Lily held on to her and they seemed to have a strange connection. Energy flowed between them, I could feel electricity in the air and stepped back a few. It appeared that a sort of exchange was going on. "What are you doing?" I asked bewildered. 'She could _tell _me all she knows but that would take too long. I'm reading her memories, it's faster,' Lily replied mentally.

I was taken aback, this sounded like the gift Aro had! I hadn't known that Lily possessed any supernatural powers. However, Megan relaxed again and smiled during the exchange. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked bewildered at Lily. "We've crossed paths before?" Lily nodded. "Yes. There is a reason why the spirits led me back," she replied. "Can you help me?" Megan asked. Lily smiled. "I will teach you all you need to know to help yourself, my dear. And I will accompany you to Italy," she added. "But they said she can only take one person with her," I interjected. Lily looked into my direction. "And so she will. I have my own business with Aro, and this time they won't stop me." I heard the door slam closed. "The plane is waiting at the airport. We have a 15 hours flight to Pisa and about an hour and a half drive to Volterra. You've got 24 hours, Lily." Carlisle and the others entered the room. My father had a determination on his face like I had never seen before. "What are your plans?" I asked. "We all go. Aro challenged our whole family, and I've had enough." He gritted his teeth. Megan raised her hands and shook her head. "No! You are not coming with me!" she shouted. "I'm afraid we already chose differently, dear cousin," Tanya said. "And maybe you should finally open the envelope on that table," Jasper added.

Megan looked helplessly from one to the other and realized that they were not going to give in. She shook her head and chuckled mirthlessly. "I can only hope you won't regret it," she said and walked to the table. She opened the envelope and started to read. Her eyes grew wide and she shook her head. "It's an invitation," she said incredulously and handed me the letter. I skimmed it over and gritted my teeth. "Edward, would you mind reading out loud, for heaven's sake!" Carlisle said impatiently. "It's an invitation for Megan and me to a masked ball in two days at the Volturi estate outside of Volterra." I handed him the paper. "They will ensure that the pledge is made in front of an audience," Alice suddenly muttered. Jasper put his arm around her. "What exactly do you see?" he asked her. Alice was in trance. Lily rushed to her side. "Let me enforce your powers, dear," she whispered and softly took one of Alice's hands. Alice gasped, but remained spaced out. "Oh, what a rush," she whispered with a smile. "I can see all of them clearly now … preparations for the ball going on. The decoration is a bit too flamboyant for my taste." I groaned. "Alice…," I growled. "Okay, okay … Martha and Patrick are there ... they are terrified, but they seem unscathed … they are locked up in a room on the first floor … Aro wants …." She squirmed a bit. "Relax, Alice, let it flow to you," Lily said resolutely. "He wants Megan at his side … for her powers," she whispered wide-eyed, "… and replace Marcus." Lily abruptly let her go and stepped back. "He thinks he's become useless and wants to kill him," Lily muttered. "That's ridiculous!" Eleazar exclaimed. "No, it makes sense," I said and Carlisle nodded. "I've known Marcus for three hundred years, but he's never actively participated in any of their decisions. I think Aro wants new powerful blood in the top ranks," Carlisle added. "And he needs me to keep you in line," I interjected. "He's got my parents," Megan huffed but then she grasped it. "He'll keep them until their natural passing," she whispered in realization.

I just nodded. "Aw man, how sick is that?" Emmett muttered and slammed his fist into the wall. Rosalie rubbed his back. "So, what do we do now?" Tanya asked. I walked back and forth on the spot and rubbed my chin. "Let's give him what he wants," I mused. "What?" Megan shouted. I let a malicious smile. "You pretend to give in," Jasper growled. "That's a pretty dangerous game you want to play," he told me. "I see no other way," I returned and looked at Megan. Her facial expression changed into understanding. "It's the only way to get close enough to him," she said and nodded her consent. "You're the fastest. I'll have to rely on you to carry my parents away from the estate," she added. "Agreed," I nodded. "He'll expect a fight. He knows what you're capable of and what Edward can do now. He _wants_ the showdown," Jasper added. "And we'll help from outside," Rosalie said. "Edward can bring them to us and hurry back to you," she continued. "And we'll join the fighting when it starts," Tanya said. "You all know what that means, yes? If you ally with us, you can't get out anymore. It will be all or nothing. Either we destroy them, or they kill us," Megan said and looked at Carlisle. He subtly inclined his head. "We'll find a way," Esme said and patted Megan's hand. "There's always a way." Lily had remained silent the whole time. Now she turned to Megan. "I would like to take a walk with you, dear," she said. Megan scrutinized her. "Sure. Why not?" she returned and followed Lily out into the garden.

I frowned. I knew Lily had her reason to have a private conversation, but I was still worried about Megan's emotional stability. "Go after them, Edward. I'll prepare everything for the flight," Carlisle said and patted my shoulder. I sneaked out the door and followed them into the forest. I found them near the small creek where Megan and I had been sitting after we had returned from Alaska. They were still several yards away. "I need some answers, Lily," I heard Megan begin. "And you have every right to get them," she replied. "When I fought them, I lost consciousness. How can I prevent that?" Megan asked her. "You drew from your own body's energy instead of channeling the powers of the elements," Lily replied. "You mean, I have emptied my own battery charge?" Megan replied surprised. "Yes. You need to draw your strength from an external source, for example the earth," Lily replied. "How do I do that?" Megan asked. "First, you have to feel the energy that's around you. Finding the earth's power is easy. Its energy surrounds just everything. Put your hand on the ground, Megan," Lily instructed her. "Now, relax you mind and try to feel the vibrancies of the earth," she said.

Megan took a few deep breaths and after a while I heard her gasp. "I can feel something…," she whispered. "Oh my, that's … incredible!" At the same time I felt a strange tingling on my nerves. "Be careful," Lily warned, "don't indulge in it. Remember, you are just the channel for that energy, don't comprise it. Direct it somewhere," Lily added. My skin was itching now and my muscles twitched as if a current flowed through them. I groaned inwardly, not willing to disturb them. Suddenly a large rock next to the creek exploded into fine dust. Just a pile of dirt remained. "Wow!" I heard Megan's remark. "Do you feel strained or tired?" Lily asked her. "No, nothing like that," she replied. "Good. Try again, but connect to the energy without touching anything. Reach out with your mind." Again I felt the strain on my nerves and muscles as Megan connected with the energy field, but this time the pain grew and grew and I couldn't help a moan while I crumpled to the ground. The pain reached an almost excruciating level. "Stop it," I heard Lily say and all of a sudden it was gone. The next moment, they both stood in front of me. "Oh my god," Megan exclaimed and crouched in front of me. She touched my face. "Edward? What happened?" she asked me, her voice full of worry. "I'm not sure," I whispered.

Lily took my hand. Then she touched Megan's and closed her eyes. She frowned and let go of us. "You should have told me that your souls are linked like this," she chided Megan. "I didn't know it was important," she replied. "Due to that link, Edward's mind functions like a spillway for yours. But he can't handle that much power, it will knock him out or hurt him," Lily said. "You'll have to keep your shield closed around her, young one," she added and wagged her finger at me. I got back on my feet. "Okay. Try it again," I said. "No, I don't want to hurt you," Megan refused and shook her head. I cupped her face with my hands and looked at her intently. "We need to figure this out _now_. You don't want to kill me by coincidence, do you?" I asked her. She sighed and nodded. "I trust you with my life, but I would be more confident if you knew what you're doing," I said with a smile. She punched my shoulder playfully. "Hey, no need to mock me. Let's try again," she replied. "All set?" I just nodded at her and closed my shield tightly. She took a deep breath and concentrated. I could almost feel the air around us sizzle while she channeled the earth's energy. She raised a hand towards the small creek and stopped the water flow. The waters piled up as if they were retained by a dam, but there was no wall. It was an incredible sight! When they reached the same height as the surrounding trees, she let it fall down slowly into the riverbed where it continued flowing as if nothing had happened. "Excellent!" Lily exclaimed. "If you keep practicing how to channel, everything will be fine," she said. Megan wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. "Did you see that?" she asked breathlessly. "Uh huh, I guess I'll never argue with you again. Wouldn't want you to pulverize me," I bantered. She looked excited like a little kid.

I decided to leave her alone with Lily and pulled her closer. "I'll let you practice and return to the others," I whispered and kissed her forehead. "See you in a few hours," she replied with a smile while I let her go and started running. "Oh, and Edward?" I stopped and turned around. "Keep your shield closed," she reminded me. I just smiled and left them alone. When I got home, I found my family gathered around a large scroll on the living room table. "Edward, come over here," Carlisle called me. The scroll looked like a blueprint of a building. "This is the floor plan of their antique summer residence near Volterra." I looked it over. "That's huge. Is it an old castle?" I asked. Carlisle nodded. "It has been built in the 16th century for the Volturi. It has all medieval amenities, like a tower and dungeons. I don't doubt for a second that Aro makes good use of the old interior," he said. "How did you get this blueprint?" I asked. Carlisle smiled. "Aro asked me to oversee renovations when I lived with them. I just kept the plans." I returned his grin.

"Where is Megan?" Esme asked me. "She's with Lily," I replied. "I only hope she can help her," Esme muttered. "Oh yes, she can. Right now she teaches her how to use her powers without exploiting her own life energy," I explained. "Where do you think this will lead?" Alice asked. "What do you mean?" I returned puzzled. "I felt what Lily did when she enforced my vision. She tapped some natural energy and channeled it to support my power. It was pretty forceful and I can only imagine what happens if she makes just one tiny mistake…," she broke off and shrugged. I took a deep breath and sat down next to her. "I know what you mean. I just found out that while Megan channels nature's energy, I have to close my shield or I will be the outlet for any overflow. I cannot handle that much power physically. She might kill me if that happens." I rubbed my hands over my face. "But she's practicing with Lily right now, isn't she?" Alice asked. I nodded. "Yeah, that's why I Ieft them alone. She needs to concentrate on what she's learning." Alice placed her hand on my arm. "Edward, don't worry. If anything, Megan is focused on keeping us safe. She will not make any mistakes," she said. "I hope so," I whispered, "I hope so."


	47. Chapter 47 - Last minute

Chapter 47 – Last minute (Megan)

Lily had me practice for a few more hours and it was getting dark already. We had moved as far away from the Cullen's house as possible and she was very pleased with my control. However, I still had my doubts. I couldn't even put a finger on them, that's how nebulous they were. "What is bothering you, dear?" she finally asked me. I sighed. "I'm not sure, Lily. I'm not afraid to use the power, I'm afraid that I will make a mistake," I replied. She scrutinized me. "That's not it," she said. "You are worried about something else," she added and crossed her arms. I wrung my hands and looked at her. She knew exactly what I was afraid of. "No single being should be able to wield that much power," I whispered and clenched my fists. "I don't want this, Lily. I feel as if something supernatural is using me like an executive tool." I shuddered involuntarily. She put her hands on my shoulders. "Megan. Some of us are born for a certain reason. You cannot change what you are. If the spirits have chosen you for their purposes, you cannot turn away. You've got to face your destiny." She turned around for a moment and took a deep breath. Her chest heaved and I could hear that she tried to suppress a sob. "Lily! What's wrong?" I asked and put my arm around her shoulder. She looked at me with her blind eyes focusing on my face and I could see a tear running down her cheek. "You are the daughter I never had," she whispered. "I wish I could shoulder your burden, but I can't. I know what I'm talking about, Megan. I've tried run from my fate, but in the end all I found was pain and loneliness." I hugged her carefully and she buried her face at my neck.

How much had this woman suffered through the lives she had lived over the centuries? I could only imagine. Seeing her cry let me fear the worst, but it also gave me the comfort that she wasn't just some detached mastermind. She had feelings, most of them probably tucked safely away and she tried not to interfere too much. Now seemed to be a turning point for her where she had to step in, even if she hadn't planned on it from the start. I was determined to make the best of the situation and take one step at a time. I didn't know where I took that strength from. Maybe it was Edward's love that kept me balanced. "Come on, Lily. Let's go back to the house. I think I've had enough practice and you're freezing. After all, you're still human," I said and led her back to the forest. She wiped her face and smiled at me. "I'm sorry. I should be the strong one, but I guess I needed that." I took her hand. "Everyone needs to let go at some point. You're not alone anymore, don't forget that," I said and turned my back to her. "Now, hop on my back. I'll run us to the house, that's the fastest." She eyed me warily. "I know that you can carry me, but what if I get sick?" I had to laugh out loud at the expression on her face. "Your soul has been around for thousands of years and now you worry about puking from a fast ride?" I shook my head and held my sides. This was so ridiculous! She started to laugh too, it was a liberating sound. "You're right," she gasped, "I'm being silly." After we had regained our composure I took her pickaback. "Just close your eyes until we're there," I said and sped off.

When we arrived it was eerily quiet in the house. Everyone seemed to be solely focused on the upcoming confrontation. We found them in the living room where they had gathered around a large scroll. "Hi there," I greeted Edward and walked over to him. "Hey, how did it go?" he asked and pulled me into his arms for a swift kiss. "I believe I'm fine. Ask Lily," I replied and pointed towards her. She smiled at him. "She knows what to do it. All she needs is focus," Lily said. "And since mother earth doesn't vibrate differently in Italy, I think she'll do fine. We should probably head to the airport," Carlisle chimed in and collected the scroll. "We can fill you in on the plane," he added with a wink at me. "You should probably all go out and feed once more. You will need your strength," Lily stated. "Now, that's a good idea," Emmett piped up. "Come on, let's go," he hollered from the door. "Okay, but make it short. We meet back here in one hour," Carlisle reminded us. I saw my family vanishing out the door and turned to Lily once more. "Are you okay being alone for a while?" I asked. She smiled at me. "I'll be fine, don't worry." I nodded at her and followed Edward outside.

Our family and friends had scattered into different directions. We hunted a few deer and drained them until we were completely satisfied. Wiping the last drip of blood from his mouth, Edward took my hand and asked me to follow him. To my surprise he led me to the small creek where I had been with Lily this morning. Stopping near the water, he took my hands in his and placed them on his chest. "I want you to know that, no matter what happens in Volterra, I will always wait for you," he whispered. My eyes widened, but he wasn't finished. He frowned and closed his eyes for a second. "I can't tell you _how_ scared I am to lose you. The pain I feel when only _thinking_ about it is excruciating." He hung his head and I blinked a non-existent tear away. "Then don't think of it," I croaked. "I'm here, in your heart, and always will be," I whispered and placed my hand over his dead heart. He looked up. 'Megan.' I felt him reach out to me and opened up to his mind. The desperation he felt almost shattered my resolve. I want to crawl into him and never come out again, I thought. We craved being with each other so much that I feared for our sanity if one of us ever died. Well, then we better survive, I told myself. We held each other for a while, softly touching and kissing in an affirmation of our bond.

When we returned, the others were already standing outside he building. "What's wrong?" Edward asked. "I sense some strong supernatural vibrations inside," Eleazar said. "Another vampire?" I asked. "No, I can't smell anyone but Lily," Carlisle replied. Carefully we entered the building and found Lily standing inside a circle of salt in the living room. She looked like she was in trance. Along the outlines into each cardinal direction she had set a glass bowl, obviously from Esme's cabinets. One contained water, one held crumbled earth, the next had a lit candle inside and the last one was empty. "Lily, what …?" Carlisle started asking, but Tanya interrupted him. "Don't - it's a setting for a ritual," she whispered and motioned for us to be silent. She gazed at Lily in an almost reverent way. "We've seen something like it before, but that was thousands of years ago," her sister Kate chimed in. "Wow!" Alice exhaled in awe. Lily raised an arm and extended her palm to us. "You have to step into the circle, but don't touch the salt," Irina whispered and jostled Edward and me towards the circle. I looked at Edward and he just shrugged. I took his hand and together we stepped inside to stand before Lily. She raised both arms sideways and let her head fall back.

"Divine Spirits, there are two souls among us who cry out for eternal union." Her voice rang clear like a bell and seemed to vibrate in the room. A shiver ran down my spine and Edward blinked nervously. 'She'll bind our souls?' Edward sent me the question. 'Seems so.' I squeezed his hand in response. "In these difficult times, I call upon you to bless this couple and their union in love," she added. She turned to the East: "Blessed be by the element of air." A soft breeze whiffed past us and I took a deep breath. Next she turned to the South: "Blessed be by the element of fire." The flame of the candle in the glass ascended noticeably and a few gasps from our family could be heard. Turning to the West she called: "Blessed be by the element of water." The surface of the water in the glass rippled in small waves. She continued turning to the North:"And blessed be by the element of earth." She raised her arms above her head and clapped her hands together. We all felt a low rumble beneath our feet as if the ground was shaking from a slight tremor. Lily crossed her arms in front of her chest, laying her palms on the shoulders and turned to us. She straightened her head and opened her eyes. There was a glow on her face like the shimmering of an aura, not quite as bright but similar to sunlight on vampire skin. Focusing on us she continued. "By swearing yourselves to one another, you help forge a bond that will be with you in every time and in every place. The union of flesh is sacred, but the union of souls is forever. Even when death separates you, that bond will remain. Nothing is more eternal than love." I heard Edward swallow heavily and sensed nervousness from him. No wonder, I thought, we both were treading on unfamiliar ground here.

Lily turned her blind eyes to me. "What do you desire?" she asked. I assumed the question was part of the ritual and suddenly, like in a flash of a memory a string of words appeared in my head. "To be made one with Edward," I replied instinctively. Had I done this before somewhere? I didn't know. She turned to him. "What do you desire?" Not knowing what to answer, he instinctively chose to follow my example. "To be made one with Megan." She nodded. "Then repeat after me: I come here of my own free will to seek this union of souls. I come here with all love, honor and sincerity, wishing only to become one with whom I love." We both repeated after her in unison. The glowing aura around her got stronger as she continued. "The web of life is an endless circle. It is never to die, only to change form. What was begun is now complete. They are one forever. So be it!" With her last word she pressed her now outstretched palms towards the floor and a gush of wind blew from her out to the rims of the circle, thus blowing away the salt. The glowing aura was gone.

Lily swayed a little and Edward caught her before she could fall. We placed her on the couch and Esme got a glass of water for her. She drank in little sips until she could speak again. "Thank you," she whispered. "We have to thank you," I said and gave her hand a little squeeze. "I would have told you earlier, but the idea of a little insurance just came to me while you were hunting," she replied. "Lily, can you travel now? We have to leave," Carlisle asked her. She nodded. "I'll be fine. The rituals exhaust me a bit each time, but tomorrow I'll be good as new." Tanya and Kate came a little closer. "Would you allow us to help you, oh venerated one?" Tanya said. Lily smiled at them. "Thank you. But there's no need to treat me like an ancient priestess, child," she said and I chuckled. "Let's go then," Rosalie said and took Emmett's hand. We all gathered our things and walked to the cars. Carlisle would be our pilot, alternating with Edward and Rosalie. The drive to the airport was silent. Each of us was absorbed in own thoughts about the upcoming events and the ancient ritual Lily had just performed for us.

On board of the Cullen's private jet Esme asked Lily to sit with her while the others paired off with their partners. I took the window seat next to Edward and removed the arm-rest as soon as we had reached our traveling altitude. Snuggling as close to him as possible I let him wrap my mind in his and closed my eyes. 'Thank you,' he sent me. 'For what?' I returned. 'For letting me be with you. For loving me the way you do. For staying with me…,' he answered, but I placed a finger on his lips. 'This is not good-bye, Edward Cullen. When will you finally believe it?' I asked impatiently. 'When I have you sitting in the same spot on our way back home,' he stated. I sighed. 'All right, I obviously cannot convince you. Would it ease your mind if I promised that I will try the best I can to stay alive?' I sent him. He looked intently at me. His golden orbs glowed with the intensity of the feelings inside him. 'I know you will and before you question me any further I believe in you. It's just that my fear seems to paralyze my reason.' I slipped one hand to his neck and drew him down into a passionate kiss. 'I love you, that's all you need to believe,' I replied. He smiled at me. 'That I do, my beloved soulmate.' I smiled back at him and tucked my head underneath his chin.


	48. Chapter 48 - Masquerade

**A/N: I'm sorry for waiting so long with an update, but my zest for writing got lost during my chemotherapy. Now that my cancer is in retreat (80% remission - yay!) I will finally finish the story. Here the beginning of the end...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 48 – Masquerade (Edward)<p>

We arrived at Pisa airport the next day. Perfect weather conditions and short stop-over durations had ensured a smooth journey. After 13 hours Carlisle landed the jet with the usual perfection. The early morning hours saved us from curious glances and I was sure that a lot of palm grease had also contributed to our undisturbed arrival. The rental cars already waited for us. The was one for the Denalis and one for us Emmett was driving and Rosalie took the front seat next to him in the large black van with tinted windows while the rest of us sat in the back. The tension was almost palpable and none of us had eyes for the beautiful landscape outside which lay under an untouched thin layer of snow from the night. During the flight, Carlisle and Jasper had instructed us all on the floor plan while Rosalie and Irina had played co-pilots. Jasper had developed a strategy on how to get Megan's parents out of the palace and which Volturi needed to be taken down first. The Denalis would wait with the getaway car at the foot of the hill while my family would hide in the vineyards further up. I would accompany Megan into the lion's den and even though the thought of being at her side soothed me, it also scared me knowing she would be in the front line of fire. All I could do was to rely on her promise that she would return home with me. I closed my eyes and relaxed my mind. I felt Lily doing the same and her mind linked with mine. 'Don't be afraid, Edward. I can sense that the spirits are with us', she sent me. I had to smile inwardly at her confidence.

Megan laced her fingers with mine and brought them to her lips. Kissing my knuckles she smiled softly at me. "Nervous?" she asked. I nodded. "Sort of", I replied. "I can feel your nerves vibrating, brother", Jasper said. "Try to calm down a bit". Megan chuckled. "Do you want me to relax you?" she asked in a low voice and placed a picture in my head which caused my pants to get tighter. "Megan!" Jasper exclaimed exasperated. "You weren't invited, Jazzy", Alice chimed in with a grin and kissed him. "Quiet, kids", Carlisle hushed us with an amused smile. "The affirmation of life in contemplation of death has existed since mankind started to walk on two feet", Lily commented dryly and raised an eyebrow when Carlisle send her a questioning glance. "What? It's an excellent way to channel excess energy", she added and shrugged. A round of snicker rewarded her. "There it is!" Emmett's voice brought us back into the grim reality. The road before us led up on a hill where the Renaissance castle stood out of the snowy landscape and reflected the morning sun with its white marble cladding. "Beautiful", Megan whispered. "Indeed, but it's also a death trap. Many have come here to admire it and vanished without a trace", Carlisle added grimly. "They use it to lure in humans?" Esme asked in a hushed tone. He just nodded. "Gruesome", Rosalie mumbled. "Can you see them?" I asked Alice. Her eyes grew distant as she concentrated on her gift. "They expect us, someone from the airport called them… your parents are taken to the parlor…", she said. "Looks like next time we should use more grease" Emmett grumbled. Megan riveted her eyes on Alice. "Can you see if they are unharmed?" she asked. Alice nodded. "They seem fine, but they look scared". I squeezed my mate's hand to calm her down. She growled deep in her throat. "If they lay as much as one finger on them… ", she hissed. "You've got to concentrate on our main goal, Megan. Focus your mind", Lily urged her. Megan just nodded and struggled to regain her balance.

Jasper sent waves of calm to us all, but I could still feel her frayed nerves along our mating bond. The fine threads which connected us vibrated with her tension. Emmett drove past the main gate and into the courtyard. The gravel scrunched beneath the tires. Carlisle looked at us intently. 'You know what to do?' he thought. I nodded and relayed his thoughts to the others. 'We will wait for your signal down in the vineyards', he stated with a grim look. Megan nodded. 'Edward will take my parents and I will busy the rest of them', she sent. 'And I will sneak in as soon as it's dark and meet with you' Lily added. 'Good luck', Carlisle returned and quickly hugged us both, a gesture he rarely used. Our hands touched my siblings' in good-bye and their worried glances told me that they feared for us. I looked at Megan and as she nodded we exited the car. Emmett pulled out of the courtyard at full speed, churning up the fine gravel while we walked to the beautifully crafted porch. The stonemasons had carved excessive floral ornaments into the brownstone which formed an arch above and around the main entrance. The large wooden doors opened and Heidi stood there in her dark cloak. Her cold red eyes gleamed eerily in the sunlight. "Follow me", she said with an icy voice and led the way. We walked along the corridors and it was strange to see paltry rooms every now and then, as if parts of the palace had been stripped of their original interior. 'Not much sense for décor, huh?' I mused silently. 'Easier to clean up', Megan replied with a grim face. To our surprise the interior of the parlor seemed to be original Renaissance material.

I saw Aro standing in the middle of the room, flanked by two nameless guards. Caius grinned devilishly at us while Marcus carried his usual emotionless demeanor. "Finally!" Aro exclaimed, pretending to be overjoyed. "I am so glad you made it in time", he purred. "It would've been a shame to waste the lives of two wonderful people like your parents are, dear Megan!" The threat was on the table. "I want to meet them", Megan replied icily. "Of course, of course! Heidi will take you to your chambers and provide you with everything you need including your robes for the ball tonight", he answered and motioned us to follow the tall mahogany haired vampire. Megan nodded almost royally at him and we followed Heidi to the first floor. At the end of the corridor she pointed to a door. "This will be your room for now", she said. Megan raised an eyebrow. "And my parents?" Heidi narrowed her eyes. "I suggest that you put on a more submissive demeanor", she hissed and took a step closer. Megan crossed her arms and looked around. A vase on one of the old chests which graced the hallway along the walls caught her eye. "Is this an original Ming?" she asked Heidi and pointed to it. The tall vampire just shrugged. "I don't know", she answered. Megan stretched her hand out to the vase and formed a fist. Within the blink of an eye the vase was pulverized and Heidi jumped back. "I suggest you provide me with _everything_ I need instead of making demands", she stated calmly. "You rooms are next to each other, there's a connecting door", the vampire gasped and fled.

I cleared my throat and grinned at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What?" I shook my head. "I love you, that's all", I said and hugged her. She responded quickly and opened the door to our room. It was beautifully furnished in a modern yet exuberant style. The suite had a spacious living area which led to the master bedroom with an adjoined bathroom. Large French windows, which must've been installed in a later period, flooded each room with sunlight. The connecting door blended perfectly into the valuable tapestry of the living room and one could have missed it. I knocked at it and waited. I heard a rustling on the other side and opened it. "Martha? Patrick?" I asked softly and stepped further into the room. It was dark because the drapes had been closed, but I could hear two hearts beating rapidly. "Whatever you're trying to do, I recommend you stop it", I said a little louder. "Edward?" I heard Martha's voice and the drapes were drawn back. They looked incredulously at me. Patrick held a historic weapon in his hands. When Megan appeared at my side, she let a squeal of delight when she saw her mother and hugged her before Martha could blink. "Why the hell did you bring her?" Patrick asked me gruffly. "I wanted it, Dad", Megan interfered. "And this", she pointed to the rapier, "wouldn't give Edward a scratch." They were both unharmed, but exhausted from the constant terror they had to witness.

Megan still held her mother in her arms, tears streaming down Martha's face. "I'm glad you made it. They threatened to kill us tonight if you didn't arrive", Patrick told us. Megan tried to calm her mother. "They won't. We will give them what they want", I said and put one finger to my lips while I searched for a piece of paper. Patrick understood immediately and pointed to the drawer of one of the tables. 'Megan and I will rescue you tonight, but they must not know!' I wrote. Martha sat down and looked at it. Then she took the paper. 'You two alone?' I shook my head. 'My family is waiting outside to help us later' I answered. She sighed relaxed and leaned back into the cushions. Patrick had a question. 'How will you do it?' I frowned. That was a good question. We didn't know exactly how the Volturi had planned the ceremony, but we assumed that we all would be present in the ballroom. 'I'll carry you and Martha out to my family and then return for Megan' I wrote. He shook his head. 'Don't leave her alone!' he replied. 'She is stronger than all of us, I have seen it' I scribbled and put my hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine, Dad, really", Megan assured him, but he still looked skeptical.

The hours dragged on slowly and all we could do was waiting. Megan talked to her parents about past times and what she had planned for the future. I was surprised to hear that she intended to go to university and study psychology in order to take Timothy's place in Seattle. She planned to teach mentally gifted children how to cope with their special talents. I had to smile at the picture before me. She managed to make them forget where they were and distracted them from the danger which lay before them. Today should have been our wedding day, I mused. I honestly hoped that we would get the chance to finally exchange the vows. Before I could start brooding, Patrick walked over to me. "I want you to know that I don't care for my own life, as long as you get Megan and Martha outta here, Edward", he whispered as quietly as possible. I nodded at him. "It's our goal to rescue all of us, Patrick, but I appreciate your sentiment", I replied in the same voice. He offered me his hand and I took his forearm in an old-fashioned pledging grip. We just nodded at each other. He would risk his life if necessary, and so would I.


	49. Chapter 49 Uproar

**A/N: Here come the final chapters 49 and 50.**

* * *

><p>Uproar (Megan)<p>

I saw my father and Edward exchanging glances and shaking their hands, well, forearms. They had come to an agreement which included my mother and me. I knew Mom hadn't heard it, but I had. 'Don't let him sacrifice himself, please', I asked silently. 'I don't intend to let him throw away his life', Edward replied and smiled reassuring at me. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The sun was slowly setting and the ball was about to begin soon. I opened the door. Heidi stood there and held two garment bags in her hand. "These are the dresses for the ladies. The gentlemen will find suitable attire in the closets of your rooms", she said and handed me the bags. "Please come down to the ballroom in about an hour. Aro and the others await you there", she added. I nodded at her. "We will be there", I replied and closed the door again. "Well, since this is our first masquerade ball together, why don't we enjoy it as long as we can", I said and pulled down the zippers to see which dress was mine. Fortunately they had name tags on them. "Mom, this is yours", I said and handed her the bag. She looked at me as if I had lost my mind. "Do you really expect me to wear this … _crap_, pretending to be happy?" she asked incredulously. "Yes, of course", I replied and took the paper again. 'We have to mislead them as long as possible! Watch what you're saying out loud!' I wrote. She looked at it and sighed. "All right, I give in", she said and went to their bedroom. I turned around and followed Edward back to our room, closing the door behind me.

'You don't look well, darling', he sent me. I hung up the dress and sat on the bed. 'I don't feel well', I replied. I really _did_ feel bad. My conscience plagued me for dragging my parents into this deadly mess. If I had simply faked my death, they would've lived in peace for the rest of their lives. 'Hold me, please?' I asked and looked at him. He rushed to my side and wrapped me into his embrace, rocking me slowly. 'It'll be all right, Megan, believe me', he sent me. Was he just trying to soothe me? 'Do you really believe it?' I asked. 'I do, I have to or I'll go crazy' he chuckled with a slight hint of despair. 'Promise me … no, don't promise me anything, just hold me', I sent him and tightened my hold around his waist. We sat there in silence for a while until it was time for us to change clothes. The dress in seventeenth century style was beautiful, I had to admit that. Dark emerald green velvet and gold embroidered triple pearled long sleeves graced my flawless fair skin. The top of the bodice was braided as well as the matching velvet headpiece with gold trim. A hooped skirt and white undergarment completed the picture. Edward wore a color matching suit with knee-length pants and even a hat. He had to tie the laces of my dress on my back, but it was worth the wait. "You two look stunning", my mother exclaimed when we walked into their room. "Not so bad yourself", I replied and admired the red-gold ensembles they wore. "I feel silly", my father grumbled. "Men in short pants do look silly, except for these", Mom snickered and pointed at him. The Volturi had even thought of the matching shoes and jewelry. I was taken aback by the abundance of wealth these costumes alone presented. We took the relatively simple masks and the fans for the ladies. I scribbled on the piece of paper again. 'Edward and I will talk to you mentally now, please don't be afraid!' I showed it to them and their eyes grew wide. 'Try to connect to them, Edward' I sent him. He just nodded and I felt him enter their minds.

I found easy access to them and while Dad was just surprised, Mom was kind of intimidated. 'When we are standing in front of them, leave the talking to Megan and me. Do not try anything yourselves, you won't stand any chance!' Edward sent them. I nodded in affirmation. 'Edward will take the best chance to carry you both outside, and believe me, he can carry both of you – so, no squirming! I will cast an invisible shield around us which will protect us from any attack, got it?' I really hoped they would believe us. "How…", my father started but then he remembered he was not supposed to talk out loud. He tried to form the sentence in his mind. 'How do you know that your plan will work?' That was a good question. I looked into his eyes. 'I don't, Dad. I can only count on what I'm capable of and what I'm willing to risk.' Edward relayed our exchange to my mother. 'And I'm willing to risk everything', I added. Tears glistened in his eyes and he held his hand out to me. I grabbed his forearm just like Edward had done it before and nodded at him. I threw the paper into the fireplace and with one last deep breath we left the room. Our cavaliers escorted us old fashioned style down and into the ballroom. The music stopped almost immediately when we made our grand entrance on the stage. The audience – vampires without exception – was dressed in the same style like us and receded to the sides to watch us proceed. At the front end of the ballroom, three chairs, ornated with carvings, stood on a pedestal like thrones. Aro, Caius and Marcus sat there in their costumes and had gathered their remaining entourage around them.

I saw two women standing behind Aro's and Caius' chairs 'Their wives, Athenodora and Sulpicia', Edward explained – while Alec and Jane stood next to Aro's chair. A woman and a man stood next to Caius 'That's Chelsea and Corin', Edward sent me. I had put my shield tightly around us four. Jane didn't try anything, she knew what to expect. I scrutinized them closely. 'Jane is waiting for Aro's command, Caius wants to kill us and Marcus is just not interested in the whole thing', I thought. 'Chelsea and Corin could be a problem, we need to cut them off', Edward managed to send just before Aro got up. "Dear friends and allies! Today we have gathered here to see a couple of young vampires pledging their loyalty to their rightful leaders. They will grant us the honor of sharing their valuable gifts with our coven to help retaining the stability of our world!" This was indeed Aro's place – he reigned like the king he had failed to become when he was human. I could 'hear' Agape's part of my consciousness jostling towards the front. Murmured approval rang through the room and the ring of vampires around us moved closer. Edward scanned the interior. 'Over the tables and through the window is the fastest way out' he sent me. I agreed silently and directed my attention back to Aro. "Dear Megan, you were so kind to lend us your parents' lives as an insurance. It is time that we return them to you". He stopped and scanned the faces of the attendant crowd. He wanted to insure that he got their full attention. "We guarantee that the parents of Megan will remain unharmed for the rest of their natural lifespan and will live in the most comfortable resort we can provide for them. In exchange for this excessive courtesy, Megan and Edward will put their valuable powers into the service of the Volturi!" Surprised exclaims followed but none of the spectators stepped forward to question the decision.

'I see a few people I know, but the rest are strangers', Edward sent. I looked around. A few glances seemed sympathetic, but the rest was just envious. 'I suggest we show them all what happened to us. Maybe some will change sides or at least reconsider their loyalty' I replied. 'I agree. 'You confront Aro directly?' he asked. 'Yes, I won't keep up this charade any longer', I replied and concentrated on Aro again. He took a step forward and smiled deceptively. "Will you please come forward, my dear friends?" he purred. Edward and I didn't move. I crossed my arms defiantly. "Did you really expect that we give in so easily, _friend_?" I spat the last word. "Maybe I should apprise the rest of this party on what led to your irresistible invitation, hm?" I turned around and put my parents between me and Edward. "I know many of you are loyal to the Volturi and approve of their claim of power. And I also know that many of you heard about or witnessed the law enforcement against other covens through the centuries. Have you ever noticed how only a few coven members survived by being offered the_ grace_ to join the Volturi? And have you noticed that those individuals were always those with _valuable_ special gifts?" My voice rang clear through the room. Murmuring and hissing stirred the otherwise completely quiet crowd. 'It's working. Quite a few of them remember friends or allies being killed', Edward sent me. "Let me show you how Aro forced _us_ to come here", I said and together Edward and I sent out what happened to us on the clearing a few days ago. We left out the part of me killing Felix and Demetri, though. Aro's words caused quite some irritation. That much was clear from the constant mumbling around us. "Is this how a rightful leader acts? Or do you really prefer the rule of a power greedy dictator?" I asked aloud.

A shrill laugh from Aro caused everyone to look at him. "Fools! Do you really believe that _anyone_ here would stand up against their rightful sovereign?" he shouted. 'Cut off Chelsea and Corin now', Edward sent me. I expanded part of my shield and placed it around those two like a bubble. "If they weren't afraid of your special entourage, you would no longer be in this position", I replied. "A world like ours can only be ruled with an iron fist", Aro dismissed my reference with a derogative gesture. "Too bad you lost two of those already. Didn't you?" If he could've blanched he would've done so. Caius and Marcus looked curiously at him. "Ah, I see. You haven't told them yet that I killed Demetri and Felix in self-defense?" A series of gasps followed from the vampire crowd behind us. "Impossible!" Caius shouted and got up. "Really?" I narrowed my eyes and pointed to one of the large windows. Clenching my fist, the window dissolved into dust with a loud clattering noise. "WHO ARE YOU?" To our utter surprise Marcus stood up and pointed at me. I faced him squarely. "I am the sentinel of Artemidoros, now called Aro. I have followed him since he killed me in Megara 3000 years ago!" My answer almost raised a ruckus in the ballroom. "QUIET!" Marcus thundered. 'That's a first! I have never seen him _this_ alive!' Edward sent me surprised.

Marcus riveted his eyes on me. "I remember those times. What do you desire?" he asked. I took a deep unnecessary breath. "I was determined to rescue my parents, even if that meant to wipe out the entire Volturi coven and their allies, turning your world completely upside down." Absolute silence. "But it doesn't have to be this way. I understand the necessity for leadership. However,_ he_", I pointed to Aro, "has so many deaths on his hands that I question his right to exist any further", I added. "You were a_ fool_ if you believed her, brother", Aro hissed and set his blood-red eyes on me. "THEN BELIEVE ME!" Another voice rang clear and forceful through the room. I turned around and saw the crowd of stunned vampires dividing in the middle. Lily walked forward. Her powerful aura let her appear to be taller and stronger than she really was. It was quite an entrance. With Chelsea's and Corin's veil lifted, Marcus' real self became more and more aware. Aro stared incredulously at her. "_Impossible_", Marcus whispered and rushed to her as soon as she stood next to us. I encompassed her immediately in my shield. "Mnason", she whispered. They just faced each other, searching each other's face for the slightest hint of recognition. I felt Edward taking my hand, squeezing it softly. It was really heartbreaking to watch them. "_Dydime_?" Marcus whispered. She just nodded. "I was reborn over and over again after my brother killed me", she added. "After your _brother_…?" he gasped. I could feel the emotions in him boiling over. His consciousness was fully engaged.

I took a deep breath and moved in front of my parents. 'Watch out', I sent them and Edward. With a furious growl deep from his chest Marcus turned around to face Aro, and Caius. The latter stepped backwards, clearly not wanting to interfere. "YOU? YOU _KILLED_ YOUR SISTER – MY MATE?" Marcus roared. Aro's face turned into a grotesque mask of hatred. "YES! I DID!" he shouted back. "She was _useless_ for my purposes", he hissed. Marcus let a cry worth of an ancient warrior and lunged at Aro. 'NOW, EDWARD!' I sent my mate. He flung his arms around my father and my mother and jumped through the crashed window with them in one fantastic leap. I stood back and watched Aro and Marcus fight while I still protected Lily and separated Chelsea and Corin from the rest of the Volturi. However, Caius threw himself at me only to find himself flat on his back when he bounced off my shield. I saw Jane looking at Marcus and suddenly the ancient vampire seemed to crumble under her painful attack. I blocked her and Alec too, but now I had to watch out not to split myself up in too many directions. I already felt the pull at my shield, even though I channeled enough earth power to keep it up. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. The problem was that many other vampires now came at me. In addition to that, I saw the Cullens and the Denalis running into the room – against our agreement! I had to make a decision. I concentrated on Caius. "Caius, stop it", I warned him. He only laughed and kept trying. "You deserve to die, you undid the only ties which bound us", he roared. Then I saw Edward entering the scene.


	50. Chapter 50 The end?

The end?

(Edward)

It was hard to keep track of everything that was happening in the ballroom. I had just returned after I had dropped Martha and Patrick at the Denali's truck. Eleazar and Carmen had taken care of them, but Patrick had been so concerned about Megan that Tanya had decided they would give them the car keys and directions to a small hotel near Pisa and join me in the fight. The whole coven had rushed back with me. I had argued in vain that protecting all of them would be too much for Megan, but they hadn't listened. Carlisle and our family also followed us up to the castle instead of waiting. Megan would have her hands full keeping them all under her shield! I saw my beloved facing Caius and she had taken Lily under her shield. Most of the party of vampires stood back and watched the conflict warily. Only about a dozen of them had sided with the Volturi and attacked her now. They kept bouncing off her shield, just like Caius did. "You deserve to die! You've cut the only ties which bound us", he roared. She warned him. "Stop it Caius or I'll kill you!" she urged him, but he only laughed at her and increased his efforts. I saw her looking at me with slight confusion when she noticed our families. Caius immediately noted her shift of attention and utilized it. He was old and strong and devious. He attacked Esme first, causing Carlisle to react and then grabbed Rosalie, throwing her across the room to distract Emmett. Jasper sent waves of calm to the undecided crowd while Alice used her gift to foresee the outcome of everything. Tanya and her coven took on the vampires who tried to get at Megan and fought them one on one. Then Caius lunged at me.

(Megan)

Why had our families followed Edward? They were supposed to stay out of this! I needed more energy. Caius wouldn't stop and I had to protect them. 'Focus, Megan', I heard Lily's voice in my head. 'I cannot protect Edward and kill Caius at the same time!' I replied. 'Yes, you can. Focus!' she urged me. I pulled my shield away from Edward and directed my force at Caius, who got pulverized before he could cause any more harm. I heard his mate shrieking madly with pain from the broken bond and saw her lunging at Edward, who was now unprotected. At the same time my attention was sidetracked by Lily shouting. "Marcus, watch out!" Alec and Jane supported Aro's attack now with their sheer physical power and it was three on one. I used the part of the shield which I had tied around them and pulverized them one after the other. They died fast and painless. Aro, who got tossed through the room by my power shockwave, was furious and screamed like mad. The only object within his reach, which was closely related to me, was Edward who had fought and killed Athenodora meanwhile. He lunged at him, bringing him into a very deadly position after a few combat moves. I tried to pry my shield between them, but Edward had his own shield up, probably to protect himself from Aro's touch, and now I couldn't wrap my shield around him. "_NO_!" My cry rang through the hall and I opened all channels inside my consciousness to take up as much power as possible in order to override his shield.

(Edward)

She killed Caius after releasing me from her shield. I raised my own to protect me from any mental attack and kept fighting with Caius' wife, Athenodora. Her mad, pain-filled cries screeched in my ears and she was quite a forceful fighter. She slammed me into walls and furniture more than once, but I was finally able to take her down. For a few seconds I was able to watch Megan and heard Lily shout at Marcus. Megan's attention was diverted and turned to Alec and Jane who had joined Aro's battle. They attacked Marcus together with Aro. Three on one was dangerous, but Marcus fended them off with the timeless grace of an ancient warrior. However, she pulverized the twins and the impact of her force blew Aro off his feet and into the opposite direction. He landed next to me and his face contorted with pure hatred when he saw what Megan had done. Looking for a way to attack her, he noticed me and I enforced my shield to protect my mind from his mental grip. Without hesitation he lunged at me with a war cry and now I experienced first-hand what kind of a fighter he must've been back in his human times. After a few swift combat moves he had trapped my neck in his vicious grip, trying to rip off my head. I heard Megan cry out with fear and felt her attention shifting to us. Suddenly a deep rumble let the earth tremble beneath my feet and I craned my neck as far as possible to take a look at my mate. An eerie glow engulfed her body now and a prickling feeling crawled along our bond. It swelled up like water behind a dam at the outer rim of my own shield. The amount of energy she was drawing overflowed and spilled into our link. She knew how dangerous that could be, why was she doing this? I knew where this could lead and suddenly I realized what she was trying to achieve. I dropped my shield immediately, hoping she would stop drawing energy and engulf me in her own shield, but instead my mind acted now as a valve for her excess power. The pain which flooded my nerves like a tidal wave was absolutely excruciating and mind-numbing and before I knew what was happening, my consciousness was dwindling.

(Megan)

Edward finally dropped his shield, but now his mind was free for the overflow of my energy. I heard him scream, but I couldn't redirect the flow fast enough and he was in danger of blacking out. I encompassed Aro and destroyed him within a blink. Edward fell to the floor and Aro's wife Sulpicia stormed at me, screaming with fury and pain. I killed her too and to my own horror I felt myself indulging excitedly in the immense power flow I was still connected with. It was like being the muzzle of a gigantic gun, oscillating uncontrollably while shooting laser beams. My energy beams hit Corin and Chelsea and destroyed them, and then I swerved towards the other vampires in the room. My consciousness was drowning in a bloody haze, my control was almost completely gone. 'Megan, stop it!' I barely recognized Lily's voice next to me. '_Megaaaan_…' A mental scream reached me and extraordinary pain crawled along the bond Edward and I shared. I looked over to where he lay and saw his body twitching as if in cramps, his mouth open wide as if was screaming, but no sound escaped him. When I suddenly realized that I was the cause for this torture, a sympathetic howl tore from my throat. This was exactly what I had feared would happen! I saw only one way out. I withdrew my shield from everyone and closed it only around myself, bottling the excess energy up inside. Since there was no outlet anymore, the energy found its way back through my consciousness which imploded in one great ball of fire.

(Edward)

When the pain suddenly stopped, I slowly regained consciousness. "Megan", I groaned, holding my head. I felt weak, all my limbs hurt when I tried to move them. I lay on my back like a helpless beetle and tried to coordinate my limbs. "Edward!" Carlisle rushed to my side. "Don't move, son. Wait a moment until the effect passes", he said and checked on me. "Where is she? How is Megan?" I tried to raise my head. "Megan?" I craned my neck and saw her lying on the floor. "MEGAN!" I shouted and desperately tried to crawl on all four. Carlisle finally helped me and let me down next to her. Lily knelt at her side and had one hand on Megan's forehead. She murmured words in an ancient language I couldn't understand. I took one of her hands in mine, silently urging her to wake up. 'Megan, please wake up!' Carlisle checked her pupils. They were dilated and crimson red. "Carlisle what is it?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'm out of my league here, Edward. Can't you feel her?" he returned the question. I closed my eyes and concentrated on our bond. It was still there, only Megan wasn't. There was an emptiness on her side that I couldn't explain. There was just a void, as if … her soul wasn't there anymore! I looked at Lily. "What the hell happened to her?" I asked grimly. Lily's eyes were full with tears. "She… she channeled too much energy to protect everyone and to override your shield." I took a deep breath, fearing that I would hear now what I had already assumed. "When you finally dropped it, she absorbed all power to save you!" I closed my eyes. "You think she…?" I gulped. Our mating bond wasn't broken, but if her soul was gone… "I honestly don't know, Edward", she whispered and turned to Megan again, caressing her face.

...

...

...

...

- 6 months later –

I had been too absorbed in my own concern about Megan's mental absence that I hadn't cared about anything else.

Not about Marcus' resurrection from the emotionally dead due to his heart calling for Lily aka Dydime.

Not about Megan's parents mourning the loss of her daughter as if she was really gone forever. They had finally agreed to leave her at my side until she would finally … return.

I didn't care about my father being persuaded by Marcus to help him reinstate the order the Volturi had established over the centuries. Of course, rumors had it that all Volturi had been slaughtered by an unknown force and the power-greedy vultures had reappeared, especially Stefan and Vladimir. The ancient coven leaders from Romania had been curious to see whose power had finally toppled over the Volturi reign. After hearing the whole story from me, they had decided that Megan was not worth a fight – yet - and since their worst enemy, Aro, had been destroyed they had agreed on a truce.

I didn't care about the feelings the rest of my family had shown after Megan's … disappearance. The Denalis had expressed their heartfelt sorrow and I knew they didn't pretend. Four weeks after we had come back to Forks, they had left for Alaska again. Alice was still grieving, Jasper was trying to cope with everyone's sadness by keeping a certain distance and Esme drove us crazy with her compensation method – redecorating the house, again and again. Lily… well, Lily was really inconsolable. She hadn't been able to help Megan on the peak of the energy overflow. She had tried one ceremony after the other to bring her soul back and had conferred with other spiritual leaders around the world, but up to now there seemed to be no solution whatsoever.

I sat next to my mate's body and read one of Lord Byron's poems to her. I had placed her on our bed, dressed in sweat pants and shirt, as if she was just asleep. If she had been human, her state could've been described as comatose. Carlisle had recommended feeding her blood, like we had done it after her first collapse from excessive power usage. It hadn't worked, well, not really. Her eyes had gone back to their normal gold-green color, but it hadn't had any effect on her state of mind. Nevertheless, we kept feeding her every second day just in case she would wake up. The words from the early 19th century rolled easily over my tongue:

_"I watched thee when the foe was at our side_

_Ready to strike at him, or thee and me_

_Were safety hopeless rather than divide_

_Aught with one loved, save love and liberty._

_(…)_

_Thus much and more, and yet thou lov'st me not,_

_And never wilt, Love dwells not in our will_

_Nor can I blame thee, though it be my lot_

_To strongly, wrongly, vainly, love thee still."_

The anthology dropped down to my lap and I looked at her face. 'I wish you would come back to me, my love', I sent her. There was no pain from a broken bond, but the pain of having her around me even though she wasn't really there was almost worse. A faint heartbeat and a knock on the door interrupted my brooding. "Come in", I said. Lily opened the door. "I wanted to see how you're doing, Edward", she said softly. I shrugged. "Same old", I replied sullenly. She sat down opposite of me, her blind eyes trying to focus on me. "Edward, I'm not sure how to say it ... There's one more thing I want to try to bring her back." I looked at her, trying to gauge her intentions, but she blocked her mind. "I dug up something very old and I don't know if it will work … but I'm willing to try it anyway." A small hint of fear scurried across her face. "What exactly are you talking about?" I inquired curiously. She squirmed a bit. "All I can tell you is that it has to do with nature's balance." I denied myself the faintest flicker of hope which tried to flare up in my chest. "Do it", I replied. She took a deep breath.

The next day, Lily asked us to bring Megan to the clearing near Mount Olympus where I had first met her. She wanted me, Marcus and Carlisle to accompany her while she held the ritual, and nobody else. My family respected it and I assumed they doubted she would have any success. It was a beautiful summer day in June and wild flowers bloomed on the clearing. I gently placed Megan on the ground and combed my fingers through her wind-ruffled hair. Then I kissed her lips once more and stepped away from her body. "No matter what happens, Edward, Carlisle, do not intervene. Got it?" Lily told us sternly. "Okay", I replied. She turned her head to Marcus who gave her a strange smile. Lily placed herself at Megan's head and knelt down. Next to her lay an ancient-looking knife and a large wooden bowl. She put her hands on Megan's temples and started to chant in a language I'd never heard before. After a while, the earth started to rumble beneath our feet and I could almost feel the energy she called upon! Marcus knelt next to her and held the bowl up. She stretched out one arm and nodded into his direction. With a swift move he cut her wrist and let the blood flow into the bowl. I gasped. Something was telling me that this could not end well for her! When the bowl was nearly full, Marcus gently eased Lily to the ground, got up and spilled the blood in a large circle around the three of them. As soon as it hit the grass it started to bubble as if it was boiling. Lily's arm was still outstretched, her fingers digging into the earth. Marcus knelt next to her and put one hand on her chest, just above the heart. "_Mother, take what you need_", she whispered before she lost consciousness.

The scent of her blood made my head spin. I was unable to watch it any longer. "Marcus, stop her!" I shouted, but he just shook his head. "Wait, young one, and watch", he replied solemnly, keeping his eyes on the woman before him. "She will die if she keeps bleeding", Carlisle muttered stone-faced. I could hear Lily's heartbeat slowing down, the pause between the beats increasing. All the spilled blood had been absorbed by the earth. Suddenly Marcus bent down and bit into her jugular vein, injecting his venom. When he stopped, nothing happened, but soon an eerie glow engulfed Lily and Megan. The older woman's heartbeat sped up again and she started to toss and groan in the transformation process. At one point I noticed that the weaker Lily's human side got, the shinier was the glow around Megan. As if some kind of energy was transferred between them! And then, Lily's heart pounded its very last beat and the glowing aura around her and Megan vanished. I almost jumped. What the hell was going on here? "Carlisle?" I hissed, asking for any kind of explanation. My whole body trembled with tension. "I'm not sure", he replied. He had watched the whole scene with growing fascination, I had sensed that. "Sometimes, when there's a supposed disbalance, the system has to be evened out again, and I think that's exactly what we've just witnessed." I looked at him incredulously. I remembered what Lily had said yesterday 'It has to do with nature's balance'. "You really mean Lily has sacrificed her blood, her life, for Megan's return?" He just nodded. I looked at my mate and couldn't help new hope rising in my chest. I nearly choked on it and put one hand on my heart. Astonished I realized that what I felt wasn't the emotional turmoil but real pain.

I groaned and fell to my knees. "Edward!" Carlisle crouched next to me and searched my face. "It hurts… my whole … body…" I gasped and fell to the ground. Pain crawled along my nerves, not as bad as during the fight but it welled up and had me panting. My limbs jolted with cramps… 'Edward…' My head shot up and I looked around. Had I just …? 'EDWARD…' This time I'd heard it crystal clear. 'Megan?' If I wasn't hallucinating she was indeed coming back! 'MEGAN? Answer me, please!' I closed my eyes and concentrated on our bond while I tried to ignore the ongoing pain. "Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle sounded concerned. "She returns", Marcus said to him. "I can see their bond growing again." Suddenly the pain started to abate and a few seconds later I heard loud gasps from where she and Lily lay. In a flash I was at her side. Megan coughed and sat up, holding her head. I cupped her face with both hands and looked into her eyes as soon as she opened them. "Edward…" The simple sound of my name from her lips and the sight of her green-gold orbs searching my face nearly knocked me off my feet. I pulled her into my arms, crushed her to my chest and buried my face at her neck. There were no words for the joy I felt in that moment… I rocked her in my arms, completely oblivious to the world around me. 'Are you okay?' I heard her mental question and I could've cried. I just nodded, silently. 'Edward, would you please answer me?' she asked impatiently. I was torn between sobbing and laughter and pulled back a bit to look into her eyes. "I'm fine – now", I whispered and kissed her.


	51. Chapter 51 Epilogue

**A/N: This is the end of this story. Please, check out my A/N at the end. Thank you.**

Epilogue

(Megan)

It was a Sunday morning in July, with the sun rising into a clear blue sky. It would be a beautiful day. Well, it would be my wedding day. Finally. I walked over to the window and stared out into the sky. I had stayed at Alice's room last night and Edward had taken in Jasper. It was kind of old fashioned, but Alice had insisted on it. It had been fun to have a girl's night before the wedding and she and Rosalie had shared all kinds of stories about my future husband from the past eighty years. „Are you okay?" I heard Alice ask from the door and I nodded. „I am. Time to get dressed, huh?" I replied while she walked past me with Rosalie in tow to pick the dress from the closet. I looked at it and rembered how I had almost managed to die again while I'd been dead already and shook my head. After all that had happened since fall last year, Edward and I had decided to get married as quickly as possible.

After Lily had brought me back with the sacrifice ritual, we had stayed in Forks to give her a secluded space until she had adapted to our animal diet. She and Marcus had mated again, which was a very rare thing in the vampire world, but since I had already assumed that Lily was Dydime's reincarnation, it hadn't surprised me. Needless to say they had escaped into the wilderness more than once for some steamy sessions, much to Emmett's shameless amusement. Marcus had changed noticeably from a quiet and always controlled ancient leader into a love-stricken younger version of himself and Carlisle still had trouble wrapping his head around this transformation. At one point, Marcus also tried the animal diet, but found its taste too gruesome to follow it. He said he would rather stick to robbing blood-banks in order to stay undetected than ever eating moose again. Dydime had scolded him for his laxity, but since they wanted to go back to Volterra soon, she'd given in. They seemed to be very happy together. I had asked Dydime if she didn't miss her former spirituality and she told me that it wasn't completely gone. She had not known if her sacrifice would be enough to enforce my return, but in the end she was glad that she'd done it. The love of her life had been returned to her and she had an eternity to spend with him.

The Cullens had moved into their former Seattle home after they had left and Edward and I had found a small house near them. As much as we both loved the family, we desired to have our private bubble of happiness. My parents had been overwhelmed after they'd heard the news and I had to swear an oath to them that I would never ever do something like that again. I had never seen my father so angry at me before and my mother had almost dissolved in tears of joy. Well, today they would flow again, I thought and chuckled. Rosalie did my hair and Alice draped my mother's old veil over my head, fixing it with clips. I wore the jewelry Edward had given to me in Fairbanks and the newly engraved rings waited in Jasper's pocket near the altar. Finally my dad peeked around the corner. „Hello my lovely, are you ready?" he asked. I got up and turned around. He caught his breath. „God, you're so beautiful!" he exclaimed. I courtseyed shyly and took his arm. „Shall we?" he asked. I nodded. „Let's do it", I replied.

Dad led me through the house into the garden behind it. Alice and Esme had done a wonderful job at decorating and I saw the Denalis as well as Marcus and Dydime among the guests. My parents had invited the rest of my human family and those among us, which didn't feed on animals used contacts to hide their eye-color. All my thoughts focused on one thing – Edward. The joy I felt while approaching him was indescribable. He stood next to the provisional altar under an arch of white roses and looked at me. His eyes widened a little when he spotted me and soon I noticed that he had trouble banishing naughty thoughts of undressing me from his mind. My father finally placed my hand into Edward's. „I know you two are united already, but still it feels like Im losing you to another world for the umpteenth time", he bantered with a tear in his eye. I kissed his cheek. „I'll always be your little girl, Daddy", I replied softly. He smiled and stepped back to join my mother. I took one step forward to stand next to Edward in front of Carlisle. „I've waited long enough for this moment. Shall we proceed?" We both nodded silently. Excitement crawled along my nerves and could feel that Edward was also nervous. ‚Are you kidding me?' I thought. ‚Hey, who said I have to keep cool?' he bantered. I let a hushed snicker just before Carlisle started.

(Edward)

When I saw her approaching me in hat fantastic wedding dress I wanted to kiss Alice for all she had done for us. And I wanted to rip thatdream of white satin dream from Megan's hot body and take her away for some seriously steamy session. For a moment my pants were getting ridiculously uncomfortable. She noticed it and started imagining cheese labels in her head to distract me. God bless my future wife, I thought amused while I watched her emotional exchange with her father. When she finally stood next to me, I nearly vibrated from the joyous strain. ‚Are you kidding me?' she sent me. ‚Hey, who said I have to keep cool?' I bantered. Megan snickered just before Carlisle spoke up.

"Dear friends and family, with great affection for Megan and Edward we have gathered today to witness their union in marriage. To this sacred moment they bring the fullness of their hearts as a treasure and a gift from God to share with one another. They bring their gifts and talents, their unique personalities and spirits, which God will unite together forever. We rejoice with them in thankfulness to the Lord for creating this union of hearts, built on friendship, respect and love. If anyone can show just cause why this man and this woman should not be united in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace."

For a split second, the irrational fear that someone could actually speak up or that something could happen crossed my mind, but it didn't. After a few uneasy seconds, Carlisle continued.

"Let us pray: Our Father, love has been Your richest and greatest gift to the world. Love between a man and woman which matures into marriage is one of Your most beautiful types of loves. Today we celebrate that love. May your blessing be on this wedding. Protect, guide, and bless Megan and Edward in their marriage. Surround them and us with Your love now and always. Amen." Most of our family members answered ritually.

"May I have the rings please," he asked and Jasper held out a small tray of silver with our rings on it. They had been engraved with the words 'Eternally Yours' and the date. I smiled at Megan, took her ring from the tray and she raised her left hand.

"With this ring I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take you, Megan Harris, to be my wife. I swear to be yours forever, in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you as long as we both shall live."

I slid the ring to the base of her finger. Pure love shone in her eyes and her joy filled my soul. Her hands trembled slightly when she took my ring to put it on my finger and recited her wedding vow.

"With this ring I, Megan Harris, take you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be my husband. I swear to be yours eternally. I will be with you in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you as long as we both shall live."

We held our hands and were lost in each others gaze while we heard Carlisle continue.

"Now that Edward and Megan have pledged their love and faith to each other, I pronounce them to be husband and wife, in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

He covered our hands shortly with his during his proclamation and then raised his arms for the final blessing. We lowered our heads.

"The Lord bless you and keep you. The Lord let his face to shine upon you and be gracious unto you. The Lord lift up the light of his countenance upon you, and give you peace. Amen."

We lifted our heads again and grinned at each other like mad.

"Edward, you may now kiss your wife," Carlisle stated. That was the moment I had waited for. My wife… I cupped Megan's face with my hands and kissed her reverently, but she had something different in mind. She put her hands behind my neck and drew me down into a very passionate kiss. Our small private bubble popped when we heard Carlisle clear his throat and the rest of our guests giggle. He motioned us to turn around. A little breathless we followed his request and saw our families and friends applauding us with joy written over all their faces. ‚Seems like we made it' I sent Megan. ‚I guess sometimes fate needs a little twisting' she replied with a smile and kissed me again.

~ The end ~

**A/N: I am really, really grateful to all of you who favored this story, who followed it and who stayed with me while I was fighting with the updates due to my illness. **

**I know, the end turned out to be a sappy one, but I strongly believe in happy endings and hope that I will also live to see one in regard to my unpleasant roomer. **

**If you like vampire stories, please also check out my Vampire Diaries fanfic „What am I to you?".**


End file.
